


.

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 95,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Chapter 1

_Are you uncut? Clean? Open-minded?_

_You're in luck!_

_I'm a single 25 year old male looking to try out an uncut dick of a similar age (attached to a single male) for a quick blow job experiment._

_Please email your first name, age, general location, and a photo of your dick with a Post-It on the shaft. On the Post-It, draw me a flower using your favorite color crayon/marker/pencil/etc. No faces in the photo, as I don't care what you look like, and could you imagine if your nude photo leaked? What if you're a celebrity one day? Please mention Craigslist in your subject line._

_If chosen, please be prepared to provide your ID and two most recent medical screenings to prove you are indeed clean. That is an absolute necessity. If you arrive without documentation, I will send you on your way._

_Sounds crazy, right? But, hey, you're getting free head out of it._

_No romance. No kissing. No sleepover. Just head._

_Best of luck!_

_\- Kim_

 

"Tell me again why you're doing this?"

Taehyung shut his MacBook and smiled at the glowing white apple, shaking his head.

"You're going to think I'm crazy."

"We've blown past that," Seokjin said, refilling Taehyung' mug. Coffee tinged steam rose from the white porcelain cup. "Excellent eggs, by the way."

Taehyung lifted his fork in cheers, a bit of scrambled eggs hanging off the end.

"I just feel like gaining a bit more experience with uncut dicks. That's all."

Seokjin burst out laughing as he sat in his seat. From somewhere in the flat, Namjoon could be heard groaning. It was a noise Taehyung was familiar with.

"You sound like you're taking a seminar to strengthen your Power Point skills. Or to broaden your social media horizons." Seokjin munched on toast for a moment, tilting his head. "Though I guess technically this is broadening your social media horizons?"

Taehyung smiled down at his breakfast, using his toast to push the remainder of his eggs around. He crossed his ankles under the table, bare feet shuffling on the hardwood floor.

"Yes, I'll have to update my resume immediately. Maybe even add it to my business cards."

"Why don't you just pull a few guys and see how that goes?"

"Ugh, that would require such effort."

"No way," Seokjin said, laughing again. "You pull at the bloody grocery store. The pharmacy."

"Funerals," Namjoon said, shuffling into the kitchen. He wrapped an arm around Seokjin's chest, hand flattening on the center. His voice was like gravel to say, "Morning, love," into Seokjin's hair, kissing him twice on the crown on his head.

"Funerals is bullshit," Taehyung insisted, shoving toast into his mouth.

"False," Seokjin said, coffee poised at his lips. “You, me, your uncle's step-nephew's girlfriend’s brother Trevor, and the Lord Jesus Christ know that I speak the truth.”

"I'm not commenting on this ridiculous accusation,” Taehyung said over Seokjin, though he was smirking while chewing his last bite of eggs. He swallowed and placed his fork on the center of his empty place. “All I'm saying, is that I'd like to find someone to blow once, figure things out, and then be done with it. I don't want to pull or flirt or date or any of that."

Namjoon flopped down in his seat. He wrapped his hand around Seokjin's coffee and brought it to his lips.

"This wouldn't have anything to with...” He sipped for a moment and winced. "Too much bloody sugar, babe. To do with Thor, would it?"

"Ooh, Thor talk." Seokjin placed his elbows on the table, planting his chin on his clasped hands. Taehyung shot daggers from across the table, his posture still relaxed as he read something on his iPad. "Do tell."

Thor was actually named Evan. He was one of Taehyung' colleagues at Simone, the most in-demand advertising agency in London. Taehyung and Evan worked together on almost every project for the past three years or so. Electric toothbrushes, high end alcohol, big name brand technology. All received their advertising expertise. Evan resembled Thor, something that only added to Taehyung' appreciation of him.

Thor was transferred to their Chicago office the day after New Year's, which Taehyung had not quite gotten over yet. Their chat at the company Christmas party, however, had made Taehyung question whether he should request a move to the Windy City.

“C'mon, Tae, spill,” Seokjin said, nudging their bare feet under the table.

Taehyung' eyes snapped to Seokjin and Namjoon.

“Nothing to say about Thor. He just...” Taehyung glanced at his iPad screen, three new email tones sounding. Namjoon rounded the table, planting himself at the coffee pot and simply inhaling. “We had a good chat at the party, that's all.”

“A good chat that inspired you to suck some dick?”

Taehyung smiled at Namjoon's rasped comment and scrolled through to another email. He could feel caramel eyes burning a hole in his iPad screen.

“Jesus,” Namjoon said, leaning over Taehyung' shoulder, a steaming mug of coffee gripped in his hand. “Is that a Post-It?”

Taehyung wrinkled his nose and went to the next email.

“Yeah. It's how I asked them to submit photos so I know it's real, not just a porn picture they sent.”

Namjoon pulled one of the kitchen chairs up next to Seokjin, his body slinking sideways into him.

“And how do you know that this person won't be either crazy or a murderer or dirty as fuck or all of the above?”

“He put very specific instructions,” Seokjin said, opening Taehyung' laptop. He typed the password in without thought (fucks0ck$) and brought up the ad. “See?” He turned the screen to Namjoon, nodding sagely. “Very thorough.”

Taehyung cooed and opened his fingers on the iPad screen.

“Aw, guys, look at this one. He drew me a rose and his favorite color is purple. Precious.”

He turned the iPad towards them. Namjoon inhaled suddenly through his clenched teeth.

“Jesus, those piercings. I'm all for body art, but Christ.” He adjusted himself in his track bottoms. “How does he even piss?”

Seokjin eyed the photo, pursing his lips forward.

“He's got nice fingernails, though, so he's probably quite clean.”

Namjoon laughed, pecking Seokjin's lips.

“I love you and the way your brain works.”

Taehyung placed his iPad on the kitchen table and stood up, grabbing Seokjin's breakfast plate as he passed. His iPad continued to shoot off tones and vibrations, all three staring at it.

“Fuck, I just posted the ad,” Taehyung said, rinsing his plate. “I don't know if the speedy replies are sad or inspiring.”

“Well,” Seokjin appeared at his side, “seeing as searching for a job is incredibly competitive, maybe your applicants are treating this particular job with the same sort of commitment.”

Taehyung squirted soap into a frying pan.

“I should have asked for resumes.”

“To find out what?” Namjoon asked, propping his feet on Taehyung' empty chair. He shut his eyes and let his head tilt back. “Applicant one speaks intermediate French and Spanish--”

“Ooh, how international,” Seokjin butted in.

“--is comfortable with HTML, Java, and Adobe Photoshop--”

“Intelligent,” Seokjin said, shoving Namjoon's legs away to sit down.

“--And loves blow jobs.”

“That's my hope,” Taehyung said, placing the pan on a drying rack. “I'll have to screen applicants later. I've got yoga in an hour and want to stop at the store first to get mouthwash. Either of you need anything?”

“Nope, thanks, though,” Seokjin said, smiling up at Taehyung. “Such a responsible young man, you are.”

Namjoon's eyes popped open, his wrist flying in front of his face.

“Fuck, Jin, why did you let me sleep so late?”

“Let you? As if there was another option?”

Taehyung smiled to himself as he padded down the hallway to his bedroom, Seokjin and Namjoon quietly ribbing each other in the kitchen, which concluded with Seokjin offering to make Namjoon cheesy eggs and what was left of the bacon.

. . .

When Taehyung returned to his flat a couple of hours later he was sweaty and exhausted in the best way. Seokjin and Namjoon were out, giving him the place to himself. He plugged his iPhone into his bathroom dock, stripped his clothes off, and then spent almost an hour in the shower. The only annoying thing was that his phone would cut music out each time he received an email, which was quite often. It really broke up his dancing rhythm.  
He flopped on his bed in just black boxer briefs, his iPad resting on the bed. He started to scroll through emails. He never thought he'd get tired of seeing cocks, but after a while, they all started to blend with each other. Some penises weren't even qualified for the project and did not feature foreskin, which seemed to be a clear indication that they were not the right match. And the flower choices. Pathetic, at best. Daisies were cheerful and easy to draw, but a little creativity would have been nice.

He was just about to call it a dick day when he received an email titled: Hi, I'm Jungkook and I read Craigslist sometimes...Usually when I take a break from admiring my perfect, uncut cock :)

Taehyung cracked a smile, the tips of his fingers tingling as he opened the email.

Hi! I'm Jungkook. I'm twenty-three, though I turn twenty-four in a couple of weeks. I actually don't possess a perfect cock, just a normal one that appreciates hands and mouths and, if I'm feeling wild, maybe a bit of teeth. I've attached my photo to this email. I'm in London (Kentish Town) and have a strange work schedule, but I can try to work around your scheduling needs. Hope to hear from you soon!

Right off the bat, before even seeing the photo, Taehyung appreciated that this so called Jungkook spelled out the numbers, instead of using digits. It just read more elegant that way. He also appreciated that Jungkook could spell without using text speak. That alone made his cock perk up in his boxer briefs.

He scrolled down and slowly murmured, “Hello, Jungkook,” aloud, smiling at the screen.

Jungkook's uncut cock seemed to be only half-hard, his wet head peeking out of the tender deep pink skin, but still enough that he needed his entire palm to prop it up. He had a touch of soft looking brown hair on his groin, his fingernails clean (Seokjin would approve) and his hand meaty. He couldn't see his face or most of his body, but he looked to be muscled, his skin smooth.

Taehyung bit his bottom lip, smile widening into a grin. His favorite flower was apparently tulips, but he'd broken a rule and used two colors of magic marker to create his detailed sketch. He used red for the flower itself and green for the stem. He'd also drawn a smiley face on the bottom of of the note in bright blue, along with a tiny print of: Sorry, I heart colors, with the heart drawn in red.

“I think we have a winner,” Taehyung said, opening a message to reply.

. . .

The next morning, Taehyung made Seokjin extra fluffy pancakes with blueberries. When his roommate sat down at the table he smiled up at Taehyung, his eyes bright and his body bouncing.  
“Eat up.”

“What's the occasion for all this?” Seokjin asked, poising his fork for a bite.

“I have a favor to ask.”

Seokjin stopped his fork just shy of hitting pancake.

“As you already know, I don't qualify for your study for two big reasons. One being the lovely Namjoon, the other being, well,” he looked down at his crotch, “you know.”

Taehyung burst out laughing, digging into his own breakfast.

“No, no, crazy. God, no. Ugh.” He shivered with his entire body, mouth opening in a wild grimace. “No. Fuck, that'd be like blowing my brother.”

“Gross.”

“Yeah, no. I just need you to sit in the flat for about twenty minutes this afternoon.” He chewed for a moment, swallowing before adding, “Maybe thirty, if Jungkook's especially up for it.”

Seokjin raised his eyebrows, his mouth agape and pancake bumping his bottom lip.

“Jungkook?”

“The winning candidate,” Taehyung said, sipping his coffee. “I picked him and he's free for a bit later today, so.” He shrugged one shoulder, his baggy white vee neck slouching. “He's coming over at around three.”

“And he met all your qualifications?”

“Via email? Yes. But we'll have to see when he gets here. If the ID and stuff matches his story.”

Taehyung brought up his Facebook on the iPad, smiling to himself. His twin sisters had a birthday coming up and their mum had posted a picture of them posing in their special birthday dresses on his wall.

“I mean, I'm as clean as can be, and have never had an issue with that, but I don't think I kept the paperwork from my last screening, let alone two screenings ago.”

He pulled up Jungkook's most recent email, eyes scanning over his message.

“Apparently, he had a wild couple of years in his early twenties. He's chilled a bit. He still gets tested regularly, which is kind of more arousing to me than most other possible features he could have.”

“Sounds good,” Seokjin said, dumping a spoonful of sugar in his coffee. He stirred quickly, tapping the spoon on the side of the mug. “So,” he sipped once, humming, “what am I supposed to tell Namjoon if he asks why I'm sitting around the flat trying not to listen to the sounds coming from your room?”

Taehyung colored at that thought, the back of his neck warm.

“There won't be any noises, just,” he stumbled over his words, “just, I dunno. Put on headphones. Isn't that a roommate thing to do?”

“And Namjoon? What do I tell him? I mean,” Seokjin's eyes went warm, almost concerned, “may I tell him? I promise not to say anything, if you don't want me to.”

Taehyung smirked, twirling his fork on his plate.

“Hmm, let's just say that we're, uh,” he speared a bite with extra blueberries, “exchanging CDs.”

“CDs?”

“Yeah. Like I have some old CDs to get rid of, Jungkook has some to get rid of, so we're swapping.” Taehyung stared at Seokjin for another beat. “And,” he said, almost letting out a giggle, “we are exchanging come and dicks--”

“Oh, fuck, I knew that was what you were going to say!” Seokjin pointed his fork at Taehyung' hysterically laughing face. “I knew you were going to say come and dicks! Why did I know you were going to say that!?”

. . .

Taehyung smoothed his hand over his duvet, tugging the bottom left corner into place. He caught sight of himself in the mirror and lifted his hands to his hair, pushing the front off his forehead. He had showered after breakfast and attempted to do his hair, but he loathed primping on Sundays. He preferred to spend Sundays in sweats and a beanie with a steady stream of warm beverages or chilled wine, but he was expecting a guest. He had to at least make an effort to look presentable.  
He went to close his closet door and frowned at the neat line of shoes around the bottom. He itched his ankle with his bare right foot. They were going to end up on the bed anyway, so why bother with shoes?

He shut the door, did a final scan of the room, and sighed happily. He'd managed to both tidy up his room and hide any potential personal information. He could smell the lemon cleaner he used on his hardwood floors. His bed was outfitted with clean pale blue sheets and his darker blue duvet.

He left the bedroom just in time to hear his door buzz. Seokjin emerged from his hallway and smiled at Taehyung, headphones and his laptop in hand. He sat at the kitchen table and plugged himself in.

“Have fun,” he said, lips twitching not to laugh.

Taehyung snorted and padded to the front door. He held his thumb over the speaker button.

“Hello?”

“Tulips,” a deep voice said through the speaker. The hair on the back of Taehyung' neck stood up, Seokjin leaning back in his chair to eye the speaker, his brows raised. Somehow, the voice made their tinny intercom system sound warm and smooth. “Red tulips?”

“Oh, yes,” Taehyung said, holding down the black door button. He heard the door buzz through the speaker, the sound of it opening and closing sounding next. He stepped away from the door and ran his hand over the back of his neck. He felt eyes on him and looked to Seokjin. “What?”

“Nice voice, is all.”

“Weren't you supposed to be wearing headphones?”

Seokjin just giggled and popped his earbuds into his ears, giving Taehyung two thumbs up. His music vibrated in the air a second later, his fingers flying over his keyboard.

“Wait,” Taehyung said suddenly, holding his palm on the closer door. He jerked his hand at Seokjin and flicked his fingers towards Seokjin's side of the flat. “Go to your room.”

Seokjin pulled one earbud out.

“But why, mum?”

“Because I don't want to freak him out if you're sitting here.”

“But what if he murders you?”

“You'll hear it from your room.”

Seokjin grinned and shook his head.

“Whatever, man.” He picked up his laptop and strolled to his hallway, giggling, “Blow him away,” before shutting his bedroom door.

Jungkook knocked on the door, three soft knocks. Taehyung pulled the door open, then dragged his eyes upward.

He was reminded of the time when his boss took him out to dinner a month into working at the agency, just to talk about how he felt at the new position and get to know each other. They went to an expensive Italian restaurant where the food was meticulous and precise, course after course of flavors exploding on his tongue. No canned tomato sauce or over cheesed pizza to be found.

While eating the most delicious food he'd ever had while receiving nothing but positive praise from his boss, Taehyung thought he was going to come in his pants for the first time since he was fifteen.

He felt that sensory overload the moment he opened the door, one long second passing while he stared up at the long limbed, bright eyed, curly haired man taking up most of his doorway, the bob of his throat only reminding Taehyung of his deep voice. So much potential for pleasure.

“Hi, I'm Taehyung,” he said, holding his hand out. He could turn on professional at the drop of a hat. “Thanks for coming by.”

“Hi,” he was gripped tight and warm in Jungkook's fleshy hand, “I'm Jungkook. Nice to meet you.” While Taehyung added polite to his mental list of Jungkook items, which included collarbones, black t-shirt, and skin, Jungkook brought his left hand out from behind his back. “Oh, these are for you.”

Taehyung took the offered white box, his brows furrowed together.

“Oh.” He let go of Jungkook's hand to lift the top off, sugar and butter filling his nostrils. “Cookies?”

“Yup. Just a bit of a mix.” Jungkook put his hands in the pockets of his tight black skinnies. “They go well with coffee or tea.”

"You brought cookies to a Craigslist blow job?"

Jungkook shrugged his right shoulder.

"They were in my car. Brought them home from work. Thought you might like some."

"Where do you work?"

"Uh…A bakery."

Taehyung nodded and hummed, Jungkook's eyes crinkling with mirth. He walked closer to the kitchen and placed the cookies on the table. He turned to Jungkook, noting that Jungkook's wide eyes were scanning around the spacious, light filled living room.

“Nice windows.”

“Thanks, yeah, I loved them when I looked at the place.”

Jungkook turned in a circle, his legs seeming to understand the idea of moving faster than his long feet. His boots dragged a little while he turned. He smiled at Taehyung once he was turned around.

“You have a lovely home.”

“Oh, uh, thanks. My flatmate is in his bedroom, so,” his lips clenched together for a minute, Jungkook blinking at him, “no murdering, okay?”

Jungkook chuckled, “Okay, no problem,” in that raspy, deep voice.

"Alright then," Taehyung said, clapping his hands together once. "Have you got your ID and paperwork?"

"Right, yeah." Jungkook dug inside his rucksack for a moment. "Here are..." He hummed, his brows scrunching inward while he searched. “Aha.” He smiled onto the open rucksack and pulled a clipped stack of papers. “My most recent screenings."

Taehyung checked over the document, making a mental note of Jungkook's last name (Jeon), his address (not too far from him, actually), his age (twenty-three), the fact that he drank socially but did not smoke (plus), and that he was completely disease free (biggest plus). He also noted Jungkook's neat handwriting in the top right corner of each paper, along with an orange tab on the center of each sheet, both listing the months DECEMBER and SEPTEMBER.

"Here's my ID."

He held Jungkook's ID up next to his face, unable to control a small laugh from escaping.

"Were you twelve when you took this photo?"

"Hey," Jungkook said, slow and deep, amusement lighting his eyes. "I was a late bloomer, alright?" Taehyung chuckled again, softer, and handed him his ID. "Um. May I see yours, too?"

"Oh! Right. Yes." Taehyung pulled his ID out of his pocket and handed it over. He jogged into the kitchen, standing on tiptoe near the fridge. "Lemme just grab this."

Jungkook appeared next to him, extending his mega-arm to reach a file folder.

"This what you're looking for?"

"Yup."

Jungkook smirked down at him and handed him the file, Taehyung tilting his head back to look into his eyes. A little tingle manifested in his stomach.

"Because everyone keeps sensitive information on top of an appliance they can't reach."

"Ha ha," Taehyung deadpanned, handing over his screenings.

Jungkook held it up, squinting from the paper to Taehyung' face. He ran his thumb over a bit of bright yellow paper stuck over where Taehyung' last name would be.

"Did you really cut tiny pieces of Post-It to cover your information?"

"I did."

Jungkook dropped his arm to his side.

"Are you serious?"

"You could be an identity thief."

“Or a murderer,” Jungkook said lowly, widening his doe eyes.

“Or both,” Taehyung said on a gasp. “Could you imagine my luck?”

“Would be total shit,” Jungkook said, nodding. “Luckily,” he handed the paperwork back and smiled, “I'm not.”

“Excellent news.” Taehyung placed his papers in the manilla folder and handed it over to Jungkook, who placed it on top of the fridge for him. He put his ID in his pocket and tilted his head to the left. “Wanna start?”

“Yeah, sure, whatever you want.”

“Cool.”


	2. Chapter 2

Taehyung led the way through the open plan kitchen to his bedroom hallway. He tried not to think too much about the fact that he could feel eyes on his back, the heat of Jungkook's gaze burning below the waistband of his skinnies more often than not.

He looked over his shoulder. Jungkook smiled at him, eyes darting up to meet his face, and hitched his rucksack on his shoulder.

“Yeah?”

Taehyung asked the first thing he could think of.

“Where's your coat? It's freezing out.”

“Left it in the car. Warm in here, though. Nice.” Jungkook looked away from him when they passed a framed photo of Taehyung, Seokjin and Namjoon on the hallway wall. It was from two New Years Eves ago, all three laughing and throwing confetti at the camera with champagne in hand. “Just one flatmate?”

“Yeah. His name is Seokjin.”

“Pretty sweet that you're so spread out.”

Taehyung opened his bedroom door and held his hand out, Jungkook smiling shyly and ducking his head as he walked inside.

“Yeah, it's a definite plus.” He thumbed to a closed door on the right side of his room, shutting the bedroom door. “Do you need to use the bathroom or anything?”

“Nope, I'm good.”

Jungkook dropped his rucksack near the door. He bent over, his body folded in half while he unzipped the sides of his suede ankle boots. He lifted his socked feet out, midnight blue on his left foot and striped white and grey on his right. Taehyung smiled a bit, holding his hand over his mouth and sitting on the bed.

“I need to do laundry tonight,” Jungkook said, standing to his full height. He noted Taehyung' unwavering gaze and wiggled his left foot at him. “Hope this doesn't disqualify me from the pool of applicants. Promise they're clean.”

Taehyung removed his hand, but his smile remained.

“Nah, I'll let it slide.” He moved higher on the bed, dragging himself closer to his headboard. He took a bottle of lube out of his bedside drawer and tossed it on the bed. “I'm sucking your cock, not your toes.”

Jungkook giggled and put one knee on the bed next to him.

“May I?”

“Yeah, sure. Make yourself comfortable.”

They shifted around, Jungkook ending up on his back on the center of the bed, Taehyung kneeling at around his knees on the right side. Taehyung sat on his feet and placed his palms flat down on the tops of his thighs.

“Alright, so, just to review: I'm going to play with your cock for a bit, ask some questions, and blow you. That's it.”

“Yes,” Jungkook said, nodding. He rolled onto his side to face Taehyung, propping his head up with his hand. “Sounds good.”

“Cool.”

Taehyung went for Jungkook's belt while Jungkook wrapped his arm around Taehyung' waist at the same time, his lips zoning in on his face.

"Hey," Taehyung said on a soft laugh, gliding his face to the side. "Sorry." His hand landed on the center of Jungkook's chest. "Don't mean to be rude, but I'm not comfortable with anything extra. I just want to feel my way around." He eyed Jungkook, whose lips were pursed in an invisible kiss, his eyes confused. "Is that alright with you?"

Jungkook's lips snapped back, an easy grin smothering any feeling of awkwardness. The boy was gifted.

"Sure, yeah, sorry. I just figured you'd want to, dunno, warm up a bit."

Taehyung gently pushed him back on the bed, lips curling up at the ends.

"Do you need warming up?"

Jungkook didn't break eye contact as he palmed himself through his jeans, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

"I'm semi-interested."

Taehyung placed his fingers on Jungkook's belt buckle, raising his eyebrows.

"May I?"

Jungkook nodded, sliding his right hand behind his head, his left hand stroking the duvet at his side. Taehyung undid the buckle and left the leather flared open. He unbuttoned the single button, then lowered his zip. He slid his hand inside.

“Can I try a few things?”

“Sure,” Jungkook said, giggling amusedly. He spread his legs a bit and lifted his bum up, Taehyung tugging just his jeans down his thighs. “Have fun.”

Taehyung squeezed him through his black boxer briefs, eyes trained on his bulge.

“Feels pretty normal.”

“God willing.”

Taehyung snorted, shooting Jungkook a little smile.

“I just meant compared to someone cut.”

“Is that why you're doing this?”

“Yeah,” Taehyung said, rubbing his hand harder, deeper. After half a minute of Taehyung massaging him through his pants, nothing but the sliding of fabric and skin filling the room, Jungkook's left leg twitched. The muscles of his lower stomach shuddered underneath his rumpled tee. “This good?”

“Yeah,” Jungkook's voice said at a dropped tone. His eyes were torn between watching Taehyung' rubbing hands and his concentrated face, his lips pursed forward in a determined pout. “Feels good.”

“Cool.”

Taehyung leaned down and mouthed him through his pants, his thumbs rubbing his hips, mouth sucking wet bites along his length. Jungkook's hips snapped back for a split second. Then he relaxed, his hand clenching in the duvet.

“Really good,” he said on a laugh, Taehyung' eyes twinkling up at him with his hand still jerking him through his pants. “You've never done anything with uncut before?”

Taehyung gently pulled Jungkook's boxer briefs down, his cock swaying to the left once released. Jungkook didn't seem to mind his cock being out in front of a stranger; Taehyung respected that. He licked his lips, reaching out for him.

“A couple of times.”

“So what's the--”

Taehyung' thumb swiped over his wet head, his other hand experimenting with holding his foreskin down. The skin was so soft, Jungkook's cock turning a flushed shade of rose once the skin was pulled back.

“-problem,” Jungkook exhaled, letting his eyes shut.

“Not so much a problem, as I felt like learning the ropes. Just incase someone was to come along.”

Jungkook's eyes fluttered open, sitting up on his elbows.

“So, there's a guy in mind?”

“Sort of? But no, not really. It's...It's a long story.” He felt concern radiating off of Jungkook, practically able to feel it through his cock. “I'm single.”

Jungkook hummed, “Cool,” Taehyung' lips sucking on the head of his cock. He smiled and flattened on his back again, relaxing his spread legs. “So far, you're doing an excellent job.”

He felt vibrations from Taehyung chuckling, his mouth opening wider and more of his cock sliding into his impossibly hot mouth. Taehyung sucked him a few times, letting his cock pop out of his shining lips. He held his foreskin down, alternating between jerking him and sucking him. Jungkook kept humming these quiet, low, throaty moans that wouldn't pierce the walls of his bedroom, but also wouldn't leave the inside of his head.

Taehyung pulled back, watching his hand as he jerked Jungkook's rock hard length. He grabbed the lube.

“Mind if I use it?”

“Be my guest.”

Taehyung drizzled just a bit on Jungkook's cock, his hand never missing a beat. The added slickness made Jungkook shift his legs, his arms reaching for the headboard before settling back at his sides.

“Fuck yes,” Jungkook murmured, gripping the blue duvet and grinding his hips up.

As Taehyung replaced the capped lube on his bed, he got a good look at Jungkook's body. His flat stomach was muscled, but not overly so. His arms, long enough to reach easily on top of the fridge, had lines of sinewy muscles, his sharp collarbones peeking out the neckline of his shirt. His face, all high cheekbones and bitten lips, was starting to flush, a thin sheen of sweat settling on his elegant neck.

“Do you trim?” Taehyung asked, his hand still moving.

Jungkook looked at him wide eyed, his confused gaze alternating between his slick cock and Taehyung calm face.

“What?”

“Here,” Taehyung said, thumbing the skin at the base of his cock. The hair of his groin was deep brown, but fairly light in texture. “Trim?”

“Oh, uh, no.”

Taehyung other fingers smoothed over his groin, tracing the crease of his thigh. He could smell Jungkook sweating slightly, but he smelled more sweet and soapy than anything.

“It's nice.”

“Thank you.”

"Do you prefer if someone holds it down the whole time, or what?"

"Um," Jungkook bit his bottom lip, eyes scanning the ceiling, "I dunno. Doesn't really matter so much to me."

“You're big.”

“Th-Thanks.”

Taehyung started sucking again and let go of his foreskin, his head bobbing faster, hands planted on Jungkook's hips. Jungkook hummed and squirmed ever so slightly, his lower back bursting with heat that radiated through to his belly. He glanced at the alarm clock and realized they'd been at it for fourteen minutes. For a moment, he was proud that so far, everything had gone well. Really well. Then Taehyung gently dragged his bottom teeth along the bump under his cock.

He opened his mouth to warn Taehyung, but then his cock popped out from his lips, Taehyung hand stroking him slowly.

“Do you feel like you have better stamina because you're uncut?”

“Yeah, sometimes.”

“More sensitive?”

“Um, poss--” Jungkook's response cut off, Taehyung' lips back on his cock again. Jungkook's furrowed brows and agape mouth froze, his eyes glued to Taehyung head bobbing faster and faster. “It's,” he inhaled quickly, spitting words out, “it's getting hard to answer questions because you're really fucking good at that. I have no idea why you feel that you need practice.”

Taehyung smiled, Jungkook's cock slipping out the side of his lips.

“I'm a perfectionist, I guess.”

He slid his hand between Jungkook's legs.

“Ah, Jesus,” Jungkook said quickly and bucked up, Taehyung snickering and massaging his balls. “S-Sorry, just, uh,” his face felt on fire, while Taehyung just smiled at him, cool as a cucumber, “those are sensitive.”

“Couldn't neglect them, hm?”

Jungkook's eyes rolled back in his head, Taehyung sucking him fast and hard, his thumb rubbing slow circles over each ball.

“Taehyung,” he moaned, biting both of his lips, turning his head to the side. He shimmied a bit, his jeans getting stuck on the sweaty skin behind his knees. “I'm...I'm gonna come soon, if you want to stop. I can--” He forgot to breathe, the head of his cock bumping the back of Taehyung throat. When Taehyung sucked and pulled his head back, Jungkook gasped a breath in. “I can finish myself, if--”

“No way,” Taehyung said, tongue darting out to lick at his slit. He tongued over the salty skin, more drops disintegrating on his tongue by the second. “Perfectionist, remember?”

Jungkook studied him, his mouth open and his eyes wide.

“Perfect perfectionist,” he said, his voice tapering to a moan, Taehyung back to sucking him.

He lifted his hand, carding his fingers through the side of Taehyung' hair. He bit his bottom lip and removed his hand, clenching it in the duvet again.

Taehyung hummed and wrapped his free hand around Jungkook's hand, lifting it and putting it back on his head. Jungkook scratched his scalp and gripped his soft hair, his arm swaying slightly with each bob of his Taehyung' head. His thighs flexed under Taehyung' weight, his hand guiding Taehyung' rhythm faster.

“Gonna come.”

Taehyung hummed again and tightened his lips, swirling his tongue around Jungkook's head.

Jungkook arched his lower back and shot hot into his mouth, his skin pushing out drops of sweat and invisible fireworks over every inch of him, his eyes clenched shut. Taehyung pulled his mouth off almost completely, sucking his head with gentle, lazy pulls, rubbing his hand over Jungkook's lower belly.

Jungkook's body relaxed, his stomach rising and falling beneath Taehyung' warm palm. He hissed quietly once Taehyung stopped sucking, air hitting his wet cock. Taehyung kept rubbing his stomach and hips, massaging the exposed skin of his thighs. Jungkook took a deep breath in, laughing it out.

“Alright, then.”

Taehyung smiled and rolled to the side, Jungkook tucking himself in and redoing his jeans. He peered up at Jungkook, who was staring at him, his cheeks rosy and his eyes sleepy.

"Can I blow you, too?"

The taste of Jungkook was still tangy on his tongue. In real life, he would politely decline and usher Jungkook out of the bedroom. However, he knew Jungkook was clean. He knew Jungkook was hot. He couldn't pretend that he wasn't attracted to him. The blow job was for research purposes, but that's not to say he wasn't human and didn't enjoy the heavy cock of an attractive male in his mouth, body writhing beneath him.

And he couldn't deny the pull in his lower belly at the though of Jungkook wrapping those sweet pink lips around his cock and swallowing him whole until his voice was even deeper and raspier than it naturally seemed to be.

"Sure," Taehyung said brightly, propping himself up on a pillow. He tucked his hands behind his head, crossing his ankles. "Knock yourself out."

Jungkook grinned down at him and nudged their foreheads together before sinking lower on his body. He nipped at Taehyung' neck.

"Cheers."

Jungkook nudged his nose against his chest, then his stomach, his hands slipping underneath the waistband of his jeans. Taehyung shifted his head on the pillow, the tiny patch of skin Jungkook nipped already tingling. Jungkook undid his jeans, slouching them down his hips until they were mid-thigh. He gripped Taehyung through his pale blue boxers, eyes flicking up to him. Taehyung swallowed dryly and took a long breath in through his nose, his big toes folding over towards his other toes.

“It appears you're a bit worked up,” Jungkook said, sounding pleased.

Taehyung rolled his eyes, though he couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face when he saw Jungkook's little smirk.

“I thought you were blowing me?”

“Ooh, bossy.” Jungkook dropped a kiss on his hipbone. “I like it.”

He pulled Taehyung' boxers down, light shining from his eyes as if he'd just opened a treasure chest.

“You've got a pretty cock,” he said, wrapping his large hand around the base. He was cut, not terribly veiny, smooth, and thicker than Jungkook expected. “Really lovely.”

“Thanks, man,” Taehyung giggled, kicking his jeans to the bottom of the bed. Jungkook took the hint and pushed Taehyung' boxers down all the way. He spread his legs and scooted his arse closer to Jungkook, Jungkook's eyes swaying side to side to follow his dick. “That's better.”

Soft fingers walked up his inner thighs, a laugh threatening to burst out of Taehyung' lips.

“You like being naked?”

“I do,” Taehyung said.

He smoothed his thumb up the throbbing vein running along the bottom, leaning down and licking his hand. He ducked his face down to hide his smile, Taehyung breathing faster when Jungkook licked his hand again. He started jerking him, full lips brushing his head. Finally, he opened his mouth, sucking Taehyung inside.

Taehyung smiled up at the ceiling with half closed eyes, his arms relaxing over his head. He moaned softly while Jungkook slurped, his full lips tight as a vice as he took more and more inside his mouth. He opened his eyes and saw Jungkook's back muscles fluttering under his tee, the curls on top of his head extra bouncy. He flattened his feet on the bed and started to lift himself slightly into Jungkook's sucks, his legs parallel Vs on either side of Jungkook.

Jungkook stopped for a second and knelt on the bed. He pulled his tee off from the middle of his shoulder blades.

“'M getting sweaty.” He folded the material in half and placed it on the bed. Taehyung blinked at his torso, eyes skittering from nipple to nipple to navel to abs. Jungkook waved his hand in front of Taehyung' face, laughing. “This okay?”

“Y-Yeah, sure.”

Jungkook laughed again, softer.

“Cool. I like getting naked, too.”

He leaned down, Taehyung now able to see his back ripple as he sucked and sucked and sucked. Jungkook's hands slid up the sides of his striped tee, fingernails scratching over his ribs. Taehyung inhaled sharply and bucked into him, Jungkook smiling around his cock. Then Jungkook's fingers were on his chest, thumbs ghosting over his nipples.

“Fuck,” Taehyung whispered, chest lifting towards Jungkook's touch, his chin tilting towards the ceiling.

Jungkook hummed and thumbed his nipples again, firmer and slower, his long fingers spread over the sensitive skin of his sides. He wanted to pull off and tell Taehyung that he was hard in his jeans again because Taehyung was starting to lose it, his confident, smooth style when Jungkook was receiving so different from the pliant Taehyung who so easily received pleasure. He was still confident and still smooth, but he gave himself over to it all, and Jungkook was starting to rut against the bed.

“You're hard again?”

Jungkook looked up at Taehyung. He had read his mind. He nodded, sucking almost to the base of his cock.

“Take your pants off.”

Jungkook licked his head, confusion wrinkling his face.

“Why?”

Taehyung pulled his shirt off from his belly and smiled at him, his face glowing and his hair mussed.

“I don't remember ever sixty-nineing with someone uncut before, so you can tick another box.”

Jungkook did not require further instructions. He pushed his jeans and pants off, kicking them off the bed.

“Socks, too.”

Jungkook raised an eyebrow, pulling one sock off and tossing it on the floor. Taehyung shrugged.

“It ruins the line of your legs during sex.”

Jungkook threw his other sock at Taehyung' face.

“Hey,” Taehyung laughed, swatting it away, and turned on his side. He reached down and grabbed Jungkook's hips, tugging so they were sideways facing each other, but at opposite ends of the bed. “Get up here.”

Jungkook shifted on the bed, his bare feet pressed against Taehyung' simple lightwood headboard. Taehyung moved closer, his hand already pulling Jungkook's foreskin down, breathing in the smell of his warm skin. He shuddered a breath out when Jungkook started to suck him again, his mouth faltering. He felt Jungkook's chuckle around his cock and narrowed his eyes down at him, Jungkook smirking with his cheek pushed out. Taehyung gripped his balls and sucked his head into his mouth, Jungkook's smirk fading and a moan sounding against his skin, his eyes rolling back.

Just before Taehyung came, he wondered if Seokjin had stayed in his room the entire time their single experimental blow job somehow morphed into both of them writhing on the bed together, sucking and slurping and moaning like a well oiled machine. Then Jungkook gripped his arse with both of his big hands and pushed him deep into his throat, and everything went a bit blurry after that.

He came back to earth and heard Jungkook's soft breathing, his feet limp against the headboard. Taehyung rolled onto his back, his stomach curving out with each quick breath.

He tilted his head towards Jungkook, who was smirking at him.

"Well,” he said, letting the word linger. “This was far more successful than I thought it would be."

"Yeah, this was, uh," Jungkook chuckled, "pretty good."

Taehyung laughed softly and rolled upwards, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. He pulled his shirt over his head, able to hear Jungkook shifting around behind him. He bent over to get his boxers, lifting his hips to pull them on, followed by his jeans. The bed lulled, Jungkook's socked feet sliding near silent on the floor.

"Why did you answer my ad?"

Jungkook sat down on the bed next to Taehyung, unzipping the side of his suede boot. He smiled, pushing his foot inside.

"It sounds weird, but a client of mine told me I should look on there. She said she saw a missed connection that sounded like someone talking about me."

Taehyung' jaw dropped.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah," Jungkook laughed, putting on his other boot. “So, I was on missed connections, then got distracted and wandered into the men for men section. I'd never gone there before.” He zipped it up and placed his feet on the ground. He stood to his full height and faced Taehyung, stretching his arms over his head. "I also had good luck getting a coffee table on there for free, so…You know." He shrugged one shoulder and winked, Taehyung rolling his eyes. "Free Craigslist has done me good, so far."

He walked to the bedroom door, Taehyung following him.

"Wait, so, was the connection you?"

"Oh.” Jungkook turned, his cheeks flushed pink. “Yeah, it was. A woman who comes in on Mondays and Fridays to buy pastries for her office. She thought we vibed. Weird, right? It happens, though.”

“Like,” Taehyung' lips twitched higher, his head tilting, “often?”

Jungkook itched the back of his head, his bicep fluttering mere inches from Taehyung' face. The sleeve of his black tee inched up on his arm, more smooth skin and a tender dip dusted by soft looking hair.

“Yeah. I see a lot of people regularly at the bakery and I guess I sort of, uh,” he chuckled softly, looking down at the floor for a beat, “flirt with them?” He lifted his face, his eyes squinted, Taehyung laughing. “I don't mean to, I think I just, I say things in a way and people think I'm hitting on them.”

Taehyung went to open the door, saying, “Sounds like it's a reoccurring issue,” and turning the knob.

“Sort of. Hey,” Jungkook said softer, pushing the bedroom door shut. Taehyung peered up at him, curious blue eyes studying his face. Jungkook offered him another glowing grin, his fingers pushing his hair off his face. “Erm, so, if this is a bizarre thing to say, just tell me and I'll go on my way.” He twirled a piece near the back of his head. “I completely understand your boundaries and rules and that this is just a one time thing.”

“Ooh, this sounds like it'll be amusing,” Taehyung said, steepling his fingers together.

Jungkook smiled, his bicep rounding and his body hunching closer to Taehyung.

“Yeah, maybe.”

“Well?” Taehyung tapped his bare foot on the ground, sighing dramatically. “You have a question?”

“Do you like having your arse played with?”

“Yes,” Taehyung answered without even a lick of shyness. “Why?”

Jungkook bit his smiling bottom lip and shook his head.

“You're so chill.”

Taehyung gestured between them with his right hand.

“I feel a weird sort of easiness with you, knowing that you're clean and hung and hot.”

Jungkook's eyes widened.

“I feel like the exact same thing with you. You just verbalized it perfectly.”

They shared a smile, along with a few seconds of comfortable silence. Shuffling carried through the door, followed by the kitchen sink turning on. Taehyung blinked rapidly, breaking Jungkook's warm gaze.

“Alright, so my arse?”

“Oh! Right, yeah, so...” Jungkook smiled, hair wilting forward in one big curly mop. His eyes trailed downwards. “I really like that. Arse play. And I think a certain sort of trust needs to be involved in it, but I really like it.”

“Giving or receiving?”

“Both,” Jungkook said, seemingly on the brink of laughter. “But I rather like giving, though a lot of guys are not so into it, for whatever reason.”

Taehyung crossed his arms over his chest, leaning his shoulder on the closed door.

“What planet did you come from?”

Jungkook thought for a moment, his eyes rolling towards the ceiling.

“Planet Horny?”

That got a giggle out of Taehyung, his body leaning into Jungkook, who laughed along with him.

“Do you wanna play with my arse sometime?”

“I mean,” Jungkook's nose wrinkled, an embarrassed smile crinkling his cheeks, “is that a weird request?”

“No, not at all, considering how we know each other.”

“You have a hot arse.”

Taehyung' eyes crinkled with a smile.

“Why, thank you! How thoughtful of you to say.”

“And the smell of you is just,” Jungkook bit on his thumb, perfect teeth smiling around it, “I'm going to stop talking now.”

“Flattery will get you most places.”

“Including your arse?”

Taehyung sighed and pinched his cheek.

“How could I ever deny this face the opportunity to be buried in my arse?”

Jungkook smiled wide, Taehyung' finger bumping into his dimple.

“Cool. I appreciate it. When are you free next?”

“Erm, weekdays are kind of tricky for me. Work and all.” Taehyung picked his iPhone up off his dresser, scrolling with his index finger. “I've got time next Saturday morning, if you're free.”

“Uh, I'll probably have to be at the bakery at least until the brunch crowd clears, then will have to run home to clean up.”

“Love brunch,” Taehyung remarked, scrolling lower. “Shall we say around three, then? You're giving me an excuse to sleep in. Just text me whenever you're on your way.”

“Yeah, if that works for you?”

“Sure.”

“I can bring muffins.”

“Muffins?”

“Yeah. I end up with so many sweets at my place from work.”

“Muffins to a Craigslist rimjob,” Taehyung said, grinning so suddenly his eyes nearly shut. He could feel Jungkook smiling at him. He tapped the phone once and then looked at him, smiling softer. “Perfect.”

Jungkook peeked over the top of his iPhone.

“Did you put me into your iCal?”

“Yeah, of course,” Taehyung said, flipping the screen around. “Now,” he pursed his lips, squinting a smile and shifting his hip once. “What Emoji should I use for the occasion?”


	3. Chapter 3

That night, Taehyung decided to go to a late hot yoga class, one scheduled at a time he'd never attended before. He had already cleaned his room and their communal living spaces, along with getting all his laundry done for the week. He couldn't shake his sweatiness after Jungkook left; why not push that semi-sweatiness into being drenched? Especially when his work schedule usually didn't allow him to get yoga in two days in a row.

He walked into the studio and saw someone with long legs and a small arse clad in tight black yoga pants, which led to a full head of wavy hair. His heart sped up as he toed his shoes off at the door.

Then the person turned, and Taehyung could see that he was not Jungkook. Jungkook did not have a grizzly bear beard, nor did he have a nose ring and chunky brown glasses. How could someone comfortably do hot yoga with a beard all over their face? And he didn't even know if Jungkook did yoga, let alone at his home studio.

He stretched and breathed and sweat out what felt like a gallon of liquid until his white tee was sticking to his torso. Skin started to appear through the wet material. While he was in Fixed Firm Pose, his arms clasped above his head on the mat and his body curved backwards like a pretzel, his brain wandered back to the idea of Jungkook doing yoga. His muscles all seemed to relax at once, an easy, pleasant burn stretching along the tops of his thighs and front of his hips. He bit his lip and breathed through his nose.

“Very nice,” the instructor said softly, her bare feet padding next to Taehyung' mat.

He exhaled, willing the air rushing out of his mouth to blow away any big, smiling distractions.

Ignoring any big, smiling distractions was shot to shit when he walked into his flat. Before he could say hello to Namjoon and Seokjin, they pounced on him, sweet sugar breath assaulting his nostrils.

“Jesus, did you try these?” Namjoon asked, cookie crumbling down his chin. He bit again, Seokjin groaning into a bite next to him. “Try the shortbread with raspberry jam. Fucking outrageous.”

“They're like cookie crack.” Seokjin licked his thumb and grabbed another cookie with his other hand. “So bloody buttery.”

Namjoon held the box out to Taehyung. The lid flopped open, revealing only a handful of half cookies amongst the crumbs.

“Where'd you get these? C'mon, eat one. Fucking fuck, they're amazing.”

“And you complain about my coffee being too sweet,” Seokjin said, stealing the last bite out of Namjoon's fingers.

Taehyung giggled and took one of the shortbread cookies, turning it over in his hand and eying the shimmer of raspberry jam running through it.

“Jungkook brought them over for our CD exchange.”

Seokjin laughed and choked on his cookie, Namjoon slapping him on the back with his eyes still on Taehyung.

“Since when do you exchange CDs?”

“We did it on earlier today when you were out.”

“Aw, shit, man.” Namjoon pouted, cookie crumbs on his right eyebrow. “I would have done it with you! I want in next time!”

Seokjin choked again, Taehyung spitting crumbs in both of their faces.

. . .

That week at work, Namjoon and Taehyung were assigned to a high-end fragrance campaign. Half their time was spent in a warehouse in Brixton for a series of photo shoots. While a photographer snapped away at lounging models, Namjoon worked his magic on the romantic, flowing, silk covered bed at the center of the shoot, along with any other props or design elements. Taehyung kept an eye on color and line, collaborating with the photographer to get the perfect shot.  
The other half of their time was spent in the office, getting into whatever mischief they could. It was a stroke of luck when Taehyung and Namjoon were scouted by the hiring manager at Simone at the same time. They even started on the exact same day. They bonded over their love of the free healthy snacks and the lack of a dress code.

“Oi, put your shoes on and get your coat.”

Taehyung looked up from his computer, his hand still moving his mouse and clicking.

“Why?”

Namjoon pushed his right arm into the sleeve of his black leather jacket, the buttery material wilting around his lean body.

“Boss dinner.”

Taehyung' eyebrows rose. He clicked two times. The light of his monitor faded from his face.

“Say no more.”

He slipped his feet into his black Toms under his desk. His toes wiggled into the cushion insert along the soles of his shoes. He walked quickly to grab his dark red beanie and black peacoat. He wrapped a black scarf around his neck, Namjoon buttoning his coat up while he arranged his hair inside the beanie.

“What's the occasion?”

“The board loved the mock ups we did for Gucci and Simon will be out of the office for a couple of weeks. Wanted to catch up with us.”

Taehyung dimmed the lights of his glass walled office, pulling the door shut behind them. It was set not to shut hard, but to float closed and click shut silently. Only the best at Simone, though it made for some less than dramatic door slam moments.

“Where are they taking us?”

“Fino.”

“Holy shit,” Taehyung said, laughing. He rubbed his stomach. “I guess they really liked the mock ups.”

Namjoon elbowed him in the ribs, then threw his arm around Taehyung' shoulder.

“Best in the biz, we are.”

. . .

Whenever the bosses decided to throw a dinner, employees dropped any other plans to get to whatever expensive restaurant they decided to rent out for the night. One employee was a legend for attending a boss dinner at Le Gavroche before physically running to the hospital, where his wife was giving birth to their first child.  
Taehyung and Namjoon walked into Fino with a group of other Simone employees, including a graphic designer named Jake, two administrative assistants named Lee and Sarah, a guy from finance named Kyle, and their boss himself, Simon. It was that kind of company, where everyone worked in an airy, glass walled office with open communication between all levels of seniority.

They were all led to a private dining room where most of the other Simone employees were milling, drinks in hand, tapas beginning to flow out from the kitchen. Taehyung and Namjoon made a beeline for the open bar.

“I wonder if they'll email us about a delayed opening tomorrow,” Namjoon said, leaning his elbows on the bar.

Taehyung looked over his shoulder at Simon laughing heartily with the rest of the board, ice cubes clinking in his full glass of scotch. He smiled across the bar at the gentleman bartender.

“What do you think? Will we have a delayed opening tomorrow?”

The bartender smiled as he handed Taehyung his beer.

“I'll do my best.”

. . .

Namjoon squeezed Taehyung' shoulder, murmuring, “Simon switched to wine. Mixing scotch and wine? We're totally having a delayed opening tomorrow.”  
Taehyung smiled into his third beer, nearby designers all snickering while finishing up their dinners.

Like clockwork, Alexis, one of the board members, raised her glass of champagne and declared, “Let's open at ten tomorrow, yes?” She adjusted her white silk scarf, diamonds flashing on her fingers. “Is there anything on the schedule, Suz?”

Suzi the receptionist grinned and shook her head.

“No. Nothing until after lunch.”

Taehyung and Namjoon met eyes, Namjoon downing the rest of his scotch while giving him a discreet thumbs up under the table.

. . .

“I swear to God, if I have to smell that perfume again, I think I'll vomit.”  
“I think it's rather good!”

“It's not a question of good, it's a question of quantity. I think I've got it running through my veins at this point.”

Taehyung swiped his fork through the sauce underneath his steak and sucked on the prongs. He smiled along with the chatter of his area of the table. The subject changed from the shoot environment to the models themselves.

“She's fit. Please. Give me a fucking break.”

“Not my type, mate, not my type,” Namjoon's voice filtered into the conversation.

“Why's that?”

“Um, because she doesn't have a dick?” He hissed between his back teeth, a gulp of scotch burning his throat. “And Seokjin has quite a lovely one, at that.”

Taehyung laughed loudly into his pint glass, his half-moon eyes meeting with Namjoon's giggling face.

“Speaking of dick,” Suzi said, barely an inch of martini left in her glass. “What about Frances? Talk about a full basket.”

There were hums around the table. The quiet in conversation attracted the attention of the far end of the table.

“He's hot as hell,” an intern, Janet, said louder than she meant, her wide eyes darting to Simon. She let go of her wine glass as if it was on fire. “I mean,” she cleared her throat, her face bright red, “he's--he's--”

“A lovely male specimen,” Simon said, smiling at her. He slung his arm around his wife, Simone, and pulled her closer. “Simone sent me quite a few photos from the shoot.”

Simone sipped her champagne, sharing a small smile with her husband.

“Yes, he is quite attractive.” She placed her empty glass on the table, a waiter already placing a fresh glass of bubbly in front of her. “However,” she lifted her glass, “Frances only had eyes for one Simone-er at the shoot.”

It took Taehyung three chews and a swallow of his last bite before he realized the entire table (and office) was staring at him, a rainbow of smirks shot in his direction. He dabbed his mouth with his napkin and smiled back at them, moving just his eyes to Namjoon.

“What's everyone looking at me for?” he whispered through his clenched teeth.

“Frances,” Namjoon whispered in the same frozen smile way.

Taehyung looked across the long table in their private room, Simon swirling his wine glass with an amused little smile curling his lips.

“Heard you made quite an impression on him,” Simon said, tipping his glass, the table starting to laugh. Taehyung laughed along with them, though inside he felt like a lava person, his molten center exposed through his blushing cheeks as a prelude to what would surely be his entire body melting under the expensive tablecloth. “Well done, Tae.Well done. We should have you around more photo shoots if you can get the models to behave.”

“I was just doing my job.”

Simon lifted his glass, the rest of the table lifting their glasses in unison. The company loved a good toast.

“And an excellent job, at that.”

“Don't be shy, Taehyung,” Simone said from across the table. “Use your allure to your advantage. How do you think I got this one,” she tilted her head towards Simon, “to add an E to the name of the firm?”

The employees all laughed, Simon rolling his eyes with a good-natured smile. He kissed his wife's hand, both murmuring something quietly to each other.

“He already had his manager send over a fruit basket for all of the assistance he received at the shoot,” Suzi, the receptionist, added, fluttering her eyelashes at Taehyung. “He might have given you a shoutout in the note.”

Taehyung smiled and ran his hand through his hair, ruffling the front and swiping his fingers upwards.

“How do I have no recollection of him being interested in me?”

“Blissfully unaware,” Namjoon said, pinching his cheek.

Taehyung laughed along with everyone.

“We were just talking a bit.”

“You give good banter,” Lee, an administrative assistant, said, his fellow administrative assistant Sarah nodding along with him. “It's intoxicating.”

Sarah added, “I had a crush on you my entire first month at Simone.”

Taehyung' eyes widened, another loud laugh ripped from his throat, the workers around him bursting out laughing.

“What!?”

“It's true,” Lee said through his giggles, nodding and wiping his eyes. “It's all I had to listen to in our office.”

“Wow, I had no idea,” Taehyung said, holding his plate up for the waitress. He gripped his beer, sipping the last foamy gulp. “Anyone else?”

The employees around their end of the table all looked at each other. Slowly, five people raised their hands. As if that wasn't shocking enough, Namjoon giggled loudly and waggled his fingers at Taehyung. Taehyung' eyes nearly popped out of his head, his mouth agape.

“Are you fucking kidding me!?”

“I couldn't help it!” Namjoon said on a laugh, holding his palms out towards Taehyung. “You made me laugh at orientation and helped me with my hair. I swear, it lasted only a day.”

Taehyung held up his empty glass, accepting a fresh beer.

“I'm now going to question how I apparently banter with everyone in my life.”

“It's sexy banter,” Lee said, putting his hand on Taehyung' shoulder. “Don't change. It's part of your charm.”

“Did you have a crush on me, too?”

“No, sadly, I did not. Straight as an arrow. Though I sort of wish I did.” He squeezed once. “You've got such an elegant way with shapes. I feel a little left out now.”

Taehyung gulped his beer. Dessert menus were placed in front of each employee.

“Sir, would you like coffee or tea with dessert?”

He looked up at the waitress and smiled.

“Can you put something boozy in the coffee? Something very, very boozy?”

“Certainly,” she said, nodding and smirking at him. “Coming up.”

He nodded his thanks, shifting in his seat. All the talk of Frances, who was a lovely blond human muscle machine but dull as the fat-free crackers they kept on set, made him think of models rolling around in bed. That made him think of his bed, and the last person he had on it.

He pulled out his phone, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. He unlocked it and opened a text.

_hi, what are you up to?_

He placed his phone face down on the top of his thigh and perused the dessert menu, tapping his thumbs against the crisp cream card stock. His leg vibrated.

_burger and a pint with some friends. want to join? :)_

He smiled down at his lap, the dessert menu forgotten.

_at a work dinner thing, but thx for the offer! another time maybe._

_where are you eating?_

_fino_

_well, well, well! posh thursday!_

He had to bite the inside of his cheek not to laugh aloud. Jungkook had used almost every food Emoji in that single text, though he wasn't sure if Fino offered fried eggs or ramen noodles. He picked up the dessert menu and snapped a photo.

_boss is generous for sure! any dessert suggestions?_

_yesss please get the caramel one. fucking amazing, i promise_

Taehyung hid his phone against his leg and handed the waitress his menu, smiling and saying, “I'll take the caramel mousse, please.”

_done._

_yumyum....eat up, lucky boy_

_thx for your help!_

_you can thank me saturday_

Jungkook had included an Emoji of a calendar plus two confetti exploding.

Taehyung swallowed once, reread the text (and chosen Emoji), then leaned into Namjoon.

“Seokjin's at yours tonight, yeah?”

“Mmhmm. He had a client closer to my flat and said he was exhausted after work.” Namjoon spooned something creamy and covered with chocolate shavings into his mouth. “He fell asleep already, the old fart.”

“Cool.”

He picked up his phone again.

or i could thank you tonight...just a little thank you. i'd even be willing to share leftover dessert

He added an Emoji of what he thought was crème brulee before sending the text. He pulled his shirt away from his chest, fanning his neck.

“Fucking Emoji,” he whispered to himself, then sat back and smiled up at the waitress, his dessert placed in front of him. With his normal voice, he said, “Thanks so much.”

Namjoon murmured, “Aw, so polite,” quietly near his ear, the rush of air tickling his earlobe. His breath smelled like spicy chocolate, a mix of dessert and his drink, his stubble making Taehyung giggle and gently shove his face away. “Your phone, mate.”

Taehyung watched his facedown phone buzz across the table. He picked it up with delicate fingers, swiping his finger over Jungkook's next text. There were no words, just three Emoji thumbs up. He grinned down at the screen, Jungkook's next message coming through.

will be done here in about an hour. yours or mine?

. . .

Taehyung ran up the steps of his building, fumbling to get his keys out. Boss dinners were fantastic, but if you got caught in a conversation with a boss at the end of the night, it was almost impossible to pull away from the person who just dropped hundreds of pounds for you to eat, drink, and be merry.

His breath created puffs of uneven steam in front of his face. His key got caught in the yarn of his mittens, cold metal prodding between his fingers.

“Hey.”

He froze with the key just about in the door. He turned towards Jungkook, who was smiling up at him from the bottom step, his hands in the pockets of his long black jacket.

“Hey,” Taehyung exhaled, holding his hand over his chest. “Sorry, I ran here from the tube. I didn't want to keep you waiting. It's freezing out.”

“It's alright.” He took the stone steps two at a time. The sight of his long legs bending was more distracting than the fact that Taehyung' heart was beating out of his chest. “I just got here.”

Taehyung unlocked the door, using his hip to shove it open.

“C'mon in.” He spotted a plain white bag in Jungkook's left hand. “What's that?” He smiled up at him. “More cookies?”

“Nope, sorry, just leftover chips. I'd possibly be willing to share.”

Taehyung held up a bag of his own as they started walking.

“Dessert, as promised.”

Jungkook's eyes lit up, a smile stretching across his face.

“Did you like it?”

“Yeah, I did, actually.” He cradled the bag in his arms. “I'm not much of a sweets person, but I do like caramel, so it was really good.”

“Not a sweets person?” Jungkook gasped and leaned into the wall, wilting and letting out a quiet sob. “You've just insulted my entire career.”

Taehyung laughed and unlocked the door to his flat. He flicked the lights on.

“No offense, I swear! I'm more of a bread and cheese person. I don't even like chocolate, really.” He placed his bag on the kitchen table. “Those cookies you brought were great, though. My roommate and his boyfriend inhaled them. You should tell your boss that he or she is really gifted with sugar.” He shrugged his coat off and folded it over one of the simple light wooden chairs, missing Jungkook's smile that nearly burst into a laugh. He held his hands out to Jungkook. “May I take your coat?” His eyes flickered to the bag in his hands. “Want to stick that in the fridge while you're here?”

Jungkook dropped the bag next to his dessert and smiled, nodding, “Yeah, thanks.” He handed him his coat, then picked up Taehyung' bag. “I'll put this in, as well.”

“Cheers.”

Taehyung slipped his shoes off and kicked them under the table.

“Oh my God, your poor toes,” Jungkook said, shutting the fridge with his bum. He looked like he was about three seconds from dropping to his knees and blowing warm air onto Taehyung' toes. It wasn't a terrible image. “How are you not freezing?”

Taehyung chuckled and rolled the ball of his foot over the floor, stretching the front of his ankle.

“I hate socks and luckily my feet are usually pretty toasty on their own.”

“Lucky.” Jungkook walked up to him. Taehyung noticed that Jungkook's hair was taller, the flat front of it higher than the first time they met. “My feet freeze when I sleep.”

Taehyung' fingers tucked inside the waistband of his jeans, pulling him closer. He spun Jungkook until his bum bumped the kitchen table.

“Ugh, I bet you hog the covers, too.”

Jungkook giggled and shook his head, Taehyung running his nose along the side of his neck. He'd been around perfume all week, but there was something about the smell of Jungkook that seemed unique; not able to be recreated.

“Nope. I'm a very fair person when it comes to that.” He smiled and let his head tilt to the side, Taehyung sucking an open-mouthed kiss to his collarbone. He hummed softly, his arms wrapping around Taehyung' arse. “The rest of me is warm.”

“Hot,” Taehyung said, the quiet correction making Jungkook giggle again.

Jungkook lowered his face, their lips almost brushing. Taehyung ducked down as he unbuckled his belt, smirking at Jungkook's face leaning down to him. He sank to his knees, Jungkook's hands bracing himself on the kitchen table. When he looked up at Jungkook with his best bedroom eyes all prepped and ready to go, his sly smile faded. Jungkook was watching him while holding his hand over his open mouth, his eyes drooping.

“My apologies,” he stood up, his face at about Jungkook's Adam's apple, “am I boring you?”

“Sorry,” Jungkook laughed through another yawn, holding his fist up to his lips. He smiled, blinking and rubbing his hand over his stomach. “I'm usually in bed by now because I'm at the bakery so early. And fuck,” he smiled wide, “you can turn on an icy stare at the drop of a hat, hm?”

“Oh, I'm,” he blinked and shook his head, smiling and nudging his forehead into Jungkook's shoulder, “I'm sorry, I didn't know not to text after a certain--”

“No, no,” Jungkook softly interrupted, squeezing Taehyung' outer bicep. His hand wrapped more than halfway around his arm. “I'm really glad you texted. I can survive a later bedtime,” he thumbed the side of his neck, “I promise.”

“Sure?”

“Yeah.” His dimples popped out. “I might have gotten hard when I saw your text.”

Taehyung smiled through the flush of hot pride that whizzed around his chest.

“Quite awkward when trying to eat a burger among mates.”

“You're telling me.”

“Planet Horny, hm?”

“Yes, most definitely.” Jungkook slouched forward, lips attaching to Taehyung' neck where his thumb formerly was. “How about I get you naked first this time?”

“Who said anything about naked?” Taehyung prodded the center of Jungkook's stomach, prompting a breathy laugh against his skin. He smiled and continued, “Maybe I just wanted a quick hand job?”

Jungkook bit lower, lathing the bite with his tongue, his right hand bunching in the back of Taehyung' pale maroon sweater.

“I can do that.”

He pushed Taehyung backwards, Taehyung laughing and pressed up against the fridge. Jungkook rubbed him through his black trousers.

“Maybe I won't even take your clothes off at all,” Jungkook murmured. “I bet you'd just love having to deal with coming in your pants, clean freak.”

Taehyung tutted his tongue against the top of his mouth and sighed, able to feel Jungkook smiling in the crook of his neck and shoulder.

“But then you wouldn't take your clothes off.”

“Mmhmm.”

Taehyung' arms lifted over his head, his sweater placed on the kitchen table. He was left in a thin white v-neck tee, Jungkook's large hands sliding up his sides, all while his lips pressed and dragged up to the throbbing pulse of his neck.

“You,” Taehyung said sternly, nudging his hips forward and bumping Jungkook. “Shirt off. It's only fair.”

Jungkook chuckled throatily and stepped back. He went to pull his shirt off, then stopped. Taehyung raised his eyebrows. He looked from Jungkook's motionless hands to the bottom of his shirt.

“Yes? Is there a problem?”

Jungkook shifted his weight from foot to foot. He leaned his bum against the back of one of the kitchen chairs.

“I just want to be sure we're both on the same page here.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

There was a pause, two syllables hanging in the air between them.

“I...” Taehyung stared at him for a beat, brain working to find the perfect word. “Respect that.”

Jungkook smiled, lopsided like the neckline of his shirt.

“Great. So?”

“I mean,” Taehyung crossed his arms over his chest, his fingers fluttering against the top of his bicep, “I guess we're just...You know.” He shrugged one shoulder. “Fooling around.”

Quietly, Jungkook said, “No, I don't want to guess. And no, I don't know.” Taehyung reached behind himself to grip the counter. Tall, straight forward, gorgeous people made his knees turn to jelly. “That's...That's the reason I'm making a tit of myself right now,” Jungkook laughed softly, “and asking questions, instead of wrecking you.”

Taehyung stepped sideways, his arms dropping to his sides and his thumbs looping in his pockets.

“Wow, pretty early to have this conversation, hm?”

“No, no, this is not,” Jungkook stepped closer, shaking his head, “this is not that conversation. I don't even know how to have that conversation. I'm usually on the receiving end of this conversation that I had no idea was even needed. Like I said, I tend to, uh, attract people?”

“Now you're just bragging,” Taehyung said, though a smile licked at his lips.

“I don't mean to in that way."

“I'm kidding, I'm kidding.” Relief flashed through Jungkook's eyes, his shoulders lowering from his ears. Taehyung buffed his nails against his shirt and sighed. “Though...” He remembered the revealing dinner conversation mere hours earlier. Softer, he said, “I kind of...Understand.” He licked his lips, Jungkook's warm stare too intense to hold more than three words. “I apparently do that, too. And I...I didn't realize it.”

“Attract.”

“Yes.”

“Right, okay, so I just...I just want to confirm that you're...Unattached.”

The bottom of Taehyung' throat felt fuzzy, his stomach curling in knots that wouldn't release.

“Why would you--What do you mean?” Taehyung wrinkled his nose, his eyes shut. “I'm not a cheater. Not at board games," his eyes opened, "which I'm amazing at, by the way, not at tests, and definitely not in relationships.”

Jungkook let out a breath.

“Okay, cool, yeah, I-I know. I just...I wanted to just clear things up, since, you know. The ad was...” The icy stare was back, Jungkook hurrying to giggle, “Entertaining! And definitely beneficial. But I just wanted to be sure we both acknowledge and understand that this is friends with benefits. You text me, I text you. You scratch my back, I scratch yours.”

“We're not doing much scratching right now.”

“Oh, shush,” Jungkook said, shaking his head and smiling at Taehyung' attempted pout. “Why don't you tell me that long story you mentioned on Sunday.”

“What long story? Long fucking story? Now? What happened to scratching and friends with benefits-ing?”

“About why you posted the ad.” Jungkook bit his bottom lip, the heel of his hand rubbing the center of his own body. He wet his bottom lip, pushing harder and grinding slightly into his hand. “It's only fair.”

“It's...silly.”

“I don't mind.”

Taehyung bunched his hand in the center of Jungkook's chest, smiling up at him.

“Weren't you going to take your clothes off?”

Jungkook stepped back from him, rolling the bottom of his grey Henley up.

“You talk,” he stroked his fingers over his lower belly, Taehyung drawn to the soft hair under his navel, “I'll remove.”

“There was a guy at work named Thor,” Taehyung said quickly, Jungkook rolling the shirt up to the top of his ribs. Jungkook nodded, his shirt hovering just below his nipples. “You're the slowest stripper ever.”

Jungkook made a buzzing sound and lowered his shirt back to his belly button.

“Hey!” Taehyung laughed, reaching out for him.

Jungkook grinned and arched backwards, avoiding his swipe.

“That's the rules.”

“Fine! Fine.” Taehyung took a deep breath, then blew it out. “This is so ridiculous, I can't believe I'm even saying it aloud.”

“Give me enough time with you and you'll be saying lots of things aloud that you never have before.”

“There was a guy named Thor that I worked with all the time,” Taehyung said, rolling his eyes. “And then he was transferred to Chicago until next January.”

Jungkook pulled his shirt off, tossing it in Taehyung face. Taehyung smiled into the warm smelling fabric and pulled it off, Jungkook backing into the living room.

“And we were both drunk at the holiday party this year.”

Jungkook toed off his right boot, kicking it across the floor at Taehyung. He rested his hands behind his head, raising an eyebrow.

“And?”

“And he mentioned possibly having feelings for me.”

Jungkook's other boot was kicked across the floor, Jungkook bending over to shuck his socks off. Taehyung took in the sight of him in nothing but dark jeans, padding backwards to the couch as if he had the floor plan memorized already. Something about the flex of his abs, specifically the muscles on his upper sides, made Taehyung bump into the kitchen table.

“And I think I remember him saying that he was uncut.”

Jungkook laughed, his stomach muscles causing Taehyung' eyeballs to move like a pinball machine.

“You talked about that at the holiday party?”

“Like I said, we were drunk. Very, very drunk.”

Jungkook unbuttoned his jeans and lowered the zip. He pushed them lower, hip bones popping out, dark hair and the curve of his base revealed.

“And then what?”

“And then he was transferred for a year. And I thought, well, what if he comes back to England in a year, still likes me, I'm single, but I'm total shit at anything related to foreskin?”

“For the record, you're not.”

“Thanks so much. But do you get it? I'm single.”

Jungkook smiled and pushed his jeans down, Taehyung' head tilting to the side. His feet carried him closer to Jungkook, eyes centered around his middle.

“You criticize me for not wearing socks in winter, yet you free-ball in your jeans?”

“Like I said, chilly feet, hot everything else.”

“Yes,” Taehyung said wistfully, eyes scanning Jungkook from head to (chilly) toes. He wanted to kiss his fingers into the air like a cheesy chef proclaiming how delicious his cooking was. “You certainly are hot.”

Instead of getting on the couch, Jungkook lowered himself to the floor, kneeling on his discarded jeans.

“Wanna watch me wank?” He started to touch himself without Taehyung' reply, his smile knowing. He pulled his foreskin totally over his head, then squeezed and pulled until his head peeked out. He rubbed his inner thigh with his free hand. “See how I like it?”

Taehyung twitched in his trousers.

“Jesus Christ.”

Jungkook grinned and did it again, rubbing his hand firmer over his inner thigh.

“Well?”

Without speaking, Taehyung pulled his shirt off and unbuttoned his trousers. He lowered them, along with his black boxer briefs, stepping out of the pile of material. Jungkook's hand continued to jerk himself, his throat bobbing once Taehyung was within touching distance.Jungkook only broke their stare to look lower, his mouth opening just a touch and a jagged breath shuddering out of his wet lips. Taehyung wrapped his hand around himself, matching up with Jungkook's easy rhythm. Jungkook's eyes smiled up at him, Taehyung running his other hand through his hair.

The streetlights outside his living room windows flickered in the background, a reminder that anyone could look inside at any moment.

“Let me know when you're gonna come,” Taehyung said, slow and quiet, so different from his normal bouncing tone.

Jungkook gripped his arse with his free hand and pulled him closer, teeth closing around his hip bone. He hummed, lathing the salty sweetness of his skin.

“Why?” He breathed against the wet skin, kissing until he reached the downy hair smattered over Taehyung' groin. He licked there too, teeth dragging for a bite on the top of his thigh. “Tired of watching?”

Taehyung guided Jungkook's mouth to his cock, Jungkook's head bobbing in time with his own quickening strokes. He sucked him without question, without complaint. He sucked with throaty sounds and full-mouthed slurps, with twists of his lips and confident presses of his tongue.

“Because when you're about to come,” he said ever so softly, fingers lightly tracing behind Jungkook's right ear. Jungkook shivered into him. “I'm going to bend over,” his voice dropped to a firm whisper, “and you're going to come all over my perfect arse that you like so much.”

He growled with Taehyung in his mouth and pulled him down by his hips, Taehyung falling in a pile of clothes and heat and Jungkook.


	4. Chapter 4

Seokjin unlocked the door to his flat and stepped inside, yawning into his shoulder. He toed his trainers off and shut the door as quietly as he could. He turned the lock, yawning again. He picked up his shoes and tiptoed towards his bedroom. He had a client in an hour, but could at least shower and snooze for a power nap.

“Huh.”

He paused at the kitchen. Two take-out containers were ripped open in the center of the table, napkins and utensils strewn about throughout the kitchen. It looked like a mosaic of half chewed chips, smears of ketchup, and blobs of something creamy and tan. A bottle of ketchup was turned over on its side the floor, along with six empty beer bottles under the table in the shape of a smiley face (two bottles as the eyes, four curved into the smile). There was a thick strip in the middle of the table that looked semi-clean, but still had a film of something on it, smears surrounding it.

He hummed, turning in a half circle. The rest of the flat looked normal. Taehyung' bedroom door was still shut. He checked his watch, panicked, then exhaled and relaxed. Right. Delayed opening. Fancy pants cool company. He remembered teasing a very drunk Namjoon about it when he crawled into bed last night, stinking of scotch and begging for a cuddle.

Taehyung' door creaked open. His body stumbled down the hall with his eyes still nearly shut. Seokjin smirked at him and put his hands on his hips.

“Young man, did you leave a mess in the kitchen?”

Taehyung cracked one eye and lurched forward, his arm around his stomach, thin black sweats hanging low on his hips. He held onto the wall as he walked.

“I'll clean it up.”

His voice sounded as rough as it felt coming out of his throat. He went towards the fridge, a bottle of water calling his name. He ripped the plastic top off and let it fall to the ground, his mouth attached to the end as he sucked half in one gulp. He nudged his glasses off his nose while drinking. He gasped and shut the fridge with his hip, leaning into it, his square glasses still off center.

“Fuck,” Taehyung pinched the bridge of his nose, “I drank a lot last night.”

“And ate too, apparently.”

Seokjin picked up a cold chip and lifted it to his lips.

“No, no,” Taehyung blurted out, surging forward and slapping it out of his hand.

Seokjin's mouth remained open, his eyebrows raised, his fingers still poised at his lips. The chip landed with a near silent plop on the floor.

“Um...”

“Just...” Taehyung cleared his throat, folding his hands in front of him around the sweating bottle. “I had a guest over for a bit last night.”

“Oh,” Seokjin said, confused. “Alright. So?”

“No, like,” Taehyung gestured to the messy table, “we were both eating.” His hand made a large circle over the mess covered wood. “All over here. Like we...” His eyes widened. “All over...”

Seokjin's relaxed smile went wonky, his lips flaring outwards.

“Fuck, gross!” He wiped his hand on his track pants. “I eat there!”

Taehyung' eyebrows shot up.

“You and Namjoon have sex on the couch all the time!”

“But—But still!”

“I said I'd clean it up!”

Seokjin's horror faded, a chuckle nearly escaping, Taehyung' stomach trembling with unsung giggles. They were terrible at pretend fights.

“What did you even do?”

“We just had snacks.”

“Just snacks?”

“Yeah, like,” Taehyung shifted his weight to his other foot, one shoulder shrugging forward, “naked snacks.”

 

Taehyung arched off the kitchen table into Jungkook's body, his hands pinned above his head. Jungkook ground against him, sweat building under Taehyung' back on the slick table top. Their breath mingled, Jungkook eyeing his mouth. Taehyung moaned softly and bit his bottom lip, noting Jungkook's hips shuddering a touch out of rhythm, his hands loosening on his wrists.

Long fingers laced in the back of Taehyung' hair, his head tilting back, their lips even closer. He could practically taste the dot of caramel shining on the corner of Jungkook's mouth. He breathed in to speak just as Jungkook pulled his hair harder, sucking a wet kiss to the side of his lips and dragging his teeth over his jawline. Taehyung giggled and Jungkook leaned down, biting his right inner arm.

“Ah!”

Taehyung gasped half a laugh, the other half a throaty shudder. Jungkook smiled against the skin, sucking it into his mouth.

“You like that?”

“Hmph.” Jungkook repeated the bite lower and closer to the soft hair under his arm, the skin thinner and more sensitive. Taehyung shut his eyes, groaning, “Maybe?”

Jungkook smiled and sucked on his neck, dragging his hands down his arms. Taehyung went for his arse, spanking him with both hands. Jungkook bucked faster against him, their cocks rubbing together with slick, sweaty friction.

Taehyung reached for a discarded take-out container above his head. Jungkook's eyes followed the motion, fingers pinching at his nipples. He lowered his face to Taehyung' chest, kissing down the center and then sucking his right nipple into his mouth. He felt him shudder under him and did it again, harder.

“Like that, too?”

Taehyung smushed a palmful of caramel mousse into the front of Jungkook's hair. Jungkook just laughed and shook his head. He gripped his hips and pulled Taehyung closer to him before repinning his unresisting wrists over his head. Taehyung grinned up at him, wrapping his legs around his lower back.

“You looked like you could use some product for those fly aways.”

“You're in trouble,” Jungkook murmured, humping him faster, Taehyung laughing into his caramel curls.

 

“Snacks,” Seokjin stated, rolling his eyes around the destroyed kitchen. “Snacks are eaten on a plate. Or a napkin. What the fuck was this?”

“Snacks and then, uh, activities.” Taehyung flip flopped his right hand side to side. “Snacks and activities together.”

 

“Oh, come on, you big baby,” Taehyung said, kneeling naked on the floor between the kitchen and the living room. He kept his eyes locked with Jungkook, lowering himself backwards and lifting his arms over his head. “Who really cares if we're naked?” He breathed in deeply, his half hard cock ruining the graceful bow of his bent body. “Let's see what you can do, Mr. Yogi.”

Jungkook blinked down at him, Taehyung settling comfortably into one of his favorite yoga positions. He padded around Taehyung' body and put his hands on the floor.

“What are you doing?” Taehyung asked, craning his neck.

Jungkook pushed his feet off the floor. His long legs slowly lifted into the air, Taehyung spreading his legs to sit on his own bum, his head tiling backwards for an upside down view of Jungkook's hand stand. His mouth opened, no sound coming out. Jungkook's limbs straightened, the muscles of his shoulders looking firm and strong, his arse trembling slightly.

“Can you do this?”

Taehyung lifted himself up and turned around. He crawled over to Jungkook, going around his body to see his face. He stared at his thighs, his head turning on its side once he saw Jungkook's cock swaying lazily against his softly muscled stomach. He picked up a discarded chip and held it up to Jungkook's lips. He pushed it as far inside as it would go until he hit teeth, Jungkook huffing out of his nose.

“Ew, go away,” Jungkook said through tight lips, his body moving side to side. A smile broke out over his face. “You're just jealous you can't do this.”

Taehyung grinned and prodded up Jungkook's nose with the cold chip, Jungkook's nose twitching and his long legs scissoring. His feet almost flopped to the ground, but he recovered, his abs tightening with a soft grunt and his legs straightening again.

“Not fair, dick!”

Taehyung dropped the chip, smirked, and slowly wiggled his fingers in the air beside Jungkook's ribs. Jungkook's eyes popped out of his head, giggles already bubbling from his full lips.

“That's it,” he said, bringing his legs down towards Taehyung.

Taehyung squealed a high pitched laugh and pushed himself backwards on the floor. He bumped into the coffee table and fell off to the side, giggling and rolling towards the television. Jungkook gripped his ankles, flipped him over, and pulled him towards the kitchen as if his body weighed nothing. Taehyung had never been so grateful for their well maintained floors than when his bare arse was being dragged along the ground.

“Unhand me!”

Taehyung kicked at him, both laughing louder by the breathless second, bodies fumbling together under the table. Jungkook straddled him, his chest pinning Taehyung' torso to the floor while he reached off to the side for something. Taehyung squeezed his hips, Jungkook guffawing against the side of his face and squirming, chips mushing beneath their bodies.

“Aw, you trying to kiss me, Har?”

“Yeah, open your mouth.”

“What are you--”

Jungkook came into his line of hazy vision, along with a plastic bottle pointed at his face.

“Jungkook!”

He tried to push Jungkook off of him while his stomach ached with uncontrollable laughter, a firm stream of ketchup spraying on his face and in his mouth, Jungkook cackling throatily behind the bottle.

 

“Well, good luck cleaning this all up.”

Taehyung eyed the mess and sighed, bringing his bottle of water to his lips. He wiped the back of his hand over his mouth, then snarled his lips. The back of his hand tasted like a mixture of caramel and ketchup.

“Blech,” he said to himself, slapping his lips together.

“When did you even go to bed?”

 

Jungkook jolted awake, his phone vibrating on his forehead. The alarm tone spewed in the quiet kitchen, his head pounding out of rhythm with the bubbling tones. He heard the same tone every morning, bright and early, but that morning it was somehow more nauseating that ever.

He groaned and silenced the alarm, rolling onto his stomach. Something cold squished against his navel, his bare toes caught in something sticky. He groaned again, softer, and rubbed a hand over his face. He pulled his hand away, his palm red and sticky. One lucky benefit of working at the bakery was that his boss had an apartment upstairs for storage. It included and small bedroom with a full bathroom. He was free to use the space for naps and showers during especially long shifts, which would be a necessity that morning.

He looked forward and saw feet. Taehyung' feet, more specifically, long and smooth with ketchup splatters dotted on the balls of his feet and both big toes, his left pinky toe completely red with ketchup.

He smiled sleepily and reached forward, running one finger tip down the sole of his left foot. Taehyung hummed and scrunched his toes, folding his right foot over his left.

Jungkook pushed himself off the floor and started the search for his clothing. At least he'd pulled his pants on before he apparently passed out on the floor, though the same couldn't be said for sweet Taehyung, his bare arse round in the still dark kitchen. He pulled a few semi-clean looking napkins from the table and placed them on Taehyung' arse. He padded around the kitchen, snagging a shirt here, jeans there. He shrugged his clothing on, wincing at the feeling of fabric sticking to various fluids.

“Fucking nasty night,” he whispered to himself, smiling down at Taehyung.

He put on his socks, boots, and coat. He bent over, gently rubbing Taehyung' shoulder. He snorted at the jiggle of his arse, which caused the napkins to flutter gracefully to the ground.

“Hey, I'm leaving.”

Taehyung shrugged his hand away and muttered something unintelligible, his arse wiggling while his legs moved on the messy floor. Jungkook wiggled his finger into Taehyung' neck, Taehyung whining through his nose and moving his head with slow, sleepy motions.

“Do I need to lock the door behind me?”

“Nnnmph.”

“I'll take that as a no.”

He stroked the back of Taehyung' head. His hair there was soft and warm from sleep, while also being free from any food or ketchup blobs.

“Brmmph.”

Jungkook smiled and tugged on his earlobe.

 

“Dunno. I woke up on my bed with towels everywhere. I apparently was coherent enough to wipe off the majority of the mess. My sink looks like a murder scene." He yawned. "Fuck if I know when I did that.” Taehyung scratched his hair, his scratches slowing until he pulled his hand away. He studied the chunks of chip that he pulled from his hair, his stomach heaving. “Gross.”

“Did you also visit a tattoo parlor last night?”

Taehyung thought for a moment, his eyes rolling towards the ceiling. He shook his head, looking back to Seokjin, brushing his fingers against his sweat pants.

“No, thank God. Why?”

Seokjin giggled softly and pointed behind him, Taehyung spinning while eying his back.

“What--” He pushed his sweats down his arse, Seokjin laughing harder and bending slightly forward. “What does it say?”

Seokjin smiled innocent as a choir boy, his puppy eyes batting at Taehyung.

“Dirty Boy.”

Taehyung stopped spinning, his body tilted to the left, his hands flat on his lower back.

“What!?”

“That's what it says,” Seokjin laughed, prodding the black letters. “Dirty Boy. In lovely calligraphy, if I do say so myself. Oh, and there's a heart on your right bum cheek and a star on the left. Both are also well drawn.”

Taehyung grinned at the black Sharpie left on the kitchen table, then looked back to his new ink.

“I'm gonna kill him.”

Seokjin patted his bare bum and winked.

“Good luck with that.”

With that, he left him in the kitchen. Taehyung put his hands on his hips and surveyed the damage. He had a couple of hours before he needed to leave for work. He could knock out the kitchen and a shower in that time.

Once he was at the office, which was definitely lacking the unmistakable charm of Namjoon, he tried as best he could to complete some work. It was near impossible to do so. Everyone was dragging from the night before, none of the higher-ups had arrived by lunch, and the kitchen had run out of smoothies. All in all, it was a painful morning for the employees at Simone who had decided to show up.

After trying to eat a sandwich for lunch and only getting through half of it before his stomach felt curdled as unrefrigerated caramel mousse, he picked up his phone.

_wtf did we do last night? why did we keep drinking when we both were already drunk?_

Jungkook's reply came ten unfocused minutes later while Taehyung was trying to remember how to convert an email to PDF.

**i haven't suffered so much from drinking and staying up late since culinary school. i had to teach thirty senior citizens how to frost cupcakes @ 8 this morning. 8 IN THE MORNING.**

_ouch!_

**this is all your fault. you're a terrible influence ;)**

While he tried not to giggle aloud at Jungkook's use of a winky face, he typed out his next message, shifting in his seat.

_you gave me a tramp stamp. totally your fault_

Jungkook's next message was a photo. Taehyung opened it and burst out laughing, workers in nearby offices peering at him curiously. Jungkook had snapped a photo of his lower belly, his tee hiked up and his jeans tugged down. The words, “Suck it and see!” were written in Taehyung' handwriting along his abs. Two big, fat arrows started on each of his hip dents and led below his white boxers.

_ok so we've learned that we must lock up any sharpies while drinking_

**k dirty boy. sharpies, condiments, etc etc**

Taehyung checked the clock on his computer and sighed, massaging his closed eyes. His mild headache had disappeared, a smile glued to his face. He sat back in his seat, tucking his bare right foot under his bum. While showering that morning, he discovered that Jungkook had drawn a happy face on his left big toe and a sad face on his right big toe.

_how long until you finish work and can go home?_

Jungkook sent a photo of himself in a big, white bed, his body on his side and the photo taken from the pillow next to him. He was smiling with wild, seemingly damp hair, his chest bare and his eyes half shut, muted sunlight streaming in from a window with white curtains behind him. Did Jungkook live on a cloud?

Whether the softness of his eyes was from his big smile or his lingering sleepiness, Taehyung would never know. But his thumb worked of its own accord as he set this to be Jungkook's called ID photo. He wiggled his toes against the back of his thigh.

Jungkook's next message came through a few seconds later.

**in bed already! ha! the benefits of a crazy schedule.**

_jealous! my bum is falling asleep in my desk chair_

**you could join me. bring a laptop and work from bed. i'd try not to distract you too much, but no guarantees**

Taehyung snorted and placed his phone on the desk face down.

“No guarantees,” he muttered.

He stood up and went to the kitchen for a cup of tea. He ran into Simon at the tea station. He was wearing sunglasses indoors and dunking a tea bag into a blue ceramic mug, a flask next to his mug.

“Taehyung,” Simon said, nodding once.

“Simon.” He nodded back. He selected a simple green tea bag. He needed all the detox he could get that day. “Thanks again for last night.”

Simon smiled as best he could, coughing while his lips spread apart.

“You're welcome.”

Namjoon came into the kitchen at that moment wearing sunglasses and a thick black beanie pulled down to his eyebrows. He gave one guttural grunt and nod in their direction before he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and a chocolate donut on the way out.


	5. Chapter 5

“You're going to get sick of climbing those steps.”

Jungkook smiled up at him, a fern green beanie perched on his head, his hands in his jean pockets.

“Not likely.”

Taehyung held the door open for him, Jungkook ducking inside. The door shut quietly. Jungkook took his beanie off and ruffled his hair.

“What'd you do so far today?”

“Hot yoga. Shower. Took a nap. Folded towels.”

“Nice.” Jungkook swung his black rucksack around to his front and unzipped it. He put his beanie inside and pulled out a white bag, the smell of sweet fruit rushing to Taehyung' nose. “As promised.”

“Nice, you're a man of your word,” Taehyung laughed, taking the bag. He opened the top and inhaled, his eyes closing. “Mmm. Banana nut?”

“And blueberry crumb.”

His eyes opened.

“Thanks so much.” He reached in the bag and pinched off a generous piece of banana nut. He tilted his head back to accommodate such a big piece, Jungkook chuckling. Taehyung chewed it with his mouth shut and hummed, nodding quickly. He held his wrist over his mouth and swallowed. “That's a damn good muffin.”

“Thanks,” Jungkook said, cheeks coloring while he grinned at the ground, dropping his rucksack at his feet.

“You didn't have to actually donate muffins, though my flatmate will probably die of joy when he sees them.” Taehyung placed the bag on his kitchen table, brushing his hands together. “How was work? Less painful than yesterday, I hope.”

“Yeah, it was okay.” Jungkook moved in a slow circle with his arms sticking out, Taehyung taking his coat off for him. “Pretty normal Saturday. We sold out of almond croissants by nine, so that was kind of a controversy amongst the regulars.”

Taehyung laid his coat on a kitchen chair. The kitchen was spotless and smelled faintly of bleach, not a spot of ketchup to be found.

“No elderly cupcake clinics at six in the morning?”

“No, thank fuck,” Jungkook said, chuckling softly. “I would have lost it.” He rolled up on the balls of his feet, peering down Seokjin's hallway. “Flatmate home?”

Taehyung walked up to him, tilting his head.

“Nope.” He slipped his fingers inside Jungkook's trousers, tugging on his belt buckle. Jungkook bit his bottom lip, eyes dragging down Taehyung' front before landing on his face. Taehyung pulled him closer and nosed his jawline. He picked up Jungkook's rucksack, Jungkook's hand wrapping around the strap to take it from him. “Come along now.”

Jungkook smiled slowly. He stepped forward and Taehyung stepped back, both making their way to the bedroom.

“Wow,” Jungkook said, smiling wider. “Nice set up.”

Taehyung had outfitted his mattress and pillows with black bedding and kept his duvet folded on a chair under his window.

“I kind of want to wrestle you on there,” Jungkook said, stepping on the back of his left heel. He stepped out of his boot and dropped his rucksack at the foot of the bed. Taehyung noted that he was wearing black socks that day. “Or do some sort of gymnastics.”

Taehyung sat on the bed, rubbing his hands over the linen.

“I'd love to watch you do naked gymnastics. But I'd totally beat you at wrestling.”

Jungkook smiled amusedly, kicking his other boot aside.

“Are you serious?”

Taehyung unbuttoned his black skinnies and lowered them on his hips.

“I'm very serious.” He folded his boxers down, the darker hair of his groin revealed. His eyes sparkled up at Jungkook. “I'm scrappy.”

Jungkook's hand halted his movements. Taehyung looked to the left while he lifted the bottom of his shirt, a sliver of the tanned skin of his stomach revealed.

“I don't need to be topless for you to rim me.”

Jungkook put one knee on the bed, his inner thigh touching Taehyung' side. He stroked a slow circle around his navel, lips turning up at the ends.

“But the view is much more lovely that way.”

Taehyung sighed and lifted his arms, looking up expectantly. Jungkook did not move.

“Well? Aren't you going to take my shirt off?”

Jungkook walked his fingers up Taehyung' stomach, a mischievous sparkle radiating off his warm body. Taehyung felt his stomach drop, but the feeling was not unpleasant. From the look in Jungkook's eye, he had planned this entire thing out, hopefully while wanking himself silly in his big white angel bed. That visual was also not unpleasant.

“Lay back on the bed, please.”

Taehyung barked a laugh.

“What?”

“Hey,” Jungkook snapped the waistband of his boxers, sly smirk making Taehyung' face feel hot, “you got to blow me while asking questions.”

Taehyung bristled and moved his mouth without sound for a moment, much like a confused blowfish, though he started to settle on his back on the bed.

“That was, uh,” he propped his right hand behind his head, “part of the agreement.”

“Ah, right.” Jungkook rolled his shirt up and kissed beneath his navel, thumbing his hipbones. “The agreement.” He rolled his shirt higher, licking the groove up the center of his stomach. He opened his mouth on Taehyung' ribs, mouthing a wet kiss. Taehyung shifted under him. “You smell so good.”

“I think you must have failed anatomy,” he twirled his fingers in the back of Jungkook's hair, “because that's not my arse.”

Jungkook chuckled low in his throat. He pulled Taehyung' skinnies off, lifting one ankle to rest on his shoulder. He pulled the material over his ankle, then switched his legs and repeated the action on his other ankle. He massaged his thumb into his left arch and Taehyung moved his leg away with a low growl, Jungkook chuckling again.

“I think you're nervous for me to eat you out. That's what all this sass is for.”

Taehyung giggled amusedly and reached down, rubbing himself through his pants.

“You like when I sass you.”

Jungkook pulled his own black tee off and tossed it on the ground. He grinned, pushing Taehyung' shirt up his stomach. Taehyung lifted his arms and his shirt hit the floor.

“That's true.”

“I bet you're terrible at this, anyway.”

Jungkook's cheeks dimpled.

“Oh, really?”

“Really.”

When their faces were within touching distance, Jungkook asked, “Do you want to know why I like doing this so much?”

Taehyung smiled at him, tilting his head in the opposite direction. He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, noting Jungkook's gaze straying to watch the motion. He had a habit of watching his lips.

“Why is that?”

“Because I get to watch you,” his hot palm flattened on Taehyung' stomach, “and feel you, lose it. Get to taste it. Taste you.”

Taehyung blinked once, his lashes swaying with a dramatic, slow swoop.

“You think you're gonna make me lose it?”

“Mmhmm,” Jungkook said, nodding just as slow and swoopy. “I am.”

Taehyung blew air through his lips and snorted.

“That's what they all say.”

Jungkook stroked his cheek with his thumb during a moment of stillness, their eyes locked, Jungkook's thumb the only movement. Then the skin around his eyes crinkled, a small smile flickering over his face. He reached above Taehyung with his other hand and grabbed a pillow.

“Turn onto your stomach, please.”

Taehyung smiled and rolled onto his stomach, Jungkook grabbing another pillow. Only Jungkook would give bedroom commands while remembering to say please and thank you.

Warm hands gripped his hips, pulling his arse into the air. Jungkook placed the pillows under his hips, hands palming Taehyung' arse once.

“Thanks for letting me do this, Tae,” he whispered against his lower back. “I really appreciate it.”

Whenever Jungkook was around, a prickle of heat seemed to spring to life in Taehyung' belly. That prickle spread into a skin scorching burn, all from one whispered nickname. He stared at the headboard and swallowed, willing his voice to be even.

“Don't make me regret it,” he said, able to hear Jungkook laughing at the bottom of the bed. “I hate having my time wasted.”

Jungkook kissed along his lower back, just above the waistband of his boxers, tongue lathing the bumps of his spine. His hands rubbed the backs of his thighs.

“You'll tell me if you don't like something, yeah?”

Fingernails dragged behind his knees, Taehyung jerking his body.

“Yeah. Don't do that,” he said tightly, Jungkook chuckling.

“That was a test.”

“You're awful.”

Jungkook kissed the back of his thigh, sliding his hands up under the legs of his boxers. He let his fingers curve around to the creases of Taehyung' thigh and groin, stroking along the tender lines of skin and downy hair. Taehyung grunted ever so softly and pushed against his hands, Jungkook smiling to himself.

He took his hands out and rolled Taehyung' boxers down just to the crack of his arse, repeating the line of kisses. Taehyung' legs shifted on the bed, his feet sliding over the cool black sheet. His boxers were pulled lower, Jungkook biting down softly on the upper curve of his arse. He kissed his way down as he lowered his boxers. He dragged his nose down the round curve of his right cheek until it ducked inward on the top of his thigh.

“Fuck.” He sucked a kiss to his left cheek. “This arse.”

Taehyung smiled into the pillow under his face and lifted his hips, Jungkook pulling his boxers down his legs. He heard the shuffling of clothing behind him, the bed lulling.

Jungkook settled between his legs and whispered, “Fuck,” his hands cupping each cheek. Taehyung smiled wider, Jungkook rubbing his hands over his arse and kissing random spots, the strange mixture of massage and kisses making him both giddy and relaxed. He wanted to ask if this was all part of Jungkook's secret technique. A bum massage to loosen him up. But it felt so pleasant and easy that he didn't care to comment.

“I can still see your tattoo,” Jungkook whispered, lathing his tongue in a horizontal line just above Taehyung' arse. Fading ink tingled beneath his tongue. “Dirty boy.”

Taehyung giggled and spread his legs wider.

“Your fau--”

His voice got caught in his throat. Soft vibrations from a hot, wet mouth made his eyes open wider. He reminded himself that this was just a rim job from practically a stranger. He willed his spine to relax and his toes to uncurl, his reward for relaxation a dull burn igniting at the base of his spine.

Jungkook hummed even lower for his second tongue swirl, hands squeezing Taehyung' arse hard. The dull burn expanded, snagging some tendons and muscles along the back of his ribs.

“Fault,” Taehyung exhaled, Jungkook chuckling and flattening his tongue.

He dragged his tongue just around Taehyung' opening, not quite in the center but close enough for Taehyung to sigh and press backwards, the teasing tip of his tongue not enough.

“Hmm,” Jungkook squeezed his cheeks and pressed his nose just above his crack, “you want more?”

“Not at all.”

Jungkook bit the fleshiest part of his left side, dragging his top teeth in a sawing motion next to his opening. He nibbled up and down, tongue swiping every nibble until saliva coated his skin. Taehyung' eyes widened again.

“What the fuck is that supposed to be?”

“Do you not like it?”

Jungkook swirled his tongue, thumbs massaging the sides of his opening and pulling him open wider. He sucked the deep rose skin, the tip of his tongue pressing ever so against his rim.

“I have...” Taehyung bit his bottom lip, trembling for a split second. “No opinion.”

That pulled another soft laugh from Jungkook.

“Alright,” he gently slapped Taehyung' right cheek, “whatever you say.”

He flattened his tongue and licked over his opening, then did it again, and again, humming each time at a slightly different pitch. He licked over the practically invisible, baby soft hair that dusted Taehyung' arse, letting his tongue flatten the hair in different patterns.

Taehyung rolled his bum backwards in time with Jungkook's licks, a louder, deeper vibration resonating against his skin.

“You like that?” he asked, Jungkook humming, “Mmmm,” and squeezing his hips.

Taehyung buried his face in the crook of his arm and kept grinding backwards lazily, Jungkook's hands rubbing up to his lower back. He flattened his palms over the arch of his back, dragging his fingernails down his spine. Taehyung sighed loudly, pushing harder against his mouth. Jungkook's fingernails repeated the path, light pink lines blooming on his wet skin.

“You smell so hot when you sweat. Fucking clean but,” he pressed his face between his cheeks for a beat, moving his face side to side, “still like you.”

“Fuck,” Taehyung laughed, covering his face with his arm. He could feel himself blushing furiously. “Jesus Christ.”

Jungkook lifted his hips up just a touch and tilted his pelvis to the left, his hands smoothing over Taehyung' arse after the tiny adjustment. He swirled his tongue once more, then licked lower. Taehyung groaned at the surprise and humped forward into the pillows, Jungkook holding his hips tight.

“Hello,” he murmured happily, Taehyung biting his bottom lip and clenching his eyes shut. No matter how he wiggled, Jungkook held tight, rhythmic licks against the patch of skin behind his balls sending bolts of pleasure down to his toes. “You like this?”

“Shut up and keep licking.”

Jungkook snorted at his snap, but squeezed Taehyung' hips and continued. Taehyung heard Jungkook spit, but felt no liquid hit his arse. Jungkook reached around to his front and gripped his cock, starting to jack him while sucking his way from arse to perineum. Taehyung moaned into his arm, grinding into Jungkook's hand.

Then the tip of Jungkook's tongue was back on his opening, Jungkook putting just enough pressure to get the tip inside. He squeezed Taehyung' cock and thumbed his head and then Taehyung was falling, come spurting into the palm of Jungkook's hand, Jungkook pressing his tongue deeper inside as his muscles contracted.

Jungkook waited until Taehyung' breathing went back to normal before removing his hand, the bed lulling and Taehyung' body relaxing into the sweaty sheets.

He heard water running in some corner of his mind. He felt Jungkook return to the bed, warmth settling between his legs again. Jungkook squeezed his bare feet, massaging up to his toes. Taehyung giggled breathily, pulling the sweaty pillow out from under his face. His arm stayed extended while he continued to recover, Jungkook holding his hips and pulling his arse into the air.

“Soft...tongue,” Taehyung panted, body boneless on the bed. “Nice effort.”

“Oh, that was just the warm up.”

Taehyung lifted his head and blinked at him, his cheek creased from pillows. Jungkook smiled at him while licking his lips. Taehyung' brain went red hot for a minute, a small laugh erupting from his mouth.

“What?”

“Yeah, I wanted you to get off first so you'd relax. I barely even touched your arse.” He dragged his fingers between Taehyung' cheeks and smiled innocently. “I'm not done with you yet, if you're okay with going again.”

Taehyung stared at him for another beat. He flipped through his mental calendar. Seokjin would be out at least until after dinner time, leaving them hours more to play. He hummed, relaxing on his front again.

“Alright.”

Jungkook kissed the back of his hip and whispered, “Cool.” He brushed something plastic against Taehyung' lower back. “I brought lube with me.” He rolled the bottle up between his shoulder blades. “Can I use it?”

“Uh, yeah, sure. I mean, I have lube here if you need it.”

“I like this one because it's got a tiny bit of numbing in it. It'll make it even easier for you. Plus, I like how it tastes.”

Taehyung lifted his right hand in the air and lazily made a small circle.

“Then by all means,” his hand dropped back to the bed, “proceed.”

“Lift up, just for a second.”

Taehyung yawned, “Okay,” and lifted his hips, Jungkook sliding a black towel underneath his body.

Jungkook whispered, “There's a good lad,” and pushed the pillows back into place.

He nearly dozed off while Jungkook uncapped the bottle of lube. He hummed faintly when it drizzled between his cheeks.

“Feels nice,” he said softly, Jungkook thumbing the lube on and around his opening. “Kind of like massage oil.”

“It's organic.”

Taehyung nudged Jungkook's thigh with his big toe.

“Of course it is.”

Jungkook snuffled a laugh and dripped a bit more into his palm, rubbing his hands together. He rubbed his thumb over the pads of his fingers.

“Alright?”

Taehyung hummed, nodding into the pillow.

Jungkook spread him open with his left hand, then slowly pressed his right middle finger inside, watching wide eyed as his flesh so easily melded with Taehyung' body. Taehyung smiled and breathed out as he pressed in again, Jungkook brushing his lips over his lower back.

“Alright?”

Taehyung scratched his forehead, his right leg bending.

“Mhmm.”

Jungkook slid one arm underneath his belly and pulled him closer, Taehyung' knees pressed into the bed. He licked the stretched skin around his middle finger, pumping his hand a touch faster, his arm still holding tight.

“Fuck, you look sick like this.”

Taehyung tried to grind against the pillow but Jungkook hummed, biting on his left arse cheek and holding him in place. Taehyung pressed the balls of his feet into the mattress and arched his back more, riding Jungkook's finger faster. Jungkook added a second finger, but slowed his pace, just barely curving his fingers to the side each time he entered Taehyung.

Taehyung managed to stay mostly silent for around a minute before his brow started to sweat, the backs of his thighs twitching.

“C'mon,” he breathed, wiggling against his arm.

Jungkook laughed softly.

“Do you need something, Taehyung?”

“No,” Taehyung said before he could even finish saying his name. His face was growing warm against his forearm. Jungkook sped up his fingers, giving just a bit more curve, and Taehyung whimpered, “No, I don't.”

“It's alright if you do. All you have to do is ask.”

“I thought you were the expert here.”

Jungkook laughed again, lower and even softer.

“I know exactly what you want.”

He pushed his fingers inside hard and to the left, Taehyung crying out suddenly and arching his back. The backdrop behind his eyes went black with hole-punched stars for a second.

“That doesn't mean I'm going to give it to you right away, though.”

Taehyung squinted at the bed, his mouth stuck open while tiny gasps left his mouth, the muscles of his stomach starting to flutter as Jungkook's fingers pressed against his prostate faster and harder and faster and--

“Oh, fuck!”

He couldn't help but shout, hands gripping the sheet while his stomach panted against Jungkook's arm. He pulled himself up the bed but Jungkook grunted, pulling him back down onto his fingers. Taehyung groaned higher and louder, his hips spasming against Jungkook's sweaty forearm and his legs kicking at the bed.

“You're making me so fucking hard, Tae. You're fucking hot inside.”

Taehyung kicked at Jungkook, who apparently had a dirty mouth in more ways than one. Jungkook chuckled softly, not bothered. He pulled his fingers out slowly and held onto Taehyung' hips, pulling him back as he licked forward, tongue sliding easily into him. Taehyung gasped and writhed, finally able to grind against the pillows.

“Thank fuck,” he panted, until Jungkook reached around him, arm back in place. He lifted him just high enough so that he couldn't rub against the pillows with any real friction. He whined, “Why?”

“Tell me about the last time someone did this to you.”

“Why?”

“I wanna know what you liked or didn't like.”

Taehyung moaned once Jungkook's tongue started to lick deeper in earnest, his back muscles twitching.

“Uh, he—Ah!”

He cried out again, an involuntary burst of sound pushed from his diaphragm. Jungkook hummed and rotated his finger inside of Taehyung, his tongue following and snaking inside.

“He,” Taehyung swallowed and blinked rapidly, “had long f-fingers.”

Jungkook added his second finger again.

“Longer than mine?”

Before Taehyung could answer, the pads of his fingers were back to his hot spot, massaging deep, fast circles that made Taehyung' legs kick out without warning. Jungkook's arm tightened around his waist, holding him in place.

“Easy, easy,” he murmured lowly, his deep voice echoing around Taehyung' skull.

“No,” Taehyung managed to groan out, shaking his head and digging his fingernails into the sheets. “Not longer.” Jungkook prodded harder and Taehyung pushed back against him, causing himself to cry out higher. “Fuck! Oh God!”

Jungkook kissed his arse cheek, kissing closer to the crease of his arse. He licked from balls to lower back, fingers still pumping in and out.

“What did you not like?” he rasped.

He scissored his fingers and pushed his tongue inside between them, Taehyung letting out a high, long sigh.

“He—He couldn't get good spit going.”

“Hmm. Couldn't keep you wet?”

“No.”

Jungkook flickered the tip of his tongue rapidly and Taehyung trembled against his licks, his head falling forward in defeat.

He felt both wound up and boneless. Exhausted but ready to run a marathon. Too hot but not hot enough. His limbs shot out at random while Jungkook's tongue flickered, louder breaths and whimpers leaving his panting mouth, saliva pooling on the towel under his body. The glowing ball of warmth in the center of his belly only made him want to press harder against Jungkook's mouth and fingers and tongue and fucking everything.

A deep hum made Taehyung' fingers twitch in the sheets, his arse humping gently backwards.

“But I'm keeping you wet, aren't I, Tae?”

Taehyung let his eyes fall shut to the sound of Jungkook's quiet voice, a sighed, “Yes,” whispered before he moaned, reaching down between his body and the pillows. He gave himself one tight, long pull and moaned even louder, hand speeding up and his jaw slack on his pillow.

Jungkook pushed his left leg higher on the pillow, the shift of his leg pulling Jungkook's fingers even deeper inside of him. His body made a slurping sound, which was promptly swallowed by Jungkook's wet mouth. Taehyung dropped his forehead on the bed and rocked back into Jungkook, whispering, “Fucking hell.”

“Gonna lift you a bit.”

Taehyung didn't realize Jungkook's quickly rasped words were meant for him, so close to coming that his head felt full of air. His hips were pulled higher, Jungkook's mouth sucking hard on his rim while he growled softly. Both of his strong arms wrapped around his waist, limiting how much he could move away from Jungkook's tongue. He fought it for all of three seconds, Jungkook's palm pressing his cock to his belly and stilling his movements.

“Hate that I like that so much,” Taehyung said, vibrations shaking though his entire body.

Jungkook's tongue was stronger than his arms, the thick muscle pushing inside and licking to the left. Drops of sweat dripped down the back of Taehyung' neck, his hair matted to his forehead. Jungkook massaged him inside while squeezing his cock in time, low hums going impossibly deeper. Jungkook's thumb slipped in beside his tongue.

“Next time,” he replaced his tongue with two fingers, “you're gonna sit on my face.”

“Okay,” Taehyung said, tone unusually obedient.

Jungkook kissed his arse cheek once, crooking his fingers. Taehyung' high, choppy moans returned, his hips rolling backwards. Their rhythm grew together until Taehyung was riding his fingers, Taehyung holding onto the headboard to push himself backwards.

“Have you had enough? Should I be merciful?”

“No,” Taehyung said, all signs of obedience gone. He lifted his head and glared over his shoulder, Jungkook smiling at him.

“You don't fancy coming?”

“No,” he said, voice breaking and wet hair flopping against his forehead.

Jungkook seemed to be on the brink of laugher, while Taehyung was on the brink of insanity.

“You're so stubborn.”

“And you're wasting my time.”

Jungkook didn't look away, only smiling wider and fingering him faster, one eyebrow raised and his dimples on display.

“I'll fucking eat you all day, then.” He tightened his hand around Taehyung' head, licking his slick lips. “I've got no other plans.”

Taehyung tried to maintain eye contact but failed, his eyes clenching shut and his head tilting back, his mouth open on a silent scream. He sucked a breath in, only to shout it out in a guttural, “Fuck, Jungkook!”

Jungkook's low hum only infuriated him more, a blunt fingernail digging into his slit. Taehyung spasmed around his fingers and slapped both hands against the headboard, the volume of his wailing moan shaking the walls. He pushed himself off the bed with his pointed toes and could swear he was being pulled into the ceiling, Jungkook's fingers vibrating on his prostate while he pulsed what felt like gallons of come over his hand.

“Fucking beautiful, Taehyung.”

Jungkook crooked his fingers just so and another surge of come dribbled out of Taehyung' slit, another moan soaring over the sound of skin meeting skin.

Once Jungkook stopped the hypnotic motions of his hands, he eased his fingers out. He wiped them on the black towel and lifted a corner to gently wipe Taehyung' bum. Each breath Taehyung exhaled was accompanied by a wrecked whimper, his back heaving and sweat shining over ever inch of him.

Jungkook sat back and Taehyung rolled over. He threw his arms loosely over his face, the pillows elevating his knee caps. His sparse body hair was darkened by sweat. His toes trembled in the air about an inch above the mattress. His cock laid spent but still a touch hard, come shining in the hair below his navel.

Jungkook kissed his knees, smoothing his hands up the tops of his thighs.

“Y'alright?”

He kissed over Taehyung' soft belly, the flesh ballooning out with each noisy breath.

“Yeah,” Taehyung croaked. He giggled lightly, the sweet sound making Jungkook giggle along with him. He kissed his tummy while they kept giggling. Taehyung wiped his palms over his face and let his hands fall limp above his head on the pillow. He brushed his big toes against Jungkook's ribs, still giggling. “I'm great, thanks.”

Jungkook prodded his navel and lifted himself off the bed chuckling softly.

“Good.”

Taehyung blindly reached out for him. He dug his fingers into Jungkook's shoulder, sweat smooth under the pads of his fingers.

“Your poor jaw,” he mumbled, Jungkook smirking amusedly down at him. He cupped Jungkook's face, squeezing his jawline. He breathed, “Fucking hell,” and let his eyes flutter shut, his breathing starting to even out. “I need another nap.”

Jungkook massaged the side of his face, moving his lower jaw side to side.

“Not too bad. Worth it.” He moved off the bed, giving Taehyung' foot a squeeze in passing. “Gonna use the loo.”

“Mmmhm.”

Taehyung heard Jungkook unzip something.

“Ah, shoot.”

“What?”

“I kept my gym stuff in here so I could clean up, but I left my travel toothbrush at home.”

Taehyung nudged his chin in the direction of his bathroom. Jungkook noticed a collection of small bruises along his inner arm, his tongue tingling at the memory.

“There should be a few new ones in the drawer. Feel free to take one.” He opened his eyes and pointed one finger at him. “There's a Sharpie in there, too, for you to put your name. But don't get any ideas about drawing a cock on my face if I fall asleep.”

“Psh, that's not creative at all,” Jungkook said, hugging his bag to his chest. Taehyung noted he was still wearing his jeans, but nothing else. “If anything, I'd tattoo the words, 'Stairway to heaven,' up your thighs.”

Taehyung burst out laughing, his stomach muscles burning.

“You're such a lunatic.”

Jungkook went towards the bathroom and said, “Be right back, need to get my knife out to violently murder you,” over his shoulder.

Taehyung just giggled with his eyes shut.

Jungkook went into the bathroom and closed the door. He grabbed a black headband out of his bag and pushed it over his sweaty hair. He took his face wash out of his gym bag and placed it on the counter. He turned the faucet on for warm water and splashed it over his face, letting it drip down to his neck.

He let his head drop back then roll side to side, water dripping over his nipples and down to pool in his navel. He bit his top lip and pushed his groin against the cool counter top, rubbing his hands up his chest. He turned the water to cold, ready to dunk his face underneath.

He soaped up his hands, quickly washing his face. He splashed cold water on his face and sighed in relief. He blinked, water lingering on his lashes, and reached out for a clean towel. One thing he was happy to learn about Taehyung was that he kept a well stocked bathroom.

He pulled open the sink drawer and smiled at the handful of packaged toothbrushes. He picked a blue one and ripped open the plastic, tossing it in the bin under the sink. He saw the Sharpie Taehyung mentioned, along with a collection of unpackaged toothbrushes.

He used the capped end of the Sharpie to curiously prod at them, single letters written in black on the base of each toothbrush. There were a lot of letters to choose from. F, D, C, P, M. Frank, Dan, Chris, Peter, Mike?

He wrote an H on the base of his toothbrush and put the marker back inside the drawer. At least he was the first H in the bunch.

He squirted some toothpaste on the brush and dipped it under the faucet, popping it in his mouth. As he brushed his back teeth, he opened the mirror and pulled out a big bottle of mouthwash, resting it on the counter. He spit and rinsed the brush, reapplying toothpaste and going for his tongue.

“Hi!”

He spun towards the door, Taehyung smiling brightly at him, shirtless but with soft looking red track bottoms on.

“Jesus,” he said, foam sputtering down his chin. “I thought you fell asleep.”

Taehyung dropped to his knees in front of him with his back resting against the cabinet. He placed Jungkook's bottle of lube on the floor and rubbed his hands together. Jungkook watched as Taehyung unbuttoned his jeans, still brushing his teeth, eyes lingering on the lube. He smiled around the foamy brush and leaned his hand on the countertop.

“What are you doing?”

“You think I didn't see that monster between your legs?” Taehyung slipped his hand inside his fly and pulled his cock out. “I might have been fucked out, but I'm not blind.”

Jungkook's eyes shut involuntarily, his back teeth biting down on the brush. He kept brushing his teeth, though the rhythm of his arm grew slow and off beat. He lost himself in the soft heat of Taehyung's mouth, a quiet, relieved moan exhaled out of his lips.

The toothbrush fell into the sink while foam dribbled down his chin. He blinked rapidly and leaned over Taehyung. He cradled the back of his head and guided him forward, spitting in the sink. Taehyung pulled his lips off.

“If you get toothpaste in my hair, I'll bite.”

“Ooh.” Jungkook did a little hip shimmy. “Don't tempt me.”

Taehyung laughed, holding the base of his cock and licking at his head. He lowered Jungkook's jeans until they fell around his ankles. He picked up the lube and uncapped it with his thumb, jerking him slowly.

“Tell me why you enjoyed my arse so much. Nice headband, by the way.”

Jungkook stared down at him, a bit of toothpaste still on his chin. Slick fingers ghosted between his cheeks.

“What?”

“Tell me why you liked having your tongue inside me.”

Jungkook shuddered and gripped the countertop, Taehyung chuckling softly from the floor.

“Hmm, should I just keep saying that?” Taehyung asked, Jungkook's pale skin flushing with sweat. “Tongue in my arse? Just to remind you how much you liked it?” He spoke slower. “Having your tongue--”

“You're not easy to read,” Jungkook said, voice low and thin. Two of Taehyung fingers pressed against him, circling firmly. His eyes struggled to stay open, his mouth trembling while words tumbled out. “You don't give up anything without a fight, so when you make noises. Moans. It's like I earned it. And--” Jungkook panted for a moment and Taehyung hummed, putting easy pressure against Jungkook's arse. His fingers slid inside just up to his knuckles. “Fuck. Sounds. Fuck, oh God, I--”

Taehyung pumped his fingers once and sucked down to the base of his cock. He barely had time to get back to his head before his eyes widened, Jungkook grunting and filling his mouth with hot come. Taehyung was startled but kept sucking, breathing quickly through his nose and swallowing as best he could with his eyes prickling, Jungkook's arse squeezing his fingers like a vice.

“Fuck,” Jungkook rasped, thumbing the side of Taehyung' stretched lips, “sorry. I'm so sorry I didn't warn you, that was really rude, I just--” He blinked hazy eyed down at Taehyung, who was staring up at him calmly as his cock slipped from his mouth. “I was so worked up from before and not expecting this at all and I have an especially big weakness for blow jobs, they're so good and you're just so good at it, and then with your fingers, I just.” Jungkook inhaled and exhaled, smiling, his stomach muscles visibly relaxing. “Yeah.”

“Are you done?”

“Yes,” Jungkook giggled, Taehyung grinning up at him. He pulled his headband off and ran his hands through his hair, blowing air slowly out of his mouth. “Thank you.”

Taehyung stood to his full height, keeping eye contact while thumbing the corner of his mouth. He sucked it between his lips and hummed, prodding Jungkook's stomach.

“Sweet.”

His especially explosive final consonant made Jungkook's skin prickle with fresh sweat.

“You're gonna get me hard again.”

Taehyung grinned and flicked his balls.

“Fuck,” Jungkook groaned through a laugh, bending forward and cupping himself.

“There we go. No longer hard. You should be thanking me, honestly.”

. . .

“I'm not sure if I'll keep these boots,” Namjoon said, lifting a shopping bag in his right hand. Seokjin squeezed his left hand, their arms swinging between them. “I'm undecided.”  
“Why? You loved them in the store.”

“They kind of pinch my ankles. And I couldn't really feel my toes when they were on.”

Seokjin laughed warmly and bumped their shoulders together, both taking matching steps up the stoop of the building.

“Then why did you get them, silly?”

“You said you liked how they looked.”

“Yes, but I like your limbs to be properly circulated.” Namjoon took a bag of groceries from him, Seokjin pulling his keys out of his pocket. “I can stop by the shop tomorrow and return them, if you want. I'm going near there for work.”

“I'll think about it.”

Before he could unlock the door to his building, the door pushed open slowly. Seokjin and Namjoon stepped back to let them pass. The person stepped out, but stood in front of the door with his bum holding it open, both men looking up at him. The stranger smiled politely and gestured for them to walk inside.

“C'mon in,” he said, voice husky.

“Oh, thanks so much,” Seokjin said, stepping in front of him.

Namjoon said, “Much appreciated, thanks,” and hurried inside.

“Sure, no problem,” the man said, pulling a green beanie over his hair. He nodded at both of them, his face practically glowing. He hitched a rucksack higher on his broad shoulders, offering them another shy smile. “Have a good night.”

“You too,” they said in unison.

The door shut and they started up the stairs to their flat.

“He seemed nice,” Seokjin said.

“Mmhmm.”

“I wonder if he's new in the building.” Seokjin took the grocery bag back from Namjoon. “I didn't notice anyone move out.”

“Dunno. He smelled good, though.”

Seokjin stopped walking and gently slapped Namjoon's arse, Namjoon laughing and running up the steps ahead of him.


	6. Chapter 6

Thunder boomed loud enough to shake the windows of Taehyung' bedroom, rain pounding in angry sheets against the thin glass.

“Taehyung, fuck,” long feet slid along cool sheets, “Taehyung--”

Taehyung pulled his mouth away, the tip of Jungkook's dick brushing over his lips. He smiled while his hand steadied his base, darting his tongue over his weeping slit.

“You enjoying yourself?”

“Yes,” Jungkook said with a shudder. “Very much so.”

He forgot to silence his phone before taking a nap and had never been happier to wake up to a text. Taehyung' text about getting out of work early including multiple Emoji hands, followed by an open mouthed smiley, and concluded with ten bursts of confetti.

Jungkook arched his lower back, his legs spreading wider and his hands clenching the beams of the headboard. Taehyung peered up his body, Jungkook's stomach trembling. His arm muscles looked larger from this perspective, his biceps bulging each time Taehyung gently dug his thumbs into his thighs.

Taehyung stroked his finger tips in a light flutter on Jungkook's balls, the tease of his darker, fleshier skin causing Jungkook to whine and smile into his own shoulder.

“Sorry?” Taehyung did it again and Jungkook started to giggle, his right knee bending inward. “What'd you say earlier?”

Jungkook's arm muscles flexed, his ribs pressing out of his sides, his cock twitching in Taehyung' hand.

“Yes, I'm enjoying myself,” he exhaled on a big breath. He smiled down at Taehyung, fingers clenching the headboard. “Thank you so much.”

Taehyung kissed down his length, Jungkook arching upward. Thunder and wind roared outside, followed by a crackle of lightning.

Jungkook moaned, “Like this storm is accompanying my orgasm.”

“You like it?”

“Yeah. I think storms are kind of hot.”

Taehyung lifted himself onto his knees and crawled to Jungkook's side.

“Not me.”

Jungkook raised his eyebrows, watching Taehyung stand up next to the mattress. Taehyung pulled his tee off and let it fall to the ground. He lifted his right arm over his head, pushing his elbow down with his left hand. He hummed, the warm stretch of his back muscles only increasing when he leaned to the side. His abs scrunched to the side, then switched when he changed the direction of his stretch.

“Really? Why?...” Jungkook stroked himself while watching Taehyung stretch. “Uh...You look,” his eyes snapped back to Taehyung' face, his cheeks pinking, “I mean, why don't you...”

His gaze went from Taehyung' bare chest to his hips, then to his groin. Taehyung' boxers hit the floor and his hands rested on his hips.

“You don't,” Jungkook started, licking his lips, “you don't think...Your hair...” His words slowed while Taehyung ran his fingers through his hair and pulled on the longer back, walking back to bed. His cock was heavy between his legs, his neck elongated while he pulled on his own hair. “You don't think storms are, uh...”

Taehyung kneeled on the bed and turned his back to Jungkook, who was still holding out a low, “Uh,” and holding completely still. He eased one leg over his broad chest, his feet almost tucked under Jungkook's arms, his shins flat on the bed. He bent over, keeping his arse a tongue's length from Jungkook's face. He gripped his cock and sucked his head once, Jungkook hissing and thrusting up towards his lips.

Jungkook rubbed his hands over Taehyung' arse cheeks, dragging his palms down the sides of his thighs. He squeezed his ankles, then gripped his arse again.

“I prefer fog,” Taehyung said before sitting back, Jungkook moaning and pressing his face between his cheeks.

. . .

“Fuck,” Jungkook breathed on his back, stomach curving up and down. His eyes were still shut, sweat pooling in the dip of his throat. “That was so good.” He licked his lips and smiled, rubbing the back of his hand over his mouth. “Thank you.”  
Taehyung smiled and pulled his shirt on, sitting with his legs crossed on the mussed bed. He ran his tongue over his teeth.

“No problem.” He patted Jungkook's flank. “Thank you for eating my arse like a starved man.”

Soft laughter blended seamlessly with lazy breaths. He heard shuffling behind him and watched Jungkook's legs move just a few inches. Something fond and warm like fresh banana muffins unfurled in his stomach when he saw Jungkook in all his naked, long glory, but his feet cuddled under a corner of duvet.

“Why do you prefer fog?”

“Hm.” Taehyung stood up and bent over. He put one leg in his boxers. “I think...I think because it's soft.” He pulled them up and adjusted himself. “It makes light and colors dissipate. Everything looks more beautiful. It's like...” He turned to face Jungkook. Jungkook smiled at him, a sweet innocence lingering in his gently curled lips. “Walking in a dream, or something.”

“Interesting.” Jungkook stretched his legs to the end until his toes brushed the baseboard. He groaned in pleasure and reached his arms over his head. “What time is it?”

“Half six.”

Jungkook's eyes went wide, his arms dropping to push himself off the bed. He slid off by bouncing his bum three times until his feet hit the floor.

“Shit, I gotta go. Told Hoseok I'd go grocery shopping with him.”

He ran naked into the bathroom and emerged a few seconds later with a blue toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. He dressed himself in just his pale grey button down shirt, then ran back into the bathroom to spit, the shirt half open and falling off his shoulder. The faucet ran for a few seconds, slurping sounds carrying back into the bedroom.

“Hoseok?”

“Flatmate.”

Taehyung laid on the bed and took his iPad out of his bedside table. He started to go through emails, though his eyes often strayed to Jungkook dressing. He watched him fold his long limbs into tight clothes that somehow wrapped fully around his muscles and bones.

Jungkook grabbed his rucksack and swung it around his body, looping one strap over his left shoulder. He smiled at Taehyung, leaning on the open bedroom doorway. He knocked his fist once on the frame.

“Thanks, mate.”

Taehyung waved at him from bed, his iPad balanced on his thighs.

“Happy shopping.”

. . .

Seokjin yawned as he entered the dim kitchen. He went to the coffee pot and filled it with water, then scooped a few spoonfuls of coffee into the top. Namjoon had tossed and turned all night, leading to a less than rejuvenating sleep. He added another scoop for good luck. Soft footsteps padded behind him from the opposite end of the flat.  
“Morning, Li.”

He blinked sleepily at Taehyung, who was wearing thick black sweats and a grey tank. The arm holes were too big for his body, the sides of his abs revealed each time he took a step.

“Hello there, sunshine.” He placed two mugs on the table. He opened the cabinet above the sink. “Cereal? Or muffins again?”

Taehyung shut his eyes and sat back in his seat, the quiet morning air enveloping him. He needed to get some coffee in him or else he'd nod off before the work day even started.

“Oh.” He blinked at Seokjin's back. “We're out of muffins.”

Seokjin spun, a blue bowl in his left hand and a red bowl in his right.

“What? Since when?”

“Since,” Taehyung scratched behind his ear, masking his smile with a yawn, “uh...”

He took a step closer to the table. Taehyung dropped his hands to his sides, his lips pursing for a beat. Then the corners of his mouth turned up, his eyes shining brightly.

“You have that guilty, muffin-eating look on your face,” Seokjin said, placing the bowls on the kitchen table. He crossed his arms over his bare chest. “Do you have something to share?”

Taehyung squinted up at him, his face crinkling into a smile.

“I might have eaten the last couple last night.”

Seokjin gasped and clutched his hand to his chest.

“How dare you?”

“I was hungry at bedtime,” Taehyung laughed, wrapping his arms around himself, Seokjin giving his exposed ribs a few easy prods. “But we now have scones! So, there's that bit of good news!”

“Oh.” Seokjin smiled, his fingers pausing. “Where?”

“Micro,” Taehyung giggled loudly and pushed Seokjin's fingers out from under his arm, “wave.”

Seokjin patted Taehyung' shoulder.

“Lovely.”

He went over to the microwave and popped it open. He pulled out an unmarked white bag and took a deep breath, humming it out.

“Mmm.” He opened the bag and peered inside. “Chocolate?”

“Yup. Chocolate chip.”

Taehyung got up and took milk out of the fridge, looping back to the coffee pot. Seokjin placed the scones in the middle of the table, along with two spoons and two small white plates.

“Where'd you get these?”

Taehyung leaned over the table and poured coffee into their mugs. Seokjin sat back down, sugar bowl in hand, and Taehyung sat on his foot before sinking into his chair. They both grabbed napkins from the center of the table. Taehyung broke a scone in half, biting down on the piece in his right hand.

“Jungkook brought them over,” he said, crumbs falling into his coffee.

“Oh.” His voice popped like a soap bubble in the air. “Jungkook.” Seokjin eyed the top of Taehyung' head while he ate. “So, you still see him?”

“Parts of him, yes.”

Seokjin's lips twitched into a smile, Taehyung smiling into his steaming mug.

“What's he like?”

Taehyung thumbed the side of his lips and smiled, chocolate stuck to his bottom lip. He sucked the pad of his thumb.

“Which part are you interested in learning about?”

Seokjin laughed and tucked into his own scone.

“I mean,” he took a bite, “is he cool?” His face went slack, expression blown open. “Sweet Jesus. This scone.” He hummed while chewing another bite. “We've never met him, you know?”

“Yeah, he's cool.” Taehyung yawned, ruffling his own hair. He smiled to himself, surprise lighting his face. He popped another pinch of scone in his mouth. He rattled off, “Really chill. Really nice. Polite.” He nearly said something about Jungkook's tongue, but stifled himself, instead chuckling, “Fun.”

Seokjin sipped his coffee, then spun the base of his mug on the table.

“What does he look like?”

Taehyung could not stop a smile from spreading across his face. Seokjin quirked an eyebrow.

“He's good looking,” Taehyung said, taking another scone out of the bag. His eyes flickered to Seokjin, his smile growing again. “He's tall. Green eyes.”

“You're being so coy,” Seokjin said, stirring his coffee. “I know you're a private person but...What are you hiding?”

“Nothing,” Taehyung said, starting to giggle. “Nothing. He's legitimately tall and he's good looking.” He chewed another bite. “With green eyes. There's nothing to hide.”

“You didn't refer to him as hot.”

Taehyung' brows twitched, his light eyes narrowing in confusion.

“I mean,” he shrugged, “yeah, he's hot.” Really, really, really hot, the tiny voice in his head moaned. “So what?”

“But you said good looking, which is borderline handsome.”

“And?”

Seokjin grinned and stopped stirring, tapping his spoon on the mug's rim.

“Nothing. It's just interesting, that's all.”

Taehyung gently kicked his shin under the table.

“You're being weird.”

“I'm high on scones.”

. . .

Taehyung shut the bedroom door and blew air through his lips, his back resting on the door.  
“That was close, but I don't think Seokjin heard anything.” He laughed lightly. “I love the guy, but he's got to stop forgetting things.”

He took a running start to jump on the bed. Jungkook whimpered, Taehyung slapping his arse through the duvet.

“What, you thought you were the only one who knows how to tease? I might not be the virtuoso you are, but I have my moments.”

Jungkook smiled and hummed, half asleep.

“Fuck yes you do,” he murmured. He swallowed dryly, pulling Taehyung' duvet up to his neck. Taehyung' body went with the duvet, his front pressed to Jungkook's back. “I think you've killed me. I'm speaking these words from the great beyond.” His voice was barely more than a rasped whisper. He breathed softly for a moment, Taehyung letting the rise and fall of his back carry him up and down. “What year is it?” Jungkook smiled and giggled with his eyes still shut, sharp teeth pulling on his earlobe. “What day is today?”

Taehyung folded the duvet away from his back. He slipped his legs underneath, then replaced the duvet over their bodies. Jungkook made a comfortable settling sound when they molded together in a semi-spoon. Taehyung wasn't usually one to incorporate blanket time into his hook ups, but Jungkook sometimes seemed to enjoy a little snooze after coming.

Jungkook linked his feet in between Taehyung' and sighed. Taehyung could see his neck relax even more. He kissed the thick muscle along the side of his neck, looping his arm around to Jungkook's front. He flattened his palm and thumbed over his nipple, soft kisses spilling down to Jungkook's shoulders.

He kissed between Jungkook's shoulder blades, his hands sliding around his body to his lower back. He pressed his fingers firmly about an inch away from his either side of his spine. Jungkook let out a quiet, high pitched sigh, his whimper softer and happier. Taehyung' lips felt cool against the warm skin of his back, the smell of cherry almond hand soap fresh in the sex heavy air.

Taehyung' head dipped below the duvet, his lips kissing a straight line down the center of his back. His hands wrapped around Jungkook's hips, rolling him onto his stomach. Soft, wet, kitten licks went between his cheeks, Jungkook smiling wider.

“What are you doing?”

“Oh, that was just the warm up round,” Taehyung said from under the duvet, kissing the backs of his thighs. Jungkook giggled and spread his legs. Taehyung kissed his opening, lathing his tongue in a wet circle. He squeezed his hips. “I'm not done with this arse yet.”

. . .

Taehyung looked from his iPhone to a building number, his feet carrying him from home to home.  
“Why are the numbers going both up and down?” he muttered under his breath. He checked the time and bit his bottom lip, his phone vibrating in his hand.

are you lost? do you need help?

“No, I'm fine,” Taehyung said out loud, typing the same words into a text.

i can see you from my living room. you've walked two buildings too far. turn around (though i'm enjoying the view)

Taehyung spun around and looked up. He walked past two buildings and paused. The brownstone was a deep red brick, as Jungkook had described, and had a light wood door with colorful stained glass windows. He climbed the stone steps and dragged his finger down the door buzzer directory. Finally, he saw the names Jeon/Jung on a tag. He pressed the button, the door clicking to let him in.

He walked quickly up two flights of steps. Jungkook leaned over the railing on the third floor, grinning, his wrists crossed in the air.

“Hello there.”

Taehyung unbuttoned his coat, pulling his shirt away from his chest for the last few steps.

“Hi. I think I need to incorporate more cardio in with yoga. I hate stairs.”

“I can help you up your cardio.”

He reached Jungkook's landing and prodded his stomach, Jungkook nudging the top of his head with his nose.

“I can stay fifteen minutes and fifteen minutes only,” Taehyung said, pocketing his phone. He offered Jungkook an apologetic smile. “I wish I had more time, but I have to go to a work thing. And I have to pick up dry cleaning before I go back to the office.”

“Understood.” Jungkook placed his hand on Taehyung' lower back and guided him inside the flat. “Thanks for making time. C'mon in.”

Taehyung stepped inside, glancing around the flat. It was smaller than his own and didn't seem to have as much space between each part of the apartment, but it was still a nice, spacious flat for two people. The spotless kitchen had a few more cooking gadgets and machines on the counters, an array of stainless steel pots hanging from a rack in the center of the ceiling. The living room furniture was mismatched, though it all worked well together in a neutral colors kind of way. Three potted plants rested on the living room window ledge, wisps of something green peeking over the top of the clay pots.

“Nice free coffee table,” Taehyung said, Jungkook laughing softly at his side.

Everything was neat and clean, Taehyung' eyes drawn to a large window off to the right. He noted a small step ladder propped behind a full, but well organized, bookcase.

“Roof access?”

“Yup. Love it.”

“Nice.”

“Definitely. Wait until it's warm out. I'm on the roof more often than not.” Jungkook pulled his coat off his shoulders, nose brushing the back of his hair. “Can I get you anything?” He kissed behind his ear, Taehyung laughing and pawing his face away. “Water or something?”

“Nope, I'm fine, thanks.”

“You look really good in all black,” he said softly, words muffled by the fabric of Taehyung' coat.

“Thanks,” Taehyung said, smoothing his hands over the front of his black button down.

Jungkook placed his coat on a hook mounted by the front door. He turned back to Taehyung.

“Thanks again for coming by. I know it's a busy day with work and all.”

“Well, when one receives a text like the message you sent me, a tight schedule gets a bit more flexible.”

Jungkook's dimples were on full display. He smiled down at Taehyung and moved closer, wrapping an arm around his waist. He bent forward slightly, kissing just under Taehyung' ear.

“You liked that idea?”

Taehyung was in a tense meeting with the entire staff, plus their office from Japan teleconferencing in, when he noticed Jungkook's name pop up on his silenced iPhone. He waited for a moment where the speaker changed before he looked at his phone.

had a dream you let me suck on your neck while i got us both off. can dreams come true sometime soon?

A fresh flush of heat seared Taehyung' body.

“I'm here, aren't I?”

“Mmm. Yes, you are.” Jungkook stroked the side of his head, fingers playing in his longer strands of hair. His eyes arched off to the side before returning to Taehyung' face. “Sofa?”

“Sure.”

Taehyung leaned into his touch, his eyes lulling shut while Jungkook sucked gently under his jaw. Jungkook's other hand slid up the back of his shirt.

“No bruises on my neck, though,” Taehyung said breathily. Jungkook's lips started to pout outwards. Taehyung opened his eyes and added, “This time, I mean.”

His pout morphed into a smile.

. . .

Taehyung slipped into his normal conference room seat and exhaled. He relaxed his neck and let his head rest against the top of his seat, his eyes fluttering shut. Namjoon sat to his left, engrossed in something on his phone, and the receptionist Suzi ran in at the last minute to flop into the seat to his right, three mobile phones tumbling out of her hands onto the table. Simon sat heavily in the seat at the head of the table, a beer clasped between his fingers.  
“Fuck these all nighters.”

Namjoon said, “Aren't you the boss? Why don't you just peace out?”

Simon sipped his beer.

“Good point. I should just,” he held his fingers up in a peace sign towards Namjoon and waggled his head, “peace out.” Namjoon and the rest of the staff laughed, chairs squeaking against the floor while papers shuffled and iPads booted up. He tilted the tip of his bottle towards Taehyung. “Did you make it to the cleaners?”

Taehyung blinked sleepily at him. Simon had to raise his eyebrows before Taehyung remembered to form words. He smiled slow and easy, his eyes half shut. He shook his head at Simon, then looked down at his lap.

“No.” He fingered the end of a charcoal knit scarf looped around his neck, lifting it to tease over his lips. “They were closed.”

Simon chuckled.

“You seem awfully happy about missing out on the cleaners.”

Taehyung smiled and pulled the scarf tighter around his neck.

“Yeah.”

Namjoon nudged their knees together under the table.

“Did you go get a drink on break without me?”

“Nope,” Taehyung said, slipping his shoes off under the table. “I just went for a quick walk.” He couldn't stop smelling the soft knit scarf and smiling into the material. “Listened to some music.” He directed a smile at Namjoon, Namjoon's eyes dropping to a circle of reddened skin that appeared when the scarf shifted. “Relaxed.”

. . .

"You smell so sweet."  
"Yeah, unfortunately.” Jungkook wiggled his toes at the end of the bed, his arms still resting above his head on the mattress. “Part of the job, I suppose."

Taehyung eyed Jungkook in his sprawled position on his back, pulling his duvet up to their hips. He rolled onto his stomach and dragged one fingertip over his ribs. Fresh goosebumps broke out over his damp skin. His finger circled up to his nipple and Jungkook shivered slightly. His body was always so responsive, the dark skin of his nipple tightening from the softest of strokes.

"Do you shower enough?"

Jungkook turned his head on the pillow.

"I think you would have noticed my lack of hygiene a few blowies ago, hm?” He nudged their toes together and smiled, then rolled his tongue at Taehyung. “Our last round of rim jobs, maybe?"

Taehyung hid his smile in the crook of Jungkook's elbow.

"Gross.” He brought his eyes to Jungkook and found him smiling wide, his hands propped behind his head. Taehyung let his fingers wander along his inner bicep. “I can't believe you just did that thing with your tongue.”

“I seem to remember you enjoying it.”

Taehyung tweaked his nipple.

“I won't deny that I did.”

"Cologne plus constantly smelling like buttercream is not a good mix, so I don't wear it. Also, I've got sensitive skin and I try not to use anything scented. Hence, me smelling like,” he shrugged, the muscles of his arms pulling gracefully, “I dunno. A sugar plum fairy instead of a lumberjack."

Taehyung pushed himself up on one arm, eyebrows raised as he looked down at him.

"Please don't tell me you're one of those people that thinks that just because they don't believe in deodorant means they don't stink like everyone else on earth?"

"No," Jungkook laughed quietly, rubbing his foot on the back of Taehyung' calf. Soft hair brushed along his sole, the sensation sending shivers up his leg. "I wear scent free stuff, though I appreciate your concern about my body odor."

Taehyung pulled Jungkook's arm out from behind his head by holding his wrist, lifting it and straightened it in front of his body. He brought his nose to his wrist, turning his large hand over to smell the pulsing underside. He dragged his nose along the top of his forearm, his light hair giving way to tender skin. Jungkook's fingers waggled in the air while Taehyung sniffed him, amusement and relaxation radiating off of him.

He sniffed higher, his nose brushing the inside of his elbow. Jungkook shuddered and chuckled softly, his fingers twitching. Taehyung smiled and rubbed his nose over the sweet smelling spot again. He glanced at Jungkook and opened his mouth, sucking gently on the thin skin. Jungkook let out a softer exhalation of a laugh, the skin under Taehyung' tongue seeming to pulse faster.

“Feels nice,” he said, voice low and quiet in the warm bedroom.

Taehyung moved on to his outer bicep, nudging his nose on an endless line of fluttering muscles. The tip of his nose made contact with his shoulder, curving inward and almost at his collarbone. Jungkook's natural smell was soft, yet also definitely present in a masculine, spicy way. It was not overpowering in any way, more like an indicator that Jungkook was a clean male. The heat of his body warmed inside his nostrils like butter on a skillet, so different from the normal scent of overpriced cologne.

"So, this smell is all you?"

"Mmhmm."

Taehyung' eyes twinkled at him, nose nudging the outer curve of his shoulder.

"It's not a bad thing, I suppose."

Jungkook laughed once Taehyung reached his neck, his head attempting to fold in on itself.

"Tickles."

Taehyung smiled and released his wrist.

"It's not a bad thing,” Jungkook said back at him before rolling on top and burying his nose in his neck. Taehyung exclaimed a hybrid squawk and giggle, Jungkook inhaling even more of his neck and prompting another squirmed outburst. "Mmm,” his voice rumbled deep in his chest, Taehyung able to feel the vibrations, “you smell good, too. Really,” a soft kiss under his ear, “really good."

"But not like you, Sugar Plum."

Jungkook laughed, "Sugar Plum?" against his skin.

"Aww, baby," Taehyung said, stroking Jungkook's cheeks. He pulled his face up, his lips pursed forward in a sad pout. He shook his head side to side while mirroring the motions with Jungkook's face. "You don't like my pet name for you?” He released his face and fell onto his back, an arm wilted above his head. “I'm wounded."

Jungkook grinned slowly.

"You can call me whatever you want.”

“You might regret saying that.”

“And you might regret letting me into your bed.” Jungkook relaxed on his back and shut his eyes. “Especially after you tire me out. I'm gonna start dozing off.”

“Am I messing with your sleep schedule a lot?”

Jungkook's eyes opened, his arm reaching out to Taehyung. He squeezed his shoulder, shaking his head.

“No, not at all. Don't even worry about that. Besides, I like being tired.”

Taehyung ran his fingers through the front of Jungkook's hair, his bangs hanging over his eyes.

“You like it?”

"Yeah, I love that feeling."

Jungkook's voice stretched along with his limbs. His feet popped out the bottom of the duvet. The blanket inched down to reveal the beginning of his dark hair.

Taehyung looked at the smooth balls of his large feet as he arched his back and pointed his toes. His eyes drifted up his hip dents to his flat, soft stomach. He followed the stretching muscles of his arms until he reached his knuckles stroking idly against the headboard.

“What feeling?”

Jungkook yawned and shivered, releasing his stretch.

"Working so hard until you're dead tired."

Taehyung laughed, a light airy sound that shivered over their naked skin. He propped an arm behind his pillow and turned his head towards Jungkook, who looked suspiciously close to sleep.

"You love being tired?"

"I love the feeling of relief when I can rest after working to the point of being tired. It's," he thought for a beat, his lips rubbing together, "satisfying. I worked on a farm a while back--"

“What?” Taehyung laughed. “A farm?”

“I did,” Jungkook said, smiling and rubbing his fingers against the headboard. “I wanted to learn about milk and dairy. How it all works. And hang with some animals. That was so much fun.”

Jungkook looked at him then, soft green eyes and a softer smile, Taehyung' neck flushing with heat. He pushed through the heat, turning onto his side and propping his head up with one hand. He glanced down the length of Jungkook's body. He walked his fingers in a circle around his navel, relaxing his head on a pillow.

“I like tiring you out.”

Jungkook smiled, linking their ankles together under the duvet.

“I do, too.”

Taehyung held his gaze for a moment. Jungkook seemed content to stare at him and smile for the rest of time. He laughed and looked down, rolling off his side of the bed.

. . .

"So," Jungkook said from the top of the bed.  
The word lingered in the air for a few moments, Taehyung too relaxed to move. He'd never spent so much time in his bedroom while Seokjin was out. He'd also never spent so much time laying head to foot with someone in bed.

"What's so special about this Thor guy that's got you blowing strangers to practice?"

Taehyung cracked his eyes open, peering up at him. Jungkook was staring at the ceiling, his fingers pulling damp chunks of hair away from his forehead. Taehyung sighed, stretching his arms over his head.

"He...Uh...Like I said, it's not like I'm actually into him. He and I just..."

Jungkook propped an arm behind his head, giving Taehyung full view of his bicep and skin and soft hair and--

"He," Taehyung started again, looking to Jungkook's smiling face. He appeared not to have a care in the world, completely happy just lounging around naked. "He's…He's just…"

Jungkook raised his eyebrows, eyes crinkled with held back laughter.

"He has impeccable taste in fonts.”

Jungkook blinked.

"Fonts?"

"Yes, fonts. They're very important and he always picks the right one."

"Fonts, like, Times New Roman?"

"Yes. Thank goodness you said Times and not something wretched like Comic Sans. I never would have been able to get hard around you again."

"So,” Jungkook lifted himself on his bent elbows, his arms tight to his sides, “you want to suck his uncut dick dry just because he picks excellent fonts?"

"It's more than that," Taehyung said, his voice weaker than usual. His brain raced to think of Thor. Blond hair down to his shoulders. A penchant for knit vests. A hate of all things Apple. Extra mustard on his sandwiches. "He just...I dunno."

They were silent for a moment. Taehyung stared at the ceiling, biting his bottom lip. For the life of him, he couldn't put words together to describe Thor in an arousing way. He couldn't place what exactly it was about him that was so exciting.

Jungkook's thumb lightly ran up the sole of his foot.

"Oi," he said, curling his toes and rolling his foot to the side. "Leave me alone."

"You looked so serious. And your feet are stinking up the bed."

"They are not," Taehyung said, Jungkook's throaty laughter cutting through the room. "I'll have you know," Taehyung started to giggle his words, "that I take excellent care of my feet to make sure they don't stink."

"Ah, yes. Because of your no sock rule?"

"Oh, do shut up," Taehyung said, shoving his foot in his face.

Rather than recoiling, Jungkook laughed and gripped his ankle, biting his arch.

"Jungkook!"

Taehyung flipped onto his stomach. Hearty laughter shook his body while Jungkook bit up the back of his leg.

"Oh, my--Fucking God." Taehyung smiled into his pillow, his nose crinkling and his toes curling. Jungkook's nose nudged his lower back, his mouth sucking downwards. “Again?” He spread him open with his thumbs, lathing a slow lick over his entrance, watching the muscles of his lower back flutter up and down. He shuddered, breathing out, “Again,” against the top of his own arm. "Is there anything you don't like putting in your mouth?"

Jungkook pulled his mouth away, long enough for Taehyung to look over his shoulder.

"Peas," he said with a firm nod. He bit a kiss onto Taehyung' left cheek, sucking the skin into his mouth. "I don't fancy peas."

Taehyung moaned, “Fuck,” and pressed his face into his pillow. “Fuck, that feels amazing, but Seokjin and Namjoon will be back soon. We should,” his toes curled and his eyes slammed shut, his feet rolling in a circle, “stop. We need to stop.”

Jungkook hummed, kissing a circle on Taehyung' left arse cheek.

“Womp womp.”

Taehyung' stomach shook with laughter. Jungkook smiled as his kissed up to Taehyung' lower back, his hands warm on his sides. His arms wrapped around Taehyung' body, hand flat on his chest and stomach. His face rested in the dip of his back, hair brushing between Taehyung' shoulder blades. He whispered something that Taehyung missed, but thought sounded like, “So lovely.”

Taehyung crossed his ankles, nudging his feet under Jungkook's thighs.

“You're cuddly today, Sugar Plum.”

“Mmmhmm. Love a good cuddle.”

Taehyung shut his eyes for a moment, comfort wrapping her silky smooth tendrils around him and threatening to pull him into a cozy, warm sleep. Jungkook hitched the duvet up over their bodies, his face barely peeking out from his position on Taehyung' back.

“I kind of want to take a nap.”

“Mmm.” Jungkook hummed lower and rubbed his face against him, fingers stroking circles on his stomach. “Nap. Yes, please.”

“Come up here.”

Taehyung turned over and reached down, his hands looping under Jungkook's arms.

“Alright,” Jungkook glued his arms to his sides, “I'm up, I'm up,” he said, huffing quick laughs. He sat up in bed, pulling the duvet up to cover his center. “I'm up, I'm...” He slinked away from Taehyung' terrifyingly large, excited smile. “What's with the look?”

“As a friend with benefits,” Taehyung held his hand over his heart, “it is my right to know all of your ticklish spots in order of sensitivity.”

“I'm more of a show than tell kind of guy. Find out for yourself, you know?”

He went for Taehyung' feet before he realized what was happening.

“No!” Taehyung laughed, holding out the vowel and pulling his legs. Jungkook's arm held strong around his ankles, the duvet wrapped tight around his torso. “Jungkook, I'll kick, I fucking swear I will.”

“Yeah?”

Jungkook lifted his fingers and kept them in the air about an inch from his arches. Taehyung was already laughing, just from Jungkook smiling at him and waggling his fingers, his attempts at kicking futile. Jungkook's arms were like an octopus, immobilizing his legs from the knee down.

“No, no, no-ohohoh!”

“So,” Jungkook poised one finger and spoke over Taehyung' breathy laughter, “where on the spectrum of sensitivity is this foot?”

He barely let his finger tip stroke along his right sole, Taehyung laughing, “Ha-ahah-ahah-rry!” and arching on the bed.

The sound made Jungkook giggle along with him, amusement lighting his eyes.

“Wow, your feet really are soft.” He started touching his other sole, Taehyung bursting into louder giggles and squirming against his grip. “I guess you weren't lying about taking care of them.”

Taehyung' phone vibrated on his bedside table. Jungkook looked at the dancing phone and let go of his legs, giving Taehyung an in to wrap them around his body.

“Hey,” Jungkook laughed, pulling against Taehyung' iron grip thighs. He jerked to the side and laughed low in his throat, delicate fingers prodding his sides at about nipple height. “Taehyung, your phone--” He laughed louder as the prods grew to a rib massage, Taehyung' legs holding on for the ride as he rolled them to the other side of the bed. “You're merciless!”

“Ride 'em, cowboy!” Taehyung said on a holler, arm lassoing in the air. “Did you learn how to do this on the farm?”

Jungkook bucked and Taehyung fell on his back on the bed. Taehyung looked up at him with wide eyes, already laughing before Jungkook even covered him with his body. Jungkook took a dramatic breath in and blew a raspberry on his neck, Taehyung laughing, “Jungkook!” at the top of his lungs.

Jungkook's raspberry turned into a playful suck, his hands sliding up Taehyung' chest before he wrapped him in his arms. Taehyung moaned softly, grinding up into him, his head tilting to the left. Jungkook's mouth planted wet, slow kisses down to his collarbone, Taehyung' hands sliding into his hair.

“You're so fucking fun,” Jungkook breathed, biting on his nipple.

Taehyung scratched his scalp, Jungkook's lips kissing down his stomach. Their laughter turned into deep, heavy breaths, Taehyung' body rolling up to meet Jungkook's touch.

“Fuck, you're hot,” Taehyung panted, his head tilting back on the pillow. “Make me so hot.”

His eyes fell shut, Jungkook sucking him into his mouth with a soft slurp. Taehyung smiled and tugged Jungkook's hair, his shaky exhalations matching the rhythm of Jungkook's hummed sucks.

The sound of his phone vibrating jarred them both from their haze. Taehyung groaned through his nose and let his hand fall from Jungkook's hair.

“Seokjin'll be home in fifteen,” Taehyung said, without having to look at the phone. "That was my alarm."

Jungkook pulled his mouth off, kissing his groin until he reached his inner thigh. Taehyung smiled down at him, twirling a piece of his hair behind his ear.

“You like my legs?”

Jungkook smiled, pressing his face into Taehyung' thigh. He took a tiny bite of skin between his teeth, kissing the spot of bloomed red.

“Maybe.”

He sat up on the bed, rolling his neck side to side. He stood up and ran his hands through his hair, his arse swaying while he stretched. Taehyung flattened on his side, eyes scanning the tawny backs of his knees. Jungkook's head tilted towards the bathroom door.

“Do I have time to shower? Really quick, I promise. I need to run a few errands before I go home and you made me all sweaty.”

“Yeah, sure,” Taehyung said, sprawled on his back. He stretched his hands over his head and bent his legs, pressing his feet into the mattress. Jungkook held eye contact, but his right eyebrow rose. “No worries.”

“Cool,” Jungkook grinned, leaning on the doorway. His eyes dropped down to Taehyung' middle, then snapped back to his face, cheeky glint present in his smile. “I'll have to tickle you more often, hm?”

Taehyung looked down the path of his gaze and smiled, pulling the duvet over his stiff cock. He listened to the shower turn on, Jungkook waiting only three seconds before getting inside. He relaxed on his back, running his fingers through his hair. His fingers picked up some of his own sweat, his face still hot.

“Actually,” he said, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. He padded into the steamy bathroom. “Lemme in.”

Jungkook opened the floor to ceiling glass shower door, water streaming down his lithe limbs. The hair on his stomach looked a touch darker, Taehyung' mouth watering.

“It's your shower.”

Taehyung waited off to the side while Jungkook finished soaping himself up with body wash, keeping his hair away from the water. Jungkook lifted his arms and rinsed under the pounding stream, soap suds dragging down the front of his body. He spun around to rinse his back. He prodded at Taehyung' shin with his foot.

“Are you going to get under?”

“Mutually beneficial showers are a myth,” Taehyung said from against the wall. “You finish and then I'll get under.”

Jungkook shook his body and stepped out of the water. They swapped positions, Taehyung dousing his face and entire body. He quickly worked shampoo through his hair, rinsing and shaking his head under the water. He sighed and rolled his neck while conditioning, strong thumbs rubbing the backs of his shoulders.

“Mmm, fucking nice.”

“But what about shower sex?”

“I mean, yeah, it's fun having sex in the shower if it's a big, porn set shower with perfect water pressure.”

“Like the shower we're in right at this moment? I mean, you've got a bench in your shower.”

“But otherwise,” Taehyung continued, pressing his heel on top of Jungkook's toes, “it's really hard--”

“Hard, hmm?”

Taehyung reached behind himself and squeezed Jungkook's hip, Jungkook yelping and arching away.

“It's hard to mutually enjoy a shower.”

Jungkook stopped massaging and stepped out, Taehyung craning his neck backwards.

“Then you're not doing something right, Tae.”

Taehyung laughed and rinsed his face, his eyes squinted shut.

“I assure you, I've fucked around in showers before. My theory is not based on hypothesis alone.”

“Fuck around with me in a shower.” Jungkook pulled a towel off the highest shelf of the bathroom closet. “Let me keep you in there a while.” He smiled over his shoulder, drops of water pooling at his feet on the tile floor. “We'll make it work. I have faith.”

“Jungkook,” Taehyung said, nudging the water off. He stood at the shower door, Jungkook handing him a fresh towel. He started drying himself off. “If I'm on my knees blowing you, I either have to stay out of the water and get cold, or I have to be under the water and drowning to stay warm. If we're mutually pleasuring each other, we both will be under the water drowning. Even fucking for real can be a pain logistics wise.”

Jungkook toweled his balls, a thoughtful look on his face.

“You don't have to put your head under the water.” He swiped the towel under his right arm. “Just let the water hit the rest of your body while you enjoy whatever sexual activity you decide on.”

“Well, you can try that next time and we'll see how it goes.”

“You just want shower head.” Jungkook smiled, ruffling Taehyung' wet hair. “That's what this entire speech about shower sex was for, hm?”

“Um, no,” Taehyung giggled, flicking Jungkook's right nipple. “Not quite.”

Jungkook threw his wet towel over Taehyung' head and slapped his arse.

“Thanks for the hot water and soap.”

“You're an idiot,” Taehyung called through the towel, Jungkook cackling in the bedroom.

“Oh, and the sex, too. That was alright.”

Taehyung smiled and pulled the towel off his head, tossing it in the laundry basket. He heard his phone vibrate again.

“Shit.”

He ran into his room. His towel fell off his hips while he silenced the alarm. He watched Jungkook's back muscles dance as he pulled up his jeans, his upper back curved forward while buttoning himself up.

Jungkook bent over and snagged his shirt, quickly tucking his head inside. Taehyung felt a pang in his lower belly. He picked up his towel and wrapped it around his waist.

“I'm sorry to make you leave so fast.”

Jungkook turned to him, half bent over with one foot attempting to fit in his boot. He smiled and shook his head.

“It's alright.”

“No, you were so...” Taehyung gestured towards the mussed bed. “You were comfortable. And I made you get up. I'm a shit host to kick you out of bed like that. I'm sorry, that was just...” He crossed his arms over his chest, stepping on his own left foot. “I'm sorry.”

Jungkook walked up to him, one boot on, one foot bare. He squeezed Taehyung' shoulder.

“Hey,” he said softly, “it's alright.” He chuckled under his breath, thumbing the lowest part of his neck. “You're not a shit host. Not at all. You just don't want your roommate to know about your sex life, which is totally fine. Totally understandable and not offensive at all.” He leaned forward, giving Taehyung' neck three soft kisses in a row. The heel of his hand cupped his face. “Don't worry about it.”

Taehyung smiled and breathed, “Okay,” stepping back from warm, soapy Jungkook. He straightened his tee on his shoulders, palming down the exposed vee of his chest. “See you soon?”

After pulling on his final sock and boot, Jungkook was escorted to the door of the flat. Taehyung squeezed his arse as he left, both of their laughs echoing around the hallway of his building. Jungkook scrolled through his phone messages, thumbs flying over the screen. He heard voices approaching the stairs and stepped to the side on a landing, waiting to let them pass.

He looked up when they reached his level. A smile of recognition lit between the three men.

“Oh, hi again,” the dark haired one said. “Alright?”

“Yeah, thanks,” Jungkook said. He stepped around them, the sturdier one studying him as he passed. “See you around.”

“Tall. Green eyes,” the sturdier one blurted out, lifting his hand towards him. “You.”

Jungkook blinked at the person pointing at him.

“Sorry?”

“Where do I—Why am I remembering--” He gaped at him for a second, then smiled happily. “Oh! Are you Jungkook?”

Jungkook paused, eying the sturdy looking man who was smiling at him from two steps up and who apparently knew his name. The dark haired one snapped his fingers before pointing at him and asking, “You know Taehyung, right?”

“Um,” Jungkook's brain connected the two people talking to him in the hallway with the two other people in Taehyung' New Years Eve photo, “yes.” The word came out slowly, as if he didn't know whether to admit he knew their friend. “Yes, I do.”

“I'm Seokjin,” Sturdy said, holding his hand out. “I'm Taehyung' roommate. And this is Namjoon,” Dark Haired shook Jungkook's hand, “my boyfriend.”

“Nice to meet you both,” Jungkook said, smiling. He looked at Seokjin. “You have a really lovely home.”

“Thank you,” Seokjin said with a gentle smile and tilt of his head, somehow managing to sound truly, genuinely flattered. “We do try to keep the place presentable.”

Namjoon asked, “You swap CDs with him, right?”

Jungkook's mouth stuck open for a beat, Namjoon staring curiously at him. And Jesus, those lashes.

“I told Taehyung that I want in the next time,” Namjoon said, pulling his phone out. “Maybe we should exchange information, just incase he forgets?”

“Um,” Jungkook looked between Seokjin and Namjoon, “I'm not sure what sort of arrangement you two have, but, uh, I'm not so much into the whole guest star thing. Sorry to disappoint.”

Seokjin and Namjoon both squinted at him. They looked at each other, then back to Jungkook.

“What do you—Oh!” Seokjin's hearty laughter boomed in the hallway. “Oh, fuck, no. No, no. That's--” He put his arm around Namjoon's shoulder and squeezed him. “I forgot to explain the whole CD thing.” He smiled at Jungkook. “Sorry, we're not on the same page. He meant actual music, not...” Seokjin's eyes widened. “CDs.”

Namjoon looked quite confused, his pouting face looking from Jungkook to Seokjin.

“What? Explain what? What the fuck are you both talking about?”

Jungkook smiled shyly, hiding his mouth with his hand.


	7. Chapter 7

**i kept having thoughts of you working on a farm and oops...i might have just jerked off**

Taehyung' phone vibrated on his bed five minutes later. He smiled at the photo on the screen and paused the program on his laptop, plucking his headphones out. His thumb brushed the screen to accept the call. He lifted it to his ear.

“Yes?”

“You can't send me texts like that and not expect a followup call. You just can't.”

“Ooh, a followup,” he said, crossing his ankles under the duvet. “Sounds like you're a doctor.”

“Would you like that?” Jungkook's voice dropped, the tempo of his words lazy. “For me to play doctor with you?”

Taehyung smiled, his nose wrinkling, laughter bubbling in his stomach. He rubbed himself through his boxers and hummed, his body still tender to the touch.

“Dunno. Maybe,” he said, his eyes lulling closed. He heard Jungkook breathe in, the shifting of fabric soft in the background. Taehyung' lips curved upwards. “Your voice sounds good through the phone.”

Jungkook was silent for a moment, then swallowed audibly.

“Now I'm hard because of you.”

Taehyung slid his laptop to the right side of the bed, easing himself onto his side.

“I'm honoured.”

“I can hear it in your voice that you just came.”

Taehyung laughed then, a breathy, soft sighed laugh that made Jungkook moan.

“How can you tell?”

Jungkook hummed, taking another slow, lazy breath in.

“You sound more relaxed. A bit...Airy, or something. Mellow.”

He held the m in mellow just a few fractions of a second too long for normal speech. Taehyung' ears started to burn, a smile sliding over his face.

“Are you touching yourself?”

“I am.”

He smiled wider, asking, “Do you like the way I sound?”

“I do.”

Taehyung rubbed his big toes together, glancing at his closed bedroom door. He shut his laptop and placed it on his bedside table. The Real Housewives of Beverly Hills could wait another day.

“Where are you right now?”

“In bed.”

“Ready for sleep?”

“I was, until around five minutes ago.”

“What are you wearing?”

Jungkook softly gasped, “Taehyung!” He clucked his tongue three times fast. “I'm outraged you'd ask a forward question like that with such filthy implications. That's so unlike you.”

Taehyung chuckled and turned out the lamp on his bedside table.

“I'm just asking so I can set the scene in my mind.” He settled on his back. “I'm a very visual thinker, you know.”

“Nothing.”

“Mmm. I thought you'd say that.”

Jungkook made a sound through the phone that most definitely rang like a moan.

“Tell me what you thought about. With the farm. And...Me.”

Taehyung thought of the best possible way to tease a good beg out of Jungkook over the phone. Then Jungkook murmured, “Please, Tae?”

“Fuck, you know that boyish shit does me in.”

Taehyung smiled at the sound of his deep laughter. He stroked his fingers up the center of his chest, idly brushing over a nipple. He listened to Jungkook's choppy breathing for a few seconds, vignettes flashing through his heating brain. How to express that his visions of him as a farmer grew from the most boring of farm work to Jungkook naked and sweating on bales of hay in a candlelit barn?

“It started out innocent,” Taehyung said, Jungkook's next breath muffled against his phone. “You were just...Cutting grass. Weeding. Riding a tractor. Wearing plaid shirts. Then not wearing plaid shirts.”

Jungkook chuckled softly.

“That sounds accurate enough.”

“At around lunch time I guess I was feeling...sentimental or something. So Farmer Jungkook in my head started to play with baby animals.” Taehyung giggled to himself, curling on his side in his sheets. “Little ducklings and baby chicks and puppies and you even carried a little lamb. The chicks were my favorite because I imagined them as, like, little balls of fluff attacking you, but you were laughing and loved them.”

“Pretty accurate. Though I usually got stuck with the pigs and horses.”

“Can you ride a horse?”

“I can.”

Taehyung' hand slid down his stomach and he sighed, palming himself through his boxers. Jungkook's rough voice added, “I can ride lots of things,” and Taehyung could see his smile in his head. The words I bet you can, almost slipped out of his lips. Instead, he pressed onward.

“Then you were in a barn,” he said, swallowing saliva that had pooled under his tongue. He gripped himself tighter, a deep hum vibrating through the phone. “Were there barns on your farm?”

“Yes, of course.”

“How am I supposed to know? I've never been on a farm in my life.”

Jungkook laughed and said, “Alright. So, I'm in the barn?”

“Yeah, and then...”

Taehyung licked his lips and nibbled on the bottom one, staring at shadows as they danced over his pillow. They were entering territory that caused him to miss his stop on the tube due to him staring straight ahead at the back of a man in front of him, his iPhone playing the song Infinity by The xx on repeat.

“Then?” Jungkook prompted.

“Then...It sort of...It sort of got a bit...Romance novel-ish.”

“Tell me,” Jungkook said faster. He cleared his throat, Taehyung grinning into his pillow. “I mean, if you want to tell me.”

“It's not my style of fantasy, but...It kind of worked.”

“What kind of worked?”

“I'm going to be shit at describing this in a phone sex way.”

“I don't care about that,” Jungkook said, laughing softly. “I'm honestly curious. I like how your brain works.”

“You...” Taehyung rolled onto his stomach, the rhythmic thuds from Jungkook's end slowing but still present. He started to touch himself properly, Jungkook's comment about his brain making him throb in his fist. “You had on these really tight blue jeans and a plaid shirt. Red and black, with a red bandana around your head.”

“Mmhmm.”

“And you were using a pitchfork to shovel huge mounds of hay. And then you, uh, ripped it open because you were getting hot. Your shirt, I mean.”

“Yeah, getting hot,” Jungkook said, though Taehyung could not place whether he meant to say those words aloud.

“And then...And so you had your shirt off and you were...You were...” Taehyung clenched his eyes shut, beads of water racing behind his lids. “Your chest was so fucking sweaty--”

“Do you like it sweaty?”

“I do,” Taehyung answered, his own honesty causing his face to heat. “And then I...” His breath hitched when he heard Jungkook moan, the rhythm of his stokes speeding up. “I was there.”

“Mmm. What were you doing there?”

“I was just walking by the barn.”

“You were totally perving on me.”

“Excuse me,” his eyes opened, “this was my fantasy. How do you know I was perving on you?”

“Keep going.”

“And then it gets a bit blurry. The barn had candles,” he giggled, Jungkook giggling along with him, “all over. It was so hot in there and then you...”

“I?”

“I can't believe I'm saying this out loud.”

“You're doing so good. I'm hard as fuck just from the sound of your voice.”

Taehyung groaned and squeezed his head, furrowing his brows.

“You picked me up over your shoulder and threw me down onto a pile of hay.”

A strangled sound was quickly muffled.

“You liked that?” Jungkook asked, his voice strained. “You liked me doing that?”

“Yeah, I did, which is so not like me, but—But it worked.” Taehyung sped his hand up to match Jungkook's breaths. “And you...You had rope on your belt and I pulled you onto me with it--”

Jungkook exhaled, “Fuck, Tae--”

“--And then you tied my hands together.”

“Taehyung--”

“And held them down over my head and the rope was digging into my skin--”

“Taehyung,” Jungkook moaned louder, the sound breaking.

“And fucking—It burned but it felt so good and then--” Taehyung's mouth stuck open, his hand frantic over his own cock. His words tumbled out at a rapid pace, throat gasping for air in order to keep up. “I couldn't finish the scene in my head because I was on the train and I was getting frustrated and my brain kept getting stuck at that point, but I just kept thinking over and over of when you held my arms down--”

Jungkook grunted and rasped, “Fuck, coming,” before his voice went distant and soft, his breaths uneven in the background. “Jesus Christ, Taehyung,” Jungkook whispered through the thick air. He panted for a few seconds, a high frequency ringing in Taehyung' ears. “You drive me fucking wild.”

Taehyung gasped and pressed his face into his mattress, his arse lifted in the air and his eyes rolling back in his head.

“That's it, come on,” Jungkook's voice murmured, Taehyung' stomach pushing a grunt out his mouth before he shot hot into his boxers. Jungkook's low murmurs continued while his body clenched and released. “Fuck yes, Taehyung. So fucking hot.”

“Shit,” Taehyung groaned as softly as he could, his hand slowing on his throbbing cock. “Fucking hell.”

He took his hand out of his boxers and wiped his palm on the front. He collapsed on his belly, his body boneless in his bed.

“You made me make a mess, Jungkook.”

Jungkook laughed, his voice now taking on the mellow, round tone of pleased exhaustion.

“You did, too. S'okay, though.” Taehyung forgot to breathe when he heard what possibly was sucking sounds from Jungkook's end, sucks that would come from licking the tips of one's fingers. “Nothing I can't take care of.”

Taehyung lifted his bum off the bed and pulled his boxers down, swiping them over his groin. He tossed them on the floor, his throwing arm falling on the pillow above his head.

“Did you put your face in your pillow? To keep quiet, I mean.”

“Nah. I bit my hand.”

“Rough.”

“I don't mind.”

“So,” Taehyung sighed and itched his hair, “I guess we just had phone sex.”

Jungkook chuckled, “Yeah, I guess so.”

Taehyung listened to his body shifting in bed, much calmer than the jerks of his body while he listened to Taehyung' farm tale.

“Are you ready for bed?”

A yawn came through the phone.

“Yeah, definitely. Knackered now.”

“Alright. I've got to go back to what I was doing before you so rudely interrupted me.”

“And what was that?”

Taehyung eyed his laptop, the apple glowing in his dark bedroom.

“I was....working on a project.”

“Liar,” Jungkook drawled, slow and deep. Taehyung' stomach fluttered again. “You were probably watching porn on your laptop.”

“I was not!” Taehyung laughed loudly, curling on his side and letting the phone rest on his cheek. He smiled at the sound of Jungkook laughing his quiet laugh. He had many laughs, but his quiet one was among the most aurally appealing. “That's false.”

“Oh, yeah?” Jungkook's tone was playful, his voice going up at the end as if he already knew the answer. “What were you watching?”

Taehyung' answer of, “Breaking Bad,” took three seconds to come out, Jungkook humming his disapproval.

“What happened to your work project?”

“Ugh, Jungkook,” he groaned, “I can't answer such quick questions at the moment,” Taehyung said on a little giggle, rubbing his hand over his face. “I just came twice because of you and had to keep my voice down because Seokjin and Namjoon are busy having loud sex in Seokjin's room and I need to mentally recover.”

“Aw, poor baby. Want me to come over and help you through this difficult time in your life?”

“I'm hanging up now.”

“Goodnight,” Jungkook sang softly, his voice even smoother in song. “Sweet dreams.”

“Night,” Taehyung said, ending the call.

He watched Jungkook's picture disappear from his phone, smiling at his home screen for a few seconds. He blinked and plopped his phone on his bed. He rolled onto his back, running both hands through his hair. His phone vibrated once, falling against his ribs.

He picked up the phone and smirked, a new text from Jungkook. He opened the message, his toes scrunching under the blankets once he saw a photo of Jungkook's hand in his moonlit bedroom, angry red teeth marks bitten into the fleshy top of his hand, just around his thumb.

your fault xx

. . .

"I still don't get it."  
"Hmm?"

"What's so special about Thor?"

Taehyung pulled his mouth off Jungkook's cock, jerking him with his right hand while licking his glistening lips.

"Am I blowing you that poorly?"

Jungkook shook his head, his cock twitching in Taehyung' slick hand.

"No,” he smiled and humped his hips up, “you always feel amazing."

"Then why the,” he sucked on the left side of his balls, “questions?"

Jungkook's lower belly quivered, his thigh muscles flexing in Taehyung' peripheral vision. Taehyung lathed his tongue in a wide circle, pushing his tongue hard enough against Jungkook's balls so that he could feel the flesh giving way to his licks.

"'Fuck,” Jungkook panted, closing his legs, his thigh trembling on either side of Taehyung' face. Taehyung grunted and held onto his inner thighs, pushing them open again. He sucked his other ball into his mouth, Jungkook shakily sighing, “I-I'm just curious."

Taehyung was distracted by the clickclickclick his hand made on Jungkook's cock, the tip deep rose and dripping with precome.

"Your thighs are unfair."

He kept jerking him, but opened his mouth on the crease of his groin and thigh, his lips playing in the soft hair. Jungkook smelled sharper there, the skin extra salty. He kissed to the baby soft skin of his inner thigh. Jungkook moaned and spread his legs wider, his knees falling to the sides.

"Mmm, more.” He rubbed his hand over his chest, tugging on his right nipple, his left hand clenching in the duvet. He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, lower back arching and taking the damp sheet with him. “Right there."

Taehyung smiled against his skin, kissing and licking each inner thigh until Jungkook was cursing under his breath, his hips lifting off the bed to meet Taehyung' hand. He brought their eyes together, his brows raising calmly.

“Should I put my mouth on your cock or keep it here? You're enjoying it so much.”

“Cock.”

"You wanna come in my mouth?"

Jungkook's sweating face clenched, the vee of his abs trembling. He nodded and groaned, low and long and delirious, his head lolling on the pillow.

"Or on my face, maybe?”

"Mouth," Jungkook rasped. "Suck me." He opened his eyes and smiled down at Taehyung, hair falling in his eyes. "Please, Taehyung?"

"Mmm, so polite.”

He sucked his head once and let his lips pop off, then deep throated him, his mouth tight as a vice around Jungkook's cock. Jungkook's howled moan rang in his ears, his body coming apart in a handful of sucks.

Ten minutes later, Jungkook was still too wrecked to move off the bed, his limbs sprawled over the entire mattress. He was like a starfish, a naked, well hung starfish. Taehyung was dozing at his side, curled with his back to Jungkook. His foot brushed Jungkook's ankle each time they inhaled or exhaled in unison.

“He said he saw a future with me."

Jungkook's eyes moved under his closed lids. Did Taehyung actually speak or was he in a blow job induced coma?

"Hmm?" He cleared his throat, light assaulting his eyes once his lids opened. "What?"

"He…He and I were kind of drunk at the company Christmas party.” Taehyung curled the big toe on his left foot over his other toes, the motion making the sheets hiss ever so softly. “I told you that, right?”

“Yeah.” He placed his hand carefully on Taehyung' hip and thumbed underneath his black boxer briefs, just an easy circle over his hip bone. “Yeah, you did.”

Taehyung let Jungkook's gentle pull roll him onto his back. He looked up at Jungkook's gaze, any sign of orgasmic stupor washed from his face.

“And he…” He smiled, squinting at the ceiling. “He said that he'd had a thing for me for a while,” his brows shot up, “which was absolute news to me. We'd worked together for years and, yeah, we were good work friends, but I never picked up on any sort of vibe about something more.” His face relaxed, throat bobbing to swallow. “And then he said he could see us opening our own firm one day, settling down together, the whole shebang. I guess he was pretty drunk. We both sort of joked about it when we left the party and I haven't really talked to him since he moved."

Taehyung laughed absently, running his fingers over the center of his bare chest. He tapped his fingertips over his heart, able to feel Jungkook's unwavering gaze without looking at him.

"If you would have asked me a year ago if I wanted to settle down, I'd have laughed in your face. A few months ago, even. But for some reason, when he mentioned it, I...I was into it. The idea of it." Softer, he added, “Really into it.”

Jungkook turned over onto his side, his ankles crossed at the bottom of the bed. He rubbed his cheek against a pillow, puffing it up under his face and tucking a hand underneath.

"What changed?"

"I dunno, actually,” Taehyung said, confusion lightening his tone. “I guess I just really...” He rolled his head on the pillow, the blue of his eyes extra electric that afternoon. He smiled, Jungkook's face mirroring him with a wider smile. “I like the idea of being with one person. A person I can actually tolerate in everyday life that I also love having sex with.” Taehyung looked back to the ceiling, Jungkook's fingers rubbing the duvet next to his ribs. “Someone I trust. Someone who is a fully formed person who can stand on their own.”

“Sounds good to me.”

“I know it's not realistic to imagine being with one person until the end of time, but I'd be willing to give it a shot."

"I think you can be monogamous without feeling tied down, if you were to find the right person."

"I know. I just…It's never worked out like that for me." Taehyung turned on his side towards Jungkook. He tucked his hand under his head, Jungkook pulling the covers up over his middle. There was distance between them, but the duvet melded to their warm skin, keeping both comfortable. "I guess I was,” his cheeks colored before he could control the rush of blood to his face, “flattered that someone would want that with me. And he's…Attractive. Smart. A nice person. My past boyfriends, if you'd even call them that, were not usually that particular mix."

Taehyung shrugged his top shoulder. Jungkook pulled the duvet up higher, smoothing his hand over his outer bicep. Taehyung watched the motion, his eyes moving in the easy pattern of Jungkook's hand.

"Do you have feelings for Thor?"

Taehyung' smiling eyes snapped to his face. He prodded his navel.

"You're awfully quick with the questions."

Jungkook smiled and rolled onto his back. He flattened his arms at his sides, palms down on the bed.

"You play your cards so close to your chest, Tae.” He rolled his body up, glancing at him over his shoulder. His smile was still there, but something pinched at the corner's of his mouth, like there was a limit on his normally effortless smile. “A boy gets hungry for information."

He slid his legs over the edge of the bed and bent over. He pulled his tee over his head. Taehyung pushed his torso off the bed with his bottom arm, blinking at Jungkook's muscled back as it was covered by cascading white cotton.

"What do you mean?"

Jungkook stood up in just his tee and turned, his dick resting against his thigh.

“It's nothing bad or anything. I just meant that you're a private person.” He pulled his boxers on and adjusted them until they were low on his hips. “It's fine.” He smiled as he picked up his jeans. “You look so distressed,” he laughed softly, pulling his jeans up his legs. “I didn't mean anything by it.”

His head dropped, fingers buttoning himself up.

“But you said it.”

Jungkook's eyes arched in a half circle, as if he was checking the height of the ceiling. He looked back to Taehyung.

“Yeah, because I think it's true.” He shrugged on a thick knit blue sweater, his hair frizzing at the ends once his head popped through. “Is there a problem with me saying you seem like a private person?”

“No, not a problem.” Taehyung sat up with his back on the headboard. He crossed his arms over his chest. “I didn't think I was particularly private around you.”

Jungkook pulled on his right sock.

“You don't?”

“No, not really.”

“What's your last name?”

Taehyung' mouth popped open. Jungkook raised his eyebrows when no sound came out, smiling as he put on his other sock.

“That's what I thought,” Jungkook chuckled, swiping his trainers off the floor. He pulled his phone out of his jeans pocket and scrolled his thumb quickly. “Ah, I gotta run.” He grabbed his coat and threw it over his shoulder, his trainers dangling from his fingers. He opened the bedroom door and backed out. “Thanks, mate. It was fucking hot, as always.” He bumped his shoulder into the doorframe and laughed in surprise, his socked feet sliding on the hardwood. “See you around.”

Taehyung waved from his bed, his hand falling limp to his side. He pursed his lips forward, staring at the wall in front of his bed.

“I can't leave you with that face on.”

Taehyung looked shocked at the open door, Jungkook running back in the room and his belongings dropping to the floor.

“Jungkook,” he laughed, Jungkook launching his body at the bed.

The protons and electrons and neutrons and any other particles floating about felt recharged, like somebody hit the play button on his bed. Jungkook straddled him, his legs on top of Taehyung' blanket covered hips. Taehyung started to giggle, throaty, high sounds that bubbled out of him as Jungkook kissed all over his neck, his lips extra fast and loud.

“What are you doing?” His stomach shook while he laughed properly, fingers gently wiggling into his sides. “You said you had to go!”

Jungkook sat back and panted, still straddling Taehyung.

“You looked so un-Taehyung like that I had to put that,” he bopped his nose with his finger, “smile back on your face.”

He pushed Taehyung' hair off his forehead, leaning closer. Taehyung watched his lips come closer, his breath brushing against his chin, until Jungkook tilted his head, softly kissing his cheek. Taehyung sucked a breath in through his nose, eyes darting from Jungkook's lips to his eyes.

“Are we okay?” Jungkook asked, thumbing his cheekbone. “I didn't mean to push you. Just before, I mean. We have so much fun together and I don't want to...Push you, you know?”

“Yeah, of course,” Taehyung said quickly. He nodded, pressing his lips together. “We're fine.”

“It's just...” Jungkook's hand dropped to his bare chest. “I kind of...” He smiled and watched his fingers travel down to Taehyung' stomach. “I like being around you. When we have clothes on or off.” He bit his bottom lip, squinting at him. “You get that, right?”

“Yeah,” Taehyung said, still nodding. And if he was being honest, no, he did not get that. But now he did. He definitely did. “Yes. I get it. I mean,” he shrugged one shoulder and scoffed, “I'm pretty amazing,” Jungkook laughed, “so it makes total sense.”

“And I'm not trying to pry. I just like learning about you. I like learning about all my friends, whether I suck their cock or not.”

“How many friends do you have where you suck their cock?”

Jungkook pinched his nipple and grinned.

“When you tell me your last name, I'll tell you how many cocks I'm currently sucking.”

. . .

The weekend was upon them faster than usual. Taehyung, not one to take days off from work, had requested off on Friday, making the weekend seem extra long and sudden.  
He checked his watch as he pushed the door of Helena's Bakery. Why did it always seem like he had to wake up extra early for activities on his off days, which eliminated the point of off days?

The door barely opened wide enough for Taehyung to step inside, a crowd of people spreading throughout the entire sugar scented space. There were couples sitting at the tiny tables along the walls, pastries and steaming cups of espresso dotted along the pastel colored table tops. There were groups of people at the counter, waiting in line and watching the disappearing loaves of bread like hungry hawks. Stragglers stood around the bakery in small bunches, chit chatting about this and that while bouncing a baby on their hip, or offering advice about how to get a grease stain out of a silk blouse while raving about the chocolate chip scones that morning.

Taehyung hitched his overnight bag higher on his shoulder and took his place in line. He pushed his black sunglasses up onto his head. Though the bakery was crowded, the line was moving at a snappy pace. He was three people from the front when he could see behind the wide cream colored counter top. A tall body appeared from the back, a tray that looked too large to be carried by a human balanced in his hands as if it weighed nothing.

He stared at Jungkook as he laughed and said something to a woman with a very plump baby boy in her arms. He placed the tray in an empty spot behind the counter and continued chatting with her while his hands wrapped up two loaves of seeded bread so fresh Taehyung could practically taste them. He was wearing all white, a crisp apron tied around his body. His shirt looked strange, short sleeved and stiff with a small collar, but no buttons. His hair was pushed down by a white hat that wrapped around his head.

He dropped his gaze, shuffling closer to the older gentleman in front of him.

“Morning, Mr. Marshall,” Jungkook's polite voice said. It sounded just as melodic in the bustling bakery as it did when his face was between Taehyung' legs. “The usual?”

“Yes, thank you,” the man said, shaking hands pulling a few notes out of his wallet.

Taehyung bit his bottom lip and looked up, then noticing the intricate brass tiles stretched along the ceiling. He had no problem running into people and saying hello in pubs or the grocery store, but something about seeing Jungkook at work was making his stomach feel funny.

“Taehyung?”

He looked forward, Jungkook smiling confusedly at him with his hands on his hips.

“Hi,” Taehyung said, stepping forward. He looked over both shoulders, noting that he was the last person in line. “Quite a morning rush you've got here.”

“Yeah,” Jungkook rubbed his hand on the back of his neck, “Friday mornings are kind of busy. People getting things for the weekend and such. What are you doing here?” Jungkook's eyes widened, his right palm extending forward. “Not that it's not lovely to have you here.” Taehyung smiled and pulled his wallet out. “I just thought you weren't really a bakery person.”

He handed Jungkook a small piece of white paper.

“I'm here to pick up an order, actually.”

"Oh." Jungkook lifted the ticket to his eyes and blinked, then lowered it. "Kim. That's your last name."

"Yup."

The bell above the bakery door tinkled.

"Nice, that's a...A good last name," Jungkook said, both smiling wider by the second, their heads nodding in unison. "Well," he let out a breathy laugh and flicked the ticket with his thumb and middle finger, "I'll just grab your cake for you.”

Taehyung watched Jungkook's bum bounce in his loose white trousers while he went to a refrigerated case behind the counter. He was so distracted by the pull of his back muscles while he lifted his arms that he didn't realize Jungkook had appeared in front of him again.

“Here you are.”

Jungkook pushed the wide, white rectangular box across the counter. Taehyung paid for it when he placed the order, so no money needed to be exchanged. Jungkook thumbed the top off in a practiced motion. He pulled the top back.

Taehyung' jaw dropped, an audible squeak escaping his throat.

Jungkook chuckled, "What?" He sobered, his lips forming a straight line. "Not what you wanted?"

"I--I--"

When he placed the order, he mentioned to the lovely older woman, who seemed to be named Helena, that his twin sisters were having a birthday party and couldn't decide on a theme. Spiderman and My Little Pony were their choices. Taehyung volunteered to buy some plastic cake toppers and bring them to the bakery, but Helena assured him that her pastry chef would think of something to incorporate both themes.

Her pastry chef had created a scene in frosting that included Spiderman shooting web at a magenta My Little Pony. The pony had a glowing violet mane and was whipping her rainbow tail towards Spiderman, who had shot glittery white webbing over his half of the cake. Their battle culminated in the center, starbursts arranged around a bubble lettered 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!' for the twins. Elaborate neon flowers spread in a border around the cake. And if it tasted half as amazing at it smelled, they were in for a treat.

"Everything alright?"

Taehyung looked away from the cake, Helena smiling at him at Jungkook's side. He nodded quickly.

"Yes, this is--This is amazing. I've never seen anything like this in my life."

She squeezed Jungkook to her side, her face just about at his bicep.

"Thank you, sweet boy. But all the credit must go to Jungkook." She squeezed him again, her face scrunching in a glowing smile. "He's the real mastermind here."

Taehyung and Jungkook looked at each other, Taehyung' lips quirking up on the left side.

"He's a man of many talents."

Jungkook's dimples peeked out when he grinned, a small laugh directed downwards. When he looked back at Taehyung his lips were wet, as if he licked them in the split second he broke eye contact. His cheeks were rosy, swipes of flour lingering on the highest points.

The bell above the door tinkled again.

“Susan, hello!” Helena waved both of her hands at Jungkook and Taehyung and fluttered away from them in a cloud of powdered sugar. Taehyung and Jungkook watched her round the counter towards a woman who looked to be about sixty, her grey hair in a matching messy bun. Her voice quietly carried to them. “Espresso? Come, love. Let's sit.”

“I'll bag it up for you,” Jungkook said, stepping away from the counter. “It'll make it easier to carry.” He pulled a white plastic bag up from a roll on the opposite counter. He glanced over his shoulder. “What made you pick this bakery? There are a few closer to your flat. Does your family live near here?”

Taehyung studied the case of cookies and cupcakes.

“No,” he laughed softly. “God, no.” He strolled sideways. “We're from Doncaster.” He met Jungkook's eyes through the brightly lit glass. “That's where I'm heading today for my twin sisters' birthday.”

“Wow, kind of a trip.”

“Will the cake be alright? Shit, I didn't even think of that.”

“Yeah, it'll be fine on the train. I'd just put it in the fridge when you get there, if you aren't going to eat it right away. Just to be safe.”

“Good to know.”

“How'd you find Helena's?”

Taehyung smiled at the case of elaborately frosted cupcakes.

“The last time my family was here, I think I must have had a meeting nearby. That's the only reason I can think of for me being in this area. And I ran in right at the end of the day and I got,” he held up two fingers towards the case without touching the glass, “those butterfly cupcakes for my sisters. They were obsessed with them. Still are.”

“Ah.” Jungkook turned fully towards him, lips stretched in a close mouthed smile. He placed the cake on the counter. “Which colors did they like best?”

“The twins, uhh,” Taehyung started slowly, brows furrowing while he thought. He laughed a little and scratched his forehead. “Daisy loved the electric blue one with the pointy wings. Said it was like a rock star butterfly.” Jungkook giggled at that comment, Taehyung watching his face grow warm. “Phoebe liked the the leopard print one. She's all about patterns, it seems.”

“Let me guess, Daisy is Spiderman and Phoebe is My Little Pony?”

“Yes,” Taehyung laughed, nodding, He smiled across the counter. “Good brain.” He walked a step to the right and pointed through the glass. “Lottie and Fel liked the lavender flower ones. Such girly girls, they are.”

“They have excellent taste.”

Taehyung grinned and took his phone out.

“Wait, I think I even have a photo. That's how insane they went. Total sugar high madness.”

He scrolled for a moment, walking back to the counter. He leaned over, Jungkook meeting him halfway. Taehyung could smell his sweat slightly, along with the ever present sweetness of his skin. He touched the screen and tilted it to Jungkook.

“Here we are.”

“Oh my God, I love it,” Jungkook said on a giddy laugh. He recognized the sofa from Taehyung' living room, all five siblings spread out all over each other. Jungkook's head leaned towards Taehyung', curls brushing his cheek. “I can't believe you made a purple frosting mustache on yourself!” Tears shone in his eyes. “And you're doing duck lips! You're such a bloody dork!”

“Yeah, yeah, well,” Taehyung giggled and gently knocked the side of his head into Jungkook's, “I have to defend my best brother in the universe title somehow.”

Jungkook kept giggling, leaning his face on his hand and nudging his chin at the screen.

“I love when people make a mess of my stuff. That's how I know they liked it. Sometimes, food should be messy and fun, not so stuffy.”

“Lovely young ladies, right?”

“They are,” Jungkook said. “They're lovely.”

He brought their eyes together. Taehyung couldn't look away from Jungkook's soft green eyes, the white cap holding his hair off forehead making them appear even lighter than usual.

Quieter, Jungkook said, “I think it's great you're close with your sisters.”

Taehyung leaned closer and placed the phone on top of his cake. He couldn't speak Jungkook's secret language, but he felt as if Jungkook was happy just learning that he had sisters. Finding out their cupcake preferences was a bonus on top of a bonus.

He could feel Jungkook's heat through the sleeve of his jacket. The smell of yeast and flour turning into bread and pastries was making his head feel light.

“Do you have any? Siblings, I mean.”

The question slipped out before he could stop it.

“One. Yoonji,” Jungkook said immediately with a wide smile, his face brighter than the lit pastry case. Taehyung found himself smiling just as wide; maybe questions weren't such a bad idea around Jungkook. “She's amazing. Older than me. Brilliant. Funny as fuck.”

“Sounds like you're really close.”

“We are.”

“Any particular reason?”

Jungkook's eyebrows rose slightly, his lips opening. Taehyung flushed and swallowed, looking away. He couldn't keep these pesky questions inside his brain lately.

“Our parents got divorced when we were younger.” His breathless delivery matched Taehyung' stuttering, rapid-fire questions. “We sort of just...Stuck together. Never fought back then. I don't think we've ever really been mad at each other.”

Taehyung smiled ruefully, tracing a dull groove in the spotless top of the counter with his thumb.

“I bicker with my sisters all the time, but I know what you mean.” He shrugged and smiled. “Divorce, closeness, and so on.”

Jungkook's fingers twitched on the counter, his chest puffing out suddenly. He breathed normally, a smile replacing his wide-eyed shock.

“Well, to be fair, you do have quite a lot of sisters compared to my single one. I'd imagine it gets a bit mad.”

Taehyung thumbed to the right towards the pastries.

“Throw in a little bit of sugar and you basically have a human tornado full of raspberry lip balm and unfortunate fashion choices.”

Jungkook grinned at that, his eyes crinkling.

“So, this weekend is my--”

Taehyung' phone vibrated on top of his bagged cake box at the same time as the door tinkling. They both looked down, Jungkook stepping away from the counter. Taehyung silenced the call, directing his attention back to Jungkook.

“You were saying?”

“Um, a few mates and I are going out tomorrow night, if you want to join. Or you could just text me if you...” He smiled and scratched behind his ear, eyes dragging from Taehyung' neck to his mouth. “Feel like exchanging CDs.”

Taehyung hummed and let his head fall back, a smile stretching over his face and a pull of heat shooting through his entire body.

“I wish. God, you're good in bed,” he groaned softly and shut his eyes, pulling the bottom of his own jumper. Jungkook laughed and went to hold his hand over his mouth, Taehyung biting at his fingers. They both giggled, drawing the stares of an older couple enjoying breakfast at a nearby table. “I'm actually staying the whole weekend there.”

“Oh,” Jungkook said, his smile dimming slightly. Then it was back, as if it had never left. “Well, have fun, then. That's nice to get away the whole weekend.”

“Yeah, should be fun.”

His phone vibrated again, a photo of a beautiful woman with dark hair flashing on the screen.

“Shit, it's my mum,” Taehyung said, lifting the phone to his ear. He tapped the top of his cake box. “Can I leave this here a second?”

“Yeah, sure,” he said and shooed Taehyung from the counter with a flick of his hand, “no worries.” Jungkook pushed the box to the side and smiled at something behind Taehyung, a young couple stepping up to the counter. “Good morning! What can I get you on this fine Friday?”

Taehyung walked to the row of glass door refrigerators along the back of the bakery. He listened to his mum chitchat, mentally calculating how many minutes he had until he needed to get to the station. Jungkook's soft laughter and easy conversation kept derailing him. He never thought listening to someone help a customer decide between cinnamon buns and apple strudel would sound so interesting.

The bakery door kept twinkling, more and more people filtering in and out of the warm space. He marveled at the delicate peacock feathers made out of teal fondant on a pristine white cake in the center of one case, a matching cake with purple feathers beneath it. There was another cake that looked to be airbrushed like a beach scene, and another two tier dark chocolate cake outlined in flecks of edible gold.

Row by row he went, from colorful fruit tarts to toasted coconut cream pies to extremely well measured cubes of something that looked chocolatey and light. He reached a case of delicate, elaborate looking pastries and his jaw dropped, his head tilting to study the thin laters of golden dough and precise piping of frosting while his mother rambled on.

“I just took them out,” Jungkook's voice said, the bakery counter sliding open. Taehyung turned and watched him take out two croissants with thin almonds shaved on top. He used a thin piece of wax paper to pluck two off the tray and dropped them into a white paper bag. He handed them over with a smile. “Still warm.”

The couple he was serving squealed aloud, the man pulling a piece off and stuffing it in his face while the woman handed Jungkook some cash.

“Fucking brilliant, you are,” the man said, though it sounded more like mushed up pastry smashing between enthusiastic teeth.

Taehyung strolled up to the counter. He waited in the small line that had formed with his hands in his pockets. He caught eyes with Jungkook over the head of a short elderly woman in front of him and winked, Jungkook smiling and fumbling with a sheet of wax paper.

Once Taehyung was at the counter, Jungkook handed over his bag, the ties looped in a bow, both sharing quiet smiles. He could see his face in the mirror behind the counter and flushed. He looked awfully googly eyed.

“You didn't have to queue again.” Jungkook held onto the bag until he felt it move in Taehyung' direction, Taehyung' fingers looped in the handle. “You could have just ran up to get the cake.”

“Don't you mean take the cake?”

“You do sort of take the cake, yes.”

“Ha,” Taehyung said, gripping the bag tighter. “So,” he pointed at Jungkook, narrowing his eyes, “you baked those cookies from the first time, right? The one's Seokjin and Namjoon still ask me about?”

Jungkook nodded.

“Right.”

“And the muffins from heaven?”

“Yes. Heaven?”

“And the life changing scones?”

“Mmhmm. But,” he squinted and laughed, “life changing? Wow. You're making me blush, Tae.”

“And you baked everything in here that your customers are going bonkers for, right?”

“Right. Well,” he tapped the top of the case to the right of the register. “Helena does the eclairs when she can. She's the best at those. But the majority of it, yes. That's what I do.”

“And you don't just work the counter, you're an actual baker.”

“Trained pastry chef and baker, actually. But,” he shrugged one shoulder and smirked, “you know. Whatever you want to call me, you can call me.”

Taehyung chuckled, “But why didn't you correct me?”

“When?”

“When I implied that you just worked at the counter.”

“Oh, uh,” Jungkook adjusted his cap, his white tee shifting higher on his arms, “I dunno. It wasn't important. I thought I kind of told you already when I mentioned culinary school,” Taehyung' eyes flickered side to side, his brain flashing backwards, “but I guess you aren't as bright as I thought.” He smiled up at Taehyung from under his eye lashes. “And I figured that your face when you found out you were wrong would be oh so sweet. Which,” he giggled, “it is. So it was worth it.”

“Ugh, I'm leaving now,” Taehyung said, pulling the bag to his chest. “You're obnoxiously attractive when you're smug, and I simply refuse to have a hard on for the whole train ride.”

Jungkook laughed louder, reaching across the counter.

“Aw, don't be blue.” His fingers brushed the inside of Taehyung' forearm. Taehyung' eyes followed his fingers as they traced to the top of his wrist. “It's fun having you here to keep me company. I like it.”

The bell above the door tinkled. The metallic sound was drowned out by the giggles of swooning females.

“It's him,” one hissed, prompting another squeal of giggles and whispers.

Taehyung couldn't hold back his smile, Jungkook's cheeks tinting pink.

“I'll leave you to your admirers.”

“You're cruel.”

“Aw, don't be blue.” He pinched his cheek, Jungkook smiling and leaning into his touch. “I'm sure they're very sweet.”

Jungkook gripped his arm just a touch tighter and leaned in, lips brushing his ear.

“Would it break their little hearts if I told them I don't fancy girls, but actually prefer for bossy, barefoot men who hate dessert to sit on my face?”

Taehyung tightened his hold on the cake bag, one of his feet curling behind his calf. He smiled and murmured, “Dirty baker,” into Jungkook's hair, Jungkook's low chuckle sending shockwaves through his body.

Later on the train, when most of the passengers had departed, Taehyung moved his cake from an overhead compartment to the seat next to him. He felt something sliding around in the bag and unknotted the tie. He hummed, pulling out a smaller white box. He looked around the train car.

He opened it, colors shining up on his face. There were four butterfly cupcakes, one in each of his sister's favorite colors, plus what looked to be a cheese danish. While his brain did not seem to be able to connect Jungkook's text messages to real life events, he could remember telling Jungkook he was a bread and cheese person.

Thankfully, the car was almost empty, so his gasped laugh went unnoticed. He placed the box carefully to the side and took out his phone. He dialed Jungkook and held his phone up to his ear.

“Hi!”

“You insane, dirty, sneaky baker!”

Jungkook's chuckle made Taehyung grin, his bottom lip bitten between his teeth.

“Took you long enough.”

“Oh, shush. I took a nap. I'm helpless when in a moving vehicle. I nod off like a toddler.”

“Mmm. I would love a nap right now.”

Taehyung' smile went soft, his brain filled with images of Jungkook wrapped in blankets, his face sleep heavy, his full lips pouted forward and his hair tousled. Did he sleep straight and unmoving? Or did he curl and kick his legs? Did he wear anything to bed or did he prefer just skin and sheets?

“You still at the bakery?”

“No, just left, actually. I'm almost home.”

“I'm glad your fan club didn't eat you alive.”

“Yes, that would have been unfortunate.”

Taehyung tucked one foot under his bum, staring out the window.

“When you work such early hours, do you just go home and sleep?”

He could hear a door unlock and then close softly in the background.

“Sometimes. Weekdays, especially. Tonight some friends want me to go out, so I'll push through. Helena gives me two Saturdays and two Sunday off a month, so it depends on if I work the next day. I'm off this whole weekend for the first time in forever.”

“Wow,” Taehyung laughed. “Quite a party weekend planned.”

“Yeah, well, you know. Birthday and all.”

“Birth...” Taehyung stood up to grab his overnight bag. He paused, the bag tumbling to the floor. “Oh, shit,” he looked down to the bag crushing his foot, “why didn't you say something? Oh. Shit,” he groaned slowly, “I can see your ID in my head with your little unformed boy face smiling at me. I can't believe I didn't make the connection.”

“No worries, it's not a big deal. I don't even like doing things for my birthday.”

“Aw, but I would have...” Taehyung shouldered his bag and placed his phone between his ear and the leather strap. “I dunno.”

“Baked me a cake?”

Taehyung giggled, “Smart arse. You know what I mean. I would have bought you a drink or given you a fancy blow job or something.”

“I don't accept birthday gifts, but I would love to learn more about the fancy blow job option. Does it involve bows and ribbons?”

“And confetti,” Taehyung said absentmindedly, placing the cupcake box back in the white bag. “Lots of confetti.”

“Kinky. I like it.”

Taehyung attempted to recreate Jungkook's perfect bow, smiling both at Jungkook's voice and the mess of a bow he managed to tie.

“What do you mean you don't accept gifts?”

He heard the sound of running water in the background. Jungkook's voice echoed loudly while he spoke.

“I don't want anyone spending money on me unless it's a donation to charity or something like that.”

Taehyung wondered at what point of undressing Jungkook was, since he could hear a shower running and was most likely on speaker phone. The train lulled and he gripped the top of his seat.

“God bless Saint Jungkook.”

“Hah! You're very funny.”

“I'll just have to figure out something free that I can give you. Something free and useless and involving confetti, since that apparently turns you on.”

“Perfect!”

Taehyung walked towards the door, holding his bag of baked good with one hand and his phone with the other.

“Are you taking a shower?”

“I'm about to jump in, yeah.”

“Do you have a porn set shower?”

“Sadly, no.” The unmistakable sound of curtain rings sliding across a metal rod squeaked in the background. “Just a normal one. Gets the job done, though.”

“What's your shower curtain?”

“Cupcakes.”

“Of course it is.”

The train came to a halt, other people joining Taehyung at the door. He searched the platform for his mum and saw that all his sisters had come for the pickup along with his mother. He smiled and tightened his grip on his bag.

“I have to shower, but...” There was a pause. He said, “Uh,” and his voice was more present, speaker phone turned off. “One.”

“One what?”

“My answer to your question the other day is one.”

“What?” Taehyung laughed.

“Your last name is Tomlinson.”

“Yes,” Taehyung said slowly, nodding to no one. “Very good, Jungkook.”

“And my number right now is one.”

Taehyung' cheeky remark melted down his throat and into his stomach, realization causing the melted remark to evaporate into colorful, light-filled fog. He stepped onto the platform and waved at his family, the twins running towards him.

“Just one?”

“Don't want a bigger number, at the moment. I'm quite satisfied with the number of cocks I'm currently sucking.”

Taehyung barked a laugh, Jungkook's softer chuckle sending warm shivers through Taehyung' ear and into his brain. He had a belly full of fog and a brain full of shivers, all because Jungkook said the number one.


	8. Chapter 8

Jungkook was very drunk. Very, very drunk. He was birthday drunk, which was the result of too many free drinks and not enough food or sleep. He was so drunk that he didn't know how he'd make it up the steps to his flat. Steps could be so pesky. Maybe Taehyung was right about upping their cardio in order to tackle steps.

“Mmm,” Jungkook hummed into something warm and fabric covered.

“C'mon, sweetheart, almost there.”

Then he heard the dulcet korean tones of his flatmate and smiled with his eyes shut, his face rolling into Hoseok's neck. Beer and the nip of spicy cologne rushed into his nose. All would be right in the world if Hoseok was there with him.

“I love you.”

“Love you too, muffin,” Hoseok said, tightening his arm around Jungkook's upper back. “Will love you even more once we're in the flat. You're like a walking snuggle tonight, which will be a lot more pleasant horizontal.”

“Mmm, horizontal,” Jungkook murmured, dozing against Hoseok's shoulder.

He started to snore, his body lulling to the left. Then he was pulled upright again, Hoseok's laugh cackling in his ear.

“What?” Jungkook giggled, his body propped against a wall. The wall moved behind his back, Hoseok's laughter getting louder and Jungkook's body pulled back to a standing position. Jungkook looked towards the laughter with closed eyes. “Whasso funny?”

“Nothing, mate. Just glad you had a good night.” Hoseok wrapped an arm around Jungkook's waist. “You deserve it.” He jostled him gently. “And tomorrow will be even better! Birthday brunch at Ed's. Then bottle service at Chandelier. It's gonna be sick. Oof. C'mon, move those big old legs of yours. That's it. Good lad, good lad!”

Jungkook was led into his flat, Hoseok helping him peel clothes off as he went.

“You're the best,” Jungkook said from on his back on the bed, his legs hanging over the end from his knees. Hoseok pulled off one of his boots. “The best everrr. Such a sunshine.” His other boot his the ground. “Sunshiney shiny. Sunshine of my love.”

Hoseok laughed and eased Jungkook's legs onto his mattress.

“Sit back, babe. Lie down.”

Jungkook pressed his heels into the end of his mattress and pushed, his body straightening out and the top of his head mushing into pillows.

“Mmm.”

“Do you need help with your shirt?”

“No, thank you, Hoseoook.”

Hoseok stood next to his bed with his hand over his smiling mouth, watching the scene unfold. Jungkook tried to pull his button up off from the bottom of his stomach. He managed to get half the shirt pulled up around his ribs before the material would not stretch anymore. His socked feet moved without reason on the bed, puppy whimpers released into his shirt. Hoseok scrunched his fingers into his stomach.

“Whahahahat?” Jungkook laughed loudly, arching away. “What're you doing!?”

“Here, mate.”

Hoseok unbuttoned his shirt from the top and helped him take it off. He helped him with his jeans, as well; he should have gotten a crowbar before attempting to breach such tightness. Hoseok left Jungkook in just black boxer briefs and black socks, though Jungkook was attempting to drag his socks off by stepping on his own feet. He got the right one off, the left one hanging half off his long foot.

“Drink this,” Hoseok said upon returning, shoving a glass of water under Jungkook's lips. “Babe, open up.”

Jungkook blinked up at him, confused and sleepy.

“What is it?”

Hoseok's lips twitched into a smile.

“Water.”

Jungkook's nose wrinkled, his lips tightly shut.

“Jungkook,” Hoseok laughed. “Drink up.”

He shook his head, then licked the cool rim of the glass. He looked at the liquid as if it were gold, his tongue dipping into the glass. Hoseok laughed and lifted Jungkook's hand, positioning it on the glass.

“Drink that, then we'll tuck you in, birthday boy.”

“Mmm,” Jungkook hummed, his throat gulping.

Eventually, Jungkook was tucked into his bed, all the lights out and a small rubbish bin next to the bed. He didn't have a habit of getting sick after drinking, but Hoseok was a very thorough helper.

“Here's a bottle of water, baby boy,” Hoseok's voice floated to him. Jungkook hummed, his eyes shut and his head going woozy. “I took your phone out of your jeans and it's next to your bed, okay?”

“Kay.”

“Call me if you need anything.”

Jungkook cracked his eyes open and smiled, his face the only thing visible amongst his blankets.

“Thank-you-so mmmuch.”

Hoseok's face crinkled with a smile. He ruffled Jungkook's hair.

“Anytime. Happy birthday.”

Jungkook could hear Hoseok leave his bedroom, sleep pulling at his body. He was just about to tip off into a fuzzy, cozy darkness when his phone vibrated on his bedside table. It was so late, or early, that he was sure he could leave the message until tomorrow, but his arm reached out of his duvet cocoon to pick up the phone.

He pouted his lips and struggled to get his thumb to behave, but he managed to unlock the screen. He noticed that he had a few texts and missed calls, sleep pulling at him again. He clicked on his texts and noticed that Taehyung had sent his most recent message, the text that was keeping him awake. He smiled and opened the message.

“Hi there,” he said aloud.

When the phone did not reply to him, he realized he needed to try and read what Taehyung sent.

you'd better be reading this on saturday after having a wild friday night, birthday boy sugar plum...thx for the cake, you're amazing and brilliant and it was the best dessert i've ever eaten. the girls loved it and look, we made a mess! have an amazing wknd :)

He hummed and squinted, unable to get his eyes focused on the bright screen.He moved the phone further away and then closer to his face. He found a happy medium and the attached photo started to focus. He noticed Taehyung was there and he seemed to be laughing, something colorful smeared all over his face and a shining silver tiara on his head. Four pretty female faces covered in bits of colors were smushed on Taehyung' body.

Jungkook started to giggle, his fingers touching Taehyung' frosting covered face on the screen.

“Ohhh,” he said to himself, giggling louder. He snorted once and then sighed, his nose tapping Taehyung' face on the screen. “You're sssso-so bloody cute.”

. . .

Taehyung turned off the television in his childhood bedroom and rolled onto his stomach, plopping the remote on his bedside table. He pulled his tee off from between his shoulder blades and dropped it on the floor. He wiggled for a few seconds to get comfortable on his side, worn grey pajama bottoms dragging down lower on his hips.  
The room had most recently been used as a guest room and office, but his dark wood furniture was all the same. He pushed his face into his pillow. His mum had put fresh sheets on his bed that morning and they smelled so crisp and clean. He liked using different washing powder than his mum; his home smelled like home and his flat smelled like his flat.

He shut his eyes and pulled the duvet up to his neck. He promised the girls that he'd take them out to lunch and the movies the next day. His idea of staying up late to watch a marathon of Ace of Cakes was not his brightest.

He had silenced his phone before settling into bed, but the screen illuminated in his dark bedroom. Taehyung snuffled through his nose and reached out. It was probably a Facebook notification about a photo he liked in 2011 that someone else decided to comment on.

But, no. It was not Facebook. It was angel bed Jungkook lighting up his room. At almost four in the morning, it was a much sweeter sight when compared to a blue Facebook notification screen.

Taehyung listened for any sign of life in the hallway. He accepted the call and held it to his face.

“What are you doing awake?” he whispered, smiling and bending his knees closer to his chest. “I can't talk you off. My mum's next door.” He tried to ignore the flare of heat that flickered at the base of his spine. “God, that feels kind of naughty to actually have to say that, doesn't it?”

“Tae.”

Jungkook's voice sounded so rough but still pleasant, the gruff rasp in his tone like smooth pond stones instead of broken glass.

“Yeah?”

“Wanna...shnug...wif you.”

Taehyung smiled so wide his eyes shut, his ankles crossing. He bit his bottom lip to silence his laughter, his cheeks round, sleep the furthest thing from his mind. He could tell Jungkook was the snuggly type, but they hadn't crossed that bridge yet.

Jungkook mumbled something into the phone, his lips too close to the speaker for words to come through. Taehyung ran his fingers through his hair. He pulled on the back and left his hand behind his head, fingers tugging his hair.

“You're so drunk, aren't you?”

“Mmmm.”

“Good, you should be.”

“Tae?”

“Yes?”

Taehyung waited for his reply. He stared at the moonlight seeping through his pale blue curtains. He rolled onto his back, flexing his bicep and scratching the back of his head. His eyes moved to the side, his brows rising.

“Jungkook?”

. . .

Jungkook woke up at around eleven the next morning. It was a luxury he was not usually afforded, but seeing as he didn't have to wake up early for work the next day, he could mess with his sleep schedule a bit. He reached for the water bottle on his bedside table and sucked down a gulp.  
“Thank you, Hoseok,” he murmured, sucking down another gulp.

He replaced the bottle on the table and rolled onto his stomach. He flipped a pillow, cuddling his face into the cool cloud of fluff. He had just dozed off again when there was a soft knock at his door. He hummed and said, “Yeah?” as loud as his tender throat would allow.

“Good morning, birthday boy,” Hoseok said, poking his cheek where a dimple would normally be. The bed sagged under him. “Twenty-four years ago, your mum pushed you out of her vagina, knowing that one day you would meet the greatest man who ever lived. His name? Hoseok Jung.”

Jungkook smiled, his face shying away from Hoseok's fingers.

“Morning. Thanks. And thanks for the lovely visual.”

Hoseok sat on his foot, his bum comfortable in the inward curve of Jungkook's curled body. He petted Jungkook's hair, prompting a quiet, high sigh.

“Wanna get up, pretty one?”

“Yeah,” Jungkook said, yawning. He rolled onto his back and stretched his arms over his head. “Yeah, I'll get up in a minute.”

“Ed said to come over at around noon. Sound good?”

Jungkook swallowed and wiped the back of his hand over his mouth.

“Mmhmm.” His arms relaxed over his head, his eyes lulling shut. “Just need to shower.” His speech slowed, his chest rising calmly. “Do my teeth.”

“Yeah, you really do.”

Jungkook laughed, “Shut up,” and jutted his hips sideways, Hoseok bouncing off his bed.

He got out of bed and showered. When he returned to his room he felt much more alive, his mouth minty and cool. He was toweling his hair when he saw his phone peeking out from underneath his pillow. He shut his door and dropped the towel around his waist into his laundry basket.

He bent over near his bed and reached for his charger, plugging the iPhone in. He noticed a few texts and voicemails from his mum and sister. Checking the time, he sat on his unmade bed and dialed his mum.

Twenty minutes later, he'd managed to chat with his mum, stepfather, and sister, while also making his bed. He hadn't tackled the whole putting on clothes thing yet, his body sprawled naked on his back. He replied to a few birthday texts from friends and family. He smiled at each thoughtful message, his body warm even with his lack of clothing.

He scrolled down in his texts and stared at the last unread message.

_you snore xx_

He blinked and pulled his thumb to the left. Taehyung had sent that text at four-thirty two in the morning. He navigated to his missed calls, then his voicemail. His stomach dropped. He clicked on his dialed calls.

“Oh God,” he breathed, eyes widening. Forty-two minutes of conversation he had no recollection of. “Oh my God." He held his palm on his cheek, his head shaking side to side. "Shit.”

He went back to his texts and typed as fast as his thumbs would allow.

**i'm so sorry if i woke you up or said anything weird or if your phone rang and woke your family, i was so drunk, sorry! yikessss! sorry!**

He threw in a few open mouthed smileys for good luck. His shower was shot to hell, because his body now felt prickly from fresh sweat. He got up and tossed his phone on the bed, running his hands over his face. He grabbed the nearest clean clothes possible and pulled them on. His phone blooped on his bed.

_no worries! it was your bday...you're supposed to be drunk and make poor decisions_

Jungkook exhaled in relief, sitting on his bed. He smiled, letting out another big breath.

_though i hope you know i'm going to torture you forever with the tidbits of info you dropped last night...like drag it the fuck out_

Jungkook felt his cheeks blushing, but he couldn't stop laughing, his hands cradling the phone. For some reason, the thought of Taehyung torturing him didn't seem terribly bad.

. . .

“Yeah, I'm walking into my place now.” Taehyung unlocked the door to his building, pushing it open with his overnight bag. His mother's voice chattered in his ear, the tempo speeding up as if she could sense the conversation was ending but she did not want to let go. Taehyung laughed softly, saying, “I know, I had fun, too. I'll talk to you soon, alright?” and starting up the steps. “I have to figure out dinner and get ready for the week. Yes, yes, I know, but then I'd have gotten back way too late. I love you, too.” He paused a few steps from his flat. “Yeah, of course. Bye.”  
He put his phone his pocket and unlocked his front door. He stepped inside and saw mail scattered on the floor. He got down on his knees and started to gather it.

A sucking sound smacked in the otherwise silent flat. Taehyung stood up with the mail in hand, walking to the table with light steps. He peered into the living room, noting that two bodies were resting together on the couch under one red blanket.

“Wow,” he whispered to himself, biting the inside of his lip not to laugh. He flicked through a few random advertisements, tossing them on the table. More sucking sounds carried to him while he pondered switching credit cards for a lower interest rate. He glanced up and whispered even softer, “You're really going at it over there.”

The slurps and sucks halted, a pained groan muffled by a hand. Seokjin's head popped up from the blanket covered lumps on the sofa.

“Oh, hey,” he said, his voice breathier than usual. “Welcome back!” His legs fell out of the blanket, his socked feet bumping into the coffee table. “How was your-your trip?”

Taehyung smirked and tossed a few envelopes on the kitchen table, his eyes never straying from the mail.

“It was really good.”

Namjoon's voice asked, “Family good?” from under the blanket.

“Yeah, thanks. All good. They send their regards and I'm supposed to tell you both that they're going to kick your arses in MarioKart next time they're here. Daisy's been practicing.”

“Cool. Um,” Seokjin shifted to a seated position, “how long were--” He laughed high in his throat and slapped something on the sofa. “Z, stop--” He cleared his throat, his features schooled. “How long were you standing there?”

Taehyung' eyes slid over the mail to his friends.

“About three and a half moans ago.”

“Fuck you,” Namjoon laughed, relaxing on his back. He pulled Seokjin back with a fist in the center of his shirt. “C'mon, relax, babe.” He looked over Seokjin's head to grin at Taehyung. “We were just napping. Not moaning.”

“We were kind of moaning,” Seokjin said softly.

Taehyung giggled, “Relax. Who cares? Do whatever. I'll be out in a minute.” He started towards his hallway. “Just wanted to drop my stuff before I pick up food somewhere.”

“Oh, well, we were just saying that we didn't feel like cooking tonight,” Namjoon said, pulling his body from the depths of the red blanket. “Do you wanna just order in?”

Taehyung hummed, tapping his knuckles against the wall next to their New Years photo.

“What were you thinking?”

“Seokjin said Chinese,” Namjoon wrinkled his face and shook his head, Seokjin sighing at his side, “but I was thinking that fancy sandwich place.”

“With the honey mustard chicken salad wrap?” Taehyung asked quickly, practically gasping. “And the amazing spicy chips with that Greek dipping sauce stuff?”

“Yes,” Namjoon said on a laugh, holding his arms out. He stood up. “Finally! I thought I had hallucinated that place.”

Seokjin pushed his shirt down his stomach, one finger still looped in the back of Namjoon's black sweats.

“Wait, is that the place with the perfect iced coffee?”

“Yes!” Taehyung and Namjoon said at the same time.

“Why didn't you say so?” Seokjin asked, pulling Namjoon back onto his lap. He did something that made Namjoon laugh, his legs spasming in the air. Seokjin smiled at Taehyung and ruffled Namjoon's hair, prompting another frustrated sound from the captured man. “Yeah, let's do that place.”

Taehyung chuckled and stopped tapping his knuckles.

“Cool. Lemme just drop my stuff and then we can order.”

“Do you wanna have anyone come over?”

Taehyung' laughter died down to a confused giggle. He adjusted his bag on his shoulder, his brows furrowing.

“What?”

Seokjin's mouth remained open, Namjoon eyeing him curiously.

“I just meant...If you wanted to invite someone else to dinner. Here. From...” He looked to Namjoon for help, Namjoon smirking against his shoulder. “Sandwiches?”

“Namjoon, you're getting too good at fucking his brains out,” Taehyung said while walking into his bedroom. “He's lost what was left of them.”

Namjoon cackled in the other room, Seokjin shushing him with more mushing noises that sounded a lot like kissing.

Taehyung went into his bedroom and dropped his bag at the foot of his bed. He fell forward onto the bed, breathing in deeply. He toed his Vans off and rolled his ankles, rubbing his feet into his duvet. He'd actually worn socks that day. Black with tiny khaki squares.

His phone dug into his hip when he stretched his lower back. He pulled it out and placed it on the pillow in front of him. The black screen stared at him, his reflection visible in the face of the phone. He blinked at himself and pushed his lips slightly forward, making a kiss face.

He looked down and guffawed softly, his lips sliding back into a normal position.

He touched the screen and unlocked it with four quick numbers. He checked his texts and scrolled down in his conversations, the pad of his finger opening up his chat with Jungkook. He swallowed and rolled onto his back, the phone grasped in his hand.

He tapped his thumbs against the sides of his phone, stepping on his own feet and pulling his socks off.

“Oh, shit,” he blurted out, his thumb accidentally sending Jungkook the text:

_lakalalalka_

Taehyung' face shook involuntarily side to side.

“Fuck.”

He laughed and dropped his phone as if it was covered in spiders, his fingers curling into his hands.

“Tae, you ready to order?”

He looked out his open bedroom door towards Seokjin's voice.

“Yeah,” he said loudly, pushing himself off the bed. “Coming.”

His phone vibrated on the mattress. He stood on the side of the bed and eyed it as it moved over his duvet. He reached for it, but stopped his hand inches away, his bottom lip between his teeth. He picked up the phone and let his body fall sideways on the bed.

**ooh are you singing to me? lovely :)**

He crossed his ankles and typed his reply.

_sry, that was a typo message_

**what did you mean to write?**

_just hi and stuff_

**lakalalalhi!**

Taehyung giggled and rubbed his bare feet together. He mumbled, “Alright, alright,” and started to type.

_did you eat yet?_

**yeah, at dinner with fam now**

_oh ok...have fun!_

He exhaled and relaxed on his side. And there it was. Jungkook was not available for fancy sandwiches or spicy chips. He pursed his lips forward again, then let his lips fall back. The bed vibrated.

**i'd like to see you soon though...preferably when neither of us are within shouting distance of our parents**

_what part of me?_

**reminder: my mum is RIGHT NEXT TO ME...cheeky perv**

Taehyung laughed aloud and said, “Why am I being such a lunatic?”

“Because you are one,” Namjoon said, hugging him from behind.

Taehyung smiled and leaned back into him, dropping his phone face down on the bed. He let his eyes fall shut, Namjoon's stubble brushing the curve of his neck.

“What are you doing?”

“Saying hello, since you're taking your sweet time ordering. Some of us are starving. Fuck, you're good at being the little spoon.”

They broke up their snuggle and walked back into the living room, Namjoon still hugging Taehyung from behind with his arms around his waist. Seokjin was in the center of the sofa eying the delivery menu on his laptop very seriously. Taehyung sat down next to him, Namjoon on Seokjin's other side. Seokjin tilted the laptop screen towards him.

“Did you decide?”

“I'll just do the honey mustard wrap and spicy chips thing with extra sauce,” Taehyung said, Seokjin navigating the cursor to add his order to their cart. “I've got cash in my bag.” He cooed and pointed at the screen. “Good choice with that salad. The dried cranberries are everything you need in life.”

Seokjin smiled and sent their order in. He cuddled down on the sofa, pulling the blanket over the three of them. Namjoon put his laptop on the coffee table while Taehyung propped his feet there, the blanket resting at about his ankles. He grabbed the remote and flicked on the television, all three settling in for the painful wait until delivery arrived.

“So, what'd you two do this weekend?” Taehyung asked, plopping the remote on Seokjin's stomach.

“Oh, you know,” Namjoon said, shrugging his right shoulder. He and Seokjin smiled at each other. “This and that. Got groceries and cooked a couple of times. Cleaned my flat. Went to Chandelier for a friend's birthday thing. Just stopped by for drinks.”

 

“Hey, you made it!”

Seokjin and Namjoon were both pulled into a warm hug, their arms wrapping around Jungkook's back. Seokjin eyed Namjoon's relaxed smile and wink, his face cuddling into Jungkook's neck.

“Thanks for the text,” Namjoon said, giggling at the pinch he received from Seokjin's direction. “Was so nice of you to invite us.”

“Of course!”

“Happy birthday, mate,” Seokjin said into his shoulder. He pulled back and squinted at him. “Wow, you do smell good.”

Jungkook grinned, patting his cheek.

“Thank you.”

Namjoon flicked his finger at Jungkook's chest.

“Are you wearing a sheer black shirt?”

Jungkook looked down at his body and held his arms out, gasping, “I think I am.” They all laughed, Seokjin and Namjoon taking their coats off to hand them to a hostess. “I should stop letting my sister buy clothes for me.”

When they got Jungkook's short text about his birthday drinks at Chandelier, they had wondered if it would be weird to hang out with Taehyung' friend with benefits without him. Then they decided to stop by for one drink while they made the rounds of other parties that night. It was only polite, and Jungkook seemed to be the polite type.

“Can I get you two drinks?” Jungkook asked, leading them over to a private booth. There was an enormous crystal chandelier hanging above the booth, people crowded around the table. You could see the bar behind them in the distance, the lit front of the bar changing colors every so often.“We've got a bit of everything. Beer, liquor, wine, champagne. Or, if you want something specific, just go to the bar and say you're on Hoseok's tab. I highly recommend,” he lifted the glass in his hand, mellow green liquid sloshing amongst ice cubes, “their margaritas, which seems silly as it's freezing out, but,” he rubbed his stomach, “it's warm in here.”

“Wow, quite a spread,” Seokjin said, taking in the buckets filled with ice and a variety of top shelf alcohol. “This is so generous of you.”

“My flatmate Hoseok is the mastermind,” Jungkook said, handing them both glasses. “He used to bartend here and is super close with the owners, so tonight is very, very, very discounted. Like,” his eyes sparkled mischievously, “the most discounted. You know? So, please, help yourselves to whatever you'd like.”

Namjoon picked up a bottle of scotch and laughed, “Excellent,” dumping a healthy portion in his glass.

 

“Ooh, Chandelier,” Taehyung said, wiggling his shoulders under the blanket. “I love it there. It's so pretty and chill. The bartenders make sick margaritas.”

“Yeah, you would have loved it,” Seokjin said, he and Namjoon exchanging another secret smile. “Bottle service and everything.”

Taehyung brought his feet under the blanket and hummed, leaning his head on Seokjin's shoulder.

“Nice. Sounds like it was fun.”

. . .

The week took off like a shot. Taehyung' weekend away was relaxing, but having such a busy schedule at work almost negated the relaxing effects of his trip home. Adding to the sting of the workweek was the fact that his schedule and Jungkook's schedule did not seem to line up.  
The bakery was providing all the desserts for some big gala fundraiser at a nearby museum that Friday and Jungkook had been tied up doing whatever pastry chefs did to prepare food for five hundred people. Sketching sky high towers of cookies or rolling miles of fondant or challenging himself to bake a wedding cake in sixty minutes. Taehyung had been watching a lot of competitive cooking programs lately.

Midweek flew by and then it was Thursday, Taehyung and Namjoon settling in for yet another Skype conference with two of their other offices. They'd just started working together on a long campaign for Rolex and the Rolex people proved to be chattier than usual for such a well established company. It wasn't a bad thing, as the Rolex people were also very professional and were known to gift associates with a Rolex, the same way other companies would send a thank you note.

Taehyung pulled up the documents needed for this particular meeting on his iPad, scrolling through the meeting points. Neither he nor Namjoon needed to actually say anything, which was a relief. They'd been talking enough that week.

“Hey, babe.”

Namjoon sat in his seat next to Taehyung, his own iPad in hand.

“Hey.” Taehyung flipped the page, then minimized to check a few sports scores. “Do you remember if Seokjin said we need milk?”

“Nope. I'll text him. I need to get some groceries anyway.”

“Fuck yes, you do. I know that I didn't finish my ice cream at three in the morning.”

Namjoon laughed and pulled a beanie on, rubbing his hands over his cheeks.

“I had a craving. Don't hate me forever.”

Taehyung smiled wide at the screen, Namjoon bumping their rolling chairs together. He looked at Namjoon and fluttered his eyelashes.

“As if I ever could.”

Simon and the higher-ups floated into the room, their assistants hurrying behind them with hands full of coffee, mobile phones, and clouds of palpable stress.

“Alright, everyone, let's get started,” Simon said, sitting at the head of the table. His assistant went to the front of the room and set up their Skype session, a split screen appearing on the wall. “So, this shouldn't take terribly long. I don't want to run past five. We just need to check in with Miami and Chicago, see where everyone is at, then we'll be done.”

The other employees murmured and shifted around, getting comfortable. Taehyung stared at the split screen on the wall. The right side was already filled out with very tan, happy associates in Miami, some of which looked to be wearing their bathing suits. The left side was still blue, waiting for a connection to form with Chicago.

“Chicago?” he whispered, flicking through the agenda on his iPad.

Chicago? Their Chicago office? Where did it say anything about--

“Oh.”

He stopped flicking, noting that Chicago was listed right at the top of the document. He placed his iPad on the desk and rubbed his hands over his cheeks. He hadn't shaved for almost a week, his palms picking up stubble. He ruffled his own hair and sat up straighter in his seat, adjusting his navy blue cardigan and pulling his baggy watercolor painted tank lower on his chest.

“Primping for Chicago?”

“Shut up,” Taehyung whispered back at Namjoon, who prodded his ribs in response.

The screen on the left turned on, a similar conference room full of people in a lot more clothes than Miami staring back at them. Taehyung' eyes did a quick scan of their group. They were lacking a head of shaggy blond hair.

“You'll have to excuse us for being a little short staffed,” a woman he remembered was named Jennifer said. She was the director of their Chicago office. She had on a thick red scarf, a metal travel mug clutched in her hands. “A nasty stomach bug is making the rounds, along with everyone sharing a cold.”

“Yikes,” Simon said, wincing. “Get well soon.” He touched the screen of his iPad, the screen now shared among all three offices. “Now, let's talk quickly about where this idea is headed.” He slid his fingers, two mock ups for Adidas running shoes appearing. “I think it just needs a little bit more clarity or focus, because it's not testing as well as we thought it would.”

Taehyung zoned out after a few minutes of rambling between offices. He opened his email on his iPad, tilting the screen against the table to keep it from nearby eyes. He opened a new message and typed Thor into the To: field, but nothing popped up. His brain decided to join the party and he typed the letter E, the email address evangilbert@gmail.com popping up.

Hey, how's everything going in Chicago? Are you tired of people calling it The Windy City yet? Have you had enough deep dish pizza? So many questions, so little time. Heard your office is under the weather. Hope you're well!

\- T

He sent the email and closed the app, reopening the agenda. A reply appeared within minutes, Taehyung' foot jiggling against the floor. He opened it.

Taehyung! Hello, hello, old friend! To answer your questions:

1\. Better  
2\. Not yet  
3\. NEVER

Yes, I am home sick right now and missing what is clearly a very interesting conference call. We should catch up soon. Let's set up a Skype time. I miss working with you so much, you have no idea. It's just not the same here.

Take care!

-E

Taehyung blinked at the reply, the left side of his upper lip snarled. It had Thor's usual enthusiasm and excessive use of exclamation points. That was nothing new. It wasn't a terrible email. Taehyung couldn't deny that it was his first attempt reaching out to Thor, who wasn't entirely to blame for their lack of communication. But something was strange.

Why did Thor say that he missed working with Taehyung, but not Taehyung himself? Was Thor not the person who spilled his guts at the party, throwing Taehyung into a tailspin of questions about the status of his previously very pleasurable love life and sexual proficiency? Take care was the best Thor could do as a closing to their first email interaction since he'd left?

Taehyung refocused on the mock ups, lifting his foot to slide it under his thigh. A warm hand settled behind his neck.

“That was kind of a shitty email,” Namjoon whispered from next to him.

Taehyung smiled with his lips closed and shrugged. He whispering back, “Doesn't matter,” while keeping his face turned away towards the screen.

Namjoon squeezed his neck again, thumb smoothing the longer bits of hair along his nape.

The conference call wrapped up at one minute to five, as promised. Taehyung went to his office to pack his things. He was shrugging his coat on when Namjoon appeared in the doorway.

“Hey, I'm going to meet Seokjin for drinks in Primrose Hill. Wanna join?”

“Ooh, la, la,” Taehyung laughed, pulling a black beanie on. “What's the occasion?”

“He had a client near there who tipped him triple his normal house call rate, so I think he's feeling a little drunk with how much cash he has on him. If you come with, we could probably weasel at least two free drinks out of him at some posh place, maybe more if he gets drunker than us.”

“You're the only person I know who hustles his own boyfriend.”

Namjoon laughed with his head thrown back. His eyes twinkled when he looked back at Taehyung.

“I more than make up for it with sexual favors.”

Taehyung hit the lights, giggling, “I'm sure you do.”

“So?”

“I think I'll just head home,” Taehyung said, adjusting his bag strap over his shoulder. “I'm kind of tired and I need to get in early tomorrow to finish up before the weekend.”

“Boo,” Namjoon said, buzzing his lips. “You suck.”

“But not as much as you'll have to when you work off your poncy drinks.”

“Hah!”

They walked out of Simone together and parted ways. Taehyung took his phone out of his pocket and searched for his ear buds in the front of his work bag. He plugged in and put the buds in his ears, hitting the home key once.

Oh. An unread text from Jungkook. It must have come in while his phone was silenced in the meeting.

He unlocked the screen and went to his music first, turning on a playlist heavy on the Franz Ferdinand and Muse. He opened Jungkook's text while walking down the stairs to the tube, his steps slowing and people rushing around him.

have a couple of hours free tonight before i have to go to sleep...you free? i might miss you or something (and not just your arse...the other bits of you, too)


	9. Chapter 9

Taehyung opened the door to his flat and squeaked. Jungkook stood in the doorway, leaning one arm high on the frame and smiling, exhaustion softening his gaze.

“What a lovely surprise!” He walked back two steps, Jungkook taking two steps inside. In one graceful motion, Jungkook lifted his leg backwards and gently kicked the door shut. “You've emerged from the land of butter and sugar.”

Jungkook said nothing. He wrapped his arms around him, one arm draped over his shoulder and the other sliding up from his hip to his back, his hands linked. Their bodies made a soft crunching sound when they squeezed together, a deeper growled moan vibrated into Taehyung' body from Jungkook's lips on his neck.

Taehyung felt like he was being slowly mauled by a hybrid bear-lion, but he couldn't stop kissing under the hybrid bear-lion's freshly shaved chin. Jungkook made another satisfied sound, his hands sliding down Taehyung' lower back. He gripped his arse and groaned loudly, but his breathing went soft, his throat humming for each exhale.

“You're so tired, aren't you?” Taehyung asked, giggling and holding Jungkook's dead weight upright. “You're falling asleep standing up. On me.” He pulled Jungkook's head by his hair, orienting his face towards him. “You didn't have to push yourself. You could have just gone to sleep.”

Jungkook continued to smile sleepily. He hitched Taehyung up, large hands cupping his arse. Taehyung' eyebrows rose along with his body. His legs curled around Jungkook as if they already knew what to do, Jungkook's hips the perfect resting spot for his thighs. Jungkook kissed the right side of his neck, then the left, then the soft dip of his throat.

“Not too tired for you,” he said, his voice even deeper than usual. “Never too tired for you.”

“You know,” Taehyung looked down at the floor moving under Jungkook's boots, “I usually don't care for people picking me up off the ground.”

Jungkook quirked an eyebrow, tightening his hold around his waist.

“Yeah? Should I drop you?”

He let his arms go slack, Taehyung clutching at his shoulders and gasping, his legs tight enough around Jungkook's waist to leave bruises.

“Dick,” he laughed, gently slapping his shoulder. His other hand was still clutched in his jacket. He looked over his shoulder at his flat. “Where are you taking me?”

Jungkook kissed the front of his throat.

“Sofa. Gonna take care of,” one of his hands slid from Taehyung' arse to the front of his black skinnies, “this.”

He squeezed and Taehyung shuddered into him, his face pressed against his ear for a shaky breath.

“You're hard already?” Jungkook teased softly, rubbing him firmer. Taehyung sucked his earlobe into his mouth, his tongue slowly swirling around the bite of skin. Jungkook's body vibrated with a moan. “Were you just sitting here playing with yourself?”

“I've been so horny all week. I've got no idea what's wrong with me. Maybe it was a full moon or something.”

Jungkook laughed and bent over near the sofa, easing Taehyung' body onto the cushions. He stood up straight for just a second to shrug his coat off. His body flattened on top of him, Taehyung' arms and legs wrapping around him.

“There's nothing wrong with you,” Jungkook breathed, brushing his lips under Taehyung' ear. He kissed down the soft skin of his neck, sniffing ever few kisses, his right hand massaging Taehyung through his jeans. “You being horny is a blessing, you fool. Fuck, you smell good tonight.”

Taehyung tilted his head back, his stomach shaking with a laugh. Jungkook smiled up at him from his belt, his hands making quick work of pulling his skinnies down. His eyes scanned Taehyung' face, his smile going lopsided.

“I like the gruff look,” he said, eyes dropping to his chin. He licked his palm. “A lot.”

Taehyung' eyes fogged confusedly while he watched Jungkook's tongue curve over his palm a second time. He touched his cheek, fingers running over his stubble.

“Oh,” he said, his voice going higher at the end. Jungkook started to jack him quick and hard, his eyes never leaving his face. “Right. My,” he swallowed, rubbing his hand over his chin, “gruff look. I just sort of forgot to shave.”

Jungkook shifted higher and kissed his stomach, kissing towards his chest. He bit his nipple through the fabric of his shirt, lathing his tongue over the spot, his hand never missing a beat below.

“You're really good with your hands,” Taehyung blurted out. He laughed and put his hands over his face. “Fuck, that's the cheesiest thing to say while receiving a hand job.” His arms opened to rest behind his head. “I apologize.”

Jungkook chuckled and kissed his neck, his other hand unbuttoning the bottom of his cardigan.

“I'm ambidextrous.”

Taehyung gasped and smiled at the top of Jungkook's head.

“Seriously?”

“Yup.” Jungkook folded his cardigan open. He fingered the bottom the shirt underneath, humming and nudging his stomach with his nose. “Is this a tank?”

Taehyung swallowed and tilted his head to the left, Jungkook sucking a biting kiss on his pulse point.

“Yeah,” he said, voice cracking. He pulled his cardigan off. Both sleeves managed to get caught on his wrists while the bottom was wedged under his arse. He huffed and wiggled his bum, then threw it on the coffee table. Even with less layers, his skin started to tingle with sweat. “W-Why?”

Jungkook lifted his face and smiled down at him, his fingers sliding along Taehyung' side. He touched the exposed skin of his ribs at the bottom of his arm hole. He pulled the material down, kissing the warm skin softly.

“I kind of think this part of your body is hot.”

“My ribs?”

He slid his fingers sideways, the pads stroking over Taehyung' nipple.

“Yeah. All up your sides, actually.”

“Are you a cannibal?”

Jungkook blew air through his lips and sat up straight.

“Shit,” he widened his eyes, hand still stroking him, “I knew I forgot to tell you something.”

“Take your clothes off,” Taehyung said, rubbing his feet against Jungkook's dark jeans. “Wanna touch you.”

“Nah, just you for now.”

Taehyung squinted at him, his chest starting to heave with uneven breaths, orgasm licking between his vertebrae.

“But you're—” He looked down between them, watching his slick cock appear out of Jungkook's fist. “You're—Hard, too.”

“Wanna make you come.”

“Why?”

“'Cause when I said I missed you, I missed your come face, too.”

Taehyung moaned, “How romantic,” and bucked into his fist, Jungkook's body enveloping him, his lips attached to his neck. “You're a cannibal and a va--Ah!” He gasped and arched his neck, a sharp nip next to his Adam's apple stinging before a hot tongue wetly licked over the spot. “And a vampire, too.”

“This is gonna leave a mark tomorrow.”

“Fucking do it,” he breathed, Jungkook's teeth sinking in before he even finished the sentence. Taehyung sighed high in his throat, his hips jerking up rapidly to meet his strokes. “Fuck, H-Jungkook.”

Jungkook pressed his thumb against Taehyung' nipple and scratched down his ribs. He growled while sucking his neck, tightening his fist on an upstroke, Taehyung' body spasming underneath him.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Taehyung babbled, his voice tight and thin. Jungkook pushed his tank up his belly, Taehyung shooting against his fist and dripping on his lower stomach. He panted, “Fucking fuck that-that w-was fast,” his body relaxing into the couch. He swallowed and curled his toes, Jungkook's fingers tracing over his stomach, come smearing on the hair around his navel. “My bum is in the cushion crack, but I can't find the energy to care.”

Jungkook smiled and pulled his hand up.

“You were particularly fuck-heavy tonight.”

Taehyung made a soft, affirmative sound, his feet rubbing their way between the coffee colored cushion and the arm of the sofa. His middle was still bare, his pants hiked down and his cock throbbing against his thigh.

“I was keyed up. Fucking keyed up.” He opened his eyes and caught Jungkook sucking on his fingers. Taehyung shut his eyes and moaned, “Filthy,” his head lolling on the sofa.

“What was that?”

“You're like a walking, talking sex fantasy.” He cracked his eyes and saw Jungkook pulling his black tee off over his head. “A sex fantasy that can bake.”

Jungkook ruffled his hair, pushing his bangs off his forehead. His bicep fluttered, his stomach muscles clenching ever so slightly.

“You're gonna be hard again in no time, aren't you?”

“Yeah,” Taehyung said, his breathing calming. He reached out, fingers dragging down the front of Jungkook's torso. He lingered on the top of his abs, fingertips tracing along the divots of his hips. He smiled at the jump of Jungkook's skin, thumb lightly circling his hip bone. “I feel like a teenager.”

Jungkook shimmied his jeans down and sat back on his feet, his body between Taehyung' spread legs.

“I do, too. With you.”

Taehyung smiled and reached both of his hands out.

“C'mere. I'll get you going and then we can suck each other off. Maybe we could just rub against each other. That's teenage, right?”

Jungkook scooted higher. He pushed his foreskin down, his other hand gripping his cock.

“I'm already kind of, um,” he grinned and licked his bottom lip, “going.”

“You and me both," Taehyung hummed, lightly dragging his fingers up his left inner thigh. He put his palm almost over Jungkook's mouth. "Lick, please.”

They made a mutual decision to rut against each other, Jungkook whimpering as he came with his hands pinned over his head, Taehyung giving him a bite to his neck that was sure to stand out from his all white chef's uniform.

“Will you be the talk of the gala?”

Jungkook hummed, “Hm, what?” with his head in his tee. His head popped out, a smile already on his face. His hair bounced on its own for a few seconds, Jungkook shaking it out of his eyes. Taehyung smiled at him from on his back, his clothing fastened but askew. “What'd you say?”

Taehyung sat up and reached forward. His stomach muscles crinkled under his baggy tank. He flicked his fingers just above the right side of his collarbone. Jungkook winced, his smile growing.

“Ah, right.” He rubbed the spot idly, imagining the bloom of deep red that would be there when he woke up the next day. He looked at Taehyung' neck, his matching bite throbbing. “At least you can wear a scarf to work.”

“I think I bit low enough so that it'll be under your shirt.”

“It's fine.” He thumbed Taehyung' jawline, studying the fine hair that grew around his mouth. He flattened on top of him, his body between his legs. “I don't mind it.”

“But do you like it?”

Jungkook kissed his outer bicep, dropping another soft peck on the top of his shoulder.

“Of course.”

Taehyung took a deep breath in, exhaling it out and stretching his legs.

“I'm getting very used to your orgasm duos.” He pushed his fingers through the front of Jungkook's hair, Jungkook smiling and kissing his collar bone. “Vampire.”

“The other night,” Jungkook stopped kissing him, instead resting his face over his heart, “when you asked if I'd eaten yet,” he twirled his fingers slowly in the air, looking at the black television screen, “were you going to ask me to get food?”

Taehyung' eyes opened, a smile playing on his lips.

“Um, yeah, kind of.” He let his hand drop from Jungkook's hair. “We were ordering in from this fancy sandwich place I love. Me and Seokjin and Namjoon.”

“Oh,” Jungkook said, voice airy. His eyelashes brushed Taehyung' neck. “Well, if...In the future, when you want to eat, if you want to eat with me or...You know,” his hand flopped side to side, “have me eat at the same place at the same time as you, just let me know.”

Taehyung smiled, fingers playing with the waves in the back of his head.

“Do you want to get some dinner now?” He pinched a particular meaty curl between his fingers. “I was going to make myself breakfast for dinner because I'm crazy and love breakfast food, but we can go someplace for food, if you want.”

“That sounds great,” Jungkook blurted out. He pulled his face out of Taehyung' neck to nod. “Breakfast, I mean. I love breakfast, too.”

Taehyung laughed and gently humped his hips up.

“You'll have to release me if you want me to make you pancakes.”

“Oh.” Jungkook looked down the length of their lounging bodies. “Right.”

He smiled bashfully, rolling off towards the back of the sofa. Taehyung squirmed out from under him, giving his cheek a quick pinch. Jungkook sat up on the sofa and folded his hands in his lap, watching Taehyung walk into the kitchen in his rumbled black jeans and an even more rumpled baggy tank.

“You don't have to cook for me, if you don't want to. I'm sure you're tired from work and all, and I could cook you breakfast. I am a chef, after all.”

Taehyung smiled over his shoulder and waggled his finger at him.

“No, no. You don't get to cook tonight.” He turned on the sink, quickly soaping his hands and drying them on a white towel looped around his oven handle. “You've been cooking and baking all week.” He opened a cupboard, pulling out a box of pancake mix. “I'm sure you can handle just sitting and eating for a night.” Taehyung jutted his chin towards the telly. “Put whatever you want on, or my phone is plugged into the sound system, if you want to put some music on.”

“Will you judge me if I pick telly over music?”

“No,” Taehyung laughed, taking eggs out of the refrigerator. He held a jug of milk with his other hand. “Do whatever you want.”

Jungkook turned on the television and flicked around, settling on one of the movie channels playing Goodfellas. He placed the remote on the coffee table and rested his hand behind his head. He toed his boots off, kicking them under the coffee table and extending his legs along the floor.

“My schedule's been so hectic, first birthday stuff and now this crazy week at work, that I haven't watched anything in well over a week.”

Taehyung gasped from the kitchen.

“How do you live?”

“I know,” Jungkook said, chuckling. He relaxed his neck, his shoulders lowering. The back of his head nuzzled the top of the sofa. “I felt like I was so cut off from the world.”

Taehyung hummed amongst the sound of metal bowls being moved around. Jungkook nearly dozed off, his eyes lulling half shut.

“Can you drink?”

“Drink what?” Jungkook asked, blinking himself awake. He looked up, Taehyung smiling at him with a bottle of beer in his hand. Taehyung prodded his nose with the tip, Jungkook smiling and taking the bottle from him. “Cheers, thanks. This'll help me sleep better.”

Taehyung pulled his own bottle away from his lips, swallowing a gulp of beer.

“I didn't know if you, like, don't drink before a big, uh, bake.” He moved the bottom of the bottle in a circle. “Or whatever this is called.”

“A big bake sounds like I'm about to smoke a ton of weed.”

They both laughed, Jungkook's eyes lulling shut, Taehyung moving back into the kitchen.

“So, what kind of pancakes would you like? I can do chocolate chip,” he opened the fridge, bottles clinking, “blueberry, uhh,” he shut it with his bum, “banana, or strawberry.”

“Ooh, banana, please. Love them,” Jungkook said, his lips barely moving. He raised an eyebrow, his eyes still shut. “You have all that fruit in house?”

“Yup. Luckily for you,” a cabinet opened and closed, “I just went shopping yesterday. Banana it is.”

Taehyung prepped his ingredients and got into his cooking groove. The sizzle of bacon and eggs melded with the sound of quick talking mobsters and the occasional movie gunshot. He dumped their scrambled eggs in a ceramic bowl with a glass lid on top and put it on the center of the table. He placed a plate full of crispy bacon to the left of it.

“Breakfast is almost served,” he said, turning the stove off. He used a spatula to add the remaining pancakes to each of their dishes. He put his finishing touches on each plate. “Jungkook?”

He turned from the stove with a plate in each hand, sliding them onto the table. He closed his mouth, feet frozen in place. Just the sound of ceramic scraping against the wood seemed intrusive.

He padded into the living room and was tempted to jump on the sofa. His steps sped up for a few seconds, but then he slowed. He paused, standing between the sofa and the coffee table.

Jungkook was asleep, his body sitting upright and his head rolling off to the left. He had placed his beer on the coffee table, his arms limp at his sides and his ankles crossed under the table. His tee was off center on his chest, the stretch of his neck pulling it to the side to reveal his collar bone.

Taehyung' palm melded around his shoulder.

“Jungkook.” He gently shook him. “You wanna eat?”

“Hm?”

The upwards tilt of his hum made Taehyung giggle, his hand squeezing his bicep.

“Breakfast. Do you want to eat?”

Jungkook's eyes opened slowly, his lashes shivering with each attempt to open his eyelids. He looked up at Taehyung for a beat, his gaze unfocused. Warmth suddenly flooded the air between them, Jungkook smiling wide.

“Hi.”

“Good morning.”

“Oh, shit, did I fall asleep?” Jungkook dabbed his mouth with the back of his hand, pulling it away. He saw a blot of shiny saliva and blushed, Taehyung watching his entire sleepy discovery on the brink of giggles. “I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you. Were you talking about something?” Jungkook sat up straighter, his socked feet sliding on the wood floor. He pressed his fists into his closed eyes and yawned. He dropped his hands and smiled, blinking hazily at him. “Did I snore?”

Taehyung shook his head, his hand going to Jungkook's neck without any thought. He touched just below his ear, smiling softly.

“No, I didn't even realize you'd fallen asleep.”

Jungkook smiled down at the couch, moving his feet on the floor.

“Okay.”

“Wanna eat, Sleeping Beauty?”

“Yes, please,” Jungkook said, snuffling a laugh. “Just need to get my legs to work.”

Taehyung prodded his stomach, singing, “Time to get up, time to get up,” and moving his scrunching fingers onto his sides.

“Alright, alright,” Jungkook laughed, his hands clumsily pawing at Taehyung' dexterous fingers. He pushed himself off the sofa, batting Taehyung' hands away from his torso. “I'm up, I'm up.”

“Good.” Taehyung pulled on his belt loop, both walking into the kitchen. “Because I'm starving and have a strong dislike for reheated pancakes.”

“Agreed. They get rubbery.”

Taehyung rounded the table, Jungkook taking in the huge meal he had set out for them with his hands holding the top of his chair. His mouth opened, no sound coming out, happy words brewing in his stomach but getting caught in his throat.

“Oh, you forgot your beer,” Taehyung said to himself, walking quickly around Jungkook. “I'll grab it.”

Jungkook dragged his fingers along the edge of his white plate, his grin just as wide as the whipped cream smiley face drawn on his stack of pancakes, two banana slices as the eyes and a square of butter as the nose. He went to pull his chair out, but Taehyung was back, pulling it out for him.

“Take a seat. Make yourself comfortable.” He put the bottle next to Jungkook's plate. Jungkook went to the sink to wash his hands. “I hope you like to eat.”

“I definitely do.” He sat down, watching Taehyung sit across the table. “Very romantic,” he said, jutting his chin at the single white candle lit in the center. “And festive.”

“Yeah, well, you said you missed my come face.” Taehyung pulled his own chair in. His bare feet tangled with Jungkook's ankles under the table. “The least I could do was light a coconut cream pie scented candle that's shaped like a snowman. One of the administrative assistants gave it to me for the holidays.”

“I couldn't imagine a more perfect gift for you.”

Taehyung laughed while dumping syrup over his pancakes. Jungkook used his fork to cut a bite of pancake, lifting it to his mouth. He chewed for a moment, his jaw fluttering with the motion, his eyes focused at the plate.

Fluffy, yet rich. Sweet, yet not too sugary. Banana filled, yet still cakey.

“Eggs?”

“Yes, please,” Jungkook answered automatically, Taehyung spooning a generous portion of eggs on his plate. “So, these are really good,” he said out of the corner of his mouth.

“Aw, thanks.”

Jungkook licked his lips, spearing another bite. Then another. Then another, until he was almost done with his hearty stack of pancakes. He moved on to his eggs.

“Did you mix the banana in with the milk first?”

“Mmhmm,” Taehyung said around a bite of pancake. “My mum used to watch cooking shows all the time when I was little. They always said to mix wet with wet and dry with dry before combining.”

“Very good,” Jungkook laughed softly, his foot nudging Taehyung' shin. “We've got a little chef over here.”

“Ha ha,” Taehyung said, his cheeks heating, smiling around the prongs of his fork.

“And you make really good eggs,” Jungkook remarked, staring at his plate. “Like, really, really well prepared.”

Taehyung forked a fluffy piece of egg.

“I make them like Gordon Ramsay says to. I watched a YouTube video.”

“You like him?” Jungkook laughed.

“I do, yeah. I love that he curses while cooking. Two of my favorite things combined. Speaking of cooking,” Taehyung pointed his fork across the table, “tell me more about this whole gala process. I wish someone was filming it so I could watch it at three in the morning when I can't sleep.”

“Ah, well, um.” Jungkook sat up straighter, filing away Taehyung' sleep issues and love of cursing for another conversation. “It's honestly just a lot of planning and scheduling, taking things like ingredient shelf life and what needs to be refrigerated into account. I can't make too many things more than a day or two in advance, or else it'll either melt or go stale. We're doing some of our normal pastries, but then we're also elevating a few of our normals. Like...”

Taehyung raised his eyebrows, eyes glued to Jungkook's face.

“Like?”

“Sorry,” Jungkook spun his beer bottle on the table, smiling and dropping his eyes, “am I talking too much about this? It's not the most interesting.”

“No, not at all!” His feet brushed against Jungkook's. “I'm very interested in everything you have to say!”

“Oh,” Jungkook said on a little laugh, Taehyung' eyes now skirted away from Jungkook's smiling gaze. “Alright, well...When you're dealing with such delicate, high end ingredients, timing is sort of the most important. So, the week has sort of been multiple stages of planning and execution. Today was a really long prep day.”

“But is tomorrow the big day?”

“Yup. I'll probably leave my place at around,” his eyes arched towards the ceiling, “four? Four-fifteen, maybe. Then I won't be back until after the gala ends and everything is cleaned up, so...Probably around midnight. Then I'm back in the bakery by six.”

Taehyung' jaw dropped.

“Fuck, that's too long to work for! How can you stand it?”

“It's not usually like that. This is just a big thing for Helena, so we're going above and beyond. She put me in charge of everything, which is fine, but I'm a bit of a perfectionist.” He moved on from eggs to bacon, attacking half the plate of crispy goodness. “I'll stay up for days if I need to get something done.”

“I'm the same way.”

“We actually have culinary students who are volunteering as interns for this. I'm in charge of interns.” He bit into another strip of bacon, laughing, “Isn't that nuts?”

“So, you're their boss?”

“I guess so? I dunno. I've never had interns before. They're really good, though, and take direction really well.”

Taehyung cut his final piece of pancake in half, folding the pieces on top of each other and stabbing them with his fork.

“I sometimes have a couple of interns at work, but it sounds hotter when you're in charge.”

Jungkook laughed at that, rolling his eyes.

“I won't look very hot after everything is all done.”

“I find that hard to believe.

“I'll be done by around noon on Saturday, plus I have off Sunday and the bakery is closed on Monday, which will be quite nice.”

“Normally I'd suggest for you to spend those two days with your tongue attached to me, but if I was you, I'd sleep both days.”

Jungkook laughed and forked his final bite of breakfast, a combined stack of pancake, bacon, and eggs.

“That all sounds good to me. Sleep. Tonguing you. A healthy mix.” He hummed with food in his mouth, his lips tightly shut. He swallowed. “Oh, and yoga. I need to go running and go to yoga all three days. I've been slacking and my back is gonna be a disaster on Saturday.”

“Yeah, I can really tell. It's not like you're outrageously fit anymore or anything.” Taehyung frowned and pouted his lips forward, shaking his head, Jungkook snorting and stealing the last piece of bacon off Taehyung' plate. “You've really let yourself go, mate.”

“Oh!” He sucked the salty pad of his thumb. “My place is having a freebie weekend, if you want to come try a class. I can email you their website link.”

“Hmm, maybe, yeah,” Taehyung said, lifting his bottle to his lips. His head tilted back to finish the beer. “Maybe a little change would be good.”

“Thank you again for dinner. It was amazing.”

“No problem,” Taehyung said, beer dribbling down his chin. His hand flew to his mouth, his eyes wide. “Gross, sorry,” he laughed, wiping under his chin, “I mean, you're welcome.”

Jungkook stood from the table with his empty plate in his hands. He went to the sink, squirting soap on the plate and plopping it in a frying pan.

“You don't have to do that,” Taehyung said quickly, standing up. “Let me do that. You're my guest.”

“So?” Jungkook smiled down at the sudsy sink and blocked Taehyung with his body, Taehyung' shorter arms attempting to reach around him. “You cooked, I can clean.”

“You,” Taehyung said, taking the soap out of Jungkook's hand, “should go sit on the couch and watch the end of your movie. I'll take care of this.”

Jungkook sighed and patted Taehyung' cheek with his wet hand.

Taehyung laughed, “Hey,” and flicked soap suds at Jungkook's face, Jungkook giggling and wrinkling his nose. “Sit.”

Jungkook hugged him from behind and planted a kiss under his ear. He whispered, “Now who's the boss in charge?” and bit his neck softly.

Taehyung grinned into the soapy frying pan, Jungkook patting his bum before moving into the living room. He finished up the dishes and dried his hands on a towel.

“You still awake in there?”

“Yes,” Jungkook said, chuckling. “I'm awake. I'll stay until the end of the movie. Then I should take off.”

“Do you want another beer?”

“No, I'm good, thanks.”

“Cool.”

Taehyung went to the sofa and flopped down on the opposite side of Jungkook, folding one leg under his bum. He studied the movie, settling his head against the plush back of the couch. Ray Liotta was on the screen driving a car and looking for helicopters in the sky.

“I love this part,” he said, rubbing his bum into the cushions.

Jungkook hummed and shifted on his side of the couch.

“Me too.” He slid his arm along the back of the couch, his fingertips mere inches from Taehyung' shoulder. “Thanks again for dinner. That was amazing.”

Taehyung giggled, “It was just breakfast food.”

“But it was really good.” He touched the very edge of Taehyung' shoulder, smiling at the television. “You're a really good cook.”

Taehyung found himself leaning closer, Jungkook's fingers now stroking the warm skin next to his shirt strap.

“It didn't occur to me to be nervous to cook for you until I was already elbow deep in mushed bananas, so I'm glad it wasn't terrible.”

“Nope. Not terrible at all. Hey, Tae?”

“Hm?”

“Come over here.”

“Why?”

“'Cause my arm is long, but not quite long enough to reach around your shoulders.”

Taehyung smiled and lifted himself up, bouncing closer on the sofa. He kept his face towards the screen, but sank into Jungkook's warmth.

“You putting the moves on me?”

Jungkook's arm wrapped around him, Taehyung' head nudging against his shoulder.

“Nah.” He tapped his fingertips against his arm. “I'd have these fingers in your arse if I was making the moves on you.”

They both laughed, Taehyung' laugh higher and Jungkook's a touch dirtier. Taehyung brought his feet onto the sofa, his knees bent and his feet tucked between the cushions and the back of the sofa. They were silent for a few breaths. Now Ray Liotta was in court to defend himself against Robert DeNiro and an army of goodfellas.

“Is this weird?” Taehyung asked.

“Why would it be weird?”

“I don't usually...” His lips closed for a beat. “Friends with benefits don't normally do...This.”

Jungkook squeezed him tighter, his ankles crossed under the coffee table.

“I'm not really interested in what other friends with benefits do. Your hair smells really nice, by the way.”

“Good answer.”

Jungkook's nose brushed through his hair and Taehyung smiled, his fingers walking along the top of Jungkook's leg. His palm flattened on his inner thigh without thought, Jungkook's leg spreading further to the side to allow Taehyung' soft rubs.

“Besides, I think we naturally err more on the friends side than the benefits side.”

“Oh really?” Taehyung' eyes started to feel heavy. The smell of Jungkook's clothes was so similar to the smell of his clean skin, which made Taehyung' brain think of being in bed, which led to him feeling sleepy. “We don't do the benefits enough for you?”

“The benefits sounds so silly,” Jungkook giggled lowly, his voice starting to show signs of exhaustion. “And no, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant...I don't usually do as well with the physical alone.”

“I feel like you'd probably be just fine at that.”

“You know what I mean. In and out orgasms.”

“That's usually how orgasms are achieved.”

Jungkook laughed softly.

“I like to know the person attached to the penis, is what I mean. It makes it better for everyone.”

“Pure poetry,” Taehyung yawned.

Jungkook dug his thumb into his shoulder, both smiling while watching the end of the movie.

. . .

**i feel like cooking real food tonight...you hungry?**

  
_real food? i knew you were the person in a group that accidentally ate plastic fruit off a center piece and kind of enjoyed it...aw bless_

**the grapes are my fave <3**

_are you arranging a bizarre CD exchange or do you actually want to feed me? i figured you'd be passed out by now_

**i'd enjoy both, but might fall asleep after dinner, so let's stick with food for now and see what develops.**

_i'll keep you awake long enough to finish preparing my meal. then you can pass out._

**sounds good**

_i'll bring wine_

**even better! you have to make dessert though.**

_k, will pick smthg up_

**nope. you have to prep it yourself...i'm sure you're up for the challenge**

_you're a terrible host and dinner hasn't even been served yet_

**says the man who made me run half naked out of the back of his building because he thought he heard a voice that sounded like Namjoon's coming through the vents**

_alright, alright. you win!_

**do you like salmon?**

_yum yes_

**cool :) see you at six-ish**

. . .

“I think your steps are steeper or something.” Taehyung gave Jungkook a bottle of white wine. “I get winded whenever I climb them.”  
“Maybe you're just so excited to be in my presence.”

“Ha,” Taehyung barked, poking Jungkook's stomach through his white apron. “Love the look, by the way.”

“You know, sometimes you say thing sarcastically, but your eyes do a little,” Jungkook shimmied his shoulders, “twinkle. And a part of me thinks that you actually mean what you say.”

Taehyung' lips twitched, Jungkook's unwavering, happy gaze making his teeth peek out in a wide smile.

“Well?” Jungkook crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes. “What's for dessert?” The right side of his mouth lifted, his voice deepening. “Did you meet my culinary challenge?”

Taehyung handed over a plastic container with a red rubber top, pushing thoughts of Jungkook bossing him around like Gordon Ramsay out of his head.

“See for yourself.”

Jungkook popped the top open and then made a noise high in the back of his throat, an enormous grin splitting his face. Gordon likely never made those noises when he was pleased, but it worked for Jungkook.

“You made chocolate chip cookie ice cream sandwiches?”

“I did. It was all I had on hand, plus it gave me an excuse to eat some melty ice cream. I like it when it's melty.”

Jungkook tilted the container and kept smiling, Taehyung able to feel heat on his face once Jungkook looked directly at him.

“You're so ador—” Jungkook snapped his lips shut, laughing abruptly and saying, “Smart. Very clever.”

Taehyung put his hands in his pockets.

“I like a challenge.”

“So do I.”

Taehyung' fluttering heart revved up again, even though he was no longer climbing steps.

“Please, come in,” Jungkook said, stepping quickly backwards. “You want a glass of wine? Or I have beer, too. Let me put these away and then I'll take your coat.”

“Wine sounds great. And no worries,” Taehyung shrugged his coat off, toeing his shoes off at the door, “I'll take care of my coat.”

“Cool. Dinner's almost ready.”

Taehyung sat on a stool at the marble island, giving him a prime view of Jungkook as he moved around the kitchen. He looked as if he could be blindfolded with his hands cuffed behind his back and he'd still be able to cook a meal with ease.

“How did everything go at the gala?”

“Oh, it was great, actually. Thanks for asking,” Jungkook said, placing an empty wine glass in front of him. He held the bottle of wine against his torso, arm twisting a corkscrew into the top. “Tiring, but amazing. The museum liked it so much that they want us to do all their events going forward.”

“Wow!”

“Yeah, it was nice that everything was so well received. My assistants all did an amazing job, so hopefully we can get them back for special events.”

“They likely did an amazing job because you were their leader.”

Jungkook smiled and snuffled a laugh, popping the cork. He glanced at Taehyung through his eyelashes.

“I don't know about that.”

“You know,” Taehyung said, mimicking Jungkook's slower drawl and ruffling his imaginary wavy hair, “sometimes you act all bashful about things that we both know are true.”

“Ha ha,” Jungkook said, smiling. “You're very clever.”

“I know.” Taehyung adjusted his fake hair. “And you're an anomaly.”

Jungkook's brows furrowed while he tipped the bottle of white wine into Taehyung' glass. He turned away from him to scoop something out of a large metal sauce pan onto three plates.

“How so?”

“You're so attractive and charming that you could literally just stay in bed all day and have people do all the work.” Taehyung shifted to sit on his left foot. He propped his chin on his palm, his elbow on the island. Jungkook turned on the sink and put the pot inside, nodding along with his chatter. “Blow jobs on tap, if you wanted. Yet you like to give and do all the dirty work.”

“Ah.” Jungkook turned off the sink and removed his apron. His pale grey shirt rode up on his stomach when he lifted his arms over his head. “I see.”

Taehyung lifted his glass.

“Well?”

Jungkook hung his apron on a hook next to the stove. He got a glass for himself.

“I guess I like getting dirty because it feels so good to get clean afterwards. Kind of like how I like feeling tired because it usually means I did something right.”

He shrugged and poured himself some wine. Taehyung stared at him as he took a sip, his eyes unblinking.

“Christ,” Taehyung took a large gulp, “you make everything sound so hot. You're describing the act of being tired, and yet I feel like I'm gonna come in my pants before the salmon's even done.”

Jungkook laughed loudly and left his glass on the island. He turned to the counter and stretched plastic wrap over one of the plates. He put that plate in the refrigerator, stating, “For Hoseok,” and returning to their two plates.

“Lucky flatmate.”

Jungkook slid one plate in front of Taehyung. His palm gestured to the artfully stacked portions of food, a large salmon fillet balanced diagonally on top of a pile of creamy looking rice, plump green vegetables on a half circle around the edge of the round plate.

“So, what I've made is just a really simple poached salmon with a dijon sauce, plus some roasted courgettes and what I call my country risotto, because it's got a bunch of vegetables in it. Asparagus, mushrooms, onions, though onions are included in most risottos.” He chuckled softly and put his hands in his pockets. “I went a bit veggie crazy.”

Taehyung stared at the elegant plate.

“I think I'm going to throw my ice cream sandwiches out the window.”

Jungkook laughed and tugged on his earlobe.

“Don't be silly. They look amazing. So creative.”

Taehyung pointed at his plate and smiled at Jungkook.

“No, no. This looks amazing.” Jungkook handed him a fork and knife wrapped in a napkin. “My sandwiches look like they were made by an infant. You didn't have to do all this.”

“It's really not a big deal. I eat far too much instant macaroni and cheese for a normal person. It was nice to cook savory for once. Plus, I find grocery shopping relaxing.”

Taehyung' eyes lit up, a small shiver running through his body.

“Me too. What's your favourite aisle?”

“Ooh,” Jungkook said, as if he was in pain, clutching his heart. “What a choice.” He sat on a matching stool across the island. “I'd say it's a tie between...Fruit and cheese.”

Taehyung smiled wide.

“Those are mine, too.”

He placed his napkin on his lap, crossing his feet on the bottom rung of the stool. He lifted his fork and poised it at his salmon. His arm dropped.

“You alright?”

“It's so pretty I don't want to disturb it.” Taehyung smiled across the island at him, his eyes curved half shut. Jungkook gripped the island, his hand fumbling with his fork. Now a shiver settled in his stomach. Taehyung clapped his hands together softly, his eyes growing impossibly warmer. “You even did one of those chef-y sauce smear things with little dots.”

Jungkook speared a sliver of courgette.

“Enjoy.”

Taehyung dabbed sauce along the end of his salmon fillet and lifted a piece to his mouth. The minute the sauce hit his tongue, all of its creamy, sweet, tangy, perfectly salty notes exploding over his palate, his lips closed around the prongs of his fork, a soft hum vibrating against the metal.

“Oh my God,” he said after swallowing, squinting at Jungkook's smiling face. For a moment, he looked to be in pain, until the muscles of his face relaxed into a smile. “This is outrageous.”

Their conversation slowed for most of the meal, Taehyung unable to do more than make quiet noises of pleasure while Jungkook stifled his laughter with bites of food. He was still in a food daze when Jungkook got up and started to clear their dishes.

“Oh, let me help,” Taehyung said, feet stuck on the bottom rung of the stool. He fumbled to stand, Jungkook rinsing their dishes. “What can I do?”

“Nothing. Thank you, though.”

Taehyung watched Jungkook load the dishwasher, his sink spanking clean without a dirty pan in sight. Even the counter looked clean enough to eat off of.

“I would have helped you clean up.”

“No dishes to clean up,” Jungkook said, bumping Taehyung' hip in passing. He closed the dishwasher. “That's a chef thing, I suppose. Cleaning as I go.” He pointed at the dishwasher. “You can push the button, if you want.”

Taehyung turned towards him and stared at his lips. Jungkook's cheeky smile faded, his body leaning closer. He tilted his head, his eyes darting from Taehyung' eyes to his lips. Taehyung smirked and pressed the button, the dishwasher humming to life.

“Done,” he whispered, leaning just out of Jungkook's reach. Jungkook's lips planted on his jawline, then pulled away. Their eyes met and Taehyung' smirk grew to a smile. Jungkook's chest shuddered with an uneven breath, the air no longer shared between them. “Need help with anything else?”

“No, uh,” Jungkook ran his hand through his hair, turning in a circle, “wanna do dessert on the sofa? I need to sit on something soft.”

“Is that a double entendre for sex on the sofa?”

“No,” Jungkook laughed, calming himself at the freezer. He opened it and took the container out. “I meant actual dessert.”

“Sounds good.”

Taehyung picked up both of their wine glasses and moved into the living room. Jungkook settled on the sofa with the plastic container on his lap, both sitting facing each other on the sofa. He threw a paper napkin at Taehyung' face, earning his knee a firm squeeze.

“This feels familiar,” Taehyung said, taking a sandwich.

“Right? We've had so much sofa time lately. Mmm,” Jungkook tilted his head back and hummed, “cookies and cream?”

“Mmhmm.”

Jungkook gave him a thumbs up.

“Excellent choice,” he said with a big bite of sandwich in his mouth, the words coming out more like, “Eh-ha-ha-cha.”

“Why are you single again?”

Jungkook chuckled around his bite of sandwich, a drip of ice cream melting on the corner of his mouth.

“Seriously, though, why are you?”

“Why do you ask?”

Taehyung shrugged, his head nearly upside down while trying not to spill cookie crumbles.

“Just curious.” Taehyung licked his lips, hurrying to add, “Sorry, that was rude of me to ask. You don't have to--”

“No, it's a normal question. No worries. I didn't...Hmm.” Jungkook licked his middle finger, squinting thoughtfully. “When I was younger,” his eyes widened and his forehead tilted forward, “like in culinary school and at my first job as a chef, I was friends with a sort of...Wild group. We partied. A lot.” His eyes flickered to Taehyung. “Like, all the time. And then, when I got tired of that--and not the good tired I like, I mean actually exhausted and kind of unhappy—I decided to move on from that lifestyle, but most of them weren't ready to move on. Which is fine. It just wasn't the lifestyle for me. So,” he shrugged one shoulder, “the people I used to date or fuck weren't interested in what I had to offer anymore.”

Taehyung hummed and went for another sandwich.

“Do you still keep in touch with any of them?”

“Some of them, yeah, but only casually. They're all really good people, and a lot of them are still in the pastry chef, erm,” he swirled his bit of sandwich in the air, “world. So I run into them from time to time. We just don't really go deeper.”

“Deeper.”

“Mmhmm.” Jungkook's pink tongue slipped over the corner of his mouth, a drop of white melting on the tip. “These are great, by the way.”

“If you had to rank them compared to my pancakes, where would they stand?”

“Oh, well, pancakes win in that matchup. No questions there. But your scrambled eggs are technically the most superior.”

Taehyung smiled and slid his toes under Jungkook's thighs.

“I like the way you talk.”

Jungkook grinned at him, ice cream dotting his top lip. Taehyung reached out and thumbed the spot, Jungkook's tongue snaking out for a lick.

“Excuse me,” Taehyung said, scandalized, his hand clutched to his chest, “but I was told dessert on the sofa meant strictly dessert. No funny business.”

Jungkook chuckled throatily.

“I would never.” He sucked his own thumb into his mouth. “I was trying to help you out.” His eyes twinkled, his head tilted with an innocent smile. “You know better than most that I can be a really messy eater.”

Taehyung groaned a laugh and fell back on the sofa, Jungkook giggling and finishing off the ice cream sandwiches. Taehyung prodded Jungkook's stomach with his toes.

“That was a ridiculous thing to say.”

“You loved it.”

Taehyung smiled at the ceiling, softly saying, “Yeah, I kind of did.” His eyes moved in a slow, curious circle, warm hands rubbing the bony tops of his feet. “Hey, hey!” He started to laugh properly and tried to sit up, Jungkook squeezing his knees. “This is funny business!” He couldn't push Jungkook's hands off before he reached mid-thigh, his legs spasming against Jungkook. He giggled, “Fuck, not the legs!”

Jungkook laughed and stood up, Taehyung panting on the sofa with his limbs spread. He carried the empty container into the kitchen and grabbed their half full wine bottle.

“Wanna watch a movie or something? I think I'm too tired for funny business or CDs or dessert or whatever we're calling it today.”

Taehyung checked his watch for the time. He had cleared his schedule for the night once they made plans. He had some work to take care of before Monday, but that could wait until tomorrow after yoga.

“When's Hoseok getting back?”

“Not for hours. He's bartending at a private party that won't even end until early morning.”

“Alright.”

Taehyung propped himself up on his elbows and scooted his bum backwards, leaving half the sofa empty. Jungkook refilled their glasses and settled on the far end of the couch. Taehyung' foot prodded his thigh. He looked over his glass at him.

“What?”

“C'mere.”

“That sounds familiar, too.”

Taehyung smiled and sat with his back resting against the arm of the sofa, spreading his legs.

“Sit over here.” He patted his chest. “Your back to me.”

Jungkook smiled, confused, but he obeyed. He slid across the sofa and rested his back against Taehyung' chest. He swapped his glass of wine for the remote control and turned on the television, searching for something to watch. His brows rose, a soft kiss brushed against the side of his neck.

Taehyung whispered, “Take your shirt off for me,” and smoothed his hands down the fronts of Jungkook's shoulders.

“But,” Jungkook said slowly, already pulling his shirt off, “why?”

His shirt wilted on his lap, Taehyung' lean legs shifting to hug his body. Thumbs smoothed down the sides of his neck, pressing into the tops of his shoulders. His palms opened for a series of smooth, fluid stroked up his neck and down to his shoulder. Jungkook's mouth popped open, bursts of relief exploding under his skin with each firm press.

“Your skin is like milk,” Taehyung murmured, thumbs rubbing slow, deep circles down his upper back. He kissed the back of his neck. “So soft.”

Jungkook's strained voice asked, “Am I asleep already?”

Taehyung smiled and smoothed his palms over his shoulders, rubbing warmth into his buttery skin.

“You feel tense,” he said softly, his fingers massaging down to his shoulder blades. “Too much lifting and bending.” He held Jungkook's wrist and bent his arm behind his back, his hand placed under Taehyung' thigh. He eyed the sharp jut of his shoulder blade and rubbed the side of his palm along the line. Jungkook's throat pushed out a deep moan, his lower back arching, his hand twitching against Taehyung' thigh. Taehyung chuckled, “You like that there?”

“Yes.” He moaned and let his eyes fall shut, Taehyung repeating the motion on his other side. “Jesus Christ.”

“Good pressure?”

“Y-Yeah.”

Taehyung rubbed smooth, hot, open-palmed strokes over his upper back for a few seconds, his feet curling underneath Jungkook's thighs.

“That's my favorite place to get massaged when I'm stressed, too. I think it's called your scapula or your spatula or something. If you want, you can get on your stomach and I can do your lower back.”

Jungkook's lips closed and opened a few times, his body rapidly heating and going pliant against Taehyung' firm weight.

“Why are you doing this at all?”

“Because you said your back would be a disaster after your busy work schedule.” Taehyung' fingers strayed from the massage to slip under his arms, his fingers wiggling deeper. “Duh.”

Jungkook smiled and squirmed, his arms tight to his sides. Taehyung did something between his shoulder blades that made him blow air through his circled lips on an, “Ooof,” his neck arching to the side.

“You're...” Jungkook cleared his throat, his voice still gruff to say, “You're really good at this.”

“Thanks. Seokjin's a massage therapist and we lived together the entire time he was training. I ended up being a test dummy for him, and I'd try things on him when he needed me to, so I picked up some tricks along the way.”

“So, you and Seokjin spent hours rubbing each other? Is it wrong for me to find that arousing?”

“Yes,” Taehyung laughed, jostling him with his legs. Jungkook smiled and relaxed against him, Taehyung still massaging his shoulders. “Silly perv. And how do you even know what Seokjin looks like?”

“I saw...” Jungkook's eyes darted side to side. “The photo near your bedroom.”

“Oh. Right.”

Taehyung continued to massage him, squeezing along the tense bands of muscle that led to his neck. He watched Jungkook's head loll to the side, his sweet smelling hair tickling his face. His muscled stomach looked soft as it ballooned up and down, quiet breaths exhaled out of his nose. His bare feet rubbed together at the end of the sofa and cuddled between the cushions. Taehyung had never met someone who managed to inspire such affection while fast asleep.

“You up?”

He smiled at the lack of response and smoothed his hands over Jungkook's chest, letting them stay there while he watched the end of the movie You've Got Mail.

Jungkook inhaled deeply around twenty minutes later, his head pressing back against Taehyung' shoulder.

“Told you I was going to fall asleep,” he rasped, flexing his feet.

“You more than deserve it. Want me to go?”

Jungkook nuzzled his head backwards into him.

“Not at all.” He stroked the top of Taehyung' hand on his chest, tracing the delicate bones of his wrist. He smiled sleepily. “I just hope I didn't say anything terribly embarrassing in my sleep like last time.”

Taehyung grinned into his hair and rubbed his chest.

“Ah, yes. I forgot about that.” He dragged his fingertips down the center of his abs. “I haven't even properly tormented you about that yet.”

“Nope,” Jungkook said, sounding sleepy but very pleased. “I'm looking forward to whatever punishment you deem necessary.”

Taehyung continued to lightly touch over his stomach, fingertips fascinated by the downy hair that grew around his navel and the smooth skin of his nipples. He himself would be hysterical laughing if Jungkook treated him to the same teasing touches to his belly, but Jungkook seemed happy to be on the receiving end of his gentle exploration. Jungkook's palm smoothed down the side of his calf, landing at his ankle. He squeezed the top of his foot, letting his hand stay there.

“In truth,” Taehyung' voice dropped almost to a whisper, his words muffled by Jungkook's hair, “you fell asleep about a minute into the conversation.”

Jungkook tilted his head back on Taehyung' chest.

“I did?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Then why did you keep the call going for so long?”

Taehyung smiled at him, his eyes soft but his gaze never leaving Jungkook's upside down face. One fingertip stroked the front of Jungkook's throat, circling his Adam's apple.

“You have a very relaxing snore.”

Jungkook breathed, “Oh,” through his rosy, full lips, his eyes rounded.

“Yeah,” Taehyung said, his voice just as breathy. He swallowed, his smile tighter and with his mouth shut. He thumbed Jungkook's right nipple. “I should probably go.”

“Oh, uh,” Jungkook said, bringing his head back to a normal position. Just that small movement made his vision feel swimmy. “Okay. If you want to.”

Taehyung eased his way out from under him, ignoring the sparks of heat that ignited over every inch of his skin that came in contact with Jungkook's bare back. He put his feet on the floor and stood up, trying to figure out where his last statement came from. Jungkook was warm and lovely and kind and such good conversation that Taehyung didn't know if he wanted to suck him or talk with him until he was hoarse.

He stepped into his black Vans, Jungkook appearing in front of him with his coat. Taehyung smiled and put his arms in the sleeves, Jungkook helping him put it on.

“Thanks so much for dinner.”

“Sure, anytime.”

“Like I said, it was absolutely delicious.”

Jungkook smiled as they walked to the door, one hand stroking through his hair.

“Cool. Glad you liked--” Jungkook found himself trailing off again. Taehyung' warm hand curled around the back of his neck while he pressed a kiss to his cheek. “It. Liked it.”

Taehyung giggled softly and pecked his cheek again, quicker.

“I'll see you—Oh!” Taehyung pulled back and slapped his forehead, smiling. “I forgot to mention that I think I'm going to go to your yoga place tomorrow. Do you ever go to the eleven o'clock class?”

“Yeah,” Jungkook nodded, brain whirling back into motion, “that's the one I usually go to when I'm off on Sundays. I was going to go tomorrow.”

“Alright, cool, I'll see you then.”

“Cool.”

Taehyung opened the door and stepped into the hallway.

“Taehyung?”

“Yeah?”

He turned to face Jungkook, who had neglected to pull his shirt back on and was wearing just black skinnies, his forearm propped against the doorframe. If questioned, Taehyung would blame his couple of glasses of wine on the lightheaded feeling over taking him, not the stretch of Jungkook's tawny side and the deepening curve of soft brown hair under his arm.

Jungkook started to ask, “Do you just not like...Like being...Or getting...” Taehyung' eyebrows arched upwards. “Uh...”

“Not like what?”

Jungkook bit his bottom lip, his stomach flip flopping. He smiled wide and knocked his fist against the doorframe.

“Nevermind. I'll, uh, see you at yoga tomorrow.”

“Cool.” Taehyung' eyes did a quick scan over his body. His eyelid flickered with the barest of winks. “Wear something skimpy and tight, yeah?”

Jungkook laughed, “I'll try,” and waggled his fingers to wave goodbye.


	10. Chapter 10

Taehyung unrolled his blue mat on the warm mauve carpet of the studio and kneeled at the end. He stretched his neck side to side while smoothing down the corners of the mat.

“Hello again.”

He looked up at the quiet greeting. Jungkook gave him a small smile and unrolled his purple mat on the spot next to him. Taehyung sat back on his bare feet, his shins pressed into the mat.

“Hi.”

He tilted his head back further to smile up at him, Jungkook standing up straight and bringing his hands between his shoulder blades. Taehyung watched his dark blue long sleeve tee disappear over his head, his black tank underneath riding up just a touch on his stomach. Taehyung' eyes flickered from his navel to his hips. He must have already left his jeans in the locker room and changed into his yoga attire.

“Good day?”

“Yeah.” Jungkook's gaze flickered over Taehyung' body, his eyes sparkling once back at his face. He dropped his blue tee beside his mat. “Better now.”

Taehyung smiled wider and looked down, pulling his black tank lower on his stomach. He could barely keep his eyes to himself for the first two classes they happened to both be in; maybe Jungkook felt the same way.

Jungkook sat on his mat, long legs extended straight in front of him. He rubbed his hands over his shins, clingy black yoga pants hitting just above his knees. He wiggled his toes lazily, Taehyung' eyes drawn to the motion.

“You like the classes here?”

“I do,” Taehyung said, watching more people filter into the wide room. “It's a bit closer to work and they have this class, the five-thirty, that I can make before I go home, instead of having to go home and then wait around for the seven at the other place.”

“Nice.”

“Thanks again for the freebie pass.”

“Yea, of course, no problem.” Jungkook crossed his ankles, smiling at Taehyung. “It's nice to have a yoga buddy who actually likes to go regularly.” He unfurled a strip of fern green wrapped around his wrist. “Most of my other friends aren't really the fitness types.”

“I'm the least fitness of fitness types.”

“Hoseok made it through approximately three minutes of a class and refused to ever return. I think you've got him beat.”

Taehyung giggled and stretched his right arm across his chest.

“Do you want to get a juice or tea after class?”

Jungkook pulled the headband over his head.

“Yeah,” he fluffed his hair up and smiled at Taehyung, “definitely. I've got my car with me, so I can give you a lift home, too.”

“Great, thanks.”

“Actually, um,” Jungkook lowered his voice, the instructor taking her place at the front of the class, “I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Yeah?”

They both stood up from the floor with their feet about shoulder width apart, their posture mirrored by the other class members. They let their heads drop backwards, their hands clasped together and pushing up underneath their chins.

“Yeah, but it can wait until after class,” Jungkook whispered.

Taehyung whispered back, “Okay,” already able to hear Jungkook's deep breaths next to him.

Ninety minutes, a lot of sweat, and only two bumbled poses later (Jungkook was distracted by the stretch of Taehyung' legs in standing bow pose, while Taehyung almost toppled over when he saw Jungkook in back bend pose), the class was over, all of the students resting on their backs with their eyes shut.

“It's been five minutes, everyone,” the soothing voice of their instructor said. “If you are comfortable leaving, feel free to make your way out of the studio. If not, take as much time as you need to return to homeostasis.” She inhaled deeply. “Namaste.”

“Namaste,” the students replied in unison.

Jungkook's eyes fluttered open. He flexed his toes, bending his knees and pressing his feet into his mat.

“I'm gonna go change,” he said softly, Taehyung' humming and stretching his arms over his head. He let his sweaty lower back lift off the ground. “Christ,” Jungkook murmured, pushing himself up, “your arms.”

Taehyung grinned and opened his eyes. Jungkook was smiling down at him, his entire body drenched in sweat with his neck especially wet, a white towel looped around his shoulders. Taehyung gave a little flex and propped his hands behind his head. Jungkook sighed, “Tease,” as he turned away from Taehyung, his sweating face growing warmer.

Taehyung waited another minute before he rolled his body up, running his hands through his sweaty hair. He gathered his belongings and padded out of the studio, making a beeline for the locker room. He got there in time to see Jungkook pulling a fresh black tee on.

“I'll change quick,” Taehyung said, dropping his gym bag on a bench.

“No worries.” Jungkook sat down, straddling the bench. He lifted one foot while he struggled with a sock. “I can wait.”

Taehyung wiped his face and neck with a clean towel before pulling his gym clothes off. He had shaved finally and was still getting used to having a smooth face. He cleaned up and changed in the amount of time it took Jungkook to put on his socks and shoes.

“One thing I like about the other place is that it has a sauna,” Taehyung said, shrugging his coat on. “The locker room is very oasis-ish. They're into fountains.”

Jungkook stood from the bench, his rucksack over his shoulders.

“Ooh, that sounds nice.” He buttoned his coat. “Who doesn't love a good fountain while changing their shorts?”

“If you want to try it, I could get you a guest pass. I think they do a deal for new students.”

“Alright, that sounds good, thanks.” Jungkook held the locker room door open for him. “Though they might find me strange when I don't use the pass for yoga, I just come in to nap in the sauna and swim in the fountains.”

Taehyung laughed, Jungkook nudging their shoulders together. They walked to the juice bar and got in line. While Jungkook squinted at the vast combination of fruits and vegetables and powders that could be mixed into a smoothie, Taehyung bounced on the balls of his feet, his mind wandering.

At first, he was concerned that it would be strange to spend time with Jungkook outside of the bedroom (or sofa). For all of his previous friends with benefits relationships, they limited their interactions to that of a strictly physical nature.

But with Jungkook, it somehow just worked. The easy energy between them transferred shockingly well to the world of actual friendship.

“I bet I know which one you're going to get,” Jungkook said, Taehyung' eyes glancing at the menu quickly.

“Oh yeah? Which one?”

“The Berry-splosion,” Jungkook said without question.

Taehyung grinned and rubbed his hand over the back of his neck.

“Maybe.”

There was a pause, Jungkook looking from the menu to Taehyung' face.

Taehyung sighed, “Alright, yeah, that's what I was going to get. You're so smart, Mister Headband.”

Jungkook giggled and pulled his wallet out of his pocket.

“Two Berry-splosions, please,” he said to the dreadlocked man behind the counter, handing over some cash. Taehyung frowned, taking his wallet out. Jungkook knocked his bum into Taehyung' hand. “Nah, I got this.”

“You don't have to,” Taehyung said quickly.

“Tae, it's fine,” he laughed, ignoring Taehyung' attempts to slip money into his hand. “I've got it.”

Taehyung sighed and pushed his fingers into Jungkook's side, prompting Jungkook's lips to curl into a smile, his hand gently pushing Taehyung' fingers away. Taehyung reached across the counter and dropped his cash into the tip jar. His eyes widened at the lit case of vegan granola bars, body still bent over. A warm hand rubbed his lower back.

“I'm probably sweaty,” Taehyung said, the hand smoothing between his shoulder blades. “Definitely am.”

“I like you sweaty.”

Taehyung' face felt hotter than the floor of their yoga studio after back to back classes. He shuffled backwards and took his place next to Jungkook.

“Here we are,” the man behind the counter said, placing two bright red smoothies on the counter. “Can I get you anything else?”

“No, thank you,” Jungkook said. He handed Taehyung his smoothie first, then grabbed his drink. He held it up towards the man. “Thanks so much.”

“Have a good night!”

They walked out of the studio in silence, both sucking on their straws. Jungkook's keys jingled as he spun them around his middle finger.

“Just down the road,” he said, gesturing for Taehyung to turn left at the end of the street.

Jungkook held up his key and pressed on the black plastic top. Taehyung saw the headlights of a black Audi Q5 flicker. His feet slowed to a halt, his lips still sucking on his straw, his head slowly tilting to the side. He watched Jungkook round the luxury SUV and open the boot to toss his gym bag inside. Jungkook's head popped around the side of the car.

“What are you doing?” he asked, chuckling.

Taehyung slurped his drink and walked towards the vehicle, waiting at the passenger side. Jungkook unlocked it and he opened the door. The light leather interior looked practically brand new, the sound system gleaming and the dash a dark walnut.

He stepped up to get in the car and shut the door, his gym bag on his lap. Jungkook slid into the driver's seat and the car hummed to life, the dash lighting up and soft music already playing. He flicked through his iPhone for a minute. Arctic Monkeys started to purr through the speakers.

“Such a good album,” Taehyung said, holding his smoothie cup on top of his bag.

“Mmhmm. Do you want me to put that in the back?”

“Hm?”

“Your bag,” Jungkook said, pointing at his lap. “I can put it in the back.”

“No, I'm alright, thanks,” Taehyung said, shifting to sit on his foot. He buckled himself in and rolled his head on the plush seat, smirking at Jungkook. “Nice little ride you've got here.”

“Thanks,” Jungkook said, his voice softer, a bashful smile stretching across his face. “My stepfather bought it, then didn't like it, and my mum nearly killed him when he said he'd just buy another. So I said I'd buy it from him. I needed a bigger car for deliveries anyway.”

“He didn't like it?”

“He said it was too boxy.”

Taehyung' eyes did a big, dramatic circle around the car before landing on Jungkook's face.

“I don't want to stroke your ego too much, but I don't think I've ever been in a sexier car.”

Jungkook laughed and looked down, noting that Taehyung had already slipped his shoes off, his black Toms hidden under the dashboard.

“My sister likes to call it my Pussy Wagon.”

Taehyung squinted at him and sipped his drink. His lips popped off with a bright smack.

“Is she aware you prefer a different set of reproductive organs?”

“Of course. She's known from the beginning.” Jungkook licked a drip of red off his top lip and smiled across at Taehyung. “I think she just likes saying Pussy Wagon in front of my mum. Drives her nuts.”

Taehyung laughed loudly and Jungkook smiled wider, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. Taehyung slurped the remnants of his smoothie, Jungkook's mouth sucking the last of his drink down. They both put their empty cups in the cupholders in the center console.

Jungkook put the car in drive and checked over his shoulder. He pulled away from the curb. They drove in silence for one entire song (Do I Wanna Know?) and were halfway through another (Fireside) before Taehyung spoke.

“You wanted to tell me something?”

“Oh, yeah,” Jungkook signaled and turned right, “it's not a big thing.” He paused at a stop. “At least, I hope it won't be.” He hit the gas again, the car vibrating beneath them. “I just...I...”

Jungkook tried to keep his eyes on the road and his speed consistent while Taehyung' nose ran up and down his neck.

“You smell so good,” Taehyung whispered, his hand sliding over the console to squeeze his thigh. He sucked a kiss to the tendon of his neck. “I guess I kind of like you sweaty, too.”

“I,” Jungkook said, his voice cracking. He cleared his throat and blinked out the windshield. Taehyung had relaxed back into his seat, but his hand moved closer to the center of Jungkook's body. Taehyung palmed him through his skinnies. “I just...Wanted to let you know...”

Taehyung giggled softly in his ear, the sound making Jungkook twitch against his hand.

“Fuck,” Jungkook said deeply, holding the word long enough to switch lanes. “I just wanted to let you know that I—I--”

He moaned and arched his back, the car speeding up for a second. Jungkook gulped and eased his foot on the gas, Taehyung' fingers popping the button of his jeans open.

“Tae,” he willed his voice to be even, “if you go down on me, I'm gonna crash the car.”

“We can't have that happening, can we?”

Taehyung slipped his hand down his pants, his body still facing forward. To any passing driver, it would look simply like two men sitting in a moving vehicle.

“Tell me what you were going to say.” He licked his palm and replaced it around Jungkook's cock. He gave him a slow, firm stroke, squeezing his head on each jerk of his hand. “Spit it out already.”

“Lemme just--” Jungkook rapidly tapped his palms against the steering wheel. His eyes widened out the windshield. “We're almost at your place.”

He raced down the remaining block to Taehyung' building, his tires practically leaving lines of fire on the street.

The car skidded to a halt and Jungkook's arm jerked over the clutch, throwing the car into Park. He turned the car off, but kept the music on, and relaxed in the seat, watching Taehyung' hand speed up over his cock. He licked his lips, groaning on every upstroke.

“Fuck yes,” he whispered, his chest panting. He thrust up to meet Taehyung' strokes, his stomach tightening and his hands gripping the steering wheel. “Fuck, Taehyung, I—I—I--”

Blood rushed to his head and his body tightened, a dull roaring sound growing in his ears until he was on the cusp of--

He moaned, “I know Seokjin and Namjoon,” and gripped his own hair, his mouth twitching open and his eyes shut. “Fuck,” he shivered, “so close.”

Taehyung' hand never missed a beat, but he turned in his seat to face him.

“What?” he laughed, moving his face into Jungkook's line of vision. “What do you mean?”

“I—I--”

Taehyung slowed his strokes, his fingers closing around the base of Jungkook's cock. Jungkook's eyes lulled half open, his smoothie-reddened lips panting hot breaths into the car.

“Why are you doing that?” he rasped, swallowing his next moan. His throat bobbed, the front of his neck glistening with fresh sweat. “Don't—Why-Why-Why are you doing that?”

“Why didn't you tell me?” Taehyung asked, almost casually, his fingers barely touching Jungkook's cock for a slow stroke. He quirked an eyebrow and squeezed his fingers tighter. “Why, Jungkook?” The sudden hard note of his voice only made Jungkook throb harder in his fist and squirm in his seat. “And don't use your boyish voice on me or else I'll surgically remove these bad boys.”

Taehyung squeezed his balls hard, Jungkook grunting and lifting his hips, his eyes shutting fully.

“I wonder if they'll be as sensitive as they are attached to your body when they're in a jar on my windowsill?”

Jungkook laughed despite the tight hold and squirmed again, the seatbelt digging into his shoulder.

“I ran into them in the hallway a few times and we-we,” he caught his breath, “started talking. It was natural.” Jungkook ground against his hand, Taehyung' jaw dropping. Jungkook giggled, “This bossy thing is turning me on, so you'd better try something else.”

His hand started to stroke again, slow and steady, Jungkook breathing out a relieved moan.

“Natural?”

“They knew who I was. Tall.” Jungkook licked his lips. “Green eyes.”

Taehyung' eyes narrowed, his own words echoed back through Jungkook's wet lips.

“I know you're private, and I didn't tell them how I know you. Just that we know each other, which they already knew. And then Namjoon asked for my number to exchange CDs, and I thought they were trying to set up a three way, but it was just a misunderstanding.”

Despite his best efforts to remain stern, Taehyung' lips spread into a smile, Jungkook's words tumbling out of his mouth at the same speed as his stroking hand. He jerked him faster, his free hand lacing in Jungkook's hair. The song changed to Arabella, sweat dripping down Jungkook's temples.

“And then I texted them about drinks on my birthday, because they seemed really cool. I thought that, maybe one day if you introduced me to them, we would get along. Which we did. Get along, I mean.” He sucked a breath in, his voice tightening, his head lolling in Taehyung' direction. “I just wanted to be polite. And they came for a few drinks at Chandelier. And it was really nice to meet them and--” He moaned softly, rubbing his head against Taehyung' scratching fingers. “They're great, but I'd rather stop talking about your roommates while you're wanking me off and playing with my hair, if that's alright with you.”

“Why didn't you say anything sooner?”

Jungkook turned his head on the seat, his stomach trembling under his baggy black tee.

“You're not mad?”

Taehyung smiled wider at him and softly said, “Nah, not really,” while scratching his scalp.

Jungkook stiffened, his mouth stuck open, his cock shooting ribbons of come against the bottom of his tee. It dripped down Taehyung' fist, his hand making a slick clicking sound as he jerked Jungkook through his orgasm.

“Fuck,” Jungkook breathed, shuddering and relaxing in his seat. Taehyung' hand tightened slightly over his tender cock, Jungkook hissing through his teeth and putting his hand on Taehyung' wrist. “Please,” he shuddered, a smaller shiver running up his spine, “s'gonna hurt.”

Taehyung removed his hand, his fingers playing in the come splattered along the bottom of his shirt. He watched Jungkook's cock soften just a bit, his foreskin inching down his shaft.

“Keep talking.”

Jungkook's voice was wrecked but back to its normal slow drawl.

“I took a picture of the three of us at Chandelier and was going to text it to you, but...” He smiled and shook his head. “Nevermind.”

“Aw, c'mon! I want to know!”

Jungkook laughed, “I'm not throwing Seokjin and Namjoon under the bus,” still shaking his head.

“What could they possibly have said?”

“They just wanted to be, I dunno, playful about it. I think they liked having a little secret from you.”

Taehyung rolled his eyes.

“Let me guess, they wanted to see my face when they told me the truth?”

Jungkook said nothing, but his smile grew. He held up his fingers as if he was holding a key and locked his lips, throwing the imaginary key over his shoulder. Taehyung sighed, fingers drawing small circles in Jungkook's cooling come on his stomach.

“Those bloody troublemakers,” Taehyung said, Jungkook chuckling softly then coughing.

“I thought you knew already and didn't even think to mention it. I froze when you asked how I knew what Seokjin looked like, because I was honestly shitfaced at Chandelier and I had trouble remembering if I'd sent you the photo or not. It wasn't my brightest moment.”

Taehyung sighed and thumbed Jungkook's navel.

“I believe you. That sounds very them. Mischievous lads they are.”

“They seem like a lovely guys.”

Taehyung laughed, tickling Jungkook's stomach with a few tiny prods. Jungkook giggled and moved his hips as best he could.

“Seriously, though, I'm sorry for this misunderstanding,” Jungkook said, still giggling every few words. He held both of Taehyung' wrists in his hands. “I would have told you much sooner.”

“Was my face as amusing as you thought it would be? Now that I know the truth.”

Jungkook's smiled went lopsided, his eyes regaining their normal glow.

“Kind of.”

He threw his head back and laughed, Taehyung squeezing his hips hard.

“Hey!” He arched away, but one could only squirm so much when seat belted in. “You waited weeks to tell me that I didn't actually spill my drunk soul to you on the phone!”

Taehyung' fingers eased up. He pursed his lips forward, his nose wrinkled.

“You're actually right. That was a bit sneaky of me.”

Jungkook's stomach heaved under his palm, his cheeks flushed and his hair wild. His smile grew wider.

“It's okay.”

Taehyung rubbed his stomach easily. He wiped his hand over Jungkook's groin, pulling his black boxer briefs up and tucking his cock inside.

“I guess you think we're about even now.”

Jungkook shrugged his shoulder, Taehyung nudging his nose against the fabric.

“I'm really sorry.” He unbuckled his seat belt and turned towards Taehyung. His voice dropped. “Like, truly sorry, if this upset you. I didn't mean to.”

“I know. You've got honest eyes.”

Jungkook smiled at him, their noses almost touching.

“You can still punish me, if you'd like.”

“Yeah? Would you like that?”

Taehyung bit his bottom lip and tilted his head. He watched Jungkook's eyes drop to follow the motion, his tongue darting out over the corner of his mouth.

“Yeah,” Jungkook breathed, nodding and leaning across the console. His mouth smelled like sweet berries. “I think I would.”

Taehyung' words whispered over his chin, “Close your eyes,” his hand lightly touching Jungkook's cheekbone.

Jungkook's eyes fell shut without question, his lips pursing forward, his heartbeat spiking. He could smell Taehyung' skin, the smell of him hot and a bit sharper than usual in the close quarters of his car. He could hear I Wanna Be Yours pouring through the speakers of his car and he leaned closer, closer, closer until something sticky and hard and definitely not lip shaped gently pushed against his mouth.

“There you are,” Taehyung said, smiling wide at Jungkook. He ruffled the front of his hair, the last remnants of his come catching in his fringe. His fringe stood up straight against his headband after Taehyung' removed his fingers. He smoothed his hand over Jungkook's cheek. “There's your punishment.”

Jungkook's jaw dropped, slick and salty come smeared all over his mouth. Taehyung pecked his nose and got out of the car, his gym bag in one hand and his shoes dangling from his fingers.

“Now we're even.” He gripped the door handle, giggling and putting his shoes on, “Thanks for the lift.”

Jungkook opened the passenger's side window and shouted, “You drive me crazy,” at Taehyung' back, able to hear Taehyung laughing before he waved over his shoulder, jogging up the steps.

. . .

Taehyung yawned and worked shampoo through his hair, itching the pads of his fingers over his scalp. He dropped his head forward and let the hot water race down his back. Soap suds swirled down the drain. His toes stroked lines of suds along the floor. The bathroom door creaked open as he tried to draw a flower, the sound of bare feet padding on the warm tile nearly drowned out by the pounding water.  
He heard the shower door open and close behind him.

“I must be pretty good if you get knocked out after every time.”

Jungkook's arms wrapped around his waist.

“I also woke up at four in the morning today, so don't flatter yourself too much.”

Taehyung smiled and lifted his hand up to lace in Jungkook's hair. He let his head lean to the side, Jungkook's face nuzzling against his neck.

“No music today?” Jungkook asked, palm sliding down Taehyung' wet stomach. He thumbed his belly button, fanning his fingers on the soaked dark hair of his groin. “No shower playlist?”

“Nah. Didn't want to wake you.”

Jungkook kissed down his shoulders, lips dragging over the bumps of his spine.

“How thoughtful of you.”

Taehyung looked over his shoulder.

“What are you doing down there?”

Jungkook's eyes squinted up at him, his lashes weighed down by shower water.

“I've had this craving for come on my mouth lately.”

“Hmm, interesting,” Taehyung said, smirking.

“Yeah.” Jungkook shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. He held Taehyung' hips and gently spun him, his knees on the tile. “No idea where that came from.” He held up a bottle of conditioner, Taehyung grinning and taking it from him. “While I'm down here, I might as well be helpful.”

“Such a helper bee, you are,” Taehyung said, Jungkook's lips sucking him into his mouth.

. . .

Taehyung opened a long, light wood cabinet and pushed a few boxes of products aside. Gleaming gold bottles of women's perfume, a few boxes of expensive round hairbrushes, and stacks of Adidas tees were all stacked inside. He shut the cabinet and knelt down, opening a long drawer that ran along the floor. This one held a collection of flat brim baseball caps, trainers too small for any male in the office, and iPhone 4 sized cases.  
He stood up and put his hands on his hips, spinning around the empty conference room. He checked his watch and walked out of the room, crossing the office to the other large conference room. He noticed a small group of people still sitting in there and stopped, checking his watch again. Usually, the room was free after five. Today must be an exception.

He turned to head back to his office when he heard movement in the room. Employees stood from their chairs, packing up sketches and laptops. Simon stood and stretched his arms over his head, still speaking to his assistant throughout his half-minute of stretching.

Taehyung held the glass door open for the first wave of people coming out, receiving smiles and words of thanks.

“Hey,” Namjoon said, surprised. “What are you doing here?”

“Just wanted to check the cabinets for something.”

“I see.” He glanced down at his iPhone and smiled, then looked back to Taehyung. “You coming home soon?”

“Yeah, hopefully, just need to grab something. I'll see you there.”

“Cool.”

Namjoon tugged the bottom of Taehyung' navy blue button up shirt and winked, walking past him. Taehyung entered the conference room.

“Taehyung,” Simon said, now stretching one leg along the top of the long wood table. His assistant stood obediently as his side. “Alright?”

“Yeah, alright, thanks. Just wanted to check for something in the community cabinet.”

“Have at it,” Simon said, holding his hands out while deepening his stretch, his assistant pushing on his shoulders to help.

Taehyung gave him a small smile and nodded.

“Cheers.”

He walked towards the front of the room, eyes zoning in on the collection of pale wooden cabinets underneath the projection screen.

“Taehyung?”

He looked up and blinked, Thor's face projected on the wall.

“Hi,” he said as a reflex, backing up a few steps. “Didn't see you there.”

Thor smiled and laughed, the deep, hearty sound practically shaking the conference room. Taehyung put his hands in his pockets.

“How are you?” Thor asked.

“I'm good, yeah. Thanks.” Taehyung heard whispering and cleared his throat. He peeked over his shoulder and pressed his lips together. The entire conference room had simply emptied into the hallway, all standing near the open door with Simon at the front of the pack. He looked to Thor. “And you?”

“Good, yeah, excellent. Uh.” He tucked a longer piece of blond hair behind his ear. “Could I talk to you alone for a minute? Really quick.”

Taehyung turned around and glanced at Simon, who lifted his hands and clapped once.

“Let's give them the room, yes?”

The other employees walked away from the conference room and the door shut quietly. The employees being beamed in from Chicago also moved around behind Thor until his conference room was empty.

Taehyung backed up a few more steps. He stood at the very end of the conference table, as far from the screen as he could be. Thor shifted around on the screen, smoothing his hands over his green sweater vest. Taehyung spun a desk chair with a gentle prod, smiling up at the large screen.

“So, what's up?”

Thor took a deep breath. He stared at Taehyung for a long moment.

“I'm sorry I missed our Skype time,” he blurted out. “And that I haven't called or emailed you back. My email the other day was so bland and just...Not good enough. I'm not avoiding you, I promise, I just...I didn't know what to say.”

Taehyung stepped closer to the screen, spinning chairs as he went.

“It's alright, Ev, it's alright.” He shrugged and put his hands in his pockets, moving closer to the screen. “You're going through a huge change with the move and all. I'm sure work is as busy there as it is here, and moving is so stressful. You're under a lot of stress.”

Thor smiled and ran both hands through his hair.

“You're making excuses for me.”

“Maybe I am. But I also know that you've been under a lot of stress. You don't do well with that much stress.”

“Yeah, but...” Thor lifted a pair of thick black glasses from out of the screen's shot and slid them up his nose. “I was a bad friend these past couple of months. You deserve better. You deserve so much better, whether I'm stressed or not.”

“I...”

Taehyung gripped the top of a chair, halting the orbit he himself had caused with his nervous fingers. A new friend he'd made in Thor's absence danced to the front of his brain, smelling of shower water and sugar cookies and fresh sweat.

“You look really good, Taehyung. Happy.”

Taehyung smiled at the floor. The dancing figure in his head started to twerk, and he had to bite the sides of his tongue not to laugh aloud.

“I am happy,” he said, looking up at Evan's warm gaze. He nodded and looped his thumbs in his belt. “I'm very happy, actually.”

“Good. I'm glad to hear it.”

Taehyung swallowed and pressed his lips together, rolling up on the balls of his feet. The silence ticked onwards, all desk chairs now completely still.

“Evan, I need to clear something up. That's why I've been trying to get in touch with you.”

Thor's face relaxed, a sigh of relief leaving his lips.

“Yes, I know. I need to, as well. It wasn't right for me to dump all that emotional mushy stuff on you and then conveniently leave the country.”

“Yes. Exactly. Because...I just need to know where we stand. I'm feeling a bit...” He squinted at the screen. “Stunted? Maybe? I'm not sure if that's the word for it.”

“I understand. And I think you're absolutely right in saying you feel stunted. That's how I've been feeling, too.”

“So.” Taehyung breathed in and crossed his arms over his chest. “Two stunted men. One ocean. What to do?”

“I just...” Thor took his glasses off and sighed, smiling sadly at his hands. “I just think that I was drunk, and you're someone I've always been so fond of. I've always had a thing for you, but we were such good friends that I just thought it was...You know. Friendship. Then I realized I wouldn't get to see you every day. I wouldn't get to share a hotel room with you when we have to travel for work and we wouldn't get to swap lunches when we were feeling bored.”

“You always had terrible taste in sandwiches.”

Thor smiled, snuffling a breathy laugh out of his nose.

“I was nervous about the move. Nervous to leave. Nervous to go someplace where I had no friends, and you were my greatest friend at Simone. So in my drunk, gin soaked mind, I think I thought it'd be a good idea to try and hold on to you.”

Taehyung nodded along with his explanation. He didn't feel the sharp sting he anticipated for this conversation, more like a dull, annoying twinge under the first layer of his skin.

“You know that I was horrible when I was in a long distance relationship.”

“Ah, yes. Milo.”

“Yes, Milo.” Thor shook his head. “See, even with that. You remembered his name. You remembered.”

Taehyung knocked his fist on top of his skull.

“Like a vault.”

“So, you understand that I care for you. I care for you more than most people.” His soft, deep voice settled into Taehyung' ears, the ocean between them shrinking by the second. “I just...I just think it was not the right time for us when I was there, and now I'm not there, but I don't think it's the right time either.”

That comment, for some reason, stung. That comment made the ocean double in size and triple in depth. That comment made Taehyung' lips snarl for a beat, his face directed at the ground.

It was not pain of rejection, more of disappointment. He hated people who gave up easily. And he knew that he was not someone to be passed up, to be given up on due to a few pesky kilometers.

He put on a smile and brought his face up.

“I understand.”

“You look pissed.”

Taehyung laughed and rubbed his hands over his face.

“I'm not, I swear. You'd know if I was. I'm just...” He shook his head, holding his palms towards Thor. “I'm not pissed. I'm not sure how to describe what I'm feeling.”

“You think I'm a pussy.”

Both men laughed, Taehyung' fingers itching the top of his head.

“No, not really. I think I just feel...A weird sort of relief. I'm glad that we're good. That we're still friends.”

“Of course we are!”

“I know, I just meant...I'm glad we know where we stand now.”

“Yes.” Thor nodded seriously. “We are friends. Great friends. If you ever want to come visit Chicago, you will have a luxurious guest room to yourself and all the pizza you can eat for your entire stay.”

“And when you come back to London, I will buy you all the non-alcoholic drinks you can handle and take you shopping for new glasses, because that look is just not doing it for you.”

Thor's neck stretched when he threw his head back to laugh.

“God, I missed that. Someone to call me on my shit.” He lowered his voice to whisper. “Everyone here thinks I'm so charming.”

“Oh, they'll see the light soon enough,” Taehyung said, giggling. “That posh accent can only go so far.”

“What prompted this?”

“Come again?”

“Like,” Thor sat back in his desk chair, crossing his leg, “you wanted to get to the bottom of it. Us. What's prompting it?”

Taehyung smiled up at the screen.

“What makes you think there's something that prompted it? I'm a naturally curious creature.”

“You're so full of shit,” Thor laughed. “C'mon, spill.”

Taehyung licked his lips and sucked air in through his clenched teeth.

“I sort of met...” He screwed his face up, Thor's smile growing. “This person. This guy. Right after you left.” Taehyung' face softened, a small smile stretching his lips. “Almost sort of due to you leaving, but that's a long story.”

“I'd love to hear it.”

“Maybe when we're not being recorded by the company and Simon is likely watching this entire conversation on his iPad while in a limo on the way to the airport.”

Taehyung could have sworn he heard Simon's loud laugh ring from someplace in the office. Thor laughed as well.

“True. Another time, then.”

“Yeah.”

“Are you two,” Thor wiggled his eyebrows and shimmied his bulky shoulders, “you know.”

“Oh my God,” Taehyung said on a laugh, his cheeks heating and his body swaying forward. “I can't with you doing that right now. You're the size of the wall!”

Thor yawned and flexed both of his arms.

“I have been working out more.”

Taehyung was still laughing to say, “He's just really, really...” His laughter quieted, his eyes still bright and his mouth smiling easily. The twerking figure stopped dancing to walk towards his mind's eye, a wide smile on his face and his hair a curled disaster. “He's someone who will only come around once. He's special in a way that I didn't really...Think was real? If that makes sense?”

“It does.”

“He's good to me and I think he could maybe like me someday, like really like me, but what do I know about--”

“Of course he would like you,” Evan said, chuckling deeply. His piercing eyes held Taehyung' gaze. “Why wouldn't he? Are you crazy? You're you. Of course he'd like you. If he didn't I'd be concerned about his mental wellbeing.”

“I just mean that he's not...He's not someone to pass up, you know? I feel like I've been holding part of myself back, because I wasn't sure about you and I. I just couldn't get in past the surface with him, because it wouldn't be fair to him. It would be insane for me not to...To...”

“So do it,” Evan said, nodding and standing. He nodded even faster. Taehyung felt like he was about to take off in a whirl of cosmic energy. He had an iPhone in his hand, but he looked like he should be holding an enormous metal hammer. “Taehyung, I...Since I got to Chicago, I've been...Not dating, but...I kind of met someone, too. But I was holding back because I felt like it was terrible of me to leave you the way I did.”

Taehyung' eyes brightened.

“Oh, cool! I mean, not the feeling terrible. But the meeting someone thing. That's great!”

“He's my neighbor,” Thor said, wrapping an arm around his stomach. “And he's kind of...He reminds me a little of you. He makes me laugh.”

“Aww,” Taehyung said, holding the sound out and grinning, his hands in his pockets. “We may be communicating through the magic of the internet, but you are definitely blushing.”

“Shut up.”

Taehyung held his hand in the air and touched his fingers together.

“You feel that? I'm pinching your cheek right now.”

Thor laughed and the conference room vibrated, Taehyung smiling at his friend.

He ended their call a short while later and shut the conference room down. He went to his office to gather his things and checked his computer for last minute emails. He scanned a few subject lines, shrugging one sleeve of his jacket on. His eyes widened at the email on the top of his mailbox, his motions slowing.

“What the fuck,” he whispered, sinking into his chair.

He opened an email from Rolex and scrolled through the message, his blood pressure shooting up. It wasn't an emergency, but they were definitely asking for files that their team had planned on sending out in a couple of days.

Taehyung compiled a few samples and composed a reply, assuring them that they would be hearing from Simone by the end of the week. His phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out, reading a text from Namjoon.

everything ok babes?

held up. rolex...will be home soon

want me to come back?

noooo. all good, took care of it

Taehyung shut his office down and went to the restroom, pinching the bridge of his nose. He could feel a headache building behind his eyes. Whether it was due to the sudden Rolex stress or the ups and downs of his Thor conversation, he would never know.

He took a small pouch out of his work bag and took out his contact case. He washed his hands and popped his contacts out of his eyes, sliding his glasses up his nose. He checked his face in the mirror, pushing his hair up and adjusting his glasses. Maybe he himself needed to go glasses shopping in the near future.

He left his headphones out for his commute home and nearly nodded off on the train. He stopped by a small market near his flat to get ice cream and beer. His headache kept building while he waited in line, his neck twinging with tightness.

He trudged up the steps to his flat, able to hear voices from inside his flat with the door shut. He unlocked the door and stepped inside. He paused in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?"

Jungkook looked up from the kitchen table and replied, "You wear glasses?"

Taehyung touched the bridge of his glasses.

"Yeah, sometimes, if I don't feel like dealing with my contacts."

Jungkook's eyes scanned Taehyung' face, a smile ghosting his lips.

"They look good.” He sipped a bottle of beer, licking his lips afterward. His eyes dropped mere inches before returning to his face. His smiled grew. “Nice scarf, too.”

Taehyung flushed and took his glasses off, looping one of the arms in the vee of his collared shirt. He placed his work bag on the floor, unlooping the soft charcoal scarf from around his neck. He hung both on a coat rack near the front door. He walked to the refrigerator and popped his ice cream inside the freezer, putting his beer on the bottom shelf of the fridge.

Namjoon came out of Seokjin's room, his arms full of plastic cases.

“Hey!”

“Hi,” Taehyung said, shutting the door. “What's going on?”

"We're exchanging CDs, duh," he said, plopping on a chair across from Jungkook.

He sipped a beer, spreading the shiny square cases over the table, Jungkook's throat bobbing while he sipped his own. Taehyung took in the scene then burst out laughing, Jungkook and Namjoon looking at him confusedly.

"Wait, you're--” He pointed two fingers at them, criss-crossing them. “You're seriously exchanging CDs?"

"Sure, why not?" Jungkook asked.

"Um, because that was the code I used for Seokjin to sit here when you came over and I sucked you off via Craigslist?"

Jungkook's cheeks went red but he grinned, Namjoon making a puking sound and dry heaving onto his pile of CDs.

"Please. This is an innocent exchange of tunes, not bodily fluids."

Taehyung toed his black dress shoes off and bent over, swiping them up with one hand. He looped around the table to pick up his work bag. He padded barefoot into his bedroom, Jungkook and Namjoon chatting happily while sliding cases around the table. There was a knock at the door.

"Ah, that's Hoseok," Jungkook's voice said in the distance. A chair slid across the wooden floor before Namjoon said, "Hey, man, welcome," to whoever came in the door. “Good to see you again.”

“Hi, handsome!”

Apparently Hoseok was loud and liked giving loud kisses, and likely had met Seokjin and Namjoon at the birthday drinks. How were all of these people who did not currently reside at his flat holding a music party in his kitchen? And where was Seokjin?

"Seokjin just texted me," Jungkook said, more chairs sliding across the kitchen floor. "Pizza good?"

Namjoon and Hoseok replied with an enthusiastic, "Yeah!"

Seokjin and Jungkook text about pizza now?

Taehyung pulled his work shirt off and tossed it in his laundry hamper. He pressed the ball of his right foot into the floor and stretched his ankle forward, switching feet and stretching his left ankle. He rubbed his hands over his face, rolling his neck side to side, then lifted his arms and wrapped them over the top of his head. Maybe he should get a shower in before attempting dinner. His body was unusually sweaty from work.

"Hey."

He spun around, his hands still wrapped over his head. Jungkook snorted a laugh, leaning on his doorframe.

"Yes?" Taehyung asked.

"Seokjin's bringing in pizza. What do you like on yours? I like those trousers, by the way."

Taehyung looked down to remember what he was wearing. Tight charcoal skinnies that Namjoon dubbed Meggings (Male Leggings).

"Whatever everyone else is getting, I'll just have that."

Jungkook crossed his arms over his chest, his ankles crossing down below.

"You don't have a preferred pizza topping? I find that hard to believe."

Taehyung turned away from him and opened his chest of drawers. He pulled a white and navy blue striped tee on, flecks of heat racing up his bare stomach and sides.

"Why do you care?"

"Are you alright?"

Jungkook's voice was soft, closer than Taehyung had anticipated. The flecks of heat blanketed him, as if Jungkook had superhuman sized hands that could touch from a mile away. What superhero would Jungkook be, if Evan was Thor? Jungkook didn't have the bone structure of Superman and he was broader than Spiderman. He had the heart of The Hulk and the resourcefulness of Batman.

“Tae?”

He unbuckled his black belt and let it fall to the floor. He smiled at Jungkook and shimmied his tight trousers off his hips. Jungkook's eyes followed the motions of his body, his hand reaching backwards to push Taehyung' door almost shut. He kicked them to the side and reached into his chest of drawers, pulling out a pair of worn red sweats.

"Fine. I'm fine."

"Long day? Namjoon said you had to stay late for some conference call."

"Eh," Taehyung shrugged, hopping into his sweats. "Just stressful. And long, yeah. And weird.” He tilted his head. “But also," his voice went up in pitch, “good at the end? Kind of? But I have a headache.”

Jungkook's lips pursed, his brows twitching together.

"I see."

"Oi," Namjoon hollered from the kitchen. "Are we exchanging CDs or what? I want your Weird Al CD."

Jungkook's concerned eyes shimmered to momentary amusement, his gaze never leaving Taehyung' face. He pushed the door open and said over his shoulder, "Hands off until I'm back."

Taehyung smiled softly, the twinges in his neck unfurling under invisible massaging hands. He stepped closer.

"You own a Weird Al CD?"

Jungkook laughed and rubbed his hand over his neck.

"We all have our secrets."

“Spinach.”

“Come again?”

“Spinach. I like spinach on my pizza.”

“Oh.” The wrinkles on Jungkook's forehead dissolved. He grinned, bright and excited. His eyes followed Taehyung as he strolled towards him. “Cool. That's good to know.”

“Yup. Lots of spinach.” He stood in front of Jungkook, their chests nearly brushing. “Lots of spinach all up in this,” Taehyung grit his teeth and slowly waved his palm in a circle in front of his mouth, “and garlic. Spinach and garlic all in my teeth. Still wanna, you know.” He pursed his lips forward in an air kiss, Jungkook smiling, his eyes shining on the brink of giggles. “You wanna suck the spinach out of my teeth?”

“I'd still give you a snog, yeah.”

Taehyung gently shoved his chest and laughed.

“You lie. Oh!” He pulled Jungkook's body back to himself by his belt and their foreheads bumped together, Jungkook snuffling into his hair. “I have something for you.”

“For me?”

“Mmhmm.”

Taehyung bent over and grabbed his work bag. He opened it on his bed and started to search through it.

“Ah. Here we are.”

He turned to Jungkook with a white cloth bag in his hand. Jungkook's confusion only grew. Taehyung opened the drawstring fastening the top and handed it to Jungkook. Jungkook peered inside, pulling out a sleek clear plastic bottle.

Taehyung had to dig his toes into the ground not to audibly swoon at Jungkook's confused, but polite, “Oh, wow, thanks so much!”

“They're scent free products,” Taehyung said, pulling another bottle out of the bag. Realization lit Jungkook's face, his teeth flashing in a sudden, ecstatic smile. “Shampoo, conditioner, body wash. I think they even have an organic cleanser and moisturizer in there, too.”

Jungkook gaped at the bounty in his hands, then looked at Taehyung and laughed.

“What is this for?”

“It's for you,” Taehyung said, ruffling his hair. Jungkook took each bottle out of the bag, his eyes growing excited with each one, as if he didn't already know more products were inside. “I completely forgot we did a campaign for this company a while back and they sent all these samples over for us. These bags have been sitting in one of our conference rooms ever since, so I figured I'd grab one for you. You can keep them here, if you want. I don't want your skin to get irritated every time you take a shower here. Hopefully they're good and won't make you smell like a stinky tree or--”

Jungkook tackled him to the bed, Taehyung giggling and letting Jungkook's body spread out on top of him.

“Thank you,” he kissed his jawline, “so,” he kissed down his neck, “so much.”

“No problem.”

“That was so thoughtful of you.”

Taehyung shrugged one shoulder, Jungkook leaning back to look him in the eye.

“I was listening to a lot of Beyonce today and it made me think of being in the shower, so...” He trailed off and smiled at Jungkook's rapt gaze. He could practically see the movie playing in Jungkook's head of them dancing to Drunk In Love in the shower, complete with Taehyung doing the actual Beyonce moves. “I guess you were kind of in those visions.”

“Was I dancing?”

“Of course.”

Jungkook stroked his hair lightly.

“Do you still have a headache?”

Taehyung hummed and squinted at him.

“No, not really.”

Jungkook smiled.

“Good.”

“I definitely smell, though.”

Jungkook sniffed his neck, dragging his nose to under his ear.

“Not really.”

“No, I do. You can say it.”

“I've smelled you after hot yoga while sitting in a vehicle. This is minor.”

Taehyung shoved him off, both giggling, Jungkook's legs tangled in his. Jungkook landed on his back, his hands tucked behind his head. Taehyung smiled down at him, his eyes studying the rise and fall of his chest underneath his loose grey button down. He reached out and touched the vee of his chest.

“Showing a lot of cleavage today.”

Jungkook chuckled softly, Taehyung' fingers unbuttoning another two buttons. Jungkook's eyebrows rose, eyes checking the cracked bedroom door.

“I'm being so moody,” Taehyung murmured.

“Eh,” Jungkook said, shrugging. “You had a weird day?”

“Just ups and downs.” He smoothed his palm over the top of Jungkook's stomach. “Weirdness.”

“Like what?”

“Just a lot of deadlines that jumped earlier than my team thought. That was stressful, but manageable in the long run. And then...The conference call at the end of the day.” His eyes moved from Jungkook's navel up to the dip of his throat. He glanced at his face. “With our Chicago office.”

Jungkook nodded, his eyes focusing on Taehyung' face.

“I see,” he said, his voice deep and quiet.

“Mmhmm.”

“And...That was the weirdness?”

“Kind of? Not so much weirdness. Just...It was okay.” He toyed with a button. “Talked with an old friend.”

Jungkook's lips formed the word Thor but didn't make it past the rounding of his lips and touching of his tongue to his top teeth for the Th. He swallowed and nodded again.

“A friend?”

“Yeah, it was good to talk with him.” Their eyes met, Jungkook's round and Taehyung' more feline. “We were good friends when he was in London, and we're working on being friends now. Just friends, nothing more.”

Jungkook's nostrils flared, his biceps bulging underneath the sleeves of his tight shirt.

“Just friends?” he asked, the deepness of his voice not nearly as useful at masking his curiosity.

Taehyung smiled and nodded and something inside Jungkook felt like a key unlocking a massive door.

“Yeah. Just friends. That's all we both want to be.”

“Oh. That's...” Jungkook's eyes searched his face, his brain searching for a word. “Good.”

“Yeah,” Taehyung said on a soft giggle, smoothing his hand up the center of Jungkook's chest. His fingers curled on the warm, bare skin of his neck. They could hear the faint sound of chatter in the kitchen, the television bleeding into Taehyung' bedroom. “It's good.”

Jungkook's teeth appeared, his lips curving in an uncontrollable smile.

“Good to know.”

“Mmhmm.”

His hand cupped Jungkook's jaw, fingers stroking the hair above his ear. Jungkook just stared at him, his smile softening, his leg linking between Taehyung'. Jungkook's jeans felt rough against his ankle, but it wasn't unpleasant.

Taehyung leaned closer and pressed a kiss to the corner of Jungkook's smiling lips. A fraction of contact with a fraction of Jungkook's lips made Taehyung exhale out of his nose, his insides shivering, his chest swelling with nearly unbearable warmth.

When he pulled back, Jungkook's eyes were wide, his lips pursed forward, his arms still bent behind his head. Taehyung giggled breathily and went to roll away, but Jungkook's arm wrapped around his waist. Jungkook pecked just beside his lips, softly kissing the corner of his mouth.

“Soft lips,” Jungkook stated on a whisper, air licking over Taehyung' mouth.

Taehyung inhaled and let Jungkook's hands move his face to the side, Jungkook's leg pinning his hips to the bed. Jungkook thumbed his bottom lip, smiling shakily and leaning down.

“It sounds awfully quiet in there, gents! Do you need a chaperone?”

Taehyung looked towards the footsteps approaching his open bedroom door, Jungkook's lips brushing his chin.

“For God's sake,” Jungkook groaned on a laugh, burying his face in Taehyung' neck. “Of all the fucking timing.”

Taehyung smiled into Jungkook's hair, venturing, “That Hoseok?”

“Yes,” Jungkook said, practically whimpering.

Taehyung sat up and patted Jungkook's arse with both hands, Jungkook pressing his face into a pillow.

“Up and at 'em.” Taehyung squeezed his cheeks firmly, jostling him on the bed. “Not like we were doing anything important.”

Jungkook flipped onto his back and threw a pillow at him. Taehyung threw the pillow back at him and jumped on the bed. He jumped between Jungkook's legs, bouncing from side to side.

“Get up, get up, get up!”

“Alright, alright,” Jungkook laughed, dodging Taehyung' feet as he jumped all over the bed. Taehyung belly flopped on top of Jungkook's torso, Jungkook laughing harder and attempting to roll off the bed. “I'm up!”

Taehyung rolled on top of him to get off the bed, Jungkook's fingers prodding his sides.

“Ah!” He let out a strand of bubbly giggles and struggled out of Jungkook's grasp. “Sneaky!”

Jungkook smiled at him as he got off the bed, which now looked as if a bomb went off. He followed Taehyung out of the bedroom and down the hallway, buttoning his shirt up.

They were greeted by a loud, “You must be the famous Taehyung!”

Taehyung smiled and held his hand out.

“Hi. You must be Hoseok.” Their hands clasped firmly. “Nice to meet you.”

Hoseok raised Taehyung from handshake to hug, pulling him into his body. He felt like he was being hugged by a jolly golden retriever, Hoseok's bright blond hair all he could see.

“That I am. So lovely to meet you finally.” He patted Taehyung' back. “Our Harold can be a bit secretive.”

“Harold can be secretive?” Namjoon said in passing, handing Jungkook a beer. He fluttered his eyelashes at Taehyung. “No wonder you two get along so well.”

Taehyung rolled his eyes, but was smiling into Hoseok's shoulder.

Hoseok pulled back and grinned at Taehyung, his enthusiasm furthering Taehyung' golden retriever theory. He patted both of his shoulders.

“Thanks for coming over the other night. Jungkook broke out the culinary big guns and I got a lovely plate of gourmet when I got in at three.”

Taehyung raised his eyebrows, peering over Hoseok's shoulder at Jungkook and smirking.

“Oh, yeah?”

“I didn't break out the big guns,” Jungkook said softly, his face flushed sweet pink, his lips twitching into a smile. “I make that meal all the time.”

“Hmm, yeah, okay,” Hoseok said, winking dramatically.

“Let's get back to the CD exchange, shall we?” Jungkook said, moving the group back towards the kitchen table. He pointed both fingers at Namjoon. “I've got my eye on a few of yours.”

Namjoon laughed and walked over to the table, Hoseok already there and dumping CDs out of a band patch covered rucksack.

“So, can I have Weird Al? You can have any one of mine in return.”

Hoseok gasped at Jungkook, “You put your Weird Al CD in the pot?”

Jungkook sat down and rubbed his hands together.

“It was time to let that dorky period of my life go.”

Taehyung strolled around the table to get a beer for himself.

“Yeah, because you're not still a dork now or anything.”

Jungkook grinned at Taehyung' back, Taehyung' smiling eyes peeking at him over his shoulder.

“Alright, here we go,” Namjoon said, pushing his pile towards Jungkook. He accepted a stack from Hoseok. “Have at it.”

Jungkook started sorting through the cases, full lips pursed forward in concentration.

"Are you seriously throwing this away?" Jungkook flipped a case around twice, his smile only growing. "You can't be serious!"

Namjoon glanced at the CD and flicked his hand at it.

"I think I listened to it once. Have at it, man."

It was as if he had offered Jungkook the key to the universe.

"Thanks! I can't believe you don't love The Boy Is Mine. It's a classic R&B track."

Taehyung took the case from his hands, studying the track list.

"I remember this song," he said, smiling to himself. "Brandy and Monica. My sister and I used to sing it all the time."

"Yes, exactly! I'm embarrassed to reveal just how often my sis and I would act out the parts."

Taehyung giggled softly, handing the case back to Jungkook.

"Cute."

Jungkook's fingers brushed over his hand when he took the case back, his eyes far too heavy for a group hangout in the kitchen. Taehyung' neck felt hot and he couldn't look away from Jungkook's stare, Hoseok and Namjoon moving CDs around in his peripheral vision.

The door opened and five boxes of pizza walked into the flat.

“I come bearing pizza,” Seokjin said, shutting the door with his bum. He smiled over the very top of the boxes. “Hello, everyone. Wow! We've got a proper crowd tonight.”

“Let's eat in the other room,” Namjoon said, taking three of the boxes from him. Hoseok took the other two. “I want to have space to spread out after eating an entire pizza myself.”

“I'll get plates,” Taehyung said, turning away from the group. He heard Seokjin say, “I'll help,” as he opened a cabinet.

Taehyung could smell lavender massage lotion before Seokjin was even next to him. He pulled down five dinner plates. Seokjin took five fresh beers out of the fridge and placed them on the counter. Taehyung handed him a bottle opener while he searched for their pizza cutter.

“Good looking, hm?” Seokjin whispered, a bottle popping over his words.

Taehyung continued to look, his posture relaxed.

“Yeah, like I said. So what?”

“I think that's a bit of an understatement.”

“I'm going to kill you in your sleep tonight.”

“Oh, really? Hm.” Seokjin shrugged, unimpressed. “I'll have to lock my door.”

“Yes, really.” Taehyung shut the junk drawer with his hip and smiled at his flatmate, a pizza cutter balanced between his fingers. “But I'll kill Namjoon first, just so you have to watch.” He tilted his wrist and spun the metal wheel with his thumb. “Using this.”

Hoseok's voice sang, “Whoever picked pepperoni and pineapple is my hero!”

“Come the fuck on,” Namjoon said from the living room, already pulling a piece of pizza out of the box. He threw the piece back down and sucked his thumb into his mouth. “Fuck, cheese, hot, hot cheese, fuck.”

“That was sort of like a palindrome,” Jungkook said, sitting cross-legged on the floor.

“Good looking and smart,” Seokjin whispered. “Quite a catch.”

“Slow and painful,” Taehyung said cheerfully, picking up the plates with the pizza cutter on top. “Very slow and very painful.”


	11. Chapter 11

“You and your friends are dangerous to be around.”

Jungkook smiled, lips tight around his thin black straw and his cheeks hollowed. He swallowed a gulp of vodka soda.

“Dangerous? Me?” he laughed, the noise barely carrying over the loud music of the club. “Why?”

Taehyung tilted his head back and downed the remainder of his tequila gimlet.

“Woo,” he said on a gasp, shaking his head side to side. His eyes went round and wide to blink. He lifted the slice of lime off the rim of his glass and sucked it into his mouth, biting on the tangy rind. He licked the corner of his mouth. “I think Hoseok's friend made that mostly tequila, not a whole lot of gimlet.”

Jungkook laughed again and leaned over the bar. He made eye contact with the fair haired bartender named James. James had crashed at his and Hoseok's flat for a few weeks when he first moved to London from Cork a couple of years ago. He was an excellent mixologist and also a master at leaving no trail of actually living someplace. Jungkook couldn't remember ever seeing a suitcase in his flat when James lived there.

He held up two fingers and James winked at him, nodding once.

“Every time we come out with you guys I end up really drunk for free,” Taehyung said, tilting his glass again. He sucked an ice cube into his mouth. “I try to give Hoseok or the bartender cash, but they never take it.”

Jungkook leaned back on the bar and spread his arms to his sides, his left hand almost brushing Taehyung' arm.

“Yeah, Hoseok's crowd tends to be very generous and very fun. I'm not sure if that a bartender thing, or a musician thing, or just an Hoseok thing.” Jungkook felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around. He took two fresh drinks from James, offering a grateful smile in return. “Cheers, mate.” He handed Taehyung his drink and pressed his back to the bar. “It's a lethal combination.”

“Yes! Lethal!” Taehyung' lips wrapped around his straw. “His friend Bart was so easy to talk to. He should be a priest or something because he was just like, you know, good at chatting.”

Jungkook smiled and looked towards their group in (and spilling out of) a nearby booth, Namjoon and Seokjin mixed in with some of Jungkook and Hoseok's friends. In addition to their new group text message, which ranged from them offering each other fashion advice to merciless teasing on a daily basis, they had all been spending more time lately as a group.

The weekend previous, Taehyung and Namjoon's Simone crowd had met up with their group at Chandelier, during which Taehyung drank so much free champagne that he fell asleep on Jungkook for the cab ride home. Jungkook didn't mind, and almost paid the cab driver to loop the block a few times, but then Taehyung snorted awake and accidentally squeezed Jungkook's cock through his jeans and the moment ended.

“Bart's great. I like Suzi, too. Your friend from Simone. She's a riot.”

Taehyung' arm made contact with Jungkook's finger tips. His eyes were drawn away from their friends and to the contact of their skin. He looked up at Taehyung' face, smoothing the pads of his fingers up his forearm until he reached the rolled cuff of his sleeve. He stroked over the crook of his elbow, the skin even hotter there.

Taehyung grinned and dropped his face down. His hair flopped with the motion before regaining its styled bounce. He stared at Jungkook for a beat.

“Bart said you made his nan sugar-free pastries for her birthday because she's diabetic.”

Jungkook huffed a soft laugh and broke their stare, sipping his drink.

“Bart does like to talk.”

Taehyung looked at Jungkook's pointy-toed black boots crossed at the ankles. His gaze traveled up his long legs covered in tight black skinnies and worked their way up to his open black shirt with white polka dots.

Jungkook raised a brow and tilted his head to make eye contact. Taehyung' gaze had started to go soft and sleepy, Jungkook's lips lips curving into a smile.

“What?”

“You clean up nice.”

“Thanks,” Jungkook said, smiling and shifting his hips against the bar. “I figured you've seen me in the shower enough to know how I look clean, but I guess we need to spend more time in the shower.”

Taehyung giggled while sipping his drink.

“You're, like, dirty clean tonight. Hot clean. Clean and dirty hot.”

“Hot clean? Dirty hot? Tae, I had no idea you were a poet.”

Taehyung laughed and turned his body to face Jungkook in time to have a head of long, blonde, perfumed hair pushed into his mouth. He frowned and move his head to the side, Jungkook smiling confusedly at the woman smushed between them.

“Um, hi,” Jungkook said, his lips twitching. “How are you doing tonight?”

“I'm Beatriz,” she said, holding her hand out. Her body swayed towards Jungkook, her leg attempting to slide between his knees. Jungkook's confusion turned to mild horror, his eyes going even wider. “You're tall. I like tall.”

Taehyung mouthed, “She's got nice tits,” nodding at Jungkook over her shoulder. He held his cupped hands in front of his chest and squeezed the air.

Jungkook's lips broke into a grin before he could control it.

“Hi Beatriz.” He shifted his legs and rested his hip against the bar. “Nice to meet you. I'm Jungkook,” he tilted his forehead forwards, “and this is my good friend, Taehyung.”

Beatriz looked over her shoulder. Her eyes did a quick scan from Taehyung' feet to his face. He was dressed almost identically to Jungkook, save for his normal black button-down shirt, no polka dots in sight.

“Hi,” she said, her face tightening as if she sucked a lemon drop. “Charmed, I'm sure.”

“Hi,” Taehyung said, smiling easily at her. He sipped his drink through the straw. “I like your eyeshadow contouring. Your smoky eye is so well done.”

Her shiny pink lips formed a perfect circle. She looked at Jungkook, who was sipping his drink with his eyes on Taehyung.

“Oh,” she looked between them again, “you're both gay?”

Taehyung and Jungkook glanced at each other, both smiling.

“Give or take a few incredibly lucky ladies from the past, I am, for the most part,” Taehyung said, shrugging one shoulder. “Don't know about Harold, here.”

“Yeah, same,” Jungkook said, both of his shoulders rising towards his ears. He brushed his palm over her bare shoulder. “Sorry, love. You look really pretty, though. I like the colour of your dress.”

She sighed and flicked her hair off her shoulders.

“God damn it. I mean,” she offered them a harried glance, “thanks, I guess. But, fuck.” She blew hair out of her face and straightened the top of her strapless teal mini-dress. “Is every hot guy in here gay?”

“Hoseok's straight and single,” Taehyung said, pointing towards their booth of friends. Hoseok was laughing at something Namjoon had said with his arm around Seokjin's shoulders, Seokjin's face bright red and definitely not laughing along with them. “Blond fellow with the lovely smile.”

“And he's cute,” Jungkook said, holding his hands up by his face. “So, you know,” he widened his eyes and spread his hands about nine inches apart, “he knows how to have fun.”

“Huh,” she said, squinting at the booth, her body leaning in its direction. She smiled at Taehyung and Jungkook over her shoulder and started moving towards their group, waving her slender fingers in the air. “Thanks for the tip.”

“No problem,” Taehyung said, lifting his hand and flicking it once to the right. “Have fun!”

Jungkook waited until she was out of earshot before he pressed his nose to the front of Taehyung' tight black button down, breathy laughter muffled by his shirt. Taehyung started to laugh, Jungkook's lips brushing over his collar bone. He dropped his hand to Jungkook's hip and gently squeezed.

“You're an excellent wing man even when Hoseok is not aware you're being a wing man! What a pal!”

“I try, I try.” Jungkook pulled his face off of Taehyung' shirt, which smelled of cotton and washing powder, and smiled at him. “Sorry about that.”

“It's okay,” Taehyung said, laughing. “It's fine. It happens. A lot, I'm sure, since you look the way you look. You know, all,” he waved his palm in a circle near Jungkook's face, “clean, hot, and dirty.”

Jungkook was about to say, “Not that often,” but the words never came out. Instead, he stared at the pale blue eyes of the tall gentleman who slid up behind Taehyung.

“Woah, woah, hello,” Taehyung laughed, his eyes popping out of his head and his body turning around. “I'm more of a drinks, dinner, then bum related activities kind of guy.”

Jungkook saw Taehyung' hand flattened over a spot on his bum. He frowned, stepping closer to him. Taehyung peered up at the man, who had gelled black hair even more sculpted than he did.

“Sorry, hand must have slipped,” the man said, showing a mouth full of straight white teeth. He angled his hips and legs in such a way that he was almost pressed against Taehyung' side, his body half blocking Jungkook. “I couldn't help but notice you all alone over here.” He held his hand out. “I'm Mitch.”

“Excellent! Good to know. Now, Mitch,” Taehyung patted the center of his chest and smiled brightly, “you have yourself a lovely evening.”

Mitch's hand remained poised for a shake.

“How about we get those drinks and dinner sometime?”

Taehyung opened his mouth, but Jungkook's raspy voice drawling, “Sorry to interrupt, but he doesn't seem to be interested,” sounded before he could spit out a response.

Mitch grit his teeth and glared at Jungkook, who was around his height, Taehyung sandwiched between them. Where Jungkook's side of the sandwich smelled of sweetly spicy skin and soap, Mitch's side of the sandwich reeked of Gucci Guilty, which wasn't a terrible cologne when used in normal quantities, but was a bit much when used as a full body coating.

Mitch's voice sharply asked, “He doesn't eat or drink?”

“I eat this one's cock almost every day,” Taehyung said, thumbing over his shoulder towards Jungkook, his face still towards Mitch. “I guzzle his come, too.” He flattened his hand over his heart and patted his chest. “He keeps me well fed and hydrated. Such a gentleman.”

Mitch rolled his eyes and sighed, his body shoving into Taehyung' shoulder on his way to the dance floor. Taehyung turned around and leaned his side on the bar. He ran his fingers over the top of Jungkook's forearm.

“Well, he was a delight,” Taehyung said, tugging gently on a pinch of his downy arm hair. “Sorry about that. I think I'd rather take my chances with Beatriz than him.” He raised his eyebrows and smoothed his fingers over the bump of Jungkook's wrist. “You were saying?”

Jungkook grinned, watching Taehyung' clean, short fingernails graze over his knuckles.

“You've slept with women?”

Taehyung' eyes narrowed.

“I don't believe that's what we were talking about. But,” he shrugged, “yeah, a few actually. Mostly when I was a teenager.”

“Did you like it?”

Taehyung thought for a moment, his lips pursed forward. He nodded, sipping his drink through its straw.

“Yeah, I guess I did. I mean, sex is sex when your sixteen. It all felt good, at the time. And I still find boobs to be really cool, even though I prefer cock.”

“Understood. Boobs are definitely cool.”

“And you?” Taehyung traced the vee between Jungkook's middle finger and ring finger. “Same question.”

“Yeah, I think maybe, like,” he squinted at the ceiling, “six women total? Plus a couple of more just snogging when I was, like, a kid. You know what I mean.”

“And?”

“And what? It was nice.”

“Nice? Not hot?”

“I think, uh,” Jungkook laughed softly, cheeks pinking, “it was pleasurable and hot, I guess. But not like when I'm with a man. I'm probably stating the obvious, since I date men and want to be with a man in the long run, but I prefer having sex with men. Being with men.” He put his lips to his drink for a sip, forgoing his straw, Taehyung' eyes watching the bob of his throat. “But I guess I'd never close myself off to either. I've always thought I wasn't straight, I just didn't know the exact percentage of how my sexuality would be distributed.”

“I think I knew from the beginning.”

Jungkook's eyes zoned in on Taehyung' face, his interest radiating off of him in waves.

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“How?”

“I would get kind of horny,” he said on a giggle, Jungkook giggling with him, “every time Power Rangers were on, but I wasn't looking at the pink or yellow ranger, you know?” Jungkook's grin illuminated the three foot circumference around them. “So I knew, but still felt like experimenting with both men and women, just to see what I liked.”

“And you like being with men better?”

Taehyung' hand slid against the front of Jungkook's jeans, his touch firm and warm but all too fleeting. By the time Jungkook looked down at his hand, it was gone.

Taehyung flicked his straw side to side with his tongue and smiled.

“Obviously.”

“You're a filthy tease,” Jungkook said, his fingers tangling with Taehyung' on top of the bar. “I love it.”

Taehyung giggled, biting his straw between his front teeth. Seokjin and Namjoon appeared at their sides, Namjoon next to Jungkook and Seokjin next to Taehyung. Their fingers separated on top of the bar.

“Hi,” Seokjin said loudly, squeezing the back of Taehyung' neck. “Having fun?”

Taehyung lifted his nearly empty glass and smiled.

“Indeed.”

Namjoon nuzzled the side of Jungkook's neck.

“Babe, you know what your stubble does to me,” Jungkook moaned, smiling at Seokjin.

Seokjin cackled at Namjoon's eye flutter, Taehyung' eyes crinkling amusedly while he sipped his drink.

Namjoon whispered in Jungkook's ear, “Are you two quite done with your bar foreplay?”

“What?” Jungkook laughed, looking over his shoulder. Namjoon's warm brown eyes bore into him, Jungkook smiling and letting out another laugh. “What are you talking about?”

Namjoon pointed his thumb towards the seating area.

“There's a group of women in the booth next to ours and they've been discussing how to approach both of you to set up an orgy.”

“A what!?” Taehyung practically shouted, giggling breathily. “An orgy!?”

“They said you look like you're about to fuck each other silly on the floor of the bar,” Seokjin stated easily, leaning over to grab two fresh drinks. “Or on the bar itself, though they can't decide who tops.” Taehyung and Jungkook both went red in the face, avoiding each other's gaze at that moment. Seokjin handed Namjoon a tumbler of something dark and amber colored. “Here, babe.”

“Cheers, love.”

Namjoon and Seokjin smiled at them before floating away, Namjoon's hand gripping Seokjin's arse through his tight black trousers.

“Wow,” Jungkook said slowly, dragging out the vowel. He rolled up on the balls of his feet. “An orgy.”

“Yeah, you know, just a,” Taehyung finished his drink, “normal Saturday night.”

Jungkook giggled, “We're just a couple of magnets tonight, aren't we?”

Taehyung laughed and put his empty glass on the bar. He flipped Jungkook's hand over, stroking the soft pulse of his wrist.

“Yeah, must be something in the air. This place must pump in hormones or pheromones or whatever.”

Jungkook caught eyes with a muscular, short man lingering behind Taehyung, his white button down unbuttoned nearly to his navel. He quirked a brow and the shaggy blond squinted at him. The blond paused, looked from Jungkook to Taehyung, then turned. He retreated to the other side of the bar, shaking his head to a group of people.

“We should see who attracts the most people at the end of the night,” Jungkook said, looking back to Taehyung.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. No flirting and no leading on,” Jungkook said, thumb circling Taehyung' middle knuckle. “No being mean to people. This is just who approaches one of us.”

“Saint Jungkook.”

“Winner gets...I dunno. Hmm.” His face lit up. “Oh! Dinner cooked by the loser?”

“Dinner and a blow job?”

“Sure.”

Taehyung held out his hand.

“Done. Though,” he smiled at Jungkook while they shook hands, “may I add something to the prize?”

“Sure,” Jungkook shrugged. He kept holding Taehyung' hand, even after they stopped swaying their arms. “What else do you want if you win?”

“Winner gets to pick what the loser wears while cooking and serving dinner.”

Jungkook squeezed his hand.

“Deal.”

Taehyung released his hand and smoothed his shirt down his stomach. He ran both hands through his hair, finger-combing his piecey style back into place. His fingers grazed over his chin. He found no spots of stubble and no lingering pieces of lime.

Jungkook turned his body to the bar and put his hand on his groin, shifting himself in his pants. He unbuttoned two more buttons of his shirt and fluffed it out. It draped looser and lower over his chest. He rolled the sleeves higher up his forearms.

“You think showing some nip is gonna get you attention?”

Jungkook smiled and ran his hands through his hair. It was extra tall and shiny tonight, as if he'd blown the front back and straight but left the back alone.

“Attracted your attention, didn't it?” His mischievous eyes glowed at Taehyung. “Is that one point for me?”

Taehyung snorted and took two drinks from James, who had heard their entire competition plan. Drunk people often lost the ability to sense how loud they were talking in a crowded club.

“I don't count because I'm a fellow competitor.”

“Sure, sure.”

He handed Jungkook his vodka soda and held up his tequila gimlet. They clinked glasses and drank, their heads tilting back in unison. Jungkook licked his lips and placed his drink on the bar. He furrowed his brows and watched Taehyung roll the back of his shirt up. The end result was his shirt being tucked high enough so that it was tight to his lower back, just above his pant line.

Taehyung turned his back on the rest of the club and pressed his stomach to the bar, popping his arse backwards with his ankles crossed.

“Oh, c'mon, that's just not fair!”

Taehyung laughed loudly, his head dropping down he was laughing so hard.

“It's my arse!” He wiped his hand under his eyes, dabbing tears away and still giggling. Jungkook's smiling face came into focus. “I can use it for whatever purposes necessary.”

Like clock work, a slim man with dark stubble and jeans tighter than Jungkook's walked up to the bar, his dark brown hair almost brushing his shoulders.

“Hi,” he said to Taehyung. His smile was warm and friendly, a thin metal ring looped through his bottom lip. Black scrawled tattoos snaked over his wrist. “I'm Stewart.”

“Hello, Stewart,” Taehyung said, holding his hand out and angling his bum towards Jungkook. He wiggled his arse, almost close enough to brush Jungkook's groin. “Pleasure to meet you.” He glanced over his shoulder and whispered, “One.”

Jungkook smiled at him and faced forward. Taehyung' eyes focused enough to notice a large breasted brunette walking towards Jungkook.

He felt Jungkook whisper, “Bring it on,” against the back of his neck.

. . .

An hour later, they were on the dance floor, house music pounding in their ears, heat and sweat and evaporated alcohol shared among the large group of dancing people.  
Taehyung shouted, “Sixteen,” to Jungkook. Someone ground up against his arse, an arm looped around his stomach. “Whoops.” He started to laugh, leaning back into their weight. “Seventeen.”

Jungkook grinned and shouted back, “Seventeen for me, too,” before lowering his face to a red headed woman's neck, his arms draped around her body.

. . .

“Fuck, oh, fucking God,” Taehyung whined, Jungkook's body pinning him to the back seat of the cab. “I can't believe we're—we're--”  
Jungkook swiveled his hips just so and Taehyung was falling, bucking up against him.

“Fuck, Jungkook--Coming--”

“You're s-so hot,” Jungkook managed to choke out before coming hard in his pants, Taehyung' hands sliding down the back of his jeans. He gripped his bare arse and pushed Jungkook's body against him for faster humps, Jungkook shouting, “Fucking hell!” into his neck.

That night, they both fell asleep in the cab.

. . .

“I still think that I should have been credited for five of the orgy women.”

Jungkook stretched his arms in the air and yawned, body shivering slightly. Taehyung stood up from the floor between his legs. He smirked at him and thumbed the corner of his mouth, Jungkook's cock doing a little twitch in his newly fastened jeans. He propped his hands on the back of his head, letting out a relaxed sigh.

“Why? There were eight women, we gave each other four points for their group expressing interest in us.” Taehyung knocked the faucet on and washed his hands, enjoying the slow, low tone of Jungkook's post-orgasm voice. A loud beep cut through the room. “I think that was more than fair.”

Taehyung turned off the oven timer. He slid an oven mitt on and pulled a small, flat pan out of the oven. He dumped it into a waiting ceramic bowl, small roasted red potatoes tumbling down the buttery surface. He stuck a big spoon in the bowl and placed it on the table next to a bowl of spinach salad.

“I think the sparkly purple dress one was more into me than you. Sandy was her name, I think?”

“Oh, really?” Jungkook laughed, amused. Taehyung flicked the remaining drops of water on his fingers onto Jungkook's face. “And why's that?” He picked up a small potato with his fingers and tossed it into his mouth. “It's not because you're bitter that I beat you by one point, is it?”

Taehyung bent over at the oven to check on their steaks. He heard Jungkook licking his fingers behind him. The sound should have been disgusting, but he knew very well what Jungkook could do with those fingers and with that tongue. He was standing near an open oven, yet his arse felt hotter than the pan of sizzling meat.

He pulled the pan out with his left hand and stood upright, turning to face Jungkook, a large fork in his right hand.

“It was just a feeling,” he said, waiting three seconds for Jungkook's eyes to drag up the front of his body. Taehyung stepped up to the table and stabbed one of the juicy steaks. He dropped it on Jungkook's plate with a soft thud. “She wanted my meat more than yours.”

Jungkook smiled and reached out, wrapping his arms around Taehyung' waist.

“I like your outfit.”

“Yeah, well,” Taehyung looked away to fork his steak onto his plate, “you picked it.”

Jungkook had taken all of three seconds to make his wardrobe request of, “Shortest shorts you own, loose tank, barefoot, please,” while grunting against Taehyung' neck in the cab.

Taehyung left the empty pan on the table beside a dish of crisp green beans and tossed his oven mitt on his chair. He brushed his hands together.

“It's basically just pajamas. You're far kinder than I am.”

“What would you have had me wear if you won?”

Taehyung smiled while still rubbing his hands together.

“Nothing. Maybe an apron, if I was feeling generous.”

“I figured.” Jungkook's thumb slid up the bottom of his baggy white tank. A dark square design read New Wave in the center. He traced along his bottom rib. He flattened his hand on his bare lower back and pulled him forward, Taehyung straddling him easily. “You look gorgeous in this.”

Taehyung' brows shot up, his barked laugh higher than usual.

“Gorgeous?” He giggled lightly and settled himself in Jungkook's lap, the balls of his feet pressed into the floor. “I look like I'm about to go to yoga. Or to sleep. I can't even remember the last time I wore these shorts. I think I got them when I was, like, fifteen at footie camp.”

“Mmm. Yoga.” Jungkook gripped his bum, squeezing once. “Sleep. Shorts. You play footie?”

“You're literally moaning random words I just said. And yeah, from time to time for the Simone team.”

“It's just so many pleasurable things that I associate with you.” He looped his thumbs in the waistband of Taehyung' tight black athletic shorts and hummed again, biting a kiss to the front of his exposed shoulder. “You look amazing.” He slid his hands up the sides of Taehyung' legs, palms smoothing his soft hair, the flimsy material not even at mid-thigh. “You have such good legs.”

Taehyung' voice was quiet to point out, “They're kind of meaty.”

“I know.” Jungkook squeezed his thighs gently and kissed under his chin. “So bloody strong.”

. . .

Jungkook pulled his ear buds out and rubbed the heels of his hands over his eyes. He sniffled and walked over to the sink. He pulled his rubber gloves off and threw them in the trash, taking his time washing his hands. His earbuds vibrated in the air as they swayed from his pocket to his knee. He dried his hands and took his mobile out of his pocket.  
are you going to gray later?

He pouted and typed a response, his face mirroring his chosen Emoji.

**bc of valentine's day this is one of my obnoxious weekends...working today through sun :( :( :( i'm off mon-tues tho**

_fuck it's valentine's...i honestly forgot_

**what are you doing right now?**

Taehyung sent him a photo of his work desk, an array of files and sketches of watches spread out over the glass top. He didn't look like he'd be getting to Gray for some Thirsty Thursday drinks anytime soon. Jungkook smiled and held up his phone, taking a photo of his work station.

_holy chocolate covered strawberries!!!_

**i know. if i never see another one in my life it'll be too soon**

_but you're providing romance to the people of the world_

**why don't people find a nice loaf of bread romantic? easy to make in mass quantities, requires very little care, and carbs are delicious**

_start making heart shaped, pink, chocolate bread and you might start a phenomenon_

**chocolate bread? correct me if i'm wrong, but i believe that's called...cake**

_what time are you working until tonight?_

**prob midnight**

_you officially have the worst hours of all time_

**i know...i feel sort of poorly, too...not good**

_what do you mean? r u sick? what's wrong?_

An oven timer buzzed loudly in the kitchen, Jungkook's lungs jumping with a shocked breath. He clutched his phone to his chest and placed it on the counter. He shuffled to the oven and checked on one of his creations. He put on two heavy-duty oven mitts and took out two large pans of mini-tart shells made of shortbread.

He forgot all about his phone on the counter, which still had ear buds plugged in. Any incoming text or call didn't sound aloud due to the headphones.

An hour later, Jungkook was bent over a tray of firm raspberry jelly, cutting precise rows of cubes in preparation for drizzling them in dark chocolate. He was completely focused on each line, sweat beading on his forehead. His hair was held back by a black headband with a black hair net over it.

“Jungkook, my love?”

He looked up from his work and smiled. He stood up straight, placing his knife on the counter. He stretched his hands in the air, clenching his fists and opening his fingers.

“Do you need help with something?”

Helena's cheeks were flushed rosy red, her hand brushing over the front of her throat, her eyes curved into happy half moons.

“You have a visitor in the front.”

Jungkook pulled off yet another pair of rubber gloves and tossed them in the bin. He lifted the tray and placed it in one of their industrial sized refrigerators. He walked towards the front of the kitchen. He swiped the back of his hand over his forehead and itched his hair through the net.

“I do?” He stuck his hands into the sink, washing them with cool water. “Who?”

“Beaux yeux. Un doux sourire." Helena fanned herself, picking up one of Jungkook's chocolate covered strawberries. She bit into it and sighed dreamily, sinking against the counter. “"Très beau, mon amour."

“Ah, je vois,” Jungkook laughed, drying his hands. Helena slipped into French from time to time when she was feeling lovey dovey. He straightened his white apron. “ Beaux yeux? Quelle couleur?"

“Bleu.” Her hand was curved delicately like a ballet dancer, her fingers floating through the air. “Bleu comme la mer."

“La mer? Ah. Est-il...” His brain flickered to the last person who visited him at work after business hours. “ Irlandais?.”

Helena licked chocolate off her fingers and smiled with her lips shut.

“ No, mon amour.”

“ Anglais?.”

“Oui.”

“Hm.”

Jungkook handed her a napkin, brows inching closer together.

“ Je crois,” Helena dabbed her mouth, her lips curled into an amused little bow, “ qu'il a dit que son nom est,” she batted her pale green eyes at Jungkook as he passed, her smile growing, “Taehyung?”

Jungkook pushed the swinging door to the bakery open and heard Helena say Taehyung' name just as his eyes landed on his back. Taehyung turned from the case of sheet cakes.

“Hi,” Jungkook breathed, the swinging door knocking him in the bum. He stumbled forward, Taehyung smiling and lifting his hand in a silent greeting. Jungkook rounded the counter. “Oh,” he pulled his hair net off and put it in his apron pocket, “yikes.” He pulled off his headband and ruffled his hair, smiling with only the left half of his mouth. “That's not embarrassing at all.”

Taehyung laughed softly and reached up. He stroked Jungkook's fringe into place, his palm lingering on his cheek. Jungkook glanced towards the door to the kitchen and relaxed, Helena nowhere in sight. He wrapped his headband around his wrist.

“You feeling okay?”

“Oh, um,” Jungkook's eyes fluttered, his head leaning towards Taehyung' touch, “I'm okay. Tired and sort of stuffed up, but okay.”

“This is for you,” Taehyung said, handing over a small paper bag.

“Me?”

“Yes.”

Jungkook accepted the bag and opened it. His nostrils filled with heat.

“Soup?”

“It's spicy Thai chicken soup. It's got loads of lemongrass in it, which makes it so, so spicy. Mostly it's just hot. It's a pleasant burn. Plus, it'll make your nose run, which is good. You should get out whatever sickness you've got brewing.”

“I have read that spicy food helps with your health,” Jungkook said, taking another deep breath. “But,” he lowered the bag from his tingling nose, “just to review, you came all the way here to bring me soup?”

“Shush,” Taehyung laughed, rubbing his hand through the back of his hair. Jungkook's eyes were glued to his flat stomach, his burnt orange jumper riding up almost to his navel. “I was in the area.”

“Carrying a bag of Thai soup?”

“I just got a bit worried, is all.”

Jungkook's features seemed to shift into the center of his face, concern straightening his lips.

“Worried? Why, what's wrong?”

“You said you felt poorly and you seem like the type to ignore the fact that you're sick. And you didn't answer my text, so I was only to assume that you passed out into a vat of chocolate or frosting and drowned to death.”

Jungkook swallowed a mouthful of saliva he didn't realize was building and nodded, smiling and resting the warm soup against his body.

“What happened to Gray?”

Taehyung shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest.

“I stopped by. Said hello to the guys. Had a drink. Was alright.”

Jungkook's face fell.

“Did you leave early to bring me this?”

“No.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Taehyung said, laughing and gently prodding his stomach. “Gray was whatever. I left because it was...I was...” He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and smiled down at his shoes. “It was...” He released his lip with a pop and looked up at Jungkook. “I guess I just wasn't in the mood.” He shrugged, the lighter flecks of blue in his eyes glowing. “I was sort of bored.”

“Gray's really nice, though. And the guys are always fun.”

“I was sort of bored without you there,” Taehyung said quickly on one breath.

Jungkook clutched the bag of soup to his chest, running that clarification through his head. He nodded and squeezed his hands, the bag crinkling loudly between them.

“Oh.”

“Well,” Taehyung clapped his hands together, “I should let you get back to work. Long night ahead of you. Long weekend. Lots of,” his eyes landed on a spot under Jungkook's ear, thumb brushing his neck, “chocolate to melt and so on.”

He licked his thumb. Jungkook touched the same spot on his neck. His face heated.

“Ah, yikes,” he brushed more chocolate off his neck, “guess I'm a bit of a mess.”

Taehyung stood on tip toe and sucked the smudge of dark chocolate, humming against his warm skin. His mouth opened just a touch wider, tongue lathing the strong tendon of Jungkook's neck.

“I thought you didn't like sweets?”

“Mmm, but you taste so salty with the chocolate.” He kissed around the spot and then sucked it again. “Spicy. Delicious.”

Jungkook smiled and let his head tilt, wild tingles bubbling up and down his spine faster when he felt Taehyung hold onto him by his apron pocket, lips still sucking rhythmically on his neck.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Mmm.” He sucked softly, nibbling a bite with his teeth. “Throw a little caramel on there and I'd break the skin, I'd bite you so hard.”

Jungkook chuckled and moved his face to the side, their cheeks rubbing together.

“How am I supposed to focus on chocolate for the next three days now that you've gone and done this?”

Taehyung smiled against his jawline and nipped his chin.

“You're a professional.” He patted his stomach, putting some air between them. “I'm sure you can handle it.”

Jungkook smiled at him and itched the small red spot Taehyung' lips left on his neck, the slow motion of his lips making Taehyung rethink having any air between them.

“You know,” Taehyung said, eyes shifting over Jungkook's shoulder, “your boss is peeking through the little window.”

“She was all aflutter from you.”

“Me?”

“Yeah. She thinks you have beautiful eyes the color of the sea.”

Taehyung' cheeks colored and he smiled bashfully, his fingers brushing the back of his neck.

“Does she?”

“Yes.”

“That's nice of her to say,” he said softly. He gave Jungkook's apron pocket a gentle tug. “You're done Sunday at what time?”

“Three, hopefully.”

Taehyung' eyes rolled in a slow half-circle, his bottom lip nibbled between his teeth. He blinked and met Jungkook's gaze, well aware of Helena's smiling face in the window behind them. He stroked the side of his neck, fingers catching in the cooling trace of saliva his kisses left behind. He kept his voice low enough to carry to Jungkook's ears only.

“On Sunday at four on the button, I'm going to go downstairs and leave an extra set of keys under the mat in front of my building.”

Jungkook pursed his lips forward, his eyes narrowing.

“Okay?” he said slowly, smiling. “And?”

Taehyung' voice dropped in pitch, a bit more rasp in his tone. He kept his gaze focused solely on Jungkook's face.

“At five after four, I'm going to take off all my clothes,” Jungkook's eyes rounded curiously, “and get on my bed. I'll wait until ten after four. If you can make it into my bedroom by ten after four, you can,” his lips trembled with unsung laughter, face brightening, “eat some Valentine's candy hearts with me.”

Jungkook's foggy eyes returned, a confused chuckled breathed out of his lips.

“Eat some candy hearts?”

“Yes. Candy hearts. If you're not there by ten minutes after four, clothes go back on, candy put away, keys removed from the mat under the door.” He dragged his thumb softly down the front of Jungkook's throat, keeping eye contact. “If you make it there in time, you can eat some candy. But you won't be eating candy out of a bowl.” He saw a flicker of understanding light behind Jungkook's eyes, his Adam's apple bobbing under his thumb. “Or a dish.”

Jungkook opened his mouth, his face nudging forward, no words coming out. He swallowed again and looked over his shoulder towards Helena, who ducked under the window line.

“I might not make it there in time,” he looked back to Taehyung, “by the time I go home and shower and stuff.”

Taehyung clicked his tongue a few quick times, shrugging and dropping his hand from Jungkook's neck.

“Then I guess I'll just have to help myself, if you're not gonna make it.” His fingers walked down the front of Jungkook's apron. The gentle light of Jungkook's eyes burst into flames, his lips settling in a determined smile. “Maybe I'll even call you so you can listen to what I do to myself without you.”

“I'm going to make it there on time.”

Taehyung patted his crotch softly, as if he was petting a kitten.

“Good attitude.” He smiled and turned away, giving Jungkook's apron one last tug. “Good luck with your chocolate.”

“I'll see you Sunday.”

Taehyung opened the door, wrinkling his nose and squinting.

“Will you, though?” His face relaxed into a smirk. “We'll see.”

Jungkook laughed and shook his head, Taehyung hiding his grin by dropping his face while he left the bakery. He pulled the cup of soup out of its paper bag and his laughter quieted. He ran his thumb over one of the hearts drawn in black Sharpie around the edge of the cup, that wild tingly spine feeling extending through his entire body.

He moved back into the kitchen, avoiding Helena's sweet voiced questions. When he didn't answer her in French, she started speaking English, but still he seemed unable to speak. Instead, he left his soup on one of the counter tops and pushed his hairnet over his head. He pulled gloves on, eyes focused on a pot of melted dark chocolate on the counter.

Helena ate another chocolate covered strawberry and watched him work in silence. He took shortbread dough out of the fridge and brought it over to an empty pan. He loaded the dough into a cookie shooter and started to squirt flat circles over the tray.

“What are you making, my love?”

“A new chocolate.” He wiped his forehead with his shoulder. “I just thought of it.”

“What's in it?”

“Bite of shortbread.” He laid another quick row of dots. “Salted caramel. Spicy dark chocolate.”

“Mmm,” Helena said, rubbing her round stomach. “I can't wait. Comment vas-tu l'appeler? [What will you call it]”

Jungkook smiled and bit his bottom lip, slowing in his cookie shooting.

“Le Taehyung.”

“Le Taehyung,” Helena giggled, clapping her fingers together. “Le Taehyung! Magnifique.”

. . .

Taehyung tapped his bare toes against his bed and yawned. He scanned through another blog article on his iPad and glanced at the time. He smiled to himself and started a mental countdown of sixty seconds.  
It was rather cruel of him to set such a strict deadline for Jungkook's arrival. Maybe he should have given him a bit more time to go home, clean up, and travel back to Taehyung' flat. Especially since Jungkook was likely dead on his feet from his crazy weekend of work.

Or he could have offered a deadline to make it to his flat and shower, then continue onwards from there. That would have been a bit more doable. But giving him a challenge was much more fun when it was just that. A challenge.

Twenty seconds remained on the clock in his head. He started to whisper numbers aloud.

“Twenty. Nineteen. Eighteen.” He brushed his fingers over his lips. “Seventeen.” He yawned again. “Sixteen...”

When he reached ten, he pushed himself up with his hands and pressed his knees into the mattress.

“Nine. Eight. Seven. Six.” He shut his iPad and placed it on his bedside table. “Five. Four. Thr--”

The door to his flat slammed against the wall. Every hair on his body stood up, his tongue touching his top teeth and stuck on the number three. Heavy footfalls ran towards the bedroom, louder and louder until the door flew open.

Jungkook's voice roared, “Don't you dare move.”

The room went silent, save for Jungkook's hard, quick breaths. Taehyung froze in place, his toes curling. He lowered himself back onto his stomach and looked over his shoulder. Jungkook's stomach was panting, his red plaid shirt half over his head. He threw his shirt on the floor and took in what Taehyung had done.

He was sprawled face down on his bed. Miles of tan skin were on display on his black sheets, marred only by the obscene rainbow of candy hearts he had sprinkled from his lower back to the dip between the backs of his thighs. Pale purple, pink, yellow, green hearts, all looking more delicious by the second.

Taehyung' eyes slowly dragged up Jungkook's body, his bottom lip popping out from its snagged place in his teeth. He smiled and shrugged his right shoulder, a renegade pink heart tumbling between his shoulder blades.

“How are you real?” Jungkook asked, kneeling on the end of the bed.

Taehyung lifted his feet in the air, slowly swaying them. He touched his big toes together and smiled wider.

“Well?”

Jungkook gripped his ankles and pinned them to the bed. He spread his legs wider and a few of the hearts pinged onto the mattress, the sudden, rougher motion making Taehyung press his face into the pillow, his bottom lip bitten so hard he could swear he tasted the metallic tinge of blood.

Jungkook pressed his face into Taehyung' right cheek, dragging his palms up the backs of his thighs. He sucked a purple heart into his mouth that had balanced just above Taehyung' opening, Taehyung' spine shivering when he heard the candy crack between Jungkook's back teeth, fingernails digging into his sides.

“I hope you know I'm going to eat every fucking one of these.”

Jungkook's tongue flicked a yellow heart out of the way to lathe over his entrance, Taehyung finally releasing a loud moan, his body trembling under Jungkook's tongue.


	12. Chapter 12

“I can't believe you kept that secret from me for so long!”

Taehyung giggled and squirmed out of Seokjin's grabby handed, peppermint lotion scented hug. His bum bumped into the side of his desk, Seokjin's fingers prodding his sides.

“I was sworn to secrecy!”

Seokjin planted his lips on the side of Taehyung' neck. He released him and sighed, his hands on his hips.

“Such sneaky friends.”

Taehyung stepped around him to grab a pile of papers. He stacked them in his hands and placed them in the center of his desk.

“Did you have fun?”

“Of course,” Seokjin said, sinking into the chair across from Taehyung' desk. He crossed his leg. “We got to snowboard and relax for three days straight in the mountains. When the spa called and said they didn't have anyone for me for Valentine's weekend, and all my house calls told me they would be out of town, I almost had a heart attack, but now I know Namjoon planned this whole thing.”

Namjoon came into Taehyung' office with his laptop and sat on the red sofa against the wall. He opened the screen and balanced it on his knees.

“Taehyung did a lot of the calling and arranging.”

Seokjin raised his eyebrows and looked to Taehyung, who smiled while clicking around his computer.

“I just made a few helpful calls. Some rescheduling of clients.” He clicked his mouse once. “Nothing huge.”

“You consolidated all of my clients from that entire weekend into my free time this week, while still leaving me generous lunch breaks every day,” Seokjin said, rolling his eyes. “My clients have all been raving about my new receptionist named Taehyung.” Taehyung smiled wider at that bit of information. “You are a scheduling wonder.”

“I do love my iCal.”

“Do you wanna just order lunch in?” Namjoon asked, rubbing his stomach. “I'm actually in the mood for Chinese for once. Or maybe Thai. I want some noodles or something.”

“We could do either and I'd be happy,” Seokjin said, spinning in his chair to face Namjoon. “I don't have a client until three, so whatever is easiest for you two.”

Taehyung said, “I'd be down for Chinese. Or, we could go to--”

“Taehyung?”

All three looked towards the open glass door. Suzi's eyes could barely be seen over a mound of fluffy white peonies, her hands clasped around a water filled glass vase holding the bright green stems.

“Um,” Taehyung blinked at the flowers, the swerving feeling of deja vu swirling in his stomach, “yeah?”

“Sorry to interrupt, but these,” she placed them on an empty corner of his desk, “are for you.”

“Me?” he laughed, his voice going higher. He stood up and leaned forward, sniffing the bouquet. “You're sure?”

“Yup, all yours. Just arrived.” She brushed her hands together, smiling wide. She stroked the top of the blossoms. “They're gorgeous.”

Namjoon and Seokjin reached for the card envelope, but Taehyung snatched it away just before Seokjin's fingers made contact.

“Thanks, Suze,” Taehyung said, sitting back in his chair. She stood at the door, her arms crossed over her chest. “What?”

“Aren't you going to read the card?”

Seokjin propped his elbows on the desk and folded his hands together, balancing his chin on his fists.

“Yeah, Tae,” he said in a sing-song voice. Namjoon's chin nudged its way on top of his shoulder, their faces side by side. “Aren't you going to read us the card?”

“I will read the card myself,” Taehyung said, holding it to his chest.

“Aw, c'mon, I wanna know who it's from!” Suzi whined, Taehyung laughing and shaking his head. “Flower deliveries to the office are so romantic!”

“They really are,” Seokjin butted in.

“Nope, sorry. Thanks for bringing them, though. You could have just called and I'd have picked them up from the front.”

“I bet I know who it's from,” Namjoon said, eyes twinkling.

“You be quiet,” Taehyung said, pointing the card towards him. He pulled it back to himself. “Anyway, we need to figure out lunch and eat. Some of us need to get some work done today.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Suzy sighed, rolling her back on the door frame. “See you all at the meeting later. Well, except you, Seokjin. Unless you're offering company back rubs?”

Seokjin laughed, “Uh, no, sorry. I'm booked.”

Taehyung pulled the tiny card out of the envelope. He held it in his palm and tilted it towards his face.

You did candy, I'll do flowers. A different vessel, but the intent is the same. You tend to let secrets (like your favourite flower) slip out before you doze off. Thanks for Sunday. Made my hellish work week totally worth it. You know I love a challenge. -H

Namjoon and Seokjin watched Taehyung' frozen, unblinking face. The only movement was his eyes scanning the note repeatedly. Right, left, right, left.

Taehyung placed the card face down on his desk and lowered his forehead, resting it on top of the card.

He could have sworn he only fell asleep for mere seconds after coming, but somewhere in his mind he could hear Jungkook's raspy voice asking random questions. At the time, he thought Jungkook was just trying to keep him awake. Apparently, Jungkook was better at planning in advance than Taehyung would have given him credit for.

His sudden, high pitched giggle made Seokjin and Namjoon jump away from the desk, Taehyung' back bouncing while he continued to laugh softly. He sat up in his chair with his bum still almost at the edge and wiped his hands under his eyes, his stomach protruding outwards. The card stuck to his forehead, both Namjoon and Seokjin leaning closer with squinted eyes. Taehyung grabbed the card and stuffed it in his pocket.

“Did I see the word vessel?” Namjoon asked, face scrunched.

“Yeah,” Seokjin watched Taehyung stand from his desk and throw his coat on, “what does that mean?”

Taehyung rounded the desk and gripped the back of both of their shirts, his mouth alternating between a blinding smile and his best attempt to remain neutral.

“C'mon,” he moved them towards the door, “let's go out to lunch. It's on me today.”

. . .

Jungkook walked up the steps to his flat, rubbing both hands through his itchy hair. He pulled his hands out of the wavy mess, a mixture of sweat and powdered sugar coating his palms. He lifted both arms over his head, stretching as he reached his door. He pressed his nose under his left arm.  
"Ugh." He sniffed under his right arm quicker. "Fucking reek."

The bakery could get pretty warm sometimes if all ovens were firing at the same time, especially if the seating area and counter got crowded. They were swamped that day and Jungkook spent most of the day in the back scrambling to prep pan after sweltering pan of baked goods.

He wiped his hands on the front of his white tee and pulled his keys out of his pocket. The door opened before he could get the key in the lock.

"Hi, honey," Hoseok said, holding the door open for him. He smiled, but his eyes flitted to behind Jungkook. He bounced from foot to foot, tugging on Jungkook's rucksack strap. "What'd you bring us?"

Jungkook stepped inside and dropped his rucksack by the door, one of his work headbands looped around his right wrist. He knelt down and unzipped it, pulling out a folded hoodie. He left that on the floor, digging deeper inside.

"A few fruit tarts," he pulled one container out and held it up, "a botched batch of shortbread," Hoseok took the tart container and the white paper bag of cookies, "and some extra chocolate raspberry mousse that was leftover."

The container was plucked out of his hands.

"Mmm, mousse."

Jungkook looked up at the hand attached to the container and saw bare feet standing in his foyer.

"Oh. Hi," he said on an exhale, standing upright. He started to smile at Taehyung, his hand automatically lifting to ruffle his hair. He stopped with his hand mid-air, the memory of sticky sweat and his smelly shirt freezing his limbs. He dropped his arm. "What's up?"

Hoseok's chin propped on Taehyung' shoulder, a beaming grin stretched across his face. He might have had strawberry seeds between his teeth.

"Taehyung just revolutionized my press kit, website, logo, everything!"

Jungkook raised his eyebrows, Taehyung avoiding his gaze and popping open the mousse container for a quick sniff.

"Really," Jungkook said, following Hoseok into the kitchen.

He glanced over his shoulder, Taehyung padding a couple of steps behind him. He leaned down at the kitchen table. Hoseok's laptop screen was full of colors and sharp lines, his name splashed over a mock up of a business card, a CD case, and letterhead. His lips pursed happily, his head nodding forward without realizing it.

"Woah," he laughed softly, lifting up a sheet of paper depicting an angular black logo that included Hoseok's name. "Sick. This looks amazing." He turned his face towards Taehyung' warmth, eyes glued to the paper. “You made this for him just now?”

"Taehyung has officially replaced you as my favourite friend," Hoseok said, nudging his fingers into Jungkook's side. "I'll get spoons. Tea, anyone?"

"Yes, please," Taehyung said.

Jungkook giggled, "Me too," and gently pushed Hoseok's wiggling fingers away, arching to the side. Taehyung placed the container of mousse on the table, leaning down at the laptop. He clicked around a few times. Heat lingered beside his body, Jungkook's eyes tracing each move of the cursor over Hoseok's laptop screen.

"Hanging out with Hoseok one on one?" he said soft enough for Taehyung only.

Taehyung shrugged his left shoulder, his body gravitating towards the human sized ball of warmth at his side.

"He's great, and his music is lovely. We got to talking the other day and," Taehyung paused, squinting at the screen and clicking twice in rapid succession, "talked a bit about design, graphics, things like that. He's given me enough free drinks for a logo or two."

Hoseok placed three steaming mugs of tea on the table, Jungkook's fruit tarts on a round white plate.

"What are you two up to for the rest of the day?"

Jungkook and Taehyung exchanged a look, though Taehyung made more of an effort to remain neutral. Jungkook nibbled his bottom lip between his teeth. Taehyung' hips leaned towards his body, their posture mirror images.

"Uh, let's see," Hoseok said, interrupting their heated stare. He shut his laptop, shuffling Taehyung' sketches into a pile in the center of the table. "I should probably go mess around with some lyrics." He threw a quick smile at them. "Starbucks wifi is a godsend. You guys can have the place as long as you need."

Taehyung broke their stare and laughed easily.

"Nah, that's boring." He nudged his shoulder against Hoseok. "Let's watch that movie you were talking about."

Hoseok stopped moving so furiously, Jungkook's eyebrows nearly at his hairline.

"The funny one. Uh, what's it…The one with beer?"

"Beerfest!" Hoseok said, grinning and clutching papers to his chest. "Fuck yeah! I'll go set it up."

"I've got to shower quick," Jungkook said. He pulled his tee over his head, shaking his hair out. "Can you wait a few minutes?"

Taehyung walked past him, Jungkook's eyes glued to his arse as he pranced by.

"Sure." Taehyung turned to face him, walking backwards. That only changed Jungkook's view from his arse in tight black work trousers to his groin in tight black work trousers. He lifted the mousse container, eyes crinkling. "Might not be any left for you, though."

Ten minutes later, Jungkook plopped on the sofa next to Taehyung, much more comfortable and a lot less smelly. A plate of what remained of his baked goods sat in the center of the table, their cups of tea on either side. Hoseok spread out on a worn, maroon recliner off to the side, his thumb moving automatically over the remote to start the DVD.

Taehyung extended his arm on the back of the sofa, Jungkook's head nudging its way towards his shoulder.

"You smell good," Taehyung barely breathed, masking the comment by fixing his own hair. He handed Jungkook the mousse container, a spoon balanced in the remaining chocolate fluff. “Have at it.”

Jungkook grinned without looking at him, pressing their thighs together. He spooned some into his mouth.

“Thanks.”

“Do you own an endless supply of slouchy black tees?”

“I buy them in bulk,” Jungkook said out of the corner of his mouth, spooning more mousse inside.

The microwave beeped from the kitchen.

“Ah, shit, the popcorn,” Hoseok said, throwing his body over the side of the recliner.

They watched him fumble around the kitchen for a few seconds. Jungkook plopped the empty container on the table and sat back on the sofa, licking his lips. Taehyung' pulse sped up, warm fingers slipping under the back of his shirt. While Hoseok dropped a metal bowl on his foot and did a kitchen dance, Jungkook's fingertips dragged up and down his spine, barely touching his skin.

“Thanks for the, um...” His body arched closer to Jungkook, Jungkook's hand flattening on the small of his bare back. “Flowers.” His pinky finger touched the side of Jungkook's thigh. “The other day.”

Jungkook chuckled low in his throat and drew a collection of circles.

“I've got no idea what you're talking about,” he said, voice thick and deep.

“Oh, no? Huh. I received the most beautiful white peonies at work, which I might have taken thirty-eight photos of throughout my day from various angles in my office.” He clicked his tongue to the roof of his mouth, whispering under his breath, “I guess they were from Herman, the other person who ate holiday themed candy out of my arsehole on Sunday. Sorry, my mistake.”

That pulled a louder laugh from Jungkook. Taehyung tucked his foot under his bum and smiled.

Softer, Jungkook said, “I'm glad you liked them,” the circles over Taehyung' lower back growing larger.

Taehyung' fingers crawled over the top of Jungkook's thigh, fingertips grazing the inner seam of his skinnies.

“Herman is very thoughtful,” he whispered. “And...Kind of...Really sweet.”

Jungkook smiled through the rush of heat searing his body and hummed.

“Here we are,” Hoseok said, appearing in front of them. Taehyung pulled his hand away in time for Hoseok to drop a bowl of popcorn on Jungkook's lap. “You two okay with sharing?”

“Yeah, definitely,” Jungkook said, palming a handful of popcorn. Taehyung leaned forward to sip his tea, Jungkook's fingertips never leaving his skin. He grabbed two shortbread cookies and sat back on the sofa. “You're actually eating cookies? Since when?”

“Being around you is going to make me gain weight,” Taehyung said, biting into a cookie. He groaned aloud, his eyes fluttering. “Why are these botched?” He licked crumbs off his lips. “It tastes perfect.”

“I put an extra cup of sugar in it on accident. Silly me.”

Taehyung hummed, munching on another bite. Hoseok held up the remote and pointed at the television, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Are you ready to die laughing? You might piss yourselves.”

“Bring it,” Jungkook smiled, his arm snug between Taehyung' waist and the back of the sofa. “We're totally ready.”

. . .

They refrained from pissing themselves, but did nearly die laughing after an hour and a half of beer related jokes.  
“Ah, shit,” Hoseok said between laughs, pushing himself off the recliner. He looked at his phone. “I've got to go.” He shoved his phone in his back pocket. “I've got a date.”

“Ooh, la, la,” Taehyung giggled, tears still lingering in his eyes. He blinked quickly to clear his lashes. “Where are you going?”

“We're going to get sushi. She said she likes sushi. Sushi and vodka.”

“What a combination,” Taehyung said. “Don't mix both together too much, or you might end up with a bit of a mess on your hands.”

Jungkook got up from the sofa, their empty bowl of popcorn in hand. He walked to the television and took out the DVD.

He asked, “What's her name?”

“Beatriz.”

“Beatriz?” Taehyung repeated, laughing, Jungkook's eyebrows lifting amusedly.

“Yeah, we met at a bar.” Hoseok held onto the recliner and shoved his foot in his trainer. “She might be crazy, but we'll see.”

Jungkook turned away from the television, meeting Taehyung' gaze. His full lips curled up at the ends.

“I'm sure you'll have a good time.”

“Yeah,” Hoseok replied brightly. “We'll see!”

Hoseok went into his bedroom, Jungkook busying himself with their empty plates and mugs. Taehyung changed the channel to a cooking programme, curling both of his legs up on the sofa. The chef was at the vegetable chopping part, which was always such a fun part to watch.

He listened to Jungkook running water into the sink, dishes moving around quietly, his ear moving closer to the kitchen with his eyes still on the television.

“You need any help?”

“Nope. Almost done.”

The water turned off. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Jungkook drying his hands on a towel. Hoseok flew out of his room.

“How do I look?”

Taehyung eyed him up and down, Jungkook doing the same with his hands still holding the towel.

“Looking good,” Jungkook said, tossing the towel on the counter. Taehyung hummed in agreement, something about the tight short sleeved grey button down ringing a bell in his head. “Nice shirt.”

“It's yours,” Hoseok confessed with a shrug. “All my other shirts are band tees.” He sniffed himself before shrugging his leather jacket on. “Alright, then.” He ruffled his hair. “Off I go for sushi.”

Taehyung said, “Have fun!” and waved from the sofa. “Don't eat too much wasabi.”

“Nah, you gotta eat the wasabi, man,” Hoseok said, hurrying towards the door. “Then they think your eyes water because you're all emotional and shit.” He grinned. “Works like a charm.”

Jungkook pulled the door open for him.

“Brilliant. I'll have to remember that.”

Hoseok laughed and shouted, “Thanks for the help, Tae!” from the hallway, Jungkook shutting the door behind him. Jungkook smirked softly and leaned his back against the shut door.

“Tae now?”

Taehyung smiled and focused on the television again, his cheeks warm. Jungkook pushed himself off the door and went back to the sofa. He threw himself down, letting his legs sprawl over Taehyung' thighs.

“Um, hello, person here,” Taehyung said, jostling his legs gently. “Though, it is your sofa.” He sighed and rested his hands on Jungkook's shins. “I suppose it's alright.”

“We should go get sushi for dinner.”

Taehyung laughed loudly.

“Why? So you can eat wasabi and make me think you're emotional?”

“Maybe.” Jungkook crossed his ankles on the end of the sofa, wiggling his toes in his bright green socks. “Maybe I just want sushi.”

“Mmm. I actually could go for some, now that you mention it.”

“So.” Jungkook sat up, pulling his legs to a more normal position on his half of the couch. The motion would take all of three seconds for a normal person, but with Jungkook's long legs, it seemed to take days for him just to fold his legs enough to move. “That was really...” He squinted slightly as Taehyung, smiling. “Not unexpected. But just...Pleasantly surprising of you to include Hoseok in our plans.”

Taehyung shrugged one shoulder, his body turning towards Jungkook.

"I remember what it was like to be the friend whose best friend just started banging someone. You feel like you can't hang out with your friend in your own home. It's both infuriating and lonely, because you're truly happy for your best friend, but you also feel left out in some weird way. I never want to be that person. To cause someone to feel that way.”

"You're nice."

Taehyung snorted, “Right,” and rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm serious," Jungkook said, body shifting on the sofa. He sat on his bent right leg, his knee pressing against Taehyung' thigh. "You're…Considerate. And really nice. An unusually nice person." He tilted his head towards the empty recliner. "You don't really know Hoseok. And you sort of know me, but we're new friends. Yet you were…So nice to him. Some people would have ignored him because technically he's just a flatmate. They would have just gone straight to my room and possibly made him uncomfortable. But you're becoming friends with him, and that...It means a lot."

"It's not that difficult being nice to people," Taehyung said, laughing softly. He smoothed his shirt down his stomach, fingers playing with the hem. "I know I give off a cranky vibe sometimes, but…I dunno. If I try my best to be good to people, maybe one day someone not so nice will be good to me." He itched behind his ear, moving to face Jungkook. He smiled, his eyes crinkled nearly shut. "I'm not making sense."

"Nah, you are. Nice. And making sense."

Taehyung laughed louder, his eyes fully shut and his stomach vibrating.

"We're officially not making sense. I think I need a coffee or something to perk my brain up before I start having a giggle attack." He pointed a finger at Jungkook. “You must have put something funky in that shortbread.”

Jungkook laughed, the sound deep and warm, his fingers brushing Taehyung' cheek. He touched just underneath his ear, thumb stroking along his jawline.

"I wanna kiss you."

Taehyung stopped laughing, his tongue clicking once against the roof of his mouth.

"Don't be foolish, Sugar Plum.” He could smell peonies and heat and Jungkook's skin, warm and throbbing on the inside of his wrist. He dropped his hand to the sofa. “That would ruin this beautiful friendship we've been cultivating."

"Cultivating like a garden that we water with semen and sweat."

"You're gross," Taehyung said, laughing again, Jungkook shuffling closer and exhaling small, short laughs. Jungkook propped his elbow on the back of the sofa, his fingers brushing through the back of his wavy hair. “But I kind of love your sexual imagery.”

“I'm glad. I pride myself on my sexual imagery skills.”

“As you should. You're gifted.”

“But I'm not going to kiss you right now.”

Taehyung' shocked, gasped laugh came so suddenly out of his mouth that his chest vibrated. He giggled, “Oh, no? You're not?”

“Nope,” Jungkook said, popping the P and then smiling wide. “Not right now.”

“And why's that?”

He shrugged one shoulder, smirking.

“Because.”

Taehyung' face shook side to side, his eyes widening when he heard no explanation.

“Because?”

Jungkook nodded, giggling for a few seconds.

“Yup. Because.”

“You make no sense.”

“Do you want me to kiss you?”

“N...” Taehyung' tongue got caught behind his top teeth. He pushed the word, “No,” out on his second try, Jungkook's teeth shining at him.

“No?”

“No.”

“Because it sounds like you were asking a lot of questions. Almost like you wanted me to kiss you.” Jungkook leaned closer, his hand warm on the side of Taehyung' neck. “Kind of like in your room? Remember? With the spinach pizza?”

“We weren't going to kiss.”

“We weren't?” Jungkook asked, throwing extra confusion into his tone.

“Alright, enough of this,” Taehyung said, standing up and gripping Jungkook's forearm. His spine felt too tight and curled up to sit any longer, tension twinging in his limbs. Jungkook's big, smiling eyes looked up at him. Maybe he needed some sushi after all; he looked ready to pounce and bite. “C'mon. Show me your bedroom. I've already seen the cupcake shower curtain, but I think I need the full tour.”

“Oh, right,” Jungkook said, standing up. He watched Taehyung' fingers trail down the top of his arm. “I forgot you've never seen it.”

“Nope. We've never made it past the sofa whenever I've been over here.”

“Right, right.”

Jungkook smiled and led Taehyung to the left. He took a few quicker steps and opened the door, peeking his head inside.

“One second,” he said, laughing softly. He went into the room and shut the door, Taehyung smiling and waiting outside. He licked his lips and exhaled, pulling his shirt away from his chest and airing himself out. He released his shirt and Jungkook pulled the door open. “Alright,” he held his arm out, “c'mon in.”

Taehyung stepped into his bedroom.

“Did you have to hide your underwear or...”

He trailed off as he took another step inside. His bare feet slid on the dark hard wood floor, the room even more filled with sunlight than he expected. He went to the window and pulled back the sheer white curtain. Sunlight spilled over the wood floors and up Jungkook's king sized bed, his walls such a pale blue the colour could be mistaken for white.

“Nah, not underwear,” Jungkook's voice said softly. “A couple of comic books.”

His white duvet was spotless but looked slept in. Comfortable. The white covered pillows balanced along the headboard were crisp, but two of the pillows on the left side had a bit more of a dip to them. The sturdy dark wood bed frame stood proudly tall with four posts.

Taehyung walked to the window, his feet rubbing against the soft black square rug Jungkook had in the center of his room. It took up about half of the center, enough to keep bare feet from freezing when getting out of bed at four in the morning.

“How do you have the only room in London with actual sunlight? It's gray out there, but sunny in here.”

Jungkook smiled and shrugged, his hands in his pockets.

“I'm lucky, I guess.”

“This is...” Taehyung let the curtains flutter closed. “Nice.” Sexy. “Really nice.” Borderline romantic. “Cozy.”

“You thought my room would be a mess?"

"Not a mess, per say. Just…" Taehyung ran his fingers over the top of Jungkook's chest of drawers, fingers tangling in a few necklaces he had on a silver platter. He turned to Jungkook and shrugged, smiling. "I had no idea what it'd be like. But it's, uh....”

He walked to the bed and sat down, bouncing twice. When he looked back to Jungkook he saw him leaning against the furthest wall, one arm crossed over his belly with the other angled up, his chin resting on the heel of his hand. Jungkook smiled at him, warm and lazy, Taehyung still bouncing ever so slightly.

"I try to keep a clean kitchen and bedroom, since at work I'm sometimes covered in, I dunno,” he scratched the back of his head, “chocolate and sugar and butter."

"That sounds appealing to me."

Jungkook barked a low laugh, Taehyung grinning at the white down comforter.

“Your bed is really comfortable,” Taehyung said, softer, hands still rubbing over the bed. He looked up at Jungkook. Jungkook pushed himself off the wall and stepped closer. “Now I see why you like naps so much.”

“Your bed is nice, too.” Jungkook rubbed his thumb up the side of Taehyung' neck. He smoothed his hands over Taehyung' chest, legs on either side of Taehyung' thighs. He knelt one knee on the bed. “Though we haven't christened this one, yet.”

The front door opened at that moment, Jungkook's head dropping.

“You really should become more familiar with the sound of Hoseok coming and going,” Taehyung said softly, rubbing him through his jeans. He planted a wet kiss on his neck. “It would help with your sexual frustration.”

“You are the cause of my sexual frustration.”

Taehyung laughed and jutted his fingers into Jungkook's sides, just below his underarms. The door shut loudly, following by the sound of footsteps landing heavy on the landing.

“Hm,” Jungkook hummed, straddling him again. He brushed his lips over Taehyung' neck. “I guess we're on our own again.”

Taehyung smiled at the ceiling, Jungkook's hand pressing against his half hard cock.

“Whatever will we do to pass the time?”

. . .

"So, you and Jungkook seem to be spending a lot of time together," Seokjin said, spooning scrambled eggs onto Taehyung' plate. “Did he sleep here last night?”  
Taehyung shrugged, sipping his coffee.

"Nope. You know my stance on sleepovers. And, no, not really that much time."

Seokjin sat at the table, propping his feet up on an empty chair.

"No?"

Taehyung looked away from his toast, a hint of crumbs lingering on his chin.

"Not really," he repeated, shrugging again. "We fool around once in a while. We like the same food and are usually hungry after we fool around, so we eat once in a while. He's pleasant to spend time with, so he comes over once in a while or I'll go over to his once in a while."

"All those once in a whiles adds up to lots of a whiles."

Taehyung took a big gulp of coffee.

“We're friends.”

“I know. I'm just saying, I think it's cool you get on so well together.”

Taehyung smiled and pushed some eggs onto his toast.

“Friends are usually people who get on well together. That's how friendship tends to work.”

“Yes, yes, Sassypants. I'm aware of how friendship works. I just...” Seokjin spun the base of his mug on the table. “I think it's great.”

“That I made a new friend?”

“That you made a new friend like Jungkook.”

Taehyung held his hand over his mouth, giggling with eggs and toast smushed inside.

“Is this your best friend speech about how you think Jungkook and I are destined to be together forever? Or are you so fond of Jungkook at this point that you're going to give me the, 'Don't break his heart,' speech?”

Seokjin rolled his eyes and laughed, kicking Taehyung' feet under the table.

“I'm not making a speech. I'm just saying, it's been great having him around. Hoseok, too. It's kind of crazy how all our groups of friends meld together.”

“It is pretty lucky.” Taehyung swallowed, wiping his napkin over his lips. His eyes glimmered at Seokjin. “I think we both remember what happened the last time two of my groups of friends tried to work together.”

Seokjin's face flushed but he smiled, dumping ketchup on his plate.

“I'm just saying, you two are cute together.”

“We're not cute,” Taehyung exclaimed, laughing. “We're just friends.”

“Cute friends.”

“We are not.”

“You're pretty adorable together.”

“Are you quite finished?”

“You're adorably cute together.”

“You're so full of shit. You've barely even seen us interact and suddenly you're the expert.” Taehyung giggled and stood up, his plate in hand. He patted the top of Seokjin's head. “You kind of burned the eggs, by the way.”

Seokjin gripped his arm and looked up at him, eyes smoldering.

“Like you burn for Jungkook.”

Taehyung threw his head back, his laugh ricochetting around the kitchen.

“You need to stop watching romcoms,” he pressed his lips together and stifled a sob, “though I know that'll be tough,” the right side of his lips curled upwards, “as you and Namjoon like to act them out in bed.”

Seokjin slapped his arm.

“That was one time you heard us! Once!”

. . .

"You ready to go? Hoseok said they're almost here. Oi, what's with this? I thought you were taking a quick shower before we left?"

Taehyung scrunched his face, smiling through his wince. The this Namjoon referred to was his lack of nighttime attire. Instead, he had on a worn pair of dark skinnies and an oversized black Muse tee shirt, a gray beanie smushed on his head with his damp fringe sticking out. Seokjin smiled and crossed his arms over his chest, Namjoon quirking his hip.

"Yes, Taehyung? Do you have something to share with the class?"

He inhaled sharply through his teeth, as if he was bracing for a punch.

"I'm not gonna make it out tonight."

"You little shit," Namjoon laughed. "We're going to Chandelier, your favourite!"

"I know, I know. I'm just not in the mood."

"Is everything alright?" Seokjin asked, shrugging his black peacoat on. He turned towards Namjoon, his eyebrows raised, and softly asked, "What do you think of this on me?"

"Looks perfect," Namjoon whispered back, hands smoothing the material over his broad chest.

"Yeah, I'm just not in the mood, to be honest." Taehyung rubbed a hand across his face. "I don't feel like dealing with noise and smoke and being hungover all weekend again."

"We have been hitting it pretty hard lately," Namjoon said. He pushed his palms up the sides of his head, checking himself out in the black frame of the television screen. "Their group is wild."

"They're so fun," Taehyung said, nodding. He smiled, his eyes brightening. "Super fun, even! But I'm just like, eh." He eyed the kitchen, leaning his shoulder on the wall of the archway. "I kind of want to do a laundry-wine-chill night."

Seokjin squeezed Taehyung' shoulders, smiling down at him.

"Understood. I should have known when I saw riesling in the fridge."

Namjoon's shiny black shoes slapped against the hardwood floor. He grabbed his iPhone from Seokjin's room.

"Oh, Jungkook's sitting it out, too," he said, reentering the living room.

Both he and Seokjin brought their eyes to Taehyung, their brows raised and Seokjin on the brink of laughing aloud. Taehyung looked behind himself then held his hands up, palms out.

"Hey, I have nothing to do with that."

"And he says," Namjoon said smugly over Taehyung' words, "that he's walking with Hoseok over here, because he has a CD for me and,” he threw in a gasp, “keys to the flat to return to you?”

Seokjin and Namjoon continued to stare at Taehyung, Namjoon's lashes fluttering and Seokjin's lips pursed for a kiss. Taehyung crossed his arms over his chest, his left foot molding to his right inner ankle.

"What's with the look? I let him borrow keys the other day because it was just easier."

"If you wanted a little action, that's all you had to say," Seokjin said, finally starting to giggle.

Taehyung' outraged eyes bore into him, Namjoon muffling his laugher in Seokjin's shoulder.

"I swear, I didn't plan this for Jungkook to come over." Seokjin's laughter came out as a snort. "I don't even want him to come over tonight."

There was a knock at the door.

"Can you get that, babe?" Namjoon said to Taehyung, gripping Seokjin's hand. He pulled towards the bedroom, Seokjin grinning and following him. Their shoes clunked against the hardwood. "I need Seokjin's help with my hair."

Taehyung sighed and rolled his eyes. As if Namjoon couldn't manage his perfect hair on his own. He dragged himself to the door and pulled it open halfway.

"Hey, beautiful!"

Hoseok pressed his lips to Taehyung' cheek, loudly smacking a kiss.

Taehyung laughed, "Hi!"

Any petulant attempt to pretend he didn't enjoy Jungkook's company melted when he saw him standing behind Hoseok. His long legs were wrapped in painted-on denim. His black coat hung off his shoulders, shoulders that seemed like they were built specifically to fill out a fitted peacoat. The neckline of his red plaid shirt was open, revealing his collarbones and the fact that he had no tee on underneath. A navy blue snapback sat on his head with his curls exploding outwards.

Jungkook smiled slowly, his teeth biting just a pinch of his inner bottom lip.

"Hi," he said, stepping up to take Hoseok's place. He put his hands on his hips. "Do I get a kiss hello?"

"Nope," Taehyung replied, turning around and walking into his flat. He looked over his shoulder, Jungkook's eyes jerking upwards to meet his gaze. "At least, not on my face."

Jungkook's smile grew wider, Taehyung turning away from him but smiling at the floor. He shut the door and took keys out of his jacked pocket. He placed them on the kitchen table just as Seokjin and Namjoon returned, all hairstyles in place and perfect. They greeted Jungkook and Hoseok, hugs exchanged all around.

"Here we are," Jungkook said, pulling a CD case from his inner jacket pocket. He handed it to Namjoon. "A Jeon mega mix."

"Yes," Namjoon said, holding out the s. He flipped the case around, eyes scanning each title. "God, you are obsessed with 90's R&B. I fucking love it." He tapped Jungkook's arm with the case. "Thanks, man."

Jungkook shrugged, smiling with the left half his mouth.

"No worries. And this,” he pulled a white paper bag out of his pocket and held it towards Seokjin, “is for you. Well, all of you, I suppose.”

Seokjin took the bag and opened it, his jaw dropping.

“Did you make all these chocolates?”

“Yeah. It's just a mix of what I did for Valentine's.”

Seokjin's face lit up.

“Thank you so much!” He squeezed Jungkook's shoulder. “Jesus, they look amazing. I didn't even know you sold chocolates at the bakery.” He placed the bag on the kitchen table. "What are you up to tonight?"

"Dunno. I need to do laundry, though.” He scratched under the side of his hat. “That's a must."

Seokjin raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth, eyes rolling to Taehyung. Namjoon already was smiling at Taehyung, his brows wiggling suggestively.

"That's what Tae is doing as well. A little bit of," he winked, "laundry."

“Um,” Jungkook squinted at Namjoon motioning his fist in and out of his mouth, his tongue pressing his cheek out, “alright?”

"For fuck's sake," Taehyung said on a laugh, pulling his hands down his cheeks. He smiled at Jungkook's wrinkled, scrunched expression. A curl had escaped the side of his cap, his lips pursed in a tight circle. "They think we're both skipping drinks because we want to fool around. And laundry is our way of getting out of it."

Jungkook's confusion took a moment to lift, but his features eventually smoothed, his eyes glued to Taehyung' face.

"Ohhh," he said, holding out the vowel and nodding. "Yeah, I guess I can see why they'd think that."

"Hah!" Seokjin pointed both fingers in Taehyung' face. "I knew you planned this!"

"But I didn't," Taehyung groaned, walking into the living room. He flopped on the sofa, limbs sagging in opposite directions. He rolled his head on a pillow, crossing his ankles on the arm of the couch. He caught eyes with Jungkook and smiled, putting extra breath into his voice to sigh, "Jungkook?"

Jungkook laid his coat over a kitchen chair. He walked up to the sofa, his hat in his hand. He ruffled his own hair, finger-combing his fringe into place.

"Yes, my darling?"

Taehyung almost laughed aloud, Jungkook placing his cap on his big toe and spinning it.

"Bring me a glass of wine, will you?"

"Of course."

Taehyung smiled at Hoseok, who was watching their exchange amusedly from a chair in the kitchen.

"If he's going to pretend we had a master plan, he can at least get me a drink."

He kicked the hat up in the air and caught it. He pulled his beanie off and dropped it on the coffee table, replacing it with Jungkook's cap and twisting the brim a touch to the side. Bottles clinked in the fridge, Jungkook bent over with light shining around him.

"Red or white, my darling?"

"White, please. Thank you, Sugar Plum."

“Anything for you.”

"We need to leave," Namjoon said, moving to the door. “Sugar Plum has to be one of their codes for something.”

Jungkook walked around Namjoon with two glasses of white wine. He sat on the arm of the sofa and handed over a glass to Taehyung.

"Shall I rub your shoulders for you?"

"Yes,” Taehyung nudged his shoulders one by one into the pillow behind him, “you know how that loosens me up for coitus."

"Oh, God, get out," Hoseok said, pulling Seokjin by his sleeve. “Shield your eyes! We need to leave and drink until we forget that Taehyung knows the word coitus.”

“I'm going to coitus you so hard later,” Jungkook said on a deep growl.

Taehyung' ability to remain serious flew out the window and a loud laugh ripped from his stomach, his body spasming on the sofa. Jungkook laughed and toed his boots off, neither noticing the trio of men dry heaving as they left the flat. The door shut quietly.

“I guess you really do need to do laundry.”

Jungkook followed Taehyung' gaze and smiled, curling his toes into the floor.

“They're clean. Mismatched,” he itched the top of his black socked right foot with his left foot, which was covered in red fabric with tiny white dots, “but clean.”

“Why do you always run out of matching socks at the end of your clean clothes? That makes no sense.”

“My socks rarely match. I have to get dressed for work when it's still dark out and I'm usually half asleep.”

Jungkook held his wine glass in his left hand while he used his right hand to lift both of Taehyung' legs. He sat on the sofa and lowered his legs over his lap. He sipped his wine, then leaned to the side and placed the glass on the coffee table.

“That actually makes sense. I see you got yourself a drink, which is fantastic.” Taehyung sat up a bit and sipped his wine. “You saved me a trip to get you a glass.”

“I'll try to drink fast so you can get to your laundry and stuff.”

“You don't have to,” Taehyung said, tossing him the remote control. He scratched the back of his head. “I already did a load and just put my other basket in.” He looked up when he felt smooth fabric instead of his soft knit beanie. “Oh, sorry.” He took Jungkook's cap off. “This is yours.”

Jungkook smiled at him with his lips around the rim of his glass. He accepted the hat, but placed it on the table.

“It looks good on you.”

Taehyung pulled his beanie on and adjusted it over his hair.

“I know you have stuff to do, too. So...You can, you know. Whatever you want to do is fine with me. You can stay or you can go, whichever you prefer.”

Jungkook replaced his glass on the coffee table. He crossed his ankles on the floor.

“What are you watching?”

“Nothing.” Taehyung propped an arm behind his head. “I had footie on but got bored. You can put whatever you want on.”

Jungkook hummed and started to surf around, his arm warm over Taehyung' ankles.

“Aw, yeah,” he whispered excitedly, placing the remote on Taehyung' thigh. He turned his face towards him and smiled, dropping his gaze and laughing softly. “I love this show.”

Taehyung recognized the cooking competition programme. He watched it almost every time he found reruns on and had a deep love and respect for the cast members, but he couldn't focus on shallots or truffle oil or baskets of mystery ingredients when Jungkook started to massage his bare right foot, gentle presses of his thumbs going up and down his arch.

"The phrase, 'Masquerading as a potato,' is killing me," Jungkook attempted to say while he giggled. “I feel like the word masquerading should be used more often in conversation, don't you? It's so dramatic.”

“You don't have to do that,” Taehyung blurted out. His left foot hid under Jungkook's thigh. “I know feet aren't for everyone.”

Jungkook smiled with his face towards the televisions and shrugged.

“I don't mind. You've got nice feet.”

An unfamiliar burn of heat rushed to Taehyung' face, his mouth glued shut when he should have opened his lips to breathe. It wasn't quite arousal, it wasn't quite embarrassment, and it wasn't quite surprise, but it felt like it was originating inside of his gut. He held completely still, not even swallowing the saliva building in his throat.

“Thanks.”

“Hm?” Jungkook looked away from the television, smile relaxed. “What'd you say?”

“Nothing. Just...” Taehyung watched Jungkook pull his other foot out from under his thigh and place it in his lap. “Nothing.” He relaxed on his back, the unusual burn in his torso meeting each of Jungkook's presses along the bottom of his foot. “That feels...really good, by the way.”

Jungkook grinned, “Cool,” and pressed just a touch harder under the ball of his foot, Taehyung exhaling a soft, “Oof,” and curling his toes, his eyes squinting shut. Jungkook laughed and did it again, Taehyung' toes pushing into his inner thigh. Taehyung stretched his arms over his head, arching his back on the sofa.

“You're gonna put me to sleep.”

“I tend to have that effect on people.”

“You do not,” Taehyung giggled, stroking his toes along Jungkook's thigh. “You're the least boring.”

“I do love sleeping, though.”

“That's true. Do you...”

Jungkook looked away from the television. Taehyung was smiling at the ceiling, one arm bent above his head and the sleeve of his shirt riding almost all the way up his bicep.

“Do I what?”

Taehyung' face tilted to see him, his foot rotating in his lap.

“Do you want to see what I was really going to do tonight?”

“What about laundry?”

“Well, I already started to do that, but I have a little ritual for when I do my laundry.”

Jungkook grinned wide and warm, his body turning towards Taehyung, his hands still holding one of his feet.

“Yeah, I want to see the ritual.” He nodded and smiled even wider, his body bouncing. “Definitely.”

“But you have to do it with me. It can't just be me.”

“Alright, sure.”

Taehyung smiled and lifted his foot, attempting to prod Jungkook's nose with it.

“You'd do anything with me without even asking what it is?” Jungkook laughed and moved his face away, Taehyung' toes nudging the top of his head. “What if the ritual involves me murdering you and using your blood for a religious sacrifice?”

Jungkook dodged his foot again and jutted his head backwards, pinning Taehyung' bobbing ankle to the back of the sofa. His fingers crawled up his pinned leg.

“Harold, not the thighs,” Taehyung said, already laughing without Jungkook even squeezing. He tried to pull his leg out from behind his head. He pushed his toes at his gently prodding fingers and started to giggle hysterically. “Not the legs! I fucking hate that!”

Jungkook smiled and smoothed his hand over the top of Taehyung' knee, Taehyung' body relaxing.

“I trust you not to bleed me out for the ritual.”

“Good,” Taehyung said, slightly out of breath. “Now, release my leg. We've got a ritual to perform.”

Jungkook moved his head and started to stand.

“Hey,” he grunted, laughing, his body pulled back to the sofa. Taehyung' weight landed on his torso. “I fall for this every time.”

Taehyung' legs wrapped around his neck, his ankles locked behind his head, his thighs hugging his face.

“So pretty, but so gullible. I told you,” he reached underneath himself for any soft part of Jungkook, “I'm scrappy.”

“Fuck.” Jungkook squirmed away from Taehyung' fingers as they danced up his sides, throaty giggles bubbling out of his mouth. “Your legs are unfairly strong.”

“You said you liked them strong.”

“I do,” Jungkook giggled, pulling his way out. He wrapped his hands around the tops of Taehyung' thighs. “But when I imagine them on my shoulders, this isn't usually the scenario I have in mind.”

Jungkook squeezed hard and Taehyung gasped a laugh, his legs falling from around his body.

“You cheeky shit!”

Jungkook grinned down at him, his hair covering in his eyes.

“C'mon, get up. I don't want to humiliate you by pinning you to the sofa. Your ego is so fragile, as it is.”

Taehyung popped up off the sofa, his beanie crooked and the right leg of his jeans higher than the left.

“I would drag the floor with you if we wrestled,” he said, pushing Jungkook's hair off his forehead. He patted his cheek. “It's such a potent mix of endearing and sad that you don't realize just how clumsy you are.”

Jungkook leaned over and pressed his shoulder into Taehyung' middle, his arm wrapping behind his knees.

“Hey!” Taehyung laughed, Jungkook spinning them in a quick circle. He gripped the back of his shirt, then slapped him on the arse. “Unhand me! Or at least bring me to the toilet. That's where the ritual starts.”

Jungkook started towards Taehyung' hallway. Taehyung looked around as he floated through the door to his bedroom. He hummed.

“Things look different from your height.”

Jungkook smiled and wrapped his arm around his arse, bending over until his bare feet could touch the ground. Taehyung opened the cabinet above the sink.

“Now what?” Jungkook asked.

Taehyung shut the cabinet and turned to him, smiling with a pale green tube in his hands.

. . .

“I wonder if this actually tastes like mint? It smells like mint.”  
Taehyung said, “I wouldn't try it,” from Seokjin's hallway. He shut the door to their washer-dryer and pressed a couple of buttons. He walked back into the living room just in time to catch Jungkook's tongue stretched out of his mouth and angling towards his green left cheek. Taehyung laughed, “Ew,” and sat next to him. He touched Jungkook's green coated cheek and rubbed his fingers together. “You're still tacky. We should wait another few minutes.”

Jungkook read the back of the mask tube, his lips pursed forward.

“It says it's organic and paraben free, so that's good. The ingredients look pretty legit. Maybe it's edible.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Taehyung stroked Jungkook's hair, Jungkook's head leaning in his direction while still reading. He fingered a thick band of rainbow fabric stretched around his hair. “I can't believe you're wearing that. I forgot Lottie even left it here.”

Jungkook put the tube on the table and smiled, ruffling his own hair. It puffed up around the headband, which had sparkly unicorns riding along the neon rainbow.

“I didn't think to bring a headband for spa night. Next time, let me know in advance and I'll bring my robe and fluffy slippers, too.”

“The headband actually suits you,” Taehyung laughed, smearing his thumb over Jungkook's sticky cheek. Jungkook smiled, his crinkled eyes more green than usual. “You're a good sport.”

“This is fun.”

Taehyung raised his eyebrows.

“Fun? You go to a club and have to beat people off with a stick. You're having fun drinking cheap white wine and doing face masks on a Friday night while you watch me do my laundry?”

“Yeah. It's fun. It's nice to relax and not have to deal with the whole going out thing for once. It's fun sometimes, but most of the time it's not my thing. It gets a little boring. A little loud. And those people are strangers.” The mask around his dimples cracked. “With this, I get you all to myself for a while. Where else would I want to be?”

Taehyung smiled slowly, the mask on his cheeks cracking with the motion.

“I understand what you're saying. Since we've started all hanging out as a group, it's so much fun, but it cut into our, um, alone time.”

“Exactly. You look like some sort of hot alien, by the way,” Jungkook said, thumbing his chin. “A hot alien who will have,” he glanced at the tube on the table and squinted, “minimized pores and a healthy glow.”

Taehyung laughed softly, his face tingling.

“We should text a picture to the guys of us with these on.”

Jungkook's forehead cracked when he laughed.

“Yes! Let's do it.”

He pulled his phone out of his back pocket and Taehyung shuffled closer to him. They pressed their faces together and Jungkook held his phone in the air.

“Good angle,” Taehyung said, their cheeks sticking together.

“Alright, here we go. One, two, three.”

They both stuck their tongues out at the same time, Jungkook's phone clicking a photo. He lowered his phone and they looked at the photo.

“Oh my God! I do look like an alien!” Taehyung said, Jungkook cackling and opening a group text. He put Hoseok, Seokjin, and Namjoon into the message and opened the photo. “Wait, let's take another one. My eyes are too closed.”

“Alright.”

They got into position again, the sides of their faces touching.

“Ready?”

“Yeah.”

“One, two, three.”

This time, Taehyung stuck his tongue out the right side of his mouth, Jungkook sticking his tongue out the left side of his mouth. Their tongues touched as the photo clicked. Taehyung' eyes went wide, Jungkook's tongue attempting to get out of the way and earning a mouthful of mint.

“We should...We should take the masks off now,” Taehyung said, standing from the sofa. “It'll dry your skin if you keep it on too long.”

“Yeah, I'll just send the other photo,” Jungkook said, voice higher than usual, the side of his mouth smeared pale green. His thumbs flew over the screen. “I'm just going to write COITUS in all caps, alright?”

“Y-Yeah, that sounds good. Hoseok will be horrified.”

Jungkook stood with him, laughing breathily.

“Right. Alright, let's, um,” he put his phone in his pocket, “take it off. These.” He pointed both thumbs at his face. “The masks.”

Taehyung nodded, “Right,” and swallowed, walking quickly towards the bathroom. “You should probably take your socks off. And your shirt. You should at least unbutton it a bit.” Jungkook bent over, pulling one sock off. “When I take it off you'll get wet.” Jungkook fell sideways into a wall while taking his other sock off, Taehyung' slapping his forehead. He pulled his hand away from his face, green speckles on his palm. “From the water. You're gonna get a bit wet from the sink water.”

“Right.”

They stood side by side in the bathroom, the tile cool on their bare feet. Jungkook unbuttoned the top of his red and black plaid shirt, leaving it open past his nipples and almost to his navel. Taehyung handed him a washcloth soaked in warm water.

“Prepare for your skin to glow like the sun.”

Jungkook pushed his face into the cloth, starting to scrub.

“Be gentle, be gentle,” Taehyung softly chided, putting his hands over Jungkook's hands. He laughed even softer, their hands squishing together with water and mask dripping down their wrists. Jungkook's lips quirked upwards, his fingers lacing between Taehyung'. Taehyung took the cloth from him. “Gentle, Harold. Gentle.”

He moved the cloth over his cheeks, the warm, wet material grazing his skin and removing stripes of green mask. He rubbed a bit harder on the sides of his nose and under his chin until his skin shone through.

Taehyung bent to the side to rinse the cloth and was back to Jungkook's face in seconds, more warm water dripping down the front of Jungkook's neck. Jungkook scanned over his face, his body completely still save for his throat bobbing. Taehyung hadn't removed any of his mask yet and, up close, his skin looked like a dragon, the tip of his nose totally smooth and not crackled.

Taehyung met Jungkook's focused gaze, doting on a pesky spot of green on his left brow.

“If you rub too hard, you'll give yourself wrinkles.”

“We can't have that.”

“No, absolutely not.” Taehyung finished wiping his face and smiled, his cheeks rounding with the quick motion. “Alright, you can rinse your face. I'll do mine.”

Jungkook bent over the sink and splashed ice cold water on his face, cupping some and running his hands over the back of his neck. He dried his face and let his head drop back, the air extra cool on his skin.

Taehyung dropped his used cloth on the counter and bumped Jungkook to the side with his hip. Jungkook moved over and opened the drawer to the right. He took his toothbrush and toothpaste out.

“Oh, I totally forgot about those,” Taehyung said, water dripping down his face. He reached to the side, Jungkook pressing a towel into his hand. He dabbed his face with the soft material. “I should get rid of them.”

Jungkook hummed with foam in his mouth, the brush working over his back teeth.

“What?”

“They're old.”

Taehyung picked up the collection of toothbrushes in the sink drawer with one hand. Jungkook watched him toss them all in the bin, his brows rising.

“My sisters will all want new colours when they come back.”

Jungkook's face scrunched, foam dripping out the corner of his mouth. He spit in the sink.

“What are you talking about?”

Taehyung laughed, “Um, the toothbrushes? My sisters? What's confusing?”

Jungkook rinsed his mouth with water, sloshing it side to side. He spit that into the sink and wiped his hand over his lips.

“What do you mean your sisters?”

“My sisters used them the last time they slept here,” Taehyung said, smiling and eyeing Jungkook confusedly. “My sisters and my mum. M for mum, C for Charlotte, D for Daisy, P for Phoebe, F for Fiz.”

Jungkook's eyes widened, toothpaste lingering on the corner of his open lips.

“Oh,” he exhaled, hand gripping the wet counter top. “Your...” He licked his lips. “Sisters.”

Taehyung nodded slowly.

“Yes. My sisters. Why do you look so shocked? You know I've got sisters.”

“No, nothing, not...” Jungkook laughed aloud, his hand flying to his lips. “Not shocked. Nope. Nothing. I know. You told me. Right.”

Jungkook put his toothbrush back in his mouth, smiling around the handle and finishing up his tongue. Taehyung placed Jungkook's moisturizer on the counter and grabbed his own moisturizer. He smoothed a dollop over his face, the pads of his fingers tracing easy, gentle circles on his cheeks.

“Ooh, will you do mine like that?”

Taehyung smiled at him in the mirror. Jungkook rinsed his brush under the water with his bottom lip protruding outwards and his large, round eyes batting at him.

“Please, Tae?”

“That puppy dog look won't work on me.”

Taehyung held both sides of his shoulders. He spun Jungkook to face him and picked up his moisturizer, squirting some into his hand.

“This is supposedly unscented, but it smells a bit like a soy latte, to me,” Taehyung murmured, dabbing moisturizer on the tops of Jungkook's cheeks.

“Puppy dog look didn't work, hm?”

“Nope.” Taehyung started to massage his face, his fingers even more careful than when he was applying moisturizer to himself. “I'm doing this completely of my own will and volition.”

“Mmm, I love this part of the Spa Taehyung experience.”

“Eyes shut, please.”

Jungkook's eyes fluttered shut, his head tilting back. Taehyung' thumbs grazed over his eyelids, dipping under his eyes and down the sides of his nose.

“Feels so nice.”

“You totally like being primped and faffed over,” Taehyung said, laughing softly. “You can open up.” He smoothed lotion over Jungkook's neck, flattening his palm and rubbing along his jaw. Jungkook kept his eyes closed, his head dropping further back. Taehyung' fingers went to his headband. He pushed it off, his fingers lacing through Jungkook's hair and scratching over his scalp. “I bet you love getting your hair washed when you go to get it cut.”

“Mmm, I do,” Jungkook practically moaned. “Love having my hair played with.”

Taehyung dropped the headband on the sink top. He dabbed a touch more moisturizer on Jungkook's chin.

“You have such pretty hair that it must be rather social.”

Jungkook's eyes moved under his lids, his smiling cheek bumping into Taehyung' fingers. Taehyung' palms went to Jungkook's bare chest without thought. Some water still lingered between his pecs, a drop on his left nipple drawing his hands to that side of his chest. He rubbed up his neck.

“My pretty hair is social?”

“Because everyone plays with it. No judgement.”

“My hair is not social,” Jungkook laughed. “My hair enjoys meeting new people and getting a good scratching once in a while.”

“Right. And who was the last person to play with your hair?”

“You.”

Taehyung' fingers faltered on his cheek, lotion getting stuck on the side of his nose.

“And before that?”

“Hmm, Hoseok, I think. On my birthday.”

“And before that?”

“You again. It's been only you for quite some time.”

Taehyung swallowed and gave Jungkook's cheek a gentle pat.

“All done.”

Jungkook's eyes opened, an easy smile stretching over his face. Taehyung smiled at him and stroked his cheek with the back of his hand.

“So smooth.”

“Yeah, you too.”

Jungkook touched Taehyung' face with both hands, the pads of his fingers barely dancing over the highest point of his cheek bones. Taehyung' eyes crinkled slightly, his eyes darting back and forth over Jungkook's face, his cheek leaning into his touch.

“Helena was right,” Jungkook said softly, his mouth lifting. His small, warm, close-lipped smile made the hair on the back of Taehyung' neck stand up. “So, so right.”

Taehyung hummed and let his head tilt in Jungkook's hands.

“What?”

“About your eyes. Bleu comme la mer.” He thumbed just beside his left eye. “Such a pretty blue. Blue like the sea.”

Taehyung shifted his hips, his voice going soft.

“You think my eyes are pretty?”

“I think your eyes are beautiful.” Jungkook smiled wider, his hands growing warmer on Taehyung' cheeks. “Beau comme la mer. Beautiful like the sea.”

The bottoms of Taehyung' feet felt slippery and hot against the tile floor, more of his weight leaning into Jungkook's body.

“You speak French now?”

“Yeah. I'm alright at French. I speak a little Italian, too, but I trained in France for a while, so I'm a bit closer to fluent in French.”

Taehyung exhaled a breath and put his hand on Jungkook's chest.

“And you just felt like dropping that sex bomb on me while we're having spa night?”

Jungkook chuckled, shrugging one shoulder.

“It's not a sex bomb. It's just something about me. Hey,” Jungkook tilted his head away, looking out the bathroom door, “I think your wash is done. That was so fast.” His hands dragged down Taehyung' neck to rest on the tops of his shoulders. “Unless your oven is going off?”

Taehyung blinked rapidly, glancing at himself in the mirror. A buzzing sound dug deep into his ear drums, balancing out the high pitched frequency that had nearly deafened him with Jungkook breathing sweet French words over his lips.

“Yeah, I'll get it,” he said, pushing away from the counter.

He walked through his bedroom to the living room and went to the washer-dryer. He took his clothes out and threw them over a drying rack. Normally, he would take his time unfolding each piece of clothing, smoothing it out, and putting his clothes in thickness order over the rungs of the drying rack.

There was no time for laundry details when, a few short feet away in the living room, he had a tall, yoga-bodied man who smelled like heaven, liked spending time with him (and only him), and could cook, while possessing the ability to speak French and make him come with a few flicks of his tongue.

He went back into the living room and saw Jungkook bent over the coffee table. He refilled Taehyung' glass first, then took care of his own. Jungkook sat on the sofa and bent forward to put the empty bottle on top. He caught sight of Taehyung at the end of the hallway and laughed softly.

“You walk so quiet. I didn't even know you were standing there.”

Taehyung smiled with his lips shut tight and walked to the sofa. He sat within touching distance of Jungkook, both of his feet about hip width on the floor.

“I changed the channel. Chopped ended and it was an old episode of Barefoot Contessa that I'd seen a few times. She's always making a picnic for her husband, which I understand. I'd do that, too. But this was a particularly boring picnic menu, in my opinion.”

Taehyung watched the Coldplay concert, Jungkook chattering next to him. The music for the song Paradise made it into his head but the colorful visuals couldn't hold his attention. The easy melody of Jungkook's voice took center stage, even as the song built up to its final chorus.

He moved his body closer to Jungkook and pressed their outer thighs together, his foot linking around Jungkook's ankle. Jungkook rolled his head along the back of the sofa, looking curiously at him. He found Taehyung to be staring at him already. His lips, so pink and soft, curled ever so slowly upwards, a warm hand sliding to his inner thigh.

Jungkook's eyes sank to his lips, his smile widening at the same time as Taehyung' did. Taehyung squeezed his thigh, his gaze lowering to Jungkook's mouth before flickering back to his eyes, the apples of his cheeks rosier than usual.

Jungkook lifted his hand, fingertips tracing Taehyung' warm cheek until the heel of his hand was firm over his jawline, the tips of their noses brushing. The corners of his lips kept twitching higher, his eyes bright. His arm slid between the sofa and Taehyung' lower back.

He whispered, “Yeah?”

Taehyung hummed, “Mmhmm,” and rested his hand on the pounding center of Jungkook's bare chest, his shirt still nearly unbuttoned.

He smoothed his palm upwards, Jungkook's warm breath shuddering over his mouth. He stroked the side of his neck, light touches tickling the skin underneath Jungkook's ear. He saw a flash of Jungkook's teeth, their noses rubbing together again.

Taehyung smiled and whispered, “Yes, please,” barely able to tilt his head in time for Jungkook's plush lips to press against his own, his eyes falling shut.

The air around them went electric. Giddy. Frantic. As if they could hear particles of energy racing past their ears. As if the sofa could hold a charge just from their combined body heat and their bodies were about to ignite from the static created by their shifting clothing.

Jungkook's lips curled into a smile before pressing firmer, their faces rhythmically moving in opposing directions. Taehyung' fingers clenched in Jungkook's hair, his mouth opening wider to taste more of his sweet lips.

“Taehyung,” Jungkook murmured, Taehyung sucking his bottom lip and humming in reply.

Jungkook wrapped both arms around Taehyung' back, pulling him closer, Taehyung' arms looped around his neck with his fingers scratching the back of his hair. Taehyung slid one leg over Jungkook's thighs and both made soft, groaning noises into each other's mouth, Taehyung' noise a touch higher while Jungkook outright moaned.

Their lips smacked quietly as they started each new kiss. Taehyung' eyes remained closed and his head lolled on his neck, his body practically boneless while he let Jungkook's lips massage and suck as he pleased. His fingers managed to unbutton the rest of Jungkook's shirt, his hands smoothing up his stomach and chest, palms rubbing over his nipples. Jungkook shuddered when Taehyung pushed his lips against him harder, their tongues brushing together and Taehyung fingers clenching in his hair.

“You go so pliant,” Jungkook breathed into his open lips. “So hot. God, you...I thought...I thought you...”

Jungkook's words were interrupted, Taehyung kissing him three times in rapid succession, each smiling kiss lingering longer than the last. Jungkook laughed breathily and kissed him three times in return, noting the curve of Taehyung' smile was even more tempting at such a close distance.

“I thought you just didn't like kissing. Or didn't want to kiss me.”

Taehyung gripped the open sides of his shirt and hoisted himself up the same time as Jungkook's arms encircled his arse, pulling him into his lap. Taehyung straddled him and Jungkook's dreamy eyes widened, glancing downwards.

“You thought wrong,” Taehyung said softly, sliding his arms around his neck. He smiled and brought their lips together, just barely letting Jungkook make contact before he pulled back, Jungkook's head leaning forward with a breathy grunt. “I like it too much.”

“Kissing?”

“Yeah, and I...” His lips opened with Jungkook's, a wet, slow kiss causing his toes to curl. Jungkook pushed his beanie off, lacing his fingers through his hair. “I knew I'd like it even more with you.”

“Is that why you made me work for it?”

Taehyung smiled and slid his hands under Jungkook's shirt, smoothing his hands along his lower back.

“Maybe.”

His green eyes crinkled first, then the skin beside his lips, until he was grinning against Taehyung' chin. Taehyung laced his fingers in the back of his hair and tugged, hard enough for Jungkook to drop his head back and Taehyung to kiss him from above. It was the opposite of their heights when standing, and Jungkook moaned into his mouth, the low sound vibrating through Taehyung' body.

"You like that?" Taehyung whispered.

"Yes. God, mmm, yes."

Taehyung pulled his hair again, opening their mouths wider. As Jungkook's tongue explored his mouth, Taehyung' brain filled with sugar and colors, as if a cotton candy machine had taken up residence instead of spongy brain matter. It only made sense that Jungkook would be meticulous at kissing. A kissing surgeon. He had the patience of a saint and made a career out of delicate art.

His hips involuntarily started to ride Jungkook's groin, Jungkook tonguing him in time with the growing squeezes to his arse.

Jungkook slipped his hand up the back of his tee and dragged his fingernails down the small of his back. Taehyung couldn't contain the shudder and choppy groan he exhaled into Jungkook's mouth. He could taste sweetness and see Jungkook spending hours folding paper thin leaves made of fondant, or painting sugar flowers that would shatter like glass if dropped on the floor.

"Flowers," he breathed, half delirious.

Jungkook smiled, his puffy lips brushing Taehyung' mouth. Taehyung shifted his weight to the side and gripped Jungkook's open shirt. He laid back on the sofa and spread his legs, pulling him down and smiling wider, their bare feet rubbing together. Jungkook flattened on top of him, their lips joining for a soft suck.

"Flowers?"

"Mmhmm. Lots...” Jungkook nuzzled his neck, kissing his collarbone and dragging his teeth over his pulse. Taehyung let out a little giggle and arched his neck, his hand buried in Jungkook's hair. “And lots...” Jungkook kissed up his neck until their lips brushed together, both smiling and kissing again. “Of flowers.”


	13. Chapter 13

Hoseok leaned over the bar and grabbed three pints.

“Cheers,” he shouted to Bart the bartender, smiling wide. He turned away from the bar and took one step before almost bumping into Seokjin. “Oh, hey,” Hoseok laughed, handing over two pints. “Here you are.”

“Thanks so much,” Seokjin said loudly, giving him an air cheers with both glasses. They started walking back to their booth, lifting their drinks up to their faces and pushing through each bundle of people. “You never told us about your date with Beatriz.”

“Ah, well,” Hoseok laughed and widened his eyes, “let's just say, Taehyung was right about mixing too much vodka and raw fish.”

“Yikes!”

They made it back to their booth and found Namjoon to be laughing, his phone illuminating his face.

“What's so funny?” Hoseok asked, sliding in after Seokjin.

Namjoon turned his phone towards them, still laughing.

“Did you see this?”

Hoseok and Seokjin both tilted their heads to the left, squinting at the phone. Seokjin started to giggle, Hoseok's face scrunched while he reached into his pocket. He pulled his phone out and opened Jungkook's picture message.

“What is that on their faces?”

“Probably mint mask,” Seokjin said, shaking his head slightly. He smiled and sent an Emoji face with hearts in its eyes. “Taehyung does it when he does laundry.” He snorted, adding another few Emoji hearts. “And he pretended that they weren't cute together.”

“So, I guess they're not actually coitus-ing,” Hoseok said, typing his reply of, “You nasty,” to Jungkook.

“Nah,” Namjoon said, shaking his head. “Tae probably booted him after the masks were done. He's not much for sleepovers.”

. . .

Taehyung pushed Jungkook's open shirt off his chest, his fingernails grazing the backs of his shoulders. Their lips opened together, fitting wetly for a slow suck. He smoothed his hands up Jungkook's bare chest and pushed his shirt off further, Jungkook lifting himself just enough to shrug it off. He smiled and dropped his shirt on the floor, Taehyung' fingers grazing over his nipples.  
“Was wondering when you'd find those,” Jungkook said, voice raspy.

Taehyung smirked and thumbed two lower spots, his bright eyes sparkling up at Jungkook.

“I found them quite some time ago,” Taehyung said, lifting his face to kiss his right nipple. He quickly kissed across his chest to suck on his left one, his fingers teasing the two additional raised nubs of skin. “They're hard to miss. Lovely little things they are. Just haven't had the chance to play. Never enough time.”

“You could have texted, called, emailed, or sent me a letter in the post at any time saying you wanted to play with my nipples, and I'd have been at your doorstep within minutes.”

Taehyung laughed and shifted his bum lower, Jungkook's hands pushing his shirt up his stomach.

“Good to know,” Taehyung said, fabric muffling his words.

Jungkook smiled and kissed his lips the moment his shirt was over his face. He dropped his tee over the side of the sofa. Before Taehyung could lower his arms, Jungkook gently pinned his wrists above his head. Taehyung' eyes fell shut, but his brows rose, Jungkook's warm hands running up and down the undersides of his forearms. Jungkook pinned him in place again, kissing down to his jawline.

“Your poor neck is going to feel so neglected from now on,” Jungkook said between kisses under his jaw. He sucked once on the side of his neck, Taehyung humming and linking his feet behind Jungkook's calves. “Your mouth is going to get all the attention.”

“I'm not feeling too neglected, at the moment.”

Jungkook snuffled a laugh and said, “Good,” kissing lower on his chest.

Taehyung arched his chest up in surprise, a quiet hiss exhaled out of his mouth. Jungkook bit his nipple again, ribbing his teeth back and forth and lathing his tongue over the pinched flesh.

“I thought I was supposed to play with your—Ah!” Taehyung jerked his arms all of an inch lower. “N-Nipples.”

Jungkook tightened his grip on Taehyung' wrists.

“Doesn't mean I can't do the same to you.”

“God damn, that mouth of yours,” Taehyung said tightly, the biting suck to his nipple bridging on pain. He shut his eyes and shuddered involuntarily, a throbbing bloom of pleasure seeping outwards from every bite of Jungkook's teeth. “Jesus Christ.”

He felt Jungkook's warm breath over his lips for the split second before he was kissed again. He lifted his chin slightly for more contact, Jungkook's tongue smooth and hot against the side of his own tongue. The hold on his wrists loosened, Jungkook's body rubbing up against him. Taehyung' arms wrapped around Jungkook's neck, the cotton candy machine in his head whirling faster than ever.

Jungkook's hands slid under his body, one hand cradling his lower back, the other gripping his arse. He gently ground against him while lifting his arse in time, both puffing shaky breaths after each growing kiss.

Taehyung couldn't tell if Jungkook realized he sometimes fell into rhythm with whatever song was quietly playing on the television for half minutes at a time. Jungkook's mouth was so tender no matter how fast his tempo went or how hard he pressed on downbeats, his lips as welcoming as Jungkook himself.

Jungkook's large hands touched and squeezed at random over Taehyung' torso, sometimes sliding up his sides, sometimes letting his fingernails drag and gather beads of fresh sweat from his lower back. Taehyung found himself grinding up into his touch, which varied along with his kiss rhythm. Was Jungkook being playful and coy? Or was he actually nervous to touch Taehyung through his jeans, even after having his mouth on every other inch of Taehyung?

“Jungkook,” Taehyung panted softly, his lips trembling against Jungkook's open mouth.

He ran his fingers through Jungkook's hair, letting his nails drag along his scalp. The strands were so smooth and thick between his fingers. Somehow, he could see Jungkook's hair parting each time he carded his fingers through, could see the shine of light bouncing off his hair, even though he was going by the feeling alone. He rubbed his foot along the back of Jungkook's leg, his thighs hugging him tighter.

Without opening his eyes, Jungkook whispered back, “Yeah,” and surged onward, his body burning hotter the harder Taehyung' lips pushed against his own.

Jungkook was in trouble.

In the back of his mind, there was an inkling of a to-do list he had planned for the weekend. Tasks he needed to get done. Errands that needed running. Little things like buying more kosher salt, because somehow he and Hoseok had made it through an entire container of the stuff. Or tackling his pile of laundry that grew as the week went on.

Then again, if Taehyung was game to lie around and kiss all weekend, maybe he wouldn't need clean clothes at all. And who needed salt to season food when the only thing he'd be tasting was Taehyung' mouth?

He tasted sweet and warm. Sometimes, he tasted tangy like riesling on particular swipes of his tongue. His lips were soft but by no means weak, able to mold to Jungkook's mouth one minute and demand attention the next. Taehyung' tongue was as daring as he was in the bedroom. Sly and cunning. Fun. He teased Jungkook into frenzied deeper kisses, switching who was leading who in each kiss until both lost track.

“You should come over tomorrow,” Jungkook blurted out, grinding his cock against the matching hardness pressing into his hip. “When I do laundry, yeah?”

Taehyung blinked once, his lips slick and swollen.

“Can we do this while you do it?”

“Please, yes,” Jungkook said, kissing his top lip, then the bottom one. He smoothed his hand up Taehyung' flat stomach, the pads of his fingers dipping along the side of his stomach muscles. “Yes, yes, yes.”

Taehyung smiled against his mouth, giggling into another kiss. He tightened his legs and pulled himself slightly to the side. Jungkook squeezed his arse and shifted along with him, their bodies facing each other on their sides. Jungkook's back pressed against the sofa, Taehyung resting on the edge.

Taehyung' toes brushed the bottoms of his feet until he could tuck them under Jungkook's ankles, his hands cupping Jungkook's face. Jungkook's hands linked in the centre of his back, both of their chests heaving together. Taehyung smiled and leaned in until Jungkook met him halfway, both humming and letting their eyes fall shut.

While still sucking wet kisses, Jungkook tightened his hold on Taehyung and brought his body closer, a low moan vibrating against his lips. He smiled and hugged Taehyung again, dropping one of his arms to loop around his lower back. The moan went louder, Taehyung' toes curling against his feet.

“You like that?” Jungkook asked.

“You're so tall. Strong. Tall and strong. Just so tall and strong.”

Jungkook chuckled and bit his bottom lip, kissing the bite. He rubbed Taehyung' lower back.

“You know I love when you get poetic.”

Taehyung bit his lip harder, sucking Jungkook's tongue into his mouth. Jungkook's smile lines around his eyes smoothed, his fingernails pinching into the skin of Taehyung' upper arse.

“Does it get you hot?” Taehyung whispered, pressing himself against Jungkook.

“You get me hot. Always. All the time. Like a--” Jungkook gulped and tried to breathe, Taehyung pressing another hard, sudden kiss to his lips. His insides felt like lava, his skin nearly the same temperature as the molten substance. “Like a comet shooting out of a volcano on the sun.”

“Now who's the poet?”

Taehyung stroked down the front of Jungkook's stomach, fingers walking along the top of his jeans. The button of his jeans felt so smooth and cool compared to the tawny skin of Jungkook's stomach, sweat clinging to the hair around his navel. Jungkook lifted his hips slightly, still kissing him, humming and dipping his fingers beneath the back waistband of Taehyung' boxers.

It was an unspoken signal that he was happy to lose his jeans. Happy to progress from kissing to whatever else Taehyung wanted. But Taehyung paused, their lips still moving together. He felt an unusual prick of nerves underneath his skin as he fingered the button.

“Can we do this all night?” Jungkook asked, as if he could read Taehyung' mind. He sounded so genuine and curious, so young. “If you want to, I mean. It's just...” Jungkook nudged his nose against Taehyung' cheek, his voice going softer. Taehyung could feel his smile radiating light into his neck. “You feel so amazing. I've been dreaming of your mouth and I just...” Jungkook laughed and pressed a kiss to Taehyung' jawline. “I'm going to stop talking.”

Taehyung smoothed his fingers to Jungkook's hip and nudged their lips together, Jungkook breathily moaning and squeezing his arse. His hand slid lower, palm molding to the front of Jungkook's thigh. Their lips popped when they separated.

“Do you have work tomorrow?”

“No,” Jungkook said, practically moaning in relief. “Thank God. Not until Sunday.”

Taehyung' lips still brushed Jungkook's, both breathing heavily, their hazy eyes struggling to remain open. Taehyung caught Jungkook's gaze and moved his hand inward. He squeezed the front of Jungkook's jeans, Jungkook wincing and pressing his forehead against Taehyung' cheek.

"Shit, Tae," he ground out.

Taehyung' eyes scanned Jungkook's face, their heads tilting to maintain eye contact. He squeezed Jungkook's cock again, his other hand cupping his cheek.

"Do you want to fuck me?"

"I do," Jungkook said.

He sounded certain. Sure. Strained, but in the best way. Honesty mixed with arousal for a raspy, potent tone that sent bolts of heat through every inch of Taehyung' body, both his question and Jungkook's answer ricochetting around their brains.

Taehyung breathed, “I want you to fuck me,” but sounded no less at ease with the idea despite the airiness of his voice, his lips open but not quite touching Jungkook's panting mouth.

Jungkook pressed a searing kiss to his lips, breaking the kiss only to add, "Want you to fuck me, too,” their lips ghosting together. Taehyung squeezed his cock and he shuddered out a breath. “Badly.”

Taehyung hummed high and soft.

"That's a bonus. You're versatile."

"I aim to please." Jungkook's smile went soft as his eyes fluttered, Taehyung' body clinging to his front and grinding against him. “Fuck, you being so straightforward is such a turn on."

"Do you like to cuddle?"

Jungkook grinned and wrapped a leg around Taehyung' hips, maneuvering him onto his back.

"I do. I'd even go so far as to say I excel at it.”

"Fuck," Taehyung sighed, falling back on the couch, one of his forearms thrown over his eyes. Jungkook smiled, kissing a slow line up his inner bicep, his fingers busying themselves with lightly tracing their way up Taehyung' ribs. "Do you...”

Jungkook's teeth sank into the flesh just above his elbow.

“Do I what?”

“Do you...” As Jungkook kissed from his shoulder to his neck, Taehyung felt like he was falling into the sofa, even though Jungkook's arms were back around his body, holding him safely in place. “Want to...”

“Fuck?” Jungkook said on a low, easy laugh. “I think we've established that.”

“Sleep over.”

Taehyung closed his mouth, his chest puffing up with a quick breath in through his nose. Now his skin felt like lava, his face especially hot under Jungkook's unblinking stare. His mouth opened to talk, but Jungkook was already kissing him.

“Yeah, I-I'd love to,” Jungkook said, words tumbling into Taehyung' mouth. “That sounds—Yes.” His mouth faltered for the first time since they'd gotten cozy on the sofa, their rhythm off. “Yeah. Yes, please.”

Taehyung' eyes curved happily, a smile stretching over his face. He jutted his hips up, kissing Jungkook's right dimple. Jungkook's breath exhaled faster against his cheek.

“Bed?”

“Yeah! I mean,” Jungkook cleared his throat and smiled with his lips shut, Taehyung' mouth trembling not to laugh, “yes.” Jungkook laughed and ran a hand through the front of his hair. “Fuck, I'm not playing it very smooth, am I?”

“You don't have to play it anything with me. I won't play anything with you. Playful, but I won't play. You've reached open book. I mean,” Taehyung finally did laugh, his nose wrinkling. “I'm not making sense again.”

Jungkook kissed him, their lips only stopping their motions to smile at each other.

“Yeah, but this time,” Jungkook pecked him quickly, “I can kiss you. Not like last time when you were on a sofa spouting gibberish.”

“Gibberish!?”

Jungkook giggled and lifted himself. His hands and knees pressed into the sofa around Taehyung' body, his hair flopping in his eyes. Taehyung pushed his hair off his forehead and brought their lips together, Jungkook frozen in place while his spine went molten and Taehyung' lips molded to his mouth.

“Remember earlier,” Taehyung said, Jungkook interrupting him for a lazy swipe of their tongues, “when I said you should be gentle?”

Jungkook nodded, humming, “Mmhmm,” against his lips.

Taehyung nudged their foreheads together, sliding out from under his body.

“I think you should forget that I said that for a couple of hours.”

Jungkook's brows shot up.

“A couple of hours?” he asked, smiling amusedly. He reached out for Taehyung' arse, his fingers brushing over his jeans. Taehyung danced away backwards, unbuttoning his jeans. “I like the way you think.”

Jungkook stood from the sofa and stretched his arms over his head. He smiled and swayed his hips side to side, Taehyung' bare feet stumbling while he walked, his eyes on Jungkook's torso and his mouth agape.

“Like what you see?” Jungkook asked, draping an arm over his head and pressing on his elbow with his other hand.

“Normally, I'd say all night, as that's my usual style,” Taehyung said, regaining some of his footing but his face still slightly dopey. He focused his narrowed his eyes at Jungkook. “But who knows if that perfect exterior is just a facade.” He pouted his lips forward and wilted his pointer finger, ignoring the thick line pressed from Jungkook's groin down his thigh beneath his jeans. “And you won't be able to handle me.”

“Oh, yeah?” Jungkook said, laughing easily, striding towards him with his arms still stretched over his head. “That's what you think?” Taehyung maintained his cool expression, but his throat bobbed, his nostrils flaring once Jungkook was close enough to touch. “That I can't handle you?”

He stepped forward and gripped Taehyung' hips, pulling him into his body. Taehyung' arms went around his neck without thought, their lips fusing together, bare feet stumbling along the hardwood leading to Taehyung' bedroom. Jungkook gave his arse a firm slap, Taehyung giggling into their kiss and pulling him by the belt buckle through the bedroom door.

Jungkook's belt was pulled quickly out of his belt loops. It made a snapping sound in the air, the leather tossed onto the floor and Taehyung backing towards the bed. He quirked a finger at Jungkook in a come-hither motion, lowering the zip on his skinnies and sliding his other hand inside his jeans. Jungkook slapped the lights off and kicked the door shut.

“It's not like I can make you beg with just my fingers, or something,” Jungkook said, his voice lower; rougher. His hands flattened on Taehyung' upper ribs. He lifted him just enough off the floor to throw him backwards onto his bed, Taehyung' smiling eyes blazing as his body bounced on the mattress. Jungkook climbed on the bed and straddled him, Taehyung' hands smoothing up his chest. “Of course you'd assume that my cock couldn't do the same.”

Taehyung slung an arm around his neck and pulled him down, their lips crashing together.

“Get me naked, please, you're making me sweat like mad,” Taehyung said, spreading his legs. “Ah, shoot.” He pulled his iPhone out of his back pocket and double clicked the home button, then touched the screen once. “Lemme just...”

Taehyung flicked the tiny switch on the upper left side of the phone, Jungkook's eyes lighting up as he watched the small motion. The phone was now silenced. No alarms or messages to interrupt or stop them. Taehyung touched the screen and a mix started to play in his bedroom speakers, starting with a Franz Ferdinand song called Dark of the Matinee. He dropped the phone on his bedside table, immediately directing his attention back to Jungkook and kissing him thoroughly, Jungkook sinking into him with his eyes shut. He had to keep his eyes closed, or else hearts might have tumbled from his eyeballs and made a mess all over Taehyung' face.

Taehyung smiled into their kiss and lifted his bum, Jungkook tugging his skinnies off. Taehyung went to do the same to Jungkook's jeans. Jungkook broke their rhythm to laugh, his nose bumping Taehyung' cheek. Taehyung squinted at him, smiling confusedly and undoing his jeans.

“What's so funny?”

“You'll see.”

Jungkook lifted up and pushed his own jeans off his hips, Taehyung squeaking and pressing his hand in the centre of Jungkook's chest.

“Hello, hello,” Taehyung said, smiling wider, swinging one leg over Jungkook's thighs. He eased him onto his back. “Did you come here hoping to get laid?”

“No, I swear, I just--”

Taehyung brushed his fingers over Jungkook's bulge, the tight black material stretched taught over the swell of his cock. Jungkook inhaled sharply and arched his neck, Taehyung' hand stroking him through the thin material.

“They're...sexy,” Taehyung said, tugging his jeans down to mid-thigh. He giggled a bit while adding, “I feel underdressed in my boring boxers, though I suppose we're both underdressed.”

Jungkook's cheeks coloured as Taehyung peeled his jeans down his legs. Taehyung' mischievous smile made his body feel even hotter.

“Of all the nights for me to wear my last pair of pants, it has to be...” Jungkook watched Taehyung kiss a circle on his right knee, his hands cradling his calf muscle. Jungkook breathed out, “Tonight,” and smiled, the careful touches to his shin sending warm tingles up his legs.

He lifted his feet off the bed. Taehyung rolled his jeans over his right ankle, the tight fabric snagging on his left ankle. When his leg was freed from the material, Taehyung held onto his left ankle, dropping a soft kiss on the arch of that foot.

Jungkook let out a shocked giggle, his hand slapping over his mouth and his leg shooting up in the air. Taehyung just smiled and held onto his knee, lowering his leg back to the bed and starting a line of kisses up his inner thigh.

Taehyung pulled his lips off Jungkook's left inner thigh, just above the back of his knee, to remark, “You've got ridiculously big caveman feet and you're that ticklish?”

“Hey,” Jungkook laughed, gently kicking his bum. “They're not that bad. You just surprised me.”

“I didn't say they were bad. Not at all.” Taehyung pulled his pants lower, low enough for his dark hair to be licked, his cock and balls still trapped in the fabric. Jungkook gripped the duvet beside his hips, Taehyung sucking an arch over his lower belly. “And now I know how to wake you up tomorrow morning.”

“Oh yeah?” Jungkook said, giggling softer and propping his right hand behind his head.

“Yup,” Taehyung said, kissing his navel. He stopped kissing to hold Jungkook's hips, his eyes narrowed and his head tilted to the right. “I was thinking of waking you with Gordon Ramsay eggs and a blowie, but my plan has changed.”

“Please, yes, old plan,” Jungkook moaned, almost louder than he had for any of their other times in the bedroom, his body arching on the bed. He sounded like he felt such exquisite pleasure at the idea of scrambled eggs in bed that Taehyung had to giggle. “That sounds like heaven.” Jungkook moaned again, his bicep flexing while he writhed, his other hand pushing his hair back off his face. He smiled slowly. "Heaven, Tae."

Taehyung felt a matching smile stretch over his face, ducking his head down. He kissed his hipbone.

“I'll think about it.”

Taehyung dragged his fingernails up the fronts of his thighs and slid them under the legs of his pants, the material just long enough to not be considered briefs.

“Maybe I should have just gone without pants,” Jungkook said, shifting his legs on the mattress, his heels sliding on the duvet.

“Always a good option.” Taehyung nudged his nose against Jungkook's bulge. “Your legs are so fucking long and gorgeous.”

Taehyung pulled his pants off fully, Jungkook's cock springing towards his face in a lazy bob. The familiar sweet scent of Jungkook's hottest, thinnest skin warmed his nostrils. Taehyung let out a sigh, dropping a kiss at the base of his cock.

Jungkook held Taehyung' face in his hands and guided him higher. Taehyung slotted between his spread legs, Jungkook's hands pushing his black boxers off his arse. Jungkook tilted his head, his gaze swaying from Taehyung' lips to his eyes. Taehyung leaned down, his arms sliding around Jungkook's neck and his fingers curling in the back of his hair, a small smile curving his lips.

“What are you staring at, Harold?”

Jungkook's open mouth pressed against Taehyung', both breathing hotly out of their noses and letting their tongues slide together.

“You're so lovely,” Jungkook said, voice quiet. The statement evaporated up into the air, the three quiet words projecting themselves over the walls of Taehyung' bedroom in every font ever created until he had to shut his eyes, his stomach trembling on the inside. Jungkook let his bottom lip nudge into Taehyung' mouth, sucking gently on Taehyung' top lip. Taehyung shuddered on top of him, Jungkook murmuring, “So, so lovely.”

Taehyung moved his hips up, first the right side, then the left, to allow Jungkook to push the material off, the base of his cock pressing against Jungkook's groin. Jungkook's hands molded to his arse, palms rubbing a slow circle before he squeezed, Taehyung moaning and grinding against him.

Whenever they were naked in the past, their motions were usually quick. Schedules were tight and both focused towards the strongest orgasm possible. But now, pressed nearly naked against each other with their lips joining over and over, the urge to whisper sweet words and indulge in slow, lingering touches was stronger than ever. Surprisingly strong.

“Off,” Jungkook whispered, pulling Taehyung high enough to flick his boxers down to his thighs. His lips quirked. “Please.”

Taehyung smiled at the polite addendum to Jungkook's command. He could throw Taehyung around the bedroom one minute, but quietly ask for nudity the next.

“You're so,” Taehyung said, Jungkook's fingers barely stroking the curve of his arse. “Do you feel like we...”

Taehyung tapered off, Jungkook's brows twitching together.

“Hm?”

Taehyung pressed his knees into the mattress and arched his back, lifting his right leg to kick his boxers off. Jungkook's hands never left his skin, smoothing their way from his arse to his lower back. He couldn't bring himself to look away from the feline curve of Taehyung' body, his narrow lower back leading to the muscled thickness of his thighs and his round arse.

“Nothing,” Taehyung said, flattening on top of him.

Taehyung kissed the center of his chest with his full mouth, his lips taking more time than usual to pop up off his skin. He tasted the salty sweetness of Jungkook's sweat, his lips zoning in on his nipples. He swiped his tongue over his right nipple, licking sideways until he reached Jungkook's upper ribs. Jungkook's fingers twitched and his arm went tense, Taehyung' tongue nearly dipping into the curve under his arm.

“What were you going to say?”

“Nevermind.” Taehyung kissed the front of his throat once on the trip to Jungkook's other side. “Was nothing.”

Taehyung sucked Jungkook's left nipple between his lips, suckling so softly yet biting hard enough to bruise.

“Tell me?” Jungkook asked, his voice going airy and higher at the end of his question. "Please?"

“Just...” Taehyung pinched the two smaller raised nubs between his thumbs and index fingers, Jungkook's chest barreling up towards his sucking lips. “I just feel like when we're together,” Taehyung kissed between his pecs, fanning his fingers out on Jungkook's sides, “there's this, like...”

“Crackle?”

Taehyung' wide eyes snapped up to Jungkook's face, both frozen in place for a breath. The music was between songs, no sound but their heartbeats pounding in the quiet night air.

“Yes. Exactly,” he said, nodding, saliva shining on his lips. “Fuck,” he exhaled, his voice cracking, fingers involuntarily squeezing Jungkook's sides. The song Reflektor by Arcade Fire started to play. Every hair on Taehyung' body stood up straight. “That's the exact word I was thinking. The exact word. Crackle.”

Jungkook smiled and guided Taehyung onto his back, Taehyung' legs spreading to hug Jungkook's body. Their cocks lined up together, both throbbing and hot between their stomachs. Jungkook ground against him and their eyes flickered nearly shut in unison, Taehyung tilting his head back and Jungkook tenderly biting next to his Adam's apple. Jungkook let his face rest there and could feel Taehyung' pulse hammering wildly, both just breathing loud gulps of air for a beat. Taehyung' fingers scratched Jungkook's scalp, pushing his fringe backwards, a drop of sweat trickling down Jungkook's temple.

“Like a live wire,” Jungkook murmured, kissing Taehyung softly on the lips. Taehyung' fingers followed the path of his sweat, the drop of liquid and nimble fingertips barely tickling his skin from under his ear to his collar bone. Jungkook's throat bobbed with an audible swallow, his widening eyes such a pale brown they looked goldenrod. “Like lightning.”


	14. Chapter 14

“That was poetic,” Taehyung said breathily. He squeezed his hand in Jungkook's hair, guiding his mouth down again, sweet breaths puffed against his lips. “And really hot.”

Their mouths opened together with a hissed suck, Taehyung pushing his tongue inside, Jungkook's eyes falling shut. Jungkook gripped Taehyung' arse, rubbing his palms inward for deep circles, his tongue matching the rhythm of his squeezes. He pulled his cheeks slightly apart, their lips smacking with each new suck.

“We need lube,” Jungkook murmured.

“Mmm, yeah,” Taehyung nodded, “you're right.”

Jungkook's middle finger grazed between his cheeks and Taehyung bucked up against him, releasing a soft noise into his mouth. He reached between Jungkook's legs and wrapped his hand around him, Jungkook humming and pressing his lips harder against Taehyung'. Everything felt like it was moving much faster now, though Jungkook's touches were still easy.

“We gotta get,” Taehyung started to say, his voice tapering off.

Jungkook finished, “Supplies,” for him, but didn't move away, instead letting Taehyung' arms pull him down for another round of kisses.

One of Jungkook's hands slid up the back of his upper thigh. He pushed Taehyung' leg higher to bend at the knee and slid his hand up the back of his thigh, his hand nestling on the warm skin behind Taehyung' knee. He propped his foot on his shoulder and kissed the inside of his knee before returning to his lips, Jungkook's body weight pushing Taehyung' leg closer to his chest. Taehyung lifted his other leg and propped it on Jungkook's shoulder, his body bending in half with Jungkook pressing down on top of him, their lips searing together.

“You're so flexible,” Jungkook said, lacing his fingers in Taehyung' hands. “So fucking hot, Tae, Christ.”

He held his bent arms against the bed, Taehyung' ankles crossing behind his back. Taehyung' eyes bore into him, the electric blue colour able to overpower the haze of arousal settling in his head. Taehyung arched and pushed Jungkook down, his heels digging into his back. Jungkook bit Taehyung' bottom lip, his own lips snarling with the bite.

“We need supplies,” Taehyung said, removing his mouth from Jungkook's. He licked his lips and stared at Jungkook, who was panting hot breaths out of his shuddering mouth, his eyes wide and glazed over, hands still holding Taehyung' against his pillow. Jungkook shifted minutely and Taehyung' eyes rolled back, hot bolts of pleasure shooting through his body. “You're making me so hard I can't think straight.”

Jungkook loosened his hold and sat up, Taehyung' legs still hugging his hips. Taehyung swiped his hand over his forehead, pushing his fringe up and ruffling it. He pulled his hand away and saw sweat shining on his palm, his body already heated and buzzing. Jungkook's face came into view, his lips kissing Taehyung' open palm, tongue lapping at the salty skin. Taehyung looked from his hand to Jungkook. He seemed to be feeling the same sort of excited, sweaty anticipation, his face glowing.

Taehyung looped his arms around Jungkook's upper back and rolled him, kissing his lips hard enough to bruise, Jungkook gripping the backs of his thighs and humming into their kisses. The head of Jungkook's cock left a smattering of sticky wetness on Taehyung' stomach, his hips rolling upwards for even more friction.

“Shit, I keep getting distracted,” Taehyung said on a breathy laugh. “You're very distracting.” He let his body fall to the side of Jungkook. “Supplies. Yes?”

“Yes, supplies,” Jungkook said, nodding and licking his lips. “Supplies. Yes.”

Taehyung rubbed his fingers in the center of Jungkook's chest, massaging the divot between his pecs. He raised his eyebrows.

“You? Lube and condoms.” He touched the center of his own chest. “Me? Towels.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Taehyung scooted off the side of the bed. One foot brushed the floor before he felt his center of gravity shift, the soft mattress cradling his tumble backwards, Jungkook's arm looped around his waist. He chuckled and landed on his back with one arm flat on the bed.

Jungkook pressed a firm kiss to his lips, his thumb rubbing over Taehyung' cheekbone, his body flattening on top. Taehyung hummed high and soft against Jungkook's mouth, his little laugh muffled by kisses, his fingers twitching while Jungkook ran his fingers along the inside of his wrist.

“Sorry,” Jungkook said, smiling and pecking the corner of his lips, “wasn't ready to give you up yet.”

“I'm just going to get towels,” Taehyung said, holding back a giggle, the tops of his cheeks flushing. He nudged his fingers under Jungkook's arms and Jungkook laughed, falling to the side and hugging himself. He ruffled Jungkook's hair and moved towards the edge of the bed. “You crazy person.”

He looked over his shoulder and saw Jungkook staring at him. His face was relaxed, his brows lazily arched, his weight resting on his elbows behind his back. His legs were spread, his knees bobbing inwards every few seconds, naked and seemingly unbothered.

“Hi,” Jungkook said, the right side of his mouth smiling higher, waggling his fingers in a wave.

Taehyung dragged his gaze from Jungkook's heavy balls up his torso and finally reached his face. Everything about him was just so big. His round doe eyes. The thickness of his hard cock. The width of his shoulders. The length of his toes.

“Don't you have a job to do?”

“Um.” Jungkook looked lost, his eyes jerking side to side, his bottom lip nibbled between his teeth. “To fuck you?”

“I meant lube,” Taehyung said, amusement vibrating in his voice. “Condoms.”

“Ah, right,” Jungkook said, moving to sit on his knees. Even the simple motion of kneeling caused his muscles to flex in the most appealing way, as if he was built to be naked at all times. He crawled up the bed, shooting Taehyung a smile, his cock swaying between his legs. He held both thumbs up. “On it.”

Taehyung smiled wide and went into the bathroom, rubbing both hands through his hair. His arse swayed side to side, able to feel the warmth of someone watching him without even checking for Jungkook's eyes. He shut the door and a sliver of light illuminated across the bottom seconds later. Running water could be heard from behind the closed door.

Jungkook pulled the duvet towards the bottom of the bed, folding it over enough times so that the mattress was mostly empty, just a tucked in black sheet and Taehyung' collection of pillows along the headboard. He went to the tall, large window of Taehyung' bedroom and cracked the navy blue curtains even wider, just enough to let more moonlight spill into the dark room. A rectangle of dissipating light spread over the bed.

He went to Taehyung' bedside table on the left side. He opened the drawer and found a couple of electronic chargers, none of which fit Taehyung' iPhone or iPad, headphones and a headphone splitter, three paperclips (silver metal, red, and green), a bundle of crumpled receipts, a coupon for frozen yogurt (twenty percent off your entire order, though the coupon had expired in September), plus a worn copy of Goodnight, Moon.

The edges of the book cover had started to turn pale brown from the cardboard underneath peeking through the illustration. Jungkook smiled and opened the book, leafing a few pages in, the paper soft underneath his thumb. Did Taehyung like to read this book? Or did he read it to one of his younger sisters whenever they visited?

The sound of water stopped from the bathroom and Jungkook's eyes widened. He hurried to tuck the book back inside and quietly shut the drawer. He got on the bed and crawled to the right side of the mattress, pulling that drawer open.

There was a tube of some sort of dead sea lotion meant to moisturize hands and feet, plus a tin of lip balm. He wondered if Taehyung put those items on every night before he went to sleep. Would Taehyung use those products with him there? Or would he skip a night? What would Taehyung' mouth taste like with lip balm? Is it flavored?

He blinked and shook his head.

“Forget the lip balm, you crazy person,” he murmured to himself, pushing those items aside.

He found the lube easily enough and took out a few condoms, sorting them in his hands. Taehyung had multiple sizes. Jungkook selected a strip of the largest size. He tossed the condoms and lube on his bedside table, replacing the other rubbers in the drawer. He went to close the drawer, but a small white card underneath a set of handcuffs caught his eye.

He pushed the cool metal cuffs aside and picked up the square of paper. He read over familiar words he had said when placing a flower delivery order, his words printed in neat typed letters on the white card stock. The smell of peonies rushed inside his nostrils.

Jungkook's throat felt swollen from the inside, but it was not unpleasant or scary like an allergic reaction. It was more like his heart was pounding so loudly that the sound waves from his ribcage wanted a place to get out of his body. He rubbed his thumb over the card, his hand shaking to place it facedown underneath the handcuffs.

The bathroom door opened as Jungkook shut the drawer. Taehyung smiled crookedly at him and padded to the bed, a stack of towels clasped in his hands and covering his groin. Jungkook brought his body up to kneel on the bed. Taehyung stepped up and leaned in, kissing under his ear. Jungkook on his knees on the bed was around the same height as Taehyung standing on the floor. Jungkook smiled and let his head fall to the side, Taehyung kissing down his neck and biting softly on his clavicle. He handed Jungkook a towel.

“I'm glad you don't think my love of sex towels is weird.”

“Who doesn't love a clean bed and an abundance of clean towels?”

Taehyung giggled quietly and fluffed a towel over the middle of the bed.

“You'd be surprised.”

Jungkook fluffed his towel up the center of the mattress. He spread the material out, the bed dipping beside him. Taehyung' arms wrapped around him from behind, Jungkook's mouth splitting into a wide smile. Taehyung kissed the back of his shoulder, kissing to the curve between his shoulder blades.

“How do you want to do this?” Taehyung whispered, rubbing his nose along the back of Jungkook's neck.

Jungkook's eyes moved to the side towards Taehyung' voice, but he kept his face forwards.

“How do you like it?”

Teeth sank in on the biggest swell of muscle between Jungkook's neck and shoulder.

“Surprise me.”

Jungkook smiled and rolled onto his back, the towels soft beneath his bare skin. He propped himself up against the pillows and bent his knees, pressing his feet into the bed.

“You don't have a preference?” Jungkook asked.

Taehyung crawled between his legs, hands running up the creases of his thighs on both sides. He dragged his fingertips down his hips.

“Of course I do,” he said before he flicked his tongue at Jungkook's head, his right hand wrapping around the base of his cock. He smiled and licked his lips, letting them drag over the flushed tip, Jungkook's face scrunching inward. Taehyung started to touch himself, Jungkook's eyes straining to look at both Taehyung' cock and face at the same time. “But I'm sure you'll find that out in good time.”

Jungkook picked up the lube. He fumbled it in his hand, the bottle dropping to the bed twice before he managed to get the cap off. Taehyung chuckled, Jungkook's head still in his mouth. He pulled his lips off, a wet pop sounding over the building music.

“Very good, Harold.”

“Be quiet,” Jungkook said, his grumble coming out more like a giggle. Taehyung started to suck again, long, quick, tight pulls of his mouth over most of Jungkook's length. Jungkook's eyes fluttered and his hand squeezed involuntarily, lube squirting over his fingers. “It's very hard to think straight while you're sucking on me.”

Taehyung pulled off again.

“Don't have to do much here, really,” he said, panting slightly, licking his bottom lip. He sucked quick kisses along the side of Jungkook's cock, Jungkook's hips swaying to meet his mouth. “You're hard as fuck already.”

Jungkook rubbed his fingers together, warming them. He jutted his hips up slightly and hugged Taehyung with his legs, wet fingers walking down his lower back.

“I told you. You get me hot all the fucking time.”

“Hot as a comet,” Taehyung said, jerking him slowly. “And I think we've arrived at fucking time, actually.” He smiled at the sound of Jungkook's grunted laughter and rested his other hand on Jungkook's stomach, splaying his fingers over the bumps of his abs. He kissed his hip bone. “My horny little shooting star.”

He couldn't see Jungkook's face while kissing his hip, but he could sense that his dimples were showing, the muscles of his thigh twitching in Taehyung' peripheral vision.

Jungkook's thumb smoothed between his cheeks.

“Let's get you wet.”

Taehyung hummed and brought himself higher, kissing up the center of his stomach. Jungkook's hands gripped his waist and then he was rolling, the bed already warm from Jungkook's body. A slick thumb pressed into him, Jungkook rotating his wrist, the pad of his thumb stretching the rim of his arse.

“Alright?”

“Yeah,” Taehyung exhaled, Jungkook's middle finger easing inside of him. Taehyung went to flick his own nipple, but Jungkook's mouth was already there, teeth nibbling the nub and his finger pulsing inside of him. Taehyung ran his fingers through Jungkook's hair, moaning softly and watching his mouth suck over his reddened skin. “Gimme another, please.”

Jungkook smiled against his skin and reached for the lube. He drizzled a bit more over Taehyung' opening.

“You sure?”

Taehyung' brows inched together, his lips pursing forward.

“I'm not a porcelain doll,” he said, tightening his grip in Jungkook's hair. “I can take—Ah!” He shuddered and pushed both hands against the headboard, his neck arching backwards and his mouth agape. He choked out a tight laugh, Jungkook kissing his groin and pumping his fingers faster. “I think you like interrupting me that way.”

“I think you're right.”

Taehyung dug his heels into the bed and pulled himself towards Jungkook's fingers, one arm resting against his headboard. Jungkook's eyes flickered to his face and found that he was smiling, sweat dotting his temples.

Jungkook dripped lube over his cock. He continued fingering him with deep, steady motions, his right hand buried between Taehyung' thighs. He started to corkscrew over Taehyung' cock with his left hand.

Taehyung groaned, drawing Jungkook's gaze back to his face. His eyes were shut, his smile growing, his chest heaving a touch faster. He squeezed around Jungkook's fingers, his hips grinding down to meet his strokes.

“Fuck, that's nice,” Taehyung said, holding the headboard with both hands.

Jungkook swallowed dryly, eyes tracing up and down Taehyung' bare sides, gaze lingering on the small swells of his biceps, dark, damp hair deepening beneath each muscle.

“Yeah?” Jungkook replied. He nudged his nose against Taehyung' lowest rib, mumbling something that sounded like, “Fuck, so gorgeous,” and sucking a kiss to his ribs.

“Mmhmm. You're speeding up with the song, too, which is surprisingly pleasurable on my end.”

Jungkook started to make figure eight motions with his fingertips, opening his fingers every few strokes. He lowered his face, pressing their lips together. Taehyung groaned again, softer, his thighs closing inwards. Jungkook smiled against his lips and stopped massaging him to guide his thighs apart.

“Getting shy on me?”

“It just feels so good, my legs sometimes freak out,” Taehyung said, the colour of his cheeks growing rosy. He smiled and kissed Jungkook again, fingers clenching the headboard. “Don't stop, just ignore my legs.”

“How could I ignore them? They're perfect.”

Taehyung snuffled a laugh and rapidly kissed Jungkook's lips, three quick pecks leading to a longer, wetter, slower fourth kiss. Jungkook's tongue licked into his mouth, his fingers strong and firm and confident as they opened Taehyung up.

On a particularly perfect press, Taehyung gasped into his mouth, tipping his chin up and shuddering. Jungkook's eyes traced each feature of his reaction, from the dark flutter of his long eye lashes to the clench of just his right bicep, his left arm stretching upwards and pushing on the headboard. Even the air he exhaled against Jungkook's lips seemed to be hotter, his throat rattling for a rough breath in.

“You've never let me see your face when I do this to you,” Jungkook said, his voice soft. He gently kissed Taehyung, sucking slowly on his lips. “I...” He smiled and willed his voice to be even. His tone was even softer to add, “I really like seeing your face.”

“You never asked. And your face is usually not,” Taehyung moved his hand in a circle around his face, “up here.”

Jungkook jutted his fingers just a bit harder, just fast enough for Taehyung' eyebrows to quirk, his breath catching in his throat. Taehyung reached to the side and palmed across the bedside table. He grabbed a condom and ripped the top off with his teeth. Jungkook's smile grew, slowly stretching over his face while Taehyung spit the top of the wrapper over the side of the bed.

“Alright, get in me.”

“I'm not done prepping you.”

“No?”

“Nope. You're going to enjoy it.” Jungkook kissed his cheek and spread his fingers open inside of Taehyung. “I want to make sure you're comfortable.”

“I hate to break the fantasy, but,” Taehyung held Jungkook's face in his hands and batted his eyelashes, “I'm not exactly a blushing virgin.” He smiled and kissed Jungkook's nose, the condom looped over his index finger and dangling next to Jungkook's ear. “I know how this works, though I appreciate the effort.”

Jungkook smiled and sped up his fingers, watching Taehyung' eyes lose focus after three sharp thrusts.

“I know that. I think it's hot that you know what you like.”

“I have a very high tolerance for pain.”

“Wonderful,” Jungkook said, his eyes bright. “Excellent to know. I don't want you to feel any pain, thanks, but,” he squeezed Taehyung' arse hard, “I'll remember that if you're ever in the mood for a spanking.”

Taehyung moaned and wrapped his leg around Jungkook's thighs, squeezing him closer.

“You're trying to wind me up, aren't you?”

“I would never,” Jungkook said, faux-insulted, his eyes wide. He bit his bottom lip and vibrated his fingertips just so, Taehyung' mouth falling open and his eyes rolling back. “How could you accuse me of that?” He scoffed softly. “As if me spanking you would wind you up.”

“This is so unfair,” Taehyung gasped out, fingernails digging into Jungkook's shoulders. “Oh, God, that's so fucking good.”

Jungkook's breath shuddered over his lips while he chuckled, both kissing wet and slow. He eased his fingers out, wiping them on a towel under Taehyung' thighs. Taehyung threw the condom at him.

“On. Now.”

Jungkook laughed, “Bossy, bossy boy,” but moved off of him, the condom grasped between his fingers. He gave himself a few quick strokes with his left hand.

“I'm not bossy. I have good leadership skills.”

Jungkook's eyes flickered at him, soft and mischievous, a small smile on his face.

“Your leadership skills are turning me on.”

Taehyung grinned while touching himself at the same time, watching Jungkook's motions, his other hand rubbing along his stomach. He watched the rubber work its way down Jungkook's length, his thumb and forefinger rolling it with ease.

“I hope you're not disappointed I couldn't help, but I've never been good at the whole putting a condom on with my mouth trick. It would have been boring.”

Jungkook smiled with his eyes squinted down below.

“Same.” He shifted his hips, his abs flexing. “I can't do the whole cherry stem thing with my tongue thing, either.” He opened the lube and stroked over his cock twice, dropping some of the clear liquid on. His voice dropped even deeper. “How tragic.”

“That's surprising,” Taehyung said, relaxing on his back. He spread his legs and lifted his bum slightly, propping a pillow underneath. He watched Jungkook wank and tucked two fingers inside of himself. Was this what Jungkook looked like when he touched himself at night? Was that his normal speed and preferred tightness? Taehyung' voice was airy to add, “You're so good with your tongue, I figured that would be old hat for you.”

“Nope,” Jungkook said, popping the P extra loud.

Jungkook's extreme care and love of lube proved to be a perfect duo. Taehyung was slick and hot, practically dripping, but felt strong, clenching around his own fingers. He felt ready and ached for something thicker inside of him. He saw Jungkook's cock so very close to his arse and his stomach fluttered, his knees spreading wider.

Jungkook looked at Taehyung and shook his head, his eyes somehow seeming far away as they sat on the same bed. He crawled closer on his knees, close enough to smell Taehyung' skin and feel the heat of his body.

“Fuck, you're just sitting there, playing with yourself,” he mumbled, Taehyung' smile growing cheekier and his hips doing an extra slow roll to meet his fingers, his stomach muscles clenching.

“Yeah, but, ah!” He gasped and curled his toes, pinching his nipple while his fingers went deeper. “But instead of me doing this alone and imagining you were here, you're actually here.”

Jungkook swallowed, his jaw flexing with the motion. His eyes bore into Taehyung' smiling face.

He ground out, “You do that to yourself and think of me?”

Taehyung laughed softly and extended his leg, his foot rubbing up the top of Jungkook's thigh. He shrugged one shoulder.

“What can I say? I have an active imagination.”

Jungkook held onto his cock and crawled between Taehyung' legs. Taehyung slid his hands behind his head, closing his legs to bump Jungkook with his knees.

He sucked a kiss to Taehyung' lips, murmuring, “Fucking gorgeous,” and pressing their lips together harder, Taehyung' arms winding around his neck.

“Fuck me,” he said, voice raspy but his eyes smiling.

Jungkook held Taehyung' hips and lifted him, his cock nestling between his cheeks. A serious look settled on Jungkook's face. He let his fingers trace over Taehyung' opening before he gripped himself, the head of his cock pressing into Taehyung. Taehyung pinched his arse and kissed his mouth wetly, a smile working its way back onto Jungkook's face. Jungkook pushed forward with his full weight, Taehyung gasping and arching his head backwards, his legs closing tighter on Jungkook.

“Yeah,” Taehyung breathed, even raspier. He used one hand to grip Jungkook's damp lower back, his other hand laced in his hair. He rubbed Jungkook's back with his palm and let his head relax on his pillow, a smile growing on his face. He brushed their lips together and jutted his body down as Jungkook thrust in. He whispered, “That's it.”

Jungkook's wide eyes were fixated on Taehyung' throbbing pulse, his hips giving a few experimental thrusts at a slow tempo. Jungkook pulled almost all the way out and Taehyung' lower body made a slurping sound, Taehyung gasping again and digging his heels into Jungkook's arse.

“Jesus Christ,” Jungkook said thickly, his mouth latching onto Taehyung' neck. Taehyung shuddered out a laugh, the resulting vibration making Jungkook moan and snap his hips faster. “Fuck—So tight.” A bead of moisture fell from Jungkook's forehead into Taehyung' hair. His fingers dragged over Taehyung' wet scalp, pushing his hair off his forehead as his tongue licked hot lines along his pulse. “Fucking hot.”

Taehyung opened his eyes and looked over Jungkook's shoulder, Jungkook mouthing up and down his neck while his hips found a faster rhythm. Each thrust caused Jungkook's back muscles to curve up and slightly to the left, the same direction Jungkook seemed to favour while pushing himself deeper into Taehyung. The backs of his thighs twitched in rhythm with the roll of his hips, the muscles of his arse clenching each time his balls slapped against Taehyung' skin.

Jungkook hitched Taehyung up with an arm under his lower back and thrust faster, a low grunt exhaled out of his nose.

“Yes, fuck,” Taehyung said, holding Jungkook's arse with both hands. Jungkook smiled into a kiss and moved his hips even faster, Taehyung' body bouncing upwards with each thrust. “Fucking yes, just yes, Jungkook--” Taehyung held onto the headboard and pushed himself down, breaths turning to seconds that morphed into minutes until Taehyung laughed out a loud, “Fuck, Jungkook!” His fingernails dug into the wood while he laughed again, Jungkook grinning down at him. “Oh, God--Fucking—Fuck, yes!”

The bed creaked louder underneath them, Jungkook's teeth blazing down at Taehyung before he bit at his lips, Taehyung tilting his head to suck his tongue into his mouth. Their bodies writhed together for fast, quick motions, a tornado of limbs and saliva and sweat.

“You like it faster?”

“I like it fun. I like it hard,” Taehyung said quickly, digging his fingernails into Jungkook's mid-back. Jungkook held onto the headboard and started to slap his hips against Taehyung, Taehyung' eyes rolling to the ceiling and his mouth stuck open. “You're—You're doing a—a--a decent job, I guess—Oh fucking God!”

Jungkook laughed, the sound especially raspy, and asked, “You guess? You're calling out to God and you guess?”

Taehyung held the back of Jungkook's head and pulled his face down, their lips making a snapping sound when they broke the quick kiss. He gave Jungkook's arse a gentle slap and lowered his legs.

“Switch,” Taehyung said, eyes curved into smiling half moons.

Jungkook slowed down, pouting, his hips still moving for gentle, fast thrusts.

“But it feels so good,” he panted, the slow in tempo causing fresh sweat to bead along his hairline. He stopped his lower body and pressed his fingers around Taehyung' rim, though he still asked, “Why are we stopping?”

Taehyung grunted on a long note, holding his legs still while Jungkook pulled out. He flexed his feet and wiggled his toes, his palms putting gentle pressure on the center of Jungkook's chest.

“Roll, please,” he said.

Jungkook smiled, his dimples showing he was smiling so wide. He fell onto his back and pulled Taehyung onto his body, Taehyung smiling and sliding his legs over his hips. He gave a small bounce, his smile growing.

“Ah ha,” Jungkook said knowingly, getting comfortable and wiggling into the mattress. Taehyung fingered down his chest, stroking along the beads of sweat that dripped over the sides of his ribs. “How did I know this would eventually happen?”

Taehyung said nothing. Instead, he simply smiled, gripping the base of Jungkook's cock and looking behind himself. His lips pursed forward while he tried to sit on Jungkook. His first attempt ended with Jungkook's cock sliding sideways, Taehyung' pout becoming even more pronounced. The second time, he lifted himself a touch higher before sinking down, the different angle causing Jungkook's head to slide inside of him, Taehyung' face relaxing in a smile, his eyes shut.

“You good?” Jungkook asked, his tone tight and his stomach flexing even tighter under Taehyung' palm.

“Yes,” Taehyung said, lifting himself up before sinking down again, Jungkook's neck arching backwards.

“Good,” Jungkook grunted, every nerve in his body standing on edge. He exhaled shakily and pressed the back of his head into his pillow. “Oh, God. Fuck.” He shuddered and took two quick breaths, a smile licking at his lips.

Taehyung rubbed his hands up Jungkook's chest, scratching the fronts of his shoulders and digging his fingers into his pecs, Jungkook rock hard inside of him. Taehyung giggled softly to himself, body still moving up and down while Jungkook tried to breathe. Taehyung cupped Jungkook's cheek and leaned over, biting the front of his throat and sucking hard. Jungkook hissed through his teeth, his hands scrabbling to find Taehyung' arse.

“I hope you took your vitamins today,” Taehyung said, opening his mouth on top of Jungkook's.

Jungkook asked “Why's that?” and kissed him again, squeezing his arse. He mumbled, “Fuck me, you're so sexy,” as an afterthought.

Their lips parted and Taehyung sat up straight, his hands still touching Jungkook's chest. Taehyung smiled down at him and started to rock.

“You'll see.”

Like someone getting used to the pace of a mechanical bull, Taehyung let his body sway whichever way it wanted while he lifted himself up and down, his thighs flexing with effort and Jungkook's hands gripping his hips tight enough to bruise.

The visual of Taehyung sitting so proudly on top of his cock was hot enough for Jungkook, but the feeling of his body taking him inch by inch, the fact that he felt so incredibly tight but so perfectly wet, made his eyes go hazy. Taehyung squeezed each time he lifted himself, the extra pressure only making Jungkook's body chase him every time, the dents of Jungkook's hips flexing faster and faster.

“Fuck,” Jungkook said, barely able to get the word out. Taehyung pinched his nipples and slid his hands into his hair, rolling his body faster. “I knew you'd be able to ride.”

“That why you've been writing sonnets for my thighs?”

“Sonnets, poems, haikus, whatever you fucking want,” Jungkook said quickly, bending his legs. The fog over Jungkook's brain cleared until he could feel everything, the searing pull of Taehyung' body to the teasing touches that seemed to be gracing every inch of his body. Taehyung held onto his wrists and pinned them beside his head, speeding up his bounces. “Whatever you want, Tae, whatever you want.”

Taehyung let out a short, barked laugh.

“I like your attitude.”

Jungkook tried to pull his arms down and Taehyung growled, pressing them into the mattress and slamming their lips together.

“Wanna touch you,” Jungkook said before he was kissed hard again, his chest heaving with uneven breaths. “Please let me touch you?”

Taehyung released his wrists but kept his hands on the pillow beside Jungkook's head, bracing himself while his lower body ground against him.

“You even beg pretty,” Taehyung said, smiling with just the left side of his mouth. “Gimme your hand.”

Jungkook lifted his right hand and Taehyung bent his head slightly, lathing his tongue over his palm. He gave his middle finger a firm, wet suck from base to tip, his mischievous eyes never leaving Jungkook's stunned face. He kissed the pad of his finger.

“You're inside of me and a bit of finger sucking makes you go dumb?”

Jungkook gripped Taehyung' cock with his right hand and started to jerk him, pulling his lips away just enough for Taehyung to have to lean forward, their mouths barely brushing together. His left hand slid down Taehyung' lower back, his palm squeezing his arse before he let his fingers lightly stroke the stretched skin of his entrance.

Taehyung fell forward with a sudden moan, the sound pained and short, his face pressed into Jungkook's neck. Jungkook was so beautiful underneath him. So open. He was all long, muscled limbs and drops of salty moisture leaving trails down his elegant neck. He seemed to be getting harder and harder, landing with even more precision on Taehyung' prostate the faster he went.

“You like that?” Jungkook whispered lowly, using his thumb and middle finger to touch either side around Taehyung' entrance. Taehyung moaned again, shuddering on top of Jungkook so fast that Jungkook's entire body throbbed, the base of his spine bursting with heat. Jungkook licked his own palm and gripped Taehyung' head, massaging underneath with his thumb. “Like feeling where I'm splitting you open?”

Taehyung exhaled what sounded like a whimper, but the sound was swallowed as soon as it left his lips, Jungkook's tongue drawing circles inside his mouth. The sweetness of his mouth made Taehyung' body clench around him, Jungkook humming and breathing fast to break their lips apart. Taehyung gripped Jungkook's hair and sat up slightly, his hips resuming their breakneck pace.

The full body tingles both felt were so strong that Jungkook's hands started shaking while he wanked Taehyung off, Taehyung unable to say anything but throaty moans. His legs still hugged Jungkook's hips, his arse bouncing on his cock faster and faster until Jungkook threw his head back, his rib cage expanding, a long, loud moan of, “Fuck, Taehyung,” vibrating out of his open lips. His chest heaved wildly and his hips starting to grind upwards.

Taehyung tightened his grip on Jungkook's hair.

“Come,” Taehyung said, his voice deep but breaking on the single word, the word practically an order. “You're close.”

Jungkook rasped, “You first,” digging his fingers into Taehyung' hips, his eyes clenched shut.

Taehyung started to rotate his hips in fast, clockwise circles, his face drenched but a knowing smirk curving his lips.

Jungkook's eyes popped open at the new sensation. His gaze burned into Taehyung' face. Taehyung' eyes were wild, his hair darker than usual and his bottom lip caught between his teeth. Taehyung held onto Jungkook by his hair, fingernails scratching his scalp while he writhed on top of him. Jungkook's mouth gasped and struggled to take air into his lungs, his stomach muscles clenching rhythmically.

He wrapped his hands around the tops of Taehyung' hips and grit his teeth, his lips snarled slightly. He used his thumbs to press into the front of each hip bone, his large hands guiding Taehyung' rotating hips on a slight downwards tilt.

“Fucking fuck! Oh,” Taehyung exclaimed on a guttural moan, his head flopping forward. He kept up his pace with both hands bracing himself on Jungkook's chest, Jungkook guiding his bounces for even deeper, harder slams against his prostate. “Oh my fucking God!”

“Fuck, Tae, you're so fucking--”

“Jungkook--”

“I can't--”

Taehyung' fingernails drew lines of pink over Jungkook's nipples.

“Jungkook! Fucking, fuck!”

Jungkook's sweaty chest barreled under his hands, his head snapping backwards on the pillow to reveal the long line of his throat. Taehyung leaned down and kissed his jawline, both breathing shakily and panting to keep up. Jungkook's mouth snagged Taehyung' lips, both inhaling Taehdly through the biting kiss. They started to suck into another tongue heavy kiss, but Jungkook gasped, “Fuck, I'm--”

His hips stuttered upwards and his thumbs dug into Taehyung' skin, his mouth stuck open on a silent scream. Once Jungkook started to actually scream, a deep, long shout with his full throat, Taehyung' eyes rolled back in his head.

His body clenched around Jungkook's cock, almost painfully so, but he still ground down against him. He could feel Jungkook shoot into the condom, hot and strong and pulsing against his prostate, but the full body rush of heat caused any other sensation to pale in comparison.

He could feel Jungkook jerking him through his orgasm, the pull of his warm, slick hand bringing Taehyung' back down to reality. When he felt like his body was no longer on fire, he slowly opened his eyes, his body swaying on top of Jungkook. He watched Jungkook lick the shining corner of his lips through half-lidded eyes, his thumb massaging the last of Taehyung' come into the tender head of his cock.

“Jesus Christ,” Taehyung croaked, collapsing on top of Jungkook. He lifted himself enough to let Jungkook's cock slide out of him, his cock wilting to the side but still partially hard. “Just...Fucking hell, Jungkook.”

He held either side of Jungkook's neck and pressed their lips together, the slight bitterness of Jungkook's lips confirming what he thought he saw. Jungkook hummed deeply and let his tongue slide into Taehyung' mouth, both attempting to breathe with their lips attached and their bodies still buzzing.

“Were you an equestrian in another life?” Jungkook asked, his voice deeper and more rumbly than usual. He rubbed his palms up Taehyung' back, wrapping him in his arms. “An Olympian?”

Taehyung smiled and let out a light laugh, his nose rubbing against Jungkook's. Jungkook exhaled a half-laugh and let his arms flop over his head, a lazy smile spreading across his face.

The warm, sweet smell of Jungkook's skin was distracting. The shine of his tender skin made Taehyung want to drag his tongue over every inch of him. The sides of his heaving abs. The curved skin beneath the light brown hair under his arms. The divots of his biceps. Every spot made Taehyung tingle with pride, his mouth watering.

He reached across Jungkook's body to open his bedside table. Jungkook kissed the salty, wet skin of his collarbone, humming as if he was eating a bowl of vanilla ice cream. Taehyung laughed while Jungkook gnawed on whatever part of his body was near his mouth, which mostly was his neck and earlobe.

Taehyung pulled out a handful of cleansing wipes and looked over his shoulder, using it to remove Jungkook's condom. He cleaned himself up a bit and then bunched that wipe in his hand, using another wipe to give Jungkook's groin a quick swipe. Jungkook's thighs twitched and he breathed a little faster, but he relaxed and stretched his arms over his head after the initial shock of the wet wipe.

“You're a genius,” Jungkook murmured. Taehyung smiled and tossed the wipes into the bin underneath his bedside table. “A cleaning genius.”

“Those things are magic, I swear,” Taehyung said, snuggling back on top of Jungkook's chest. He pressed his nose into Jungkook's neck and inhaled deeply. “I quite like this part.” Jungkook hummed to agree, rubbing his foot along the back of Taehyung' calf. “God, you smell so good.”

He flattened his hand beside Jungkook's head on the pillow, kissing along his inner bicep. He could see Jungkook struggling not to laugh aTaehd, his lips twitching upwards and his nose wrinkling every few kisses.

“There a problem,” Taehyung let his thumb push into the flesh just beside Jungkook's nipple, nearly under his right arm, “Harold?”

“No, no problem,” Jungkook said, giggling and flexing his arms. He prodded Taehyung' foot with his toes. “You've just found my number one spot on the ticklish spectrum.”

“Just found? I found it ages ago.” Taehyung kissed the front of his shoulder, his eyes lit mischievously. “I'm just merciful and let you think I didn't know.”

Jungkook laughed while smiling wide, the sound a pleasant, low vibration in the center of his chest. He relaxed, wiggling his fingers in their spot propped behind his head. Taehyung pressed his chin on top of Jungkook's left nipple, both smiling at each other for a beat. One of Jungkook's hands moved to Taehyung' face, fingertips dragging down the back of his neck. Taehyung' eyelashes fluttered downward, his smile growing. He looked back up and found Jungkook to still be smiling at him, his eyes soft and satisfied.

“I can't believe you said I was lovely,” Taehyung said, kissing the inner curve of his shoulder.

Jungkook said, “You are,” as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“If I'm lovely, then what does that make you?”

“Lucky.”

Taehyung smiled against his skin and rolled onto his back, his head pillowed by Jungkook's bicep. Jungkook shifted onto his side, wrapping an arm around Taehyung' middle and tangling their feet together. He pulled him closer, their bodies touching from their toes up to their stomachs, Jungkook cradling Taehyung' lower back.

“You're like,” Taehyung started to say softly, his brows inching together. He studied Jungkook's face, took in all of his features at such a close distance. He thumbed his cheekbone. “You're like...Beyond lovely.”

“Beyond lovely?” Jungkook said amusedly, his eyes crinkling.

“Yeah, it's like...It's like you're somehow as gorgeous out here,” he flattened his hand on Jungkook's cheek, “as you are in here.” He touched the center of his chest, his expression borderline puzzled. “I don't quite know how it's possible.”

Jungkook licked his lips and swallowed, his heart pounding under Taehyung' palm.

“I think you're the only...” He smiled with his lips closed, his eyes bright and his fingers tracing up the top of Taehyung' wrist. “I mean--I'm possible. And, um, thank you. For the,” he shrugged and smiled wider, dropping his gaze, “gorgeous comment.”

Taehyung smiled and pushed his hair off his forehead, stroking his hair for a moment. Jungkook's eyes watched as Taehyung stretched his toes towards the end of the bed, the motion causing his calves to lengthen and bulge. He brought his gaze up his thighs and to the center of his body. He reached out, gently touching the soft hair at the base of his cock.

“Taehyung?”

“Hmm?”

Jungkook's hand pushed Taehyung' cock to rest on his belly, fingers stroking along the underside ever so lightly. Taehyung' cock twitched beneath his fingertips, his stomach shivering inward.

“Are you tired?”

Taehyung hooked his right leg around Jungkook's hip and guided him on top. Jungkook flattened between his legs, smoothing his hands up his sides to reach his chest.

“Do I feel tired?”

Jungkook kissed his right nipple and shook his head.

“You feel amazing,” Jungkook said, curling his hand around his cock. He sucked on the curve of his neck and murmured, “You feel hard.”

“You're making me hard.”

Something about the pacing and simple phrases of their conversation was making Jungkook throb, his mouth desperate to suck or lick any part of Taehyung that he could. Taehyung' fingers carded through the back of his hair, Jungkook humming and opening his lips to suck on his collarbone.

Taehyung said, “Come up here, please.”

Jungkook chuckled and kissed his way higher, finding Taehyung to be already smiling at him once he reached his face. Taehyung draped an arm over Jungkook's lower back, his other hand still laced in his hair. He opened his mouth and tilted his head to accommodate Jungkook's lips, Jungkook's lips slotting between while they both smiled. Taehyung scratched the back of his hair, giving the back of his neck a good scratching, too.

Jungkook murmured, “When you talk so politely, it makes me think of you in your work clothes, and then I get, uh,” Taehyung gripped Jungkook's cock and raised his eyebrows, Jungkook laughing out, “yes. Exactly.”

The corners of Taehyung' mouth curved upwards. His eyes shimmered underneath the moonlight blanketing the bed.

“You get hard thinking of me in my work clothes?”

“It's the professional thing or something,” Jungkook said, kissing him wetly between words. “Dunno.” His brows furrowed. “Something about you being responsible yet a bit of an animal in bed.” Taehyung stopped sucking on his lips to laugh high in his throat, his face flushing pink. He rubbed his hands over Jungkook's chest. “It's a compliment,” Jungkook said on a giggle. “The contrast gets me going.”

Taehyung lightly dragged his fingernails along the darkened lines of raised skin over Jungkook's pecs.

“It does sort of look like you were attacked by a bobcat or something.”

Jungkook lowered his voice to growl, “You animal, you.”

“We're both so sweaty, I think it's only natural to push through and fuck again,” Taehyung said, massaging the tops of Jungkook's shoulders. “Think of it like hot yoga.”

“Sounds good to me.”

They started to kiss for longer beats of time, Jungkook's hands smoothing up and down Taehyung' chest, Taehyung drawing circles along the muscled flesh of his lower back. Jungkook held onto the sides of his thighs and pulled him down the bed, his low grunt making Taehyung' fingers dig into his skin.

Taehyung' voice breathed into the thick air, “Will you hold me down this time?”

“Christ, these straight forward questions of yours are going to kill me,” Jungkook said quickly with wide eyes, Taehyung giggling and dragging his fingernails lower to Jungkook's arse. He bit at Taehyung' neck, lathing up to his jawline. “Fuck, Tae.”

Taehyung panted, “What were you going to say before?”

“When?”

“Just before.” Taehyung let his head fall to the side, Jungkook kissing the fresh drops of sweat along his neck. “You said something about me being the only. The only what?”

“Nothing,” Jungkook said, kissing up to his lips. “Don't worry about it.”

Taehyung nodded and said, “Okay,” before bringing their lips together. He held Jungkook's face in his hands and kissed him again, their lips sliding together for a loud suck. His eyes sought out Jungkook's face. “You don't have to tell me.”

Jungkook exhaled out of his nose and pressed his forehead to Taehyung' cheek.

“It's silly.”

Taehyung smiled, his stomach bouncing with a laugh underneath Jungkook. He reached to the side and got another condom.

“Alright. You don't have to tell me.” He offered him another easy smile, his hair sticking up in every direction on the top of his head. “Do you know where the lube ended up? We bounced around a lot.”

“It's just...” Jungkook leaned over the bed and found the bottle of lube. He lifted himself back up and flattened on Taehyung, Taehyung' legs automatically hugging him. “I just...” He squinted slightly for just a beat. “What you said about me. It was...”

Jungkook's lips twitched up into a growing smile, his eyes lighting up.

He continued, “I've had a lot of really good sexual experiences. I can't say that I haven't.” Taehyung' eyebrows rose in such a way that didn't convey judgement; more like warm understanding. “But I've never been with someone who...Who is so...” Jungkook shook his head side to side, laughing to himself. “I've never gotten that particular compliment. So, it just...”

Jungkook watched Taehyung thumb the dip of his throat, his eyes dragging back to Taehyung' neutral, calm face.

Quietly, Jungkook said, “You're the only one to think that. Or notice at all. And I appreciate it. You saying it. Especially coming from someone as amazing as you are.”

Taehyung' hand lowered to land on his chest, his palm rubbing a slow circle in the center.

“About here?”

Jungkook nodded his reply, his head jerking with the motion.

“I meant it,” Taehyung said, walking his fingers up to Jungkook's neck. He laced his fingers in the hair behind his ear, pulling his fingers along a group of wild, damp curls. Softer, but with no less conviction, Taehyung added, “I did, Jungkook.”

“I know you did.”

Taehyung smiled and lifted his face to kiss him, just a simple peck of their lips before Taehyung let out a soft giggle, his fingers playing with the wilting front of Jungkook's hair. Jungkook smiled along with him, the muscles of his upper back releasing, Taehyung kissing his chin and each corner of his lips. Jungkook smoothed his hands up Taehyung' arms, linking their fingers together on top of the pillow behind Taehyung' head.

“I need to write Mr. Craig a thank you note,” Jungkook said.

Taehyung pulled back and blinked slowly, his tongue dragging over his own lips.

“Who is Mr. Craig?”

Jungkook grinned.

“The inventor of Craigslist.”

Taehyung could not stop the loud laugh that wracked his body, his lower back arching off the bed and Jungkook laughing against his cheek.


End file.
